Road To Epic
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is my sequel to "Ties That Bind". It focuses on the junior year at Hearst and LoVe's journey to being epic. If you like, romance, drama, intrigue, suprise pregnancies, acts of revenge, new adventures for our beloved characters, you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait until I got five chapters completed before I started posting this story. However, chapter 4 is coming along nicely and I've been particularly proud of these first three chapters. Since Thursday is Thanksgiving (in America), I've decided to show all of you how grateful I am for all of you. Your support and enthusiasm for this story has been great. So I don't want to hold back this latest installment from my readers. Thanks so much for your continual interest in this. I hope you'll find this story complex and entertaining.**

**This story is the third and probably final installment in my post season 3 Veronica Mars stories. If you have not read "Tear Away the Mask", the first story, or "The Ties That Bind", its sequel, then please don't read this chapter. You'll be confused and disappointed. Go back and read the first two stories. You'll enjoy them; I promise! My first story covers season 4, the sophomore year at Hearst. The 2nd story covers the spring semester of the sophomore year. This story will cover the summer before their junior year and their junior year. I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. However, many characters in my stories are my own creation (that's why you shouldn't read this story without reading the others). Jason and Jazmin Jaleno and Daisy Gonzalez, characters I created in previous stories, will be prominently featured in this story. Or rather the twins will be. Daisy will be a bit more active. However, this is primarily a LoVe story with all characters secondary. The exception being Weevil. Weevil becomes more of a main character in this story. MaDi will always be around, too, of course. Because the first three chapters cover three months, the style is a bit less active than normal. I summarize some events and go further into others. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

******_Prologue******_

To say Logan was shocked to find his sister on his doorstep obviously pregnant would be an understatement. It was days before he could wrap his mind around the idea of his sister being a mother. Trina tried to act blasé about her situation, but both Logan and Veronica could detect a hint of panic below the surface. Logan was surprised and pleased that his sister was going through with the pregnancy. The idea of being an uncle and having more family thrilled him to no end. They convinced Trina to move into the spare room until the baby was born. She wasn't due until September, so the most stressful months were ahead. She would need some help.

Dick and Logan both tried to get out of her the identity of the father. However, she would just smile a secret smile and refuse to talk. One night Veronica caught her crying in her room and discovered that Trina didn't actually know the identity of the baby's father. She assumed the baby was conceived at one of the three New Year's Eve parties she had went to. Trina was horrified and embarrassed that she'd turned into a cliché. She was just another spoiled Hollywood has been who would never amount to anything-at least that's what said when she'd cried on Veronica's shoulders. Veronica assured her that she was still young and had plenty of time to make her mark. Trina remained unconvinced, but Veronica's words did relieve her tears.

Dick went to his father's parole hearing and, much to his dismay, was asked to speak on his father's behalf. His testimony helped, and his father was released by the end of May. The Casablanca's house had been purchased years before Big Dick's illegal schemes with legal funds, so he had a place to go home to. However, he was putting pressure on Dick to move back home with him. The courts wanted to see him play dutiful dad to his only remaining son. Mac tried to point out to Dick that he was already raised and was under no obligation to do anything to please his dad. Mac had met Big Dick when she was dating Cassidy and disliked him greatly. Now that she was dating Dick and his dad was free, nothing had changed. Mac found Dick's dad to be both sexist and offensive. He epitomized all of Dick's bad qualities and had none of his good qualities. Once the family attorney got some of his assets unfrozen, he became even more insufferable in Mac's opinion.

Dick was torn. He hated to see Mac upset over anything, and he had yet to work out how he felt about his dad. However, a part of him was happy to have his dad home. It eased a hole inside of him that had been there since Beaver's suicide. Mac had mostly moved into the beach house with Dick after classes were over. She didn't want to go back and forth between her parents and Dick's all summer. Since she and Veronica had decided to go to Italy in July, she only planned on staying there for six weeks. It made for a crowded but fun place.

It helped that most of their other friends were gone or too busy to add to their numbers. Duncan didn't spend much time over at their house because he had signed up for a six week accelerated humanities course that began almost as soon as the spring semester had ended. Duncan was determined to obtain enough credits by the fall semester to be labeled a junior. He will have a ten day break before the summer school sessions begin. If he takes two science classes, he will be caught up with his friends finally. The ten days between the two sessions are the only break he will have all summer. That's his window to take his daughter and the girls to Italy.

Jazmin headed home to spend a few weeks with her parents before flying with her grandparents to Italy. Jason closed up the house and convinced Eli to give up his apartment and spend the summer with him in Chicago. Jason's Uncle Nico on his mother's side was a bounty hunter, a licensed P. I. He had agreed to give them an unpaid summer internship working with him. Jason's dad offered Eli a job unloading boxes at his shipping yard. Jason offered to get him a job not connected to his dad, but Eli figured that if he ever wanted a real future with Jazmin he had to get her father's approval. He knew about the mob ties and understood the risk he was taking. However, he thought that if Jason could ride that fine line, so could he. Eli had a feeling the summer would be anything but boring.

*****_June*****_

Although Logan was happy to have his sister staying with him and Veronica and was very excited about becoming an uncle, he did quickly grow frustrated at how little alone time he had with Veronica. He loved his friends, but sometimes he wished the whole world could disappear for a few days so that he could focus completely on his better half. After Trina had been with them a few weeks, he convinced Veronica that if she was going to abandon him and go off with Mac in July that he deserved equal time. He wanted them to go on a real vacation together.

The idea of a vacation with Logan appealed to Veronica, and they began making plans. They decided that an extended road trip would be a perfect vacation because they could go at their own pace. Then Logan suggested they take the historic Route 66 trip that went from Los Angeles to Chicago. Veronica loved the idea because it would give her a chance to take a lot of pictures, something she hadn't been able to do in awhile. She wasted no time in planning out their trip. They quickly decided to rent a car instead of putting miles on one of their own vehicles. Veronica wanted them to fly back from Chicago, so they wouldn't have to drive the car back home. She was excited about getting to visit Chi-town because Wallace had gone there for the summer to spend time with his dad, and Eli had surprised her by opting to spend the summer with Jason on whatever scheme the two of them had going. For some reason, he was being cagey about what the two of them were up to. She knew Weevil; he wouldn't go off with Jason for the entire summer if there wasn't more to it. She would surprise her friends with a visit and was confident she could uncover the secrets Weevil was hiding from her.

Naturally, Dick loved the idea of a road trip and wanted to join them. He hated to be left out of any adventures and figured it'd also be a good way to avoid his dad for a few weeks. Mac, of course, knew that Logan and Veronica needed some time together and convinced Dick that he didn't need to go. They had yet to locate a new business venture, and she promised him that the two of them could plan their own vacation next summer. Dick loved the fact that Mac was planning such long term things for the two of them and happily conceded her points. He did want to find a business that he could be a part of, too. He was determined that Mac and Logan not do another venture without him. The fact that his dad was out of jail and trying to get back into his own business made Dick more determined to succeed on his own. He knew that if he didn't find something to call his own, his dad would start putting on the pressure for Dick to work with him; something Dick was determined to never do.

So the first week of June, Logan and Veronica loaded up their rented Nissan Maxima with clothes and snacks and hit the road.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Veronica said, the excitement evident in her voice.

Logan smiled and reached over to hold her hand. "We need this. I love Dick, but a few weeks without seeing him will be good for us both," Logan said.

"You're not kidding. If I have to see him parading in the kitchen in just a towel again, I might have to poke out my eyes. Why the man can't put on clothes immediately after he showers is beyond me!" Veronica complained.

"Mac says it's because of his short attention span. Taking a shower makes him thirsty for some reason, and all he can think about his getting something to drink afterward," Logan explained with a fond smile.

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "Well, Trina enjoys the peep show a little too much I think," Veronica remarked.

"Mac will put a stop to it soon enough if Trina keeps making her pleasure known," Logan said. "No woman likes to see another woman ogle their man. I know you wouldn't."

"Damn right," she replied with a possessive grin. "And now I get to have all of you to myself for almost an entire month!"

"It's going to be great," Logan agreed. "I think Valentine's Day weekend was the last time we spent alone together for more than a few hours."

"That's disturbing," Veronica said. "You know now that you mention, I don't think we've ever spent any extended time together with just the two of us."

Logan frowned in thought. "I think you're right. When we were kids, Lilly and Duncan were always there, and when we dated in high school your dad never let us have more than a few hours together," he said.

"And after graduation, we only had the same amount of time due to Dick sharing your hotel suite!" she reminded him pointedly.

"I guess we'll find out if you really love me or not," Logan said with a smirk.

"Well, if we plan on getting married some day, we should know for a fact that we can survive time alone together," Veronica teased. "Maybe you'll get sick of me!"

"Impossible!" he replied.

"You never know," she said, smiling.

Logan grinned, happy to just be with her. He was overjoyed that he was going to have her complete attention for such a long time. When she was actively investigating in high school and their freshman year at Hearst, he never felt like he had her complete attention. Her mind was always only half on him. Maybe that was part of the reason why he resented her extra-curricular activities so much. She didn't want to share them with him very often, and it kept her constantly thinking of other things. The past year had been so great because she'd stop being a P. I., and he didn't have to either share her attention with strangers or worry about her. Now that they had this time together none of their friends would occupy her attention either. It might make him seem selfish, but he didn't care. He loved her so completely that he coveted all her time. He knew that although she loved him just as much, she was made differently than him. She needed other things and people in her life to be happy and feel complete. All he needed really was her. He was going to enjoy every moment of their trip together.

******_Back __Home __In __Neptune__**********_

Dick quickly adjusted to being the man of the house. He thought he'd miss Logan more, but having Logan and Veronica gone made it very obvious how crowded the place had gotten. It was almost like he and Mac were living together with just the two of them. Due to the fact that he had grown up with a brother always underfoot, he could easily ignore Trina's presence when he wanted. He was surprised that he liked having her there so much. When he was younger and he and Beaver would spend time at the Echolls, he went from crushing on her to hating her. Now he found her amusing. He was delighted to find out they had a similar sense of humor. Mac was mystified at this discovery but was happy to see them get along so well in Logan's absence.

Mac was also surprised to discover that Trina seemed to find her an easy person to talk to. The two quickly began friends. Mac's easy and quiet manner was unlike any of Trina's other friends or acquaintances. She understood why Logan and Veronica liked her so much. The fact that they weren't so closely connected made her a nonthreatening confidante. Eventually, she began talking about the pregnancy more and more with Mac. Mac was the first one to learn how completely rattled she was about her upcoming pregnancy.

"I just don't think I'd make a good mother," she confided to Mac one afternoon a few days after Logan and Veronica left.

"Sure you will," Mac said, reassuringly.

"I'm too selfish to devote myself to someone to that degree," Trina admitted. "The kid will need me for everything."

"All mothers probably feel that way," Mac assured her. "Once the baby's here, you'll feel differently."

Trina wanted to believe that. However, she didn't think even the birth of a child would change her basic nature all that much. Her dad had doted on her, but he had never focused on her. His career had been the most important thing to him. Trina never resented that fact for the most part. But sometimes she had imagined her real father would have never missed a birthday for a social event or movie premiere. Didn't a child deserve their parents' complete love and attention? For the first time, her pregnancy was forcing her to really look at herself and who she'd become. She didn't really like what she saw.

Mac could tell that she wasn't convinced and suggested that she get in touch with her birth mother, Mary Mooney. Trina was torn. Although her birth mother seemed sweet, the fact that she was both deaf and practically a servant made Trina uncomfortable. She had, however, kept her mother's address and occasionally dropped her a postcard in the mail. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe it was losing her father and coming to believe he was not the father she thought he was. Maybe she liked knowing that at least someone out there really loved her. Trina's adopted mother, Aaron's first wife, died in a car crash when she was just a baby, and she had no memories of her. Aaron had been driving, but Trina had been with the nanny. The guilt of her adopted mother's death had drove Aaron to spoil her. However, Lynn's suicide and the truth about her father had thrown Trina into a tailspin. She had felt so completely and utterly alone. It wasn't until Logan almost died, and they reconnected that she finally felt like she still had any real connections left. Mac suggestion that she contact her mother appealed to her. However, the fact that her birth mother only signed made Trina wary. How would she communicate with her? Passing notes seemed tedious and exhausting.

After Trina finally had a lunch date with Mary, Mac suggested that the two of them sign up for ASL classes at the community college. Mac thought it'd be fun to learn another language that didn't require massive amounts of memorization. Her fingers would do the learning. Dick, of course, found their new hobby maddening. Every time he found them attempting silent conversations with their hands, he felt left out and ignored. His pouting at being left out was a constant source of amusement for the two ladies. It inspired them to learn more words, just to bug him.

One night when they were preparing for bed, Dick complained about it to Mac. She looked at him through the mirror and smiled. After finishing applying her lotion, she turned toward him and signed something.

"Mackie, quit doing that! It makes me nuts! I don't know what you're trying to say!" Dick complained. He was lying on the bed flipping channels on the TV.

Mac went over and took the changer from him. She turned the tv off and then sat down next to him on the bed. She smiled and signed again. This time she verbalized what she was signing. "I said that you are the best thing in my life. You shouldn't be jealous. I love you more than anything."

Dick grinned. "I love you, too!" he said. Then Mac showed him how to sign that. After Dick mastered "I love you", he asked her how to sign something that made her blush. "I don't think I'm ready for that one yet," Mac said.

"How about I just show you?" Dick suggested. Then he pulled her over until she was lying on top of him and proceeded to show her exactly what he wanted to do to her.

*****_New__York*****_

Piz and Parker managed to survive Parker's slip up with Duncan over spring break. Piz's determination to not lose her to Duncan warmed her to the core. She had known that he loved her. However, she couldn't help but be pleased that he did for her what he had not been willing to do for Veronica. Logan had fought for Veronica when he had been dating Parker. The sting of that humiliation had lingered longer than she cared to admit. But Piz's forceful display with Duncan convinced her that she had made the right choice. Piz was the man for her. He loved her enough to fight for her.

Unfortunately, both of them went to their separate homes for the rest of May. Then in June, Piz flew to New York to start his second summer interning at a radio station in New York City. He loved being there and working at the station. However, he missed Parker like crazy.

Parker was feeling the same way. It was good to see her family, but she felt that she had outgrown Colorado in some important way. Home was always there, but she wanted so much more from her life. She missed her friends, she missed the ocean, and she especially missed Piz. Finally, in the second week of June her dad agreed to let her fly to New York even though she planned on being gone in July. She promised to spend two full weeks with them in August when she returned from Italy.

Piz greeted her at the airport with enthusiasm. He could not wait to show her New York. They had so much fun those first few days, touring the city together. She was even allowed to spend a shift at the station with him watching him work. Piz surprised her by introducing her to a friend that was able to get her a temporary job waiting tables at a cafe to make some quick cash. She was filling in for someone who went on vacation. Parker was happy to be able to have more money to spend. New York was expensive, and she wanted to be able to buy souvenirs both there and in Italy. Luckily, New Yorkers were good tippers.

The only downside to her time in New York was that Piz wasn't entirely happy about her plans to go to Italy, especially the part about Duncan's plane flying them there and back. No matter how much Parker tried to reassure him, he still remained unconvinced that Duncan was no threat. The only thing that finally mollified him was her assurance that Duncan was not going to be spending time with her. His mother and daughter were both going, and they had their own plans. They would be staying in Milan while Parker was in Venice. She was relieved when he finally relented because she didn't want their time together marred by fighting over what may happen. As far as she was concerned, Duncan wasn't an issue. He understood what she felt and would respect her wishes.

******_Chicago******_

Jazmin was completely unsettled to have Eli suddenly move into their family home for the summer. Shortly after they took their P. I. Exam, Jason had finally broken down and told her what he and Eli had been studying for. While she was proud of their new plans, she was not prepared to spend so much time with Eli. When they received their passing scores and Jason told her he wanted Eli to come home with them, she had been dismayed. Jason understood her ambivalence but reminded her that she would be gone most of the summer anyway.

Jazmin's semester ended on an okay note. She managed to avoid Wallace the last few weeks of school. The pain of his betrayal began to fade, and she found herself missing his friendship more and more. Things were never quite the same with her and Veronica even though they were still friends and spoke frequently. Jazmin managed to stay civil to Daisy in biology class, figuring she owed Veronica that much at least. She still found Daisy annoying but found that she could tolerate her presence-at least for their fifty minute biology class. Once or twice she even relented enough to join them for lunch. Veronica appreciated her effort and by the time the semester ended Jazmin felt comfortable enough to extend her invitation to Italy once again. She knew Mac and Parker really wanted to go. After the past few months, she could use a fun summer with her girlfriends. Jazmin also hoped that the extended time together would finally repair the damage that had been done to her and Veronica's friendship.

Unfortunately, Italy was still a few weeks away, and she had to survive a few weeks home in Chicago. It wasn't that she didn't love her city, but the stress of dealing with her mother and running into Joseph made home always difficult. The added presence of Eli was not something she could easily deal with, so she mostly succeeded in avoiding him by staying at her grandparents.

Eventually, Eli got tired of her avoidance. A week before her and Jason's nineteenth birthday, he decided to confront her. He knew that she always came by to see her family when she thought he was at work or at her Uncle Nico's work. Eli decided to alter his schedule so that he could talk to her. He even went so far as to stake out the foyer, lying in wait for her. She wasn't going to slip away from him this time until they cleared the air.

"Good morning, Princess," Eli said to her as she came inside the house.

She glanced at him in surprise. "Hello. I'm surprised to see you here," she said.

"I bet you are," he replied with a slow smile. "You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't," she denied.

Eli got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked toward her. "Yes, you have," he insisted. "You aren't even staying here, and you barely come around when you know I'm going to be here."

Jazmin opened her mouth to deny it, but then she gave up and looked away. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said.

"Me uncomfortable? It's obvious that I make you uncomfortable, or you wouldn't hide from me," Eli said. "I'm sorry my being here has driven you from your own home."

"You know enough about my life here to know that being here comes with its own bag of stress. So you don't need to apologize," Jazmin said.

"But I make it worse," Eli observed.

Jazmin didn't answer for a moment. Then she gave him a rueful smile. "I guess I never know where I stand with you," she confessed. "I don't know what category to put you in."

"What do you mean?" Eli asked in confusion.

"I mean I know we're friends. Sort of. But sometimes it seems like there's more between us, but you always give me these mix signals," Jazmin confessed. "I guess I just don't know how to deal with you." She looked away in embarrassment at her confession.

Eli couldn't help but grin at her sweetly honest confession. Then he quit smiling and decided to give her the same frankness-at least to some degree. "You and I can never be friends," he told her.

When she looked hurt, he stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "No, don't be upset. I don't mean that exactly. Of course, we're friends. You know I am here for you," Eli said. "But friends is too simple a term for what we are. We can never be just friends. A part of you has to know this. That's why I make you uncomfortable."

Jazmin's mouth opened slightly in surprise at his words. "I.." she stopped, unsure of what to say. Finally, she gathered up her courage. "Do you want to be with me? You know…As more than friends?" she spit out. She could feel her face heating at her boldness.

Eli's eyes took on that intense look that never failed to make her heart race. He put his other hand on the other side of her shoulders. "Every minute of every damn day," he informed her, finally revealing the extent of his desire for her. To hell with his perfectly thought out plans. He couldn't leave her with nothing. Nor could he deny himself any longer. He pulled her closer. "Staying away from you is the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Why?" she asked. It was the only word she could form; it came out in a softly spoken whisper. She couldn't believe he was finally revealing so much.

Instead of answering her directly, he leaned forward and kissed her. Jazmin gasped in surprise, opening her mouth slightly. Eli ruthlessly took advantage and probed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Her eyes stayed open, as did his. But when he took the kiss deeper, her eyes closed of their own volition. Sensations swamped her. Every nerve ending on her body seemed to wake up with a shout. She put her arms around him, holding him tight against her.

For Eli, kissing her like this was like a dream. The memory of their first and only kiss had started to fade. Some part of him needed a reminder that he hadn't imagined their connection, the rightness between them. God, how he wanted her! She was like liquid fire in his arms. He felt out of control. Realizing that made him pull back and gentle the kiss. Finally, he reluctantly pulled away, ending the kiss.

Jazmin looked at him in dumfounded amazement, her breath coming out in breathless gasps. She had trouble believing that he had kissed her like that again. He kept her at such a distance. Why did he do that? She looked at him in confusion. He took a small step back, but he didn't release her completely.

"Why do you kiss me like that and then not call me or so much as ask me out? I don't understand," Jazmin said. This time he wasn't going to just kiss her and walk away. She'd been through too much this past year. She deserved more. At least more of an explanation.

Eli wasn't immune to her silent plea. She wanted to know if he was going to reject her again. He knew that she couldn't handle that. She was still fragile and deserved better from him. He wanted to be the one man besides her brother that she would never be disappointed in. "You make me want so many things, Princess, that I never thought I could have," Eli said. He brushed his hand across her cheek in a gentle and surprising caress. For such a rough looking man, he knew how to show such tenderness. "I still can't quite see us working because our worlds are so different. I'm trying to fit into your world, but I am not sure I can or that it'll work. I know how much you've been hurt. I can't date you and then have things fall apart. I'm not really made that way. There was a time when I accepted less but no more. Now I'm an all or nothing kind of guy."

Jazmin's eyes widened in surprise at his admittance. She never expected to get so much from him. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She licked her lips before speaking. Eli's eyes darkened in reaction to the movement of her tongue. When she realized the affect her simple action had on him, a part of her was pleased. Another other part of her was scared. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. She didn't expect this and didn't know how to proceed.

"I don't think putting that kind of pressure on either one of us is a good thing," she said.

"Maybe not, but you wanted to know so I told you. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted to hear," Eli said. He dropped his hand and stepped back, allowing a bit of distance between them.

"It's not that. You just surprised me, that's all," she replied.

"Well, I hope maybe you'll quit avoiding me now. I know you'll be gone in a week, and I hate to not see you at all while you're in town," Eli told her.

Jazmin smiled. "I'll try to be around more," she said.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it for a moment. "I hope so," he said. Then he released it. "Well, I gotta get going. Your dad doesn't like it when people show up late."

"Will you be back later?" she asked.

"I don't know when exactly. Between your brother, your uncle, and your father, I don't have much time that's not scheduled," Eli admitted with a disarming grin.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, curious. They hadn't talked much since he'd arrived.

"I really am. Sometimes it seems like me and Jason have known each other forever. We're having fun with your uncle. He's teaching us a lot. Although I'm still not sure why your brother wants to do this so much," Eli remarked.

"He can't help himself. He's like an addict when it comes to learning things. When he's given a chance to learn something new, he can't help but wring every drop of knowledge from a subject and move on. He's full of more useless trivia than anyone I've ever met," Jazmin shared.

"He's always going on about that damned resume of his. It's like his girlfriend," Eli said, grinning.

Jazmin laughed. "Yeah, I know. He's the most driven person I've ever met. He wants to be an attorney, and he wants to someday legitimize our father's businesses. I think his interest in law stems from our father's notorious ties. The P. I. thing will probably end up being more useful in the long run I think," she said.

"You may be right," Eli agreed. "I'll see you later." And with one last casual wave he was gone.

Jazmin didn't know what to think about what just happened between them. It was now obvious to her that he did care deeply for her and was very attracted to her. The knowledge brought a warm glow to her. Eli definitely wasn't like other guys. For once, Jazmin refused to obsess or overanalyze what just happened between them. Instead, she'd just enjoy reliving the moment.

_******Logan and Veronica******_

The first place Logan and Veronica wanted to go to was the Grand Canyon. Both had only ever visited it as a child and were looking forward to viewing it through adult eyes. Although the Canyon was only about seven hours or so from L. A., it took them five days to get there. After driving up to Los Angeles from Neptune, Logan convinced Veronica that they had to tour L.A. first. He just wanted an excuse to check into the Beverly Wilshire and ravish her at his leisure. Not that she had any complaints. They spent a solid twenty-four hours in bed, ordering room service. It was so great to have no interruptions. They put the do not disturb sign on the door and only took it off when food was on the way.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" Veronica asked as they ate their breakfast in bed the next morning.

"Well, we did take that weekend away on Valentine's Day," Logan reminded her.

She got a dreamy smile on her face at the memory. "Now that was probably the best weekend of my life," she said.

"Probably?" he asked, acting offended.

"It's been a few months. The memory grows dim," she teased. Then she giggled when Logan pushed their trays away and leaned over to nibble on her neck.

"Maybe I should remind you of those incredibly hot days," he said.

"Isn't that what you did last night?" she asked a bit breathlessly. He knew all the places on her body as well as he knew his own.

"We're not going to leave this room until you get your money's worth, sugarlips," Logan said. Then he covered her lips with his own and proceeded to remind her of all kinds of things.

They finally left their room that night. Logan wanted to take her dancing at his favorite L.A. night club. Nothing got him more excited than spending a few hours watching Veronica dance around and shake that delectable body of hers. Of course, she made a point of wearing an outfit that was guaranteed to inspire him.

Now five days later they were finally at the Grand Canyon. They peered out over the edge. It was breathtaking. "It makes me feel so small and insignificant," Veronica said as she leaned against Logan.

"It really does. How do you think it got like this?" he wondered.

"My daddy told me that the earth was God's canvas, and He fashioned it according to His taste," Veronica replied with a smile at that memory. Her mother had been with them. They had been happy when they came here all those years ago. Thinking of her mother brought her bittersweet pain.

"Your father has a poet's heart," Logan remarked.

"He really does. My mom was here, too, when we came. I was seven. Things were perfect back then," she said somewhat sadly. For a fleeting moment, she wondered where her mother was now. Then she determinedly pushed the thought aside, not wanting anything to mar this moment.

Logan's own memory of the Canyon was not nearly as picturesque. Trina has picked on him, his dad had back handed him once for hitting her, and his mom got sick at the high altitude.

"Do you think someday we'll come here on a family vacation with a kid or two of our own?" Logan asked.

Veronica turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "I hope so. I really do," she said as she stepped into his arms for a hug.

Logan held her to him and threw up a silent prayer of thanks to the Great Painter above. He may not deserve her, but he was never letting her go.

*****_Wallace*****_

Wallace's semester ended on a sour note. His basketball team made it to the quarterfinals before getting defeated. A part of him couldn't help but resent Jason for abandoning the team. He knew that they would've made it to the champions if Jason had been on the team, or at least they wouldn't have lost in the quarterfinals. However, another part of him knew that he was ultimately the one to blame. He really made a mess of things.

Jazmin still wouldn't speak to him before she'd left for home. However, the ice had been broken between him and Jason at Lauren's party. Wallace just wished Jazmin would at least give him another chance to be friends at least. He missed her.

His dad sent him a plane ticket to come visit him in Chicago for the summer. He decided to take him up on the offer. When Veronica told him about her and Logan's plan to be gone and drive eventually to Chicago, he figured there were worse ways to spend the summer. Veronica said they'd meet up with him and Eli toward the end of the month. Eli went home with Jason to work with his uncle. Eli was cagey about the details, but Wallace figured he'd find out eventually. Looking up the twins and Eli after he got settled in the city was definitely on his list of things to do. Enough time had passed. Surely, Jazmin was ready to fully forgive him.

Nathan was thrilled to have him with him for the summer. He hoped to build a real bond between them over the summer. When Wallace had been with him for that short time a few years ago, he had been too upset at the upheaval to really give things between them a real chance. Now that Wallace was a man, he wasn't angry or confused anymore. Nathan was determined that their time together be something he'd enjoy. He got Wallace a job at his precinct answering phones and typing up reports. It made Nathan proud to introduce Wallace to his co-workers. One day his son would be an engineer. He bragged about that to everyone he knew.

At first, Wallace was a bit uncomfortable at his father's obvious pride in him. Complete strangers seemed to know all about him. After awhile, he decided to be pleased that his dad wanted to share his existence with his friends. For so long, they'd been strangers. Now Wallace kind of liked having a father again even if he'd never quit loving the memory of the father who raised him.

After he been in Chicago for two weeks and felt comfortable venturing out on his own, he decided to test the waters with the twins. Weevil had given him the address before he left town. Wallace had called Weevil when he'd first gotten to town. Weevil told him that the twins were having a birthday party in a week, so he wanted to try and talk to them before that happened.

So one night after work, he stopped by at the address Weevil had given him. The house was big and intimidating. He rang the bell and wasn't overly surprised when a maid answered. He identified himself and waited in the foyer. Jason and Weevil soon appeared. They were happy to see him. Or rather Jason didn't show him the door. After a few minutes of chit-chat and catching up, Jason told him that Jazmin wasn't there. She was mostly staying at their grandparents'.

"I think my presence here has driven her out," Weevil said with a grin.

Jason didn't deny it, so Wallace thought there must be some truth to his statement. However, he decided not to probe further.

"Do you think she's ready to see me? I hate not being friends with her. Has she forgiven me?" Wallace asked Jason.

"I think she's in a much better place than she was, so you're welcome to come back any time and try to catch her. Of course, the only time I know for sure that she'll be here is on our birthday. Come to the party," Jason said.

"I don't want to just show up on her birthday and upset her if she's not wanting to talk to me," Wallace said.

"I'll talk to her and find out," Jason said.

Wallace was relieved to hear that. Jason asked if he'd had dinner, and when Wallace said no they invited him to go out and grab some grub with them. And just like that, it was like Wallace hadn't spent any time being estranged from Jason.

_******Logan and Veronica*******_

Logan and Veronica's Route 66 adventure continued at a slow but fun pace. Veronica insisted on stopping and taking pictures every few hours. Logan indulged her, knowing that there was no real reason to hurry. Their trip was turning out just like he planned. They talked, they laughed, they reminisced, and they made love. Lots and lots of love. He smiled at all the new memories. He had half jokingly made a remark about making love to her in every state they drove through, and she decided to take it as a challenge to him. One that he was incapable of not taking up. Suddenly, the Route 66 Inn outside of Amarillo, TX was one of his new favorite places.

"I can't wait to tell Dad about your girly screams when you saw that armadillo!" Veronica said as they drove across the Texas/Oklahoma state line.

"Joke all you want, but I was just getting ice for you like a good boyfriend, and its red, beety little eyes suddenly came out of nowhere," Logan complained with a shudder at the memory.

Veronica laughed. "Your screams about gave me a heart attack," she said.

"Well, I can't let you grow bored and leave me now, can I?" Logan said, smiling.

"I don't think you need to worry. Life with you is _never_ boring," Veronica insisted with a smile.

"I aim to please," he replied with a smirk.

Veronica got out her maps and itinerary.

"We're in the Sooner State. Watch out for cowboys and Indians," Logan quipped.

"You're the one who needs to watch out. You might insult the wrong cowboy and get scalped," Veronica joked. "Oh, we're going to spend the night in Oklahoma City, right? I want to see the memorial and take a boat ride down the canal in Bricktown."

"Don't forget the Cowboy Hall of Fame. Dick will be mad if we don't go by there and get him a souvenir," Logan said.

"So tonight in OKC, then we'll hit St. Louis, Missouri and Springfield, IL. We'll be in Chicago in no time," Veronica said.

"We should slow down then. I'm not ready to share you," Logan said, giving her a heated look.

"We're staying in our own hotel when we get to Chicago, so we'll have plenty of alone time. We haven't seen Wallace in weeks. I miss him. And Weevil will be there, too," she said. "Plus we want to have time to explore the city."

"I figure we have enough time to stay almost a week in Chicago. That brother of yours should know the city well enough by now to give us a tour," Logan said.

"If not, Jason can. Jazmin is leaving for Italy the day after her birthday. We'll make it in time for their party, right?" Veronica asked.

"Yep. As long as you don't distract me while driving and cause a wreck," Logan said, flashing her a grin.

"We promised Dad that we'd come home in one piece, so keep your eyes on the road!" she ordered.

******_Chicago, __Jason __and __Jazmin's __birthday******_

Eli finished getting ready and went downstairs. The party didn't officially start for another hour, but he hoped to talk to Jazmin before the place was overrun with guests. When he got downstairs and looked around, he was impressed. The twins' parents sure knew how to throw a party. The place was packed already with servants running from one place to another getting things ready.

He wandered around looking for Jazmin. He finally found her outside sitting in the gazebo they had in the backyard.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Eli said as he walked toward her. "What's the birthday girl doing sitting out here all by herself?"

"The place is a madhouse. Jason isn't ready yet, and I wanted some peace before the guests arrive," she told him.

"I was hoping to catch you alone before you left tomorrow," Eli told her.

"Oh yea? Why's that?" she asked curious.

He sat down on the bench next to her. "I just wanted to talk. I kind of feel like I need to tell you something," he confessed.

"What?" she asked.

"Did your brother tell you that he told me why he was so insanely protective of you?" he asked.

Jazmin looked uncomfortable, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, he told me that he told you about Joseph and the baby."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Eli said. "And I'm also sorry that you had a rough year in the romance department the past year. If my mixed signals added to your pain, I'm sorry."

Jazmin was surprised by his apology. "That's a lot of sorry's, but you don't owe me an apology. Believe me, you were not the source of any pain this past year," she said.

Eli picked up her hand and held it. "You know meeting you has changed my life," he revealed.

"Really? How?" she asked in wonder.

"Suddenly I have a goal," he said as he peered intently at her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"To deserve you," he said simply and honestly.

His simple confession touched her deeply. This time when he leaned over to kiss her she was prepared. The kiss was soft and sweet, like his words. "Happy birthday," he said when he pulled back. Then he placed a small box in her hands.

"You bought me a present?" she inquired.

"Well, I was told that was the tradition when attending a birthday party," he said. "Go on and open it."

She opened the box to found a Saint Christopher necklace. She took it out of the box for a closer look. Christopher was depicted as a tall, middle-aged, bearded man holding a staff with the Christ child on his shoulders. The words "Protect us" were engraved around the edges, along with his name.

"It's Saint Christopher, the patron saint of safe travels," Eli explained. "I want you to have a safe trip to Italy."

She smiled happily. "Oh my God, Eli, it's so perfect! Thank you!" she explained. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she put it on. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful. Like you," he said flirtatiously.

She examined him for a moment. She couldn't believe he was finally being so transparent with her. Unfortunately, the timing wasn't right. "I'm not ready," she said.

"I know you're not. I'm not either. But V told me once that my supposed indifference had hurt you. I don't want to be one of the guys you think of when you're thinking sad thoughts," Eli said.

She smiled, relieved that he wasn't disappointed. "That couldn't ever happen. I could use a friend, though," she said.

He put his arms around her shoulder. "Anytime," he said. She put her head down on his shoulder and they sat there in companionable silence, enjoying the moment.

Their peace was soon interrupted by a voice. A voice Jazmin hated above all others.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Jazmin looked and saw Joseph standing on the patio looking out at them. Great, just what she needed.

*****_Logan __and __Veronica*****_

When Logan and Veronica had finally arrived in Illinois they stayed the night in Springfield, so that they could drive up to Chicago, arriving after the morning rush hour. Logan wanted to check into the Four Seasons before they looked up Wallace. Veronica called Wallace as soon as they got settled, and he hopped on the "El" and met up with them.

He was happy to see his friends. Veronica hugged him and pulled out her camera and started sharing her pictures before Logan got a chance to say more than hello. It was obvious to Wallace that Veronica and Logan had been enjoying their time together.

"It's good to see you so happy, sis," he said, smiling at her enthusiasm.

She grinned. "So how about you? Are you having a good time here with your dad?" she asked.

Wallace brought them up to speed on his job and his time hanging out with Jason and Weevil. Veronica was pleased that things were going so well with him once again.

"Have you heard from Jackie?" she asked.

"Yes, she wants to come see me before classes start back," Wallace shared.

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

"I think so. I think we owe it to ourselves to finally finish exploring what's between us. If we're meant to be like Jackie thinks, then we'll find a way to work out our differences," Wallace said.

"Do you want to work out those differences?" Logan asked.

Wallace shrugged. "I don't know. When I'm with her, I never want to be anywhere else. And I miss her when she's gone. But I don't know if I am ready to make the kind of sacrifices she needs," he admitted.

"Being a father to her kid?" Logan wondered.

He nodded but didn't say anything further.

"So have you talked to Jazmin?" Veronica asked.

"Not yet. She's not been home the two times I've been to their house. Jason talked to her though. She's okay with me being there tonight," he shared.

"Okay, well, I'm hungry. So take us to one of those famous Chicago pizza places I've heard about, and then we'll get ready to head over to the Jalenos'," Veronica said.

Wallace did as she requested, and then a few hours later they were at the Jalenos'.

Jason greeted them warmly. He was surprised to see them. Veronica made Wallace not reveal their impending visit. She wanted to surprise them. "This is a great surprise. It's good to see you," he said. "Jazmin will be thrilled that you came. How was your trip?"

"Fabulous!" Veronica replied. "We took the Route 66 road trip. We've been on the road the past two weeks. We saw so much and have had such a good time. Now we're ready to see your town. I hope you'll have some time in the next few days to show us your favorite spots."

"Absolutely. Jazzie is leaving in the morning, but I can take your around. Eli can join us for half the day; then he has to go work at the docks," Jason shared.

"Weevil's working at the docks?" Logan asked with a grin. "What's he doing? Frisking illegals?"

"Nothing so exciting. My dad has him working loading boxes for his shipping company," Jason replied.

"Weevil's working for your dad?" Veronica asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry. It's on the up and up," Jason assured her.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" she replied sourly.

"I offered to get him something that wasn't connected to my father, but that was what he wanted," Jason said.

Veronica and Logan exchanged looks. Veronica had a suspicion about what was behind Weevil's actions. She hoped nothing bad came from it.

"So birthday boy, where's your better half?" Wallace asked.

"She's outside in the gazebo with Eli I think," Jason said. He indicated that they should follow him. When he got the patio door opened and witnessed the scene, he groaned. "Great. Leave it to him to try and ruin Jazzie's birthday."

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"Joseph," Jason responded grimly and headed toward his sister.

Veronica was the only one who immediately understood the potential ugly scene that was about to be witnessed. She had been wanting to meet the man who had so cruelly hurt Jazmin. When they got closer, she saw that he was about the same height as Weevil and had the same dark Italian good looks that Jason had but with a much less attractive quality about him. Jazmin was standing close to Weevil-much closer than Veronica had ever seen her be. Weevil had the look on his face that suggested he was about to cause serious bodily harm.

"I don't believe you were invited, Joseph, so you can leave," Jazmin was saying.

"Now, Jazzie, you very well know your dad invites my family to all your parties," Joseph taunted. "I'd never miss your birthday. I haven't missed your and Jay's birthday since we could walk."

"It's our birthday, and you are no longer our friend or someone we want to have celebrating our birthday. You lost that right!" she told him. Just seeing him made her see red. She hated his smug face with every fiber of her being. All traces of her childhood friend were gone. The sight of him made her sick.

"I would never be so crass as to leave your party so early," he replied.

Jason reached them. "Joseph, why don't you go inside and get a drink?" Jason suggested. He knew the best way to manage Joseph. It was something he'd been doing his entire life. Now he only had to do it at family events.

"Not before I meet Jazzie's new beau. What happened to the gringo? You're really getting around these days, aren't you?" Joseph said mockingly.

"I suggest you shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you," Eli warned. "You don't know me, and you don't want to."

Joseph glanced at the friends Jason brought with him. Veronica was getting madder by the second. The man's cruel edge and mocking humor reminded her of Gory Sorokin. She reached into her bag.

"It seems you've made lots of new friends," Joseph observed. His eyes zeroed on Veronica. "Now she's awfully hot." He stepped closer to Veronica with a calculating smile. "And who might you be, gorgeous?" he asked.

"I'm Veronica, and you're an asshole," she replied. Then she pulled out her tazer and zapped him. When he fell to the ground, she handed the tazer to a delighted Jazmin. Jazmin bent down and whispered in Joseph's ear. "The girl you knew no longer exists. You killed that girl. The woman I am hates the sight of you and wants to see you suffer like you deserve." Then she put the tazer to his neck and turned it on and held it there a full minute. No one moved to stop her even though Logan and Wallace didn't fully understand what was going on with the guy that was being so harshly punished.

When Joseph finally passed out from the volts of electricity coursing through his body, Jazmin turned off the tazer and stood up. She casually handed the tazer back to Veronica. "Thanks. That was the _best_ birthday gift anyone has ever gotten me!" she said happily.

Veronica laughed and gave her a hug. Eli grinned wickedly and said to Jason, "Your sister is scary."

"And that's why we love her," Jason said proudly.

Wallace was just glad she'd given Veronica back her tazer. "Happy birthday, Jazmin," he said to her.

When she smiled at him, he knew that things would finally be alright.

******CHAPTER END******

_I feel really good about this chapter and hope you did, too. The next two chapters will cover the remaining summer months. I am not planning on drawing out the summer events past that. I had originally planned on skipping over the summer completely. However, reviews and emails sent to me made it clear that you were interested in their summer plans, so I decided to write some about them. I know some of you may wish for more, but I really want to focus more on the events in Neptune. I will share some of Italy though since some of you were interested in that. Reviews are greatly appreciated! And as you can see, your thoughts do sometimes shape my direction. I know the chapter is really long, and it's hard to comment on everything. Just tell me your favorite parts or parts you wish would be improved! Oh, if you haven't checked out my poll on my profile page, please do so!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I broke a finger on my left hand (luckily, I'm right-handed), so I can't update "Ricochet". However, this chapter has been done for awhile now, so I thought I'd post it. Thanks for all of you who took time to review. It's what motivates me! I hope you'll like this one as much.**

Chapter 2: Summer Adventures

_******July*****_

Veronica and Logan had a blast in Chicago. After the exciting start of tazering Joseph at the twins' party, the week kept getting better. When Joseph came to, he left the party in a huff, much to Jazmin's delight. Things between Jazmin and Veronica were once again in a good place, so Veronica was really looking forward to Italy. They had breakfast with all her friends before Jazmin left, and then Weevil, Jason, and Wallace spent the day showing them the Navy Pier and the Sears Tower.

On their third day in Chicago, Wallace went with them to the Lincoln Park Zoo. Veronica couldn't get over the fact that the zoo was free. Logan cynically said it was probably a crap zoo. However, the presence of a polar bear, a huge monkey/gorilla area, and several large cats including a tiger and a lion managed to impress even him. Veronica had a lot of fun taking pictures and forcing her two favorite guys to pose in front of various animals. She'd already decided to make a scrapbook of her vacation and was glad to have a chance to include some of her friends in the photos. Although she loved every minute spent alone with Logan, it was nice to be with their friends again. Not having any extended family and mainly just her father made her relationships with her friends all the more precious.

They had such a fun time in Chicago. Both of them were a bit sad when their time ended. However, they missed their home and were ready to be back in Neptune.

As they were flying back home, Veronica realized something. "You know I was so busy with all the distractions in Chicago that I forgot to interrogate Weevil. Is it just Jazmin that prompted him to spend the summer in Chicago? Why would he work so hard to leave his gang life behind just to get involved in a mob family? There's something I'm missing," she said to Logan. It was obvious that the wheels were turning in that clever brain of hers.

Logan grinned, thinking about the conversation Weevil was eventually going to have with her. "Don't worry, Sugarpuss. When he gets back to town, you can put the screws to him," Logan said.

"He knows Jazmin is going to be gone for the majority of the summer, so she can't be the main reason he's there. What do you think?" she asked Logan.

"I think Jason is a very ambitious and intelligent guy, and I doubt Weevil can be close friends with him without some of that rubbing off on him. Look how much you and Mac's insane drive has rubbed off on me and Dick," Logan pointed out.

"I don't see either of you as being really that driven," Veronica said dryly.

"But Dick has turned into a pretty good student, and I've become quite boring and respectable," Logan said arrogantly.

"True," she said with a saucy grin. "But I just hope whatever Jason is getting Weevil into that he'll be okay, and it won't lead him to trouble." "If Weevil wants to find trouble, he doesn't need Jason for that," Logan said. "But I wouldn't worry. We'll find out soon enough."

*****_Back __in __Neptune*****_

Mac and Dick had a great month without Logan and Veronica, but they both were ready for their friends to come home. "It's not the same without them here," Mac complained to Dick the day before they were due back home.

"Yeah, but it's been nice, too. I kind of like having you to myself," Dick said pulling her down onto his lap.

"Trina's here, so it's not like we've been alone," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but she's cool. And unlike Ronnie, she doesn't constantly lecture me or tell me all the things I don't need to do anymore. She doesn't even freak when I go to the kitchen in my towel," he said, grinning.

"About that. You need to cut that out, Dick. I don't like other woman seeing your wet, half-naked body," Mac said a bit sourly.

"Really?" Dick asked, happy to think of Mac as being jealous and possessive.

"Trina's pregnant, but pregnant women get hormonal urges they can't always control. I don't want her having impure thoughts about you. We've become friends," Mac said.

"She has impure thoughts about me?" Dick asked in pleased surprise.

Mac smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Can we focus here? I'm just saying that I don't want to share you with other women. Not Trina or Veronica. Would you like me parading around here in a towel when Duncan or Wallace was here and knew that they were admiring me?" she asked.

He frowned at the thought. "No. It wouldn't bother me if it was Logan 'cause he doesn't really notice other women," Dick said. "But I hear you. I'll try to keep my hotness just for you." He kissed her.

Then he said, "I'll be glad when Logan's here to deal with all Trina's cravings. I'm tired of running to the store."

Mac smiled fondly at him. He'd been so good at catering to Trina. He may complain in private to her, but he had managed to not let Trina know. Instead, he'd gone to the store many times at various hours for Trina. Mac loved to see this side of him. She knew that Trina appreciated it. She had mentioned to Mac a few days ago how Dick was a constant surprise to her.

"He's really grown up," she'd said to Mac. "I almost don't recognize him from the days he and Logan used to annoy me back when they were thirteen and fourteen."

Mac had smiled in pride. It was good to see other people besides her recognize the growth and maturity in Dick. He'd come a long ways. They both had.

Trina was finding her pregnancy to be a strong catalyst for a lot of her own self-reflection. Even though she had been learning sign language and getting to know her mother, she still didn't feel ready to be a mother. Mac was a bit concerned because a few days ago, she had found her reading a pamphlet on adoption.

"Are you thinking of giving up your baby?" she'd asked Trina in surprise.

Trina had looked dismayed when Mac discovered her reading the pamphlet. "When I went to my last appointment and expressed some misgivings to my doctor, he gave me this. I was just reading it," Trina said quickly.

But after calmly waiting her out (a trick she'd learned from her father), Trina had admitted that the idea was something she'd been seriously thinking about. Then they had discussed it in-depth. Although Mac knew Logan would be really upset if Trina decided to give up her baby for adoption, her own wonderful childhood with adoptive parents did not make her an opponent of adoption. Even though her adoption wasn't traditional, it still was an adoption. Finding her birth parents and now getting to know them did not make her feel any less for the parents who raised and loved her. She had discussed the pros and cons of adoption and how disappointed Logan and Veronica would be. However, Mac told her that her brother loved her and would eventually support whatever choice she made. Trina hadn't yet told Mac what she decided. Mac just hoped that she didn't bring it up before Veronica and she left for Italy. Veronica would worry about Logan the whole time they were gone.

*****_LoVe*****_

Veronica had about four days to recover from her vacation with Logan before she headed to Italy with Mac and the Kanes. She was so excited. However, Logan was already moping around. Between him and Dick, a person would think someone was dying; they were so mopey.

"You know I'll miss you like crazy," she said to Logan the night before she was to leave.

"No, you won't. You'll be having too much fun without me and flirting with hot Italian studs. Seduction is like second nature to them!" Logan insisted with a frown.

"Lucky for you I'm only attracted to snarky, brown-eyed white guys named Logan," she replied cheekily. She leaned up and put her arms around his neck. "Now why don't you make love to me, so I'll have another hot memory to warm me those cold, lonely nights that I'm gone," she said seductively.

He frowned at the thought of lonely nights but couldn't turn down her invitation.

_******MaDi*****_

Down the hall, Mac and Dick were having a similar talk. Dick was acting like he would never see her again. Mac had to bite back a grin at his woebegone expression.

"Okay, Richard, you are being overly dramatic! I will see you in a few weeks. I will call you every other day, and email you every day. I promise," Mac said.

"We'll you have phone sex with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy while I'm gone," she replied with a grin.

"I'll miss you," he said sadly.

"And I will miss you," she said. "We've spent like every day and most nights together since spring break. It's good for couples to have time apart. Just think about how happy you'll be to see me when I get back."

Dick perked up at that thought. "How about you give me something to remember you by?" he asked, giving her a suggestive look.

"That I can do," she replied. Then she slowly took off her clothes, the way he liked it. When she was standing naked before him, she said, "Your turn."

Instead of obeying, he swooped down on her and picked her up and twirled her, causing her to giggle.

"I do love you, Dick," she said with a sigh against his neck.

"Not as much as I love you," he replied, placing her down on her feet.

"We'll see about that," she challenged. She got down on her knees and helped him with his pants. Then she continued by giving him a very nice good away present.

******_Italy __Awaits******_

They took off the next morning from the San Diego airport where the Kanes kept their private jet. Celeste managed to greet Veronica civilly even though it irked her to no end that Lily was so much more attached to her than her grandmother. Celeste was determined to show Lily a good time on their trip and win her favor even as she knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Veronica Mars. She was finally able to let go of her fear that Duncan would make Veronica Lily's stepmother. Thanks to Logan, that was never going to happen.

They arrived in New York after lunch time. Parker was waiting at the airport. Veronica and Mac got off the plane to stretch their legs and wait for Parker.

Parker was not very far away having her second drawn out airport good-bye. Piz still wasn't happy that she was leaving on Duncan's plane, but he was biting back his complaint. He didn't want her to leave on a bad note. Parker promised to spend a week with him when she got back to New York before flying home to Colorado. After one last lingering kiss goodbye, she headed to airport security. He watched her leave until she was out of sight. With a sad sigh, he turned to go back to his lonely apartment.

Parker was thrilled to see Veronica and Mac when she got through security. She ran and greeted them both with a hug. Then they headed to the plane. Parker was so excited that she couldn't quit chatting. Lily waved at her when she got on the plane. Duncan greeted her with a warm smile that didn't go unnoticed by his mother. She gave Parker a critical look. Then she held out her hand and introduced herself.

Parker was taken aback by Mrs. Kane's interest in her. From what Veronica and Mac had said, Duncan's mom was close to the anti-Christ. However, she seemed harmless enough to Parker. Parker sat with her a bit and talked about the trip. Duncan told her that they'd fly into Belgium for fuel and then Milan. It'd take about twelve hours. Mac piped in and explained that they would take a train from Milan to Venice.

"That's so awesome!" Parker exclaimed. "We'll get to see a lot of the countryside that way."

"I know," Veronica said. "I brought my camera and laptop to download when it gets full."

"I promised Dick I'd email daily," Mac said.

"You should have seen Logan and Dick. They were two big babies. You'd think we were never coming back," Veronica shared with a grin.

Duncan laughed. "You didn't shed a tear when I left senior year," he said to Veronica.

"Sure I did. Just in private. I knew you'd be okay, and you didn't really need me," she replied. Then a loud sniff from Celeste let them know that they both needed to change the subject.

The rest of the trip to Italy was uneventful. The girls chatted and discussed things they had to see while they were there. Each had done her own research. When they arrived in Milan, Duncan took them to a favorite restaurant of his and insisted that the women stay the night in the hotel they were staying at. He told them it'd be no problem to rent one extra room that way they could take the train in the morning and be all fresh. However, Mac decided that they should stay in Milan for at least a full day so that Duncan could show them around. It would be a crime to come to the fashion capital of the world and not see the sights. Her friends teased her about her sudden interest in fashion. She kept to herself the fact that one of the three businesses Dick and her had found had to do with fashion. She told Dick that Logan could pick the one they settled on because all three had potential. It wouldn't hurt to explore things while she was here. Preparation was never a bad thing.

Duncan was delighted to get to show his favorite places to his friends. Parker made a point of being friendly with Duncan but never being alone with him. Duncan was disappointed at the walls she was determined to keep between them, but he understood. However, he hoped to spend more time with her before he flew back to the states.

Veronica told Duncan she wanted to see some of the famous art places that Leonardo di Vinci, Raphael, and Michelangelo painted at, so Duncan suggested the Castello Sforzesco. It used to be a castle, so it was an extraordinary thing to see. It contained an incredible art museum inside. Mac wanted to see the famous Santa Maria della Grazie that was depicted in the Di Vinci Code. That particular mural was hard to get in to see. However, Celeste thawed enough to call someone she knew to get them a viewing that afternoon. Duncan knew Lily would grow bored with the morning plans, so Celeste kept Lily with her, and the two of them went shopping. After lunch, they would meet up at the Santa Maria della Grazie.

The Castello Sforzesco was so overwhelming that the girls decided that they would come back one weekend with Jazmin. The castle contained not one but several art museums inside it. There was no way they could see everything in a few hours. Veronica was itching to take photos, but they weren't allowed. She was thrilled to get to see Raphael's last finished work that was housed there. She couldn't help but wish that Logan was there to share the sights with her. Maybe someday they could take their own trip to Italy, and she could share all her favorite spots.

Their day in Milan flew by, and before they knew it they were on the train to Venice. They had called Jazmin the evening before and told her when to expect them. The Italian countryside was so beautiful that for a solid hour the girls did nothing but stare out the window, admiring the view. Then the train stopped to let on new passengers, and they got a new neighbor. A fine looking Italian male sat down across from them, flashing a flirtatious smile. Veronica put on her fake valley girl persona and entertained her friends by striking up a conversation with the man using Buffy as her fake name. Parker had to look out the window to keep from laughing. Then as Veronica effortlessly kept up her charade, Parker began to watch with growing admiration.

"Did you know Veronica was so talented?" Parker whispered to Mac.

"Unfortunately, I did. When she was investigating as a P.I., she was known to put on a disguise or two. Wallace could tell you about that more than me. I was usually the behind the scenes assistant-Q to her Bond. Whereas, he was often her front man," Mac shared.

To their disappointment, the Italian got off on the next stop, and the women burst out laughing as soon as he exited. The rest of the ride wasn't as exciting, but they enjoyed themselves. In a short time, they made it to Venice. Jazmin and her grandmother, Mrs. Tuscano, were waiting for them. Her grandmother seemed very nice and was obviously proud and pleased to have some of Jazmin's college friends join them. The Tuscano family home was basically a mini castle. The girls were in awe and a bit intimidated. However, Mrs. Tuscano didn't at all act like Duncan's mother, so in no time they relaxed.

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Veronica and Mac both called their men. They were eager to share their adventures already and describe Jazmin's grandparents' family home.

"Don't like it too much or you may not want to come back," Logan warned Veronica.

"That would never happen," she assured him. "In fact, I am already planning our own trip here someday."

"Maybe on our honeymoon," he suggested.

"I thought our honeymoon had to occur on an island somewhere with surfing waves," she said smiling into the phone. She could picture his expression even as his absence panged her.

"Italy's practically an island. There has to be surfing there somewhere," Logan replied sardonically.

"I miss you," Veronica said quietly. After having their own private vacation and spending so much time with Logan, she was finding their separation to be difficult already.

"I know. This is the longest we've been apart since last December when you moved in with me," Logan said.

"Don't meet someone else and forget all about me," she said.

"Not possible," Logan told her. He kept to himself how he'd been unable to sleep without her in his arms. He didn't want her to feel guilty for being away. This trip was important to her and nothing was more important to him than her happiness.

*****_Chicago*****_

After Jazmin left Chicago, Wallace began spending more time with Weevil and Jason. Wallace was glad that they'd found a way to move past what had happened in the spring. Eventually, Jason and Weevil shared with him their plans to learn the investigating trade. Wallace, in turn, shared stories about the many times he'd assisted Veronica on her cases. Jason was a bit dumbfounded to discover the extent of Veronica's experience. Even Weevil was surprised by a few of his tales. He knew that Veronica was always investigating, and it'd led her to real trouble a time or two. However, Weevil neither knew how much Wallace helped her nor the sheer variety of cases she'd worked on.

Much to Wallace's delight, his experience helping Veronica actually paid off when Jason and Weevil shared with him about a bounty hunter they were having trouble tracking. Jason's Uncle Nico had finally given them their own assignment, and they were determined to impress them. Unfortunately, it was proving harder than they thought. Wallace shared some tricks that V had taught him. His knowledge paid off, and they were able to track down the guy they were looking for. It was a rush. Jason was surprised at how much fun he was having. Eli had known when he worked those few weeks with Keith Mars that the job would be a good fit for him.

Wallace's dad, Nathan, did not appreciate Wallace's involvement with Jason or his Uncle Nico. In fact, Nathan made a point of investigating the uncle. He discovered that the uncle had no criminal history, was related on the mother's side, and was really a second cousin to Jason, not an uncle. Although his discovery relieved some of Nathan's concern, he still wasn't happy with Wallace hanging out at the Jaleno's. Wallace decided to start bringing his friends around his dad more so that his dad could get to know them. Weevil wasn't too keen on hanging out at a cop's house. Sheriff Mars was the only law enforcement officer Eli trusted. Jason was the opposite. He knew that one day he would need allies in the Chicago PD. He would never be able to turn his family's businesses around without them. Eventually, Eli and Nathan both relaxed. Eli began to see Nathan as less a cop and more Wallace's father. Nathan began to see that he should trust his son's instincts more. Both boys were hard working and decent. When Nathan took the boys to see the Bulls play an exhibition game at the United Center, it really broke the ice between everyone. Wallace missed Neptune, but between his dad and his friends, he didn't feel alone anymore.

******_Neptune******_

After the ladies left, Logan and Dick were too depressed to do much but sulk in their rooms or play video games. On the third day, they finally went surfing and began to feel better. Afterward, Dick got out the three businesses Mac had located. She had written up pros and cons of each one of them. Dick told Logan what she said about how any of the three would be okay with her. Two of the businesses were dot com places like the one they'd sold. Dick and Logan both rather do something that would allow them to become more involved. The third was an L.A. based modeling agency that was having a cash flow problem and was looking for outside investors.

"This would be perfect," Logan said.

Dick grinned. "Hot babes in person every day. Nice," he said. Then he frowned. "It could upset the girls."

"Didn't you say Mac okay'd this one?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but Ronnie didn't," Dick reminded him.

"She won't care that much one way or another. I created an ass site, Dick. It didn't faze her. So I don't think investing in a legitimate business will be that big of deal," Logan said.

The next day he called the place, Faces, and set up a meeting. He and Dick drove down early to Los Angeles. The owner was an older couple that Logan took a liking to instantly. They'd started their business thirty years ago but were struggling to change with the times. Dick asked them about their website. When they showed it to him, he couldn't help but wince. Mackie would freak. However, he knew instantly that she'd be able to turn it around in no time. Logan asked them what they were expecting from their investors. They had basically reached the conclusion that they would have to close their doors if they didn't take on either a partner or investors. However, they hadn't really planned past that.

Logan asked them if they would not only consider taking on some partners in the form of straight cash investment, but take on partners that would like an active management role. The couple, Harry and Sally Goldsmith, was surprised. They asked for some time to discuss it. Logan suggested they meet that evening for dinner. The couple agreed.

Dick suggested they drive by Casey's office and say hi since they were in town. Logan thought that would be a great idea because Casey could tell them what he thought of their plan. Logan wanted his thoughts on an idea he wanted to present to the Goldsmith. He knew that Dick would agree to pretty much anything he suggested, and he wanted someone with actual experience in the business world weighing in.

Casey was surprised and happy to see them. He laughed when they complained about being abandoned by their women. "I never thought I'd see the day when you two would become so domesticated," he remarked.

"When you find the right woman, it's not a sacrifice," Logan said. Then he caught Casey up to speed on why they were in town.

"Do you think Neptune would be a good location for a modeling agency?" Logan asked. He was thinking that he could be more hands on if they had a location in Neptune. He didn't want to drive back and forth to L.A. when he still had two full years of school to complete.

"I think it'd be a great idea because you have two major universities close by that are brimming with potential clients: San Diego State and Hearst," Casey said.

"There's tons of hot babes at Hearst," Dick said.

"Dick and I could hire a capable manager to handle the day to day, but we'd be able to be actively involved. Mac could handle the website and internet advertisements," Logan said.

"Dude, I could totally do the recruiting," Dick suggested with a grin.

"And I bet Trina would be willing to be our media liaison or PR person," Logan said. It'd give her good reason to stay in town with his future niece and nephew. She needed to quit drifting all over the place. He didn't mention that to Casey, but he knew that Dick would understand.

They caught up on what was going on with Casey and just hung out with him until their second meeting took place with the Goldsmiths. Dick really liked Logan's idea of having an office in Neptune. They decided either they would be completely silent partners in the L.A. office, or they'd open a second office. When they met with the Goldsmiths, Logan told them about his ideas. The Goldsmiths didn't have any kids interested in taking over their business. They liked the idea of young, innovative men possibly taking their company into the next century. Their business wouldn't die out. Dick was quick to remind them about Mac, their female partner. When they looked confused by her name, Dick explained it was a nickname and that her name was Cindy. Mrs. Goldsmith was pleased at the idea of another woman on board. When Dick told them about her expertise in computers and web design, they were intrigued. Then Logan shared how she'd taken a school project of his and turned it into a highly lucrative dot-com that they'd recently sold.

"I can't wait to meet this girl of yours," Mrs. Goldsmith said.

"Does that mean you're interested?" Logan asked.

"Yes, we are," Mr. Goldsmith said. "My lawyers will draw up an agreement, and we'll get it fine tuned."

"That sounds great," Logan said happily.

"Are you boys staying in town tonight?" Mrs. Goldsmith asked.

When they said yes, she suggested that they come by the office in the morning, and she'd start showing them around and introduce the staff.

Logan and Dick were pleased at the idea and left to find a hotel in a very good mood. As soon as they got to their hotel room, Dick called Mac to tell her the good news. She loved the idea of a Neptune location and promised to start working on a new webpage right away. Dick gave her the web address of the current site, so she could see what needed to be done.

"It's a mess, babe," Dick said.

"I can handle it," Mac said confidently.

"I know. That's what I told the old couple will be working with," Dick said.

His faith in her abilities warmed her and made her miss him even more. "Just how old are they?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. Older than my dad," Dick said. "They're cool though. You'll like them."

"It's going to be fun," Mac said. Dick agreed.

"So how's things? Eat any good Italian food yet?" Dick asked.

Mac laughed. "Dick, all the food in Italy is Italian food," she said. "But yes, the food here is great. Jazmin's grandmother is such a good cook."

"You aren't making any friends with hot Italian lovers, are you?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"Only one or two," she teased.

"Not funny, Mackie. It makes me crazy thinking of you so far away," Dick complained. He didn't mention all the scenarios his mind imagined with various Jason look-alikes coming on to her.

"I miss you," Mac said. "None of the men here make me laugh."

Dick was relieved to hear that. "I'm glad," he said. "I miss you like crazy. Logan and I didn't leave the house for three days after you and Ronnie abandoned us."

Mac had to suppress a laugh. They were so sweet and dedicated in their devotion, but their dramatics always amused her. Maybe that's why Dick fit her so well. He was rarely serious, and when he was, he would often focus on the strangest things. He forever kept her from being too serious or staying inside her head too much.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Dick said. After talking a few more minutes, they said their goodbyes. It was good talking to her, but it also served to make Dick miss her more. When he joined Logan in the suite's common room, he could tell by looking at him that he felt the same. Dick went straight to the well stocked liquor bar.

*****_Italy*****_

They spent their first three days in Venice seeing the sites. Jazmin took them to the common tourist sites; her grandmother would join them when they were ready to see the places that made Venice so great. She scoffed at the tourist attractions. However, none of the girls were disappointed with the so-called tourist traps. They took a boat trip around the Venetian Lagoons and a gondola ride along the canals. The girls were delighted; it was so relaxing. The city was beautiful. Veronica's camera never stopped snapping pictures.

Duncan dropped in to see them the day before the Kanes were set to head back to the states. Celeste had some friends she wanted to look up, so Duncan brought Lily with him. Veronica and Mac were overjoyed to see her, and immediately took her to show her off to Mrs. Tuscano.

Parker somehow found herself alone with Duncan for the first time since spring break. She was determined to act casual; however, she was not immune to his smile. When he focused all his attention on her, it was hard to ignore his natural charisma. He asked her for a tour of the place. Parker began showing him around. After the first awkward minutes, she relaxed. Duncan never tried to get too personal, and she was reminded of why she had always liked him. He knew how to make her feel good about herself. They began conversing easily. Parker shared what they'd done since they last left him.

For Duncan, it was hard to be so close to Parker and not act on what he felt. Her enthusiasm in describing the sights they'd seen caused her to light up. She was effervescent; Piz was a lucky man. She was finally relaxed around him, so he knew that he had to keep things light and easy. Nevertheless, the romantic setting tempted him to make a play for her. He resisted the impulse. However, when it came to join the others, he reached out and allowed his fingers to lightly graze her hand. They locked eyes for a moment. Duncan's pulse raced, but Parker's expression was indiscernable. Then he turned to greet his daughter who came running at him. Lately, she only ever seemed to go at one top speed.

Parker felt his fleeting touch like he'd embraced her. She felt guilty for being so aware of him. Things had been fine during the tour. Then in a moment things had changed and became charged. However, outside of lightly touching her hand before he turned away, nothing inappropriate had occurred. Maybe it had been her imagination. Duncan had just casually walked toward Lily. Parker decided to go into the kitchen to get a drink. Surely, she couldn't get into trouble in there.

Their time in Italy flew by. Jazmin and Mrs. Tuscano took them to so many places; everyday was a new adventure. It was like a dream. They spent their days going to all their favorite spots. Jazmin's grandmother took great pride in showing off her homeland. Jazmin's friends quickly learned to love her grandmother. Her homecooked meals were something all the girls loved. For Veronica, she epitomized what she had always imagined grandmothers to be. Her own grandmother died when Veronica was very young, and she had nothing but pictures and hazy memories. Although Jazmin's grandmother was much more of a devout Catholic than Veronica's grandmother had been, she was protective and very nurturing. Her old fashioned ideals amused Veronica. And she told the best stories. Both Parker and Mac still had living grandmother's, so they didn't find her as special as Veronica did. Veronica had been without a mother for so long that she'd forgotten what it was like to have a maternal figure be so concerned for her well-being. It was nice, and it touched something deep inside of her.

She mentioned it one day when she was talking to Logan on the phone.

"I wish I had a grandmother to give you," Logan said. He hated knowing she was sad and needed a hug from him but was too far away.

"It's not your fault that your grandparents died years ago any more than it's my fault that mine did, too," she said.

"At least when we start our own family, they'll have your dad and Alicia to spoil them," Logan reminded her.

She smiled at the thought. Her dad would be the perfect grandfather, and Alicia was already so maternal. "You're right. They'll be perfect. Dad told me not long ago that he had asked Alicia if she wanted to have more children-she still can. And she told him that she wouldn't mind if she got pregnant, but she'd rather Wallace and I just make them grandparents," she shared.

"At the rate Wallace's is going with the ladies, it might be awhile for him," Logan snickered.

"How long do you think we should wait before we start our own family after we're married?" Veronica asked.

"Well, we'll get married in a few years, and we should wait a year or two to have kids, don't you think?" Logan said.

"Twenty-five is a good age to start a family," she agreed. "Speaking of having a family, how's Trina doing?"

"She's very pregnant and miserable with how fat she's getting," Logan said.

"I hope you're taking good care of her," Veronica said. "Mac said Dick was great with her when we were gone."

"We take turns running to the store or restaurant for her. She's been kind of down. I had an idea that might perk her up," Logan said. He told Veronica about his plan to open a modeling agency and put Trina to work with him.

"That sounds perfect for her. You should take her around to scout locations. Get her out of the house. I think she had to learn enough from your mother to be perfect for getting the office set up and decorated. Your mother had impeccable taste," Veronica said.

Logan liked to be reminded of the good things about his mother. It made him proud to know that some part of him came from her; he was worthy.

After saying goodbye to Veronica, he sought out his sister to discuss his plans. Trina took a bit to convince because she felt so ugly right now. She'd put on so much weight the past two weeks. Never in her life had she let herself get even slightly overweight. But she did like the idea of being useful. God knows Dick and Logan would screw up without her help. How would they know the best place to host potential models? They decided to contact a realtor the next day and begin looking at properties.

Trina welcomed the distraction because she had yet to tell Logan about her decision to give up her baby for adoption. She couldn't raise the child. She knew that about herself. Trina may be selfish, but she loved her baby enough to want him or her to have love from two parents who would devote themselves to them. She was anxious about telling Logan; he'd be so crushed. Things had been so good between them. For the first time in her life, Trina finally felt like she had a family and friends that cared about her. She was terrified of losing that. But she knew that she needed to talk to him soon. It'd be cruel to wait until the last minute. He needed to get use to the fact that he wouldn't be an uncle. Feeling like the worst sister in the world, she went to bed.

******_More __to __Come******_

_Sorry, I didn't do too much about Italy. It's hard to write about a place I've never been. However, I researched, and the things I mentioned are real places. Considering I had originally planned on skipping the summer completely, I think it turned out okay! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm almost done with chapter six, so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. Not all the chapters will be as long as these first three!**

Chapter 3: Summer of Changes

_******August******_

After almost four full weeks in Italy, the ladies returned home to Neptune. Parker said goodbye to them in New York while Jazmin headed back to Chicago with her grandparents. She had promised her parents that she would spend more time with them before she went back to school. The summer had been amazing for the four girls. They'd become better friends than ever before. Jazmin had spent so much time with just her brother that she hadn't realized what she'd been missing not having a sister. As for Veronica and Mac, though they had also enjoyed the extended girl time, they were both dying to get back home to their men.

As the plane was landing, Veronica was glad she was feeling better. She didn't want anything to mar her reunion with Logan. She had big plans for him. Five days ago, she had picked up a bug of some sort. However, Grandma T (that's what they eventually started calling her) had her personal physician order her up some antibiotics, and she had began to improve immediately. Her last two days in Venice found her to be mostly fully recovered. She didn't mention getting sick to Logan because she knew how worried he'd be to think of her being under the weather when she was too far away from him. He was a real mother hen whenever she was sick, which, fortunately, wasn't very often.

At the San Diego airport, Logan and Dick were pacing restlessly, both impatient to see their girls.

"What's takin' so long?" Dick complained. "Shouldn't they be out already? The plane landed ten minutes ago."

"You've flown enough, Dick, to know that if you are sitting in the back or middle, it can take longer to disembark," Logan said patiently. Inside, he was just as impatient. It seemed like forever since he'd held Veronica. She was _not_ going to take another trip so far away from him again. Next time, he'd be going with her.

"What were we thinking letting the girls go so long and so far away from us?" Dick asked.

"I don't think it's up to us to _let_ them do anything. They're intelligent, independent women. It's too bad we're not attracted to those clingy, co-dependent types," Logan said with a grin.

"You're telling me!" Dick agreed. Then his eyes lit up as he spotted Mac and Veronica coming toward them. He raced to meet them. Logan walked at a slower pace, drinking in the sight of Veronica. She'd filled out some. The extra weight made her even sexier. She'd cut off her hair again. The tips of it now brushed her shoulders. It was longer than it had been the first time she'd cut it off, but it was still much shorter than it had been when she left. The changes gave him pause. He hoped the changes were only cosmetic. Suddenly, Logan was hit with insecurity. He stopped and waited.

She had a half smile on her face; her eyes challenged him. She ignored Mac and Dick's exuberant reunion and stepped closer to Logan. Then she dropped the handle on her luggage and threw down her carrying-on. Grinning now, she took a flying leap until she landed in his arms, her legs wrapped around him. Feeling foolish for his moment of doubt, Logan touched her face with his hand. "Never go so far for so long again!" he told her. Then he fused their mouths together in a kiss that never stopped. He hugged her close, relishing in every touch of her body pressed up against him once again. Finally, he slowly dropped her to the ground and pulled back to look at her. God, how he'd missed just the sight of her beautiful face!

"Did you miss me?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"More than I ever dreamed possible! And I'm going to be mad at you for days for leaving me, so you'll have to make it up to me!" Logan said.

"I've had a fourteen hour plane ride to think about all the things I'm going to do to you," she said, patting his face affectionately. "I'm going to show you my appreciation for letting me go on the trip without making me feel too guilty. You've been such a good boyfriend."

Logan grinned at her announcement. "So what exactly do you have in mind?" he asked.

Her answer was cut off by the arrival of Dick and Mac. "Let's get home asap!" Dick ordered. "Mac promised to pretend like it was my birthday." Mac blushed at his announcement but looked happy to finally be in his arms again.

Since Logan had driven, Mac and Dick were free to start making out in the back seat. "No fair! I have to drive," Logan complained.

Dick looked up and gave him a smug grin. Then he resumed his kissing.

"It's okay, Snookums," Veronica said. "We'll last longer anyway."

Logan grinned. "Oh, Trina won't be at the house. She is spending the day with her mother. I sort of suggested she stay gone for a few days," Logan confessed.

"Logan! I want to see her and her pregnant belly!" Veronica complained.

"You've seen one pregnant woman, you've seen them all," he replied with a careless shrug. Veronica rolled her eyes.

Mac disengaged from Dick. "Oh, I'm glad she's spending time with Mary. She was getting pretty good at sign language before she left," Mac said.

"Yeah, it's good for her to have a mom when she's in her condition," Logan agreed. He didn't like to think about how it will hit Veronica when her mom isn't around the first time she goes through pregnancy. It's something he should mention to Keith. Maybe they should start trying to find her.

When they finally made it home, both couples headed straight to their bedrooms. Logan surprised Veronica with candles scattered around the room and a dozen roses on the dresser with rose petals scattered across the bed.

"Oh, this is really sweet of you. You didn't have to," she said as he went to light the candles. They cast a soft glow in the room, giving it a romantic light. Veronica went and sniffed the fresh fragrant smell of the roses.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. I want our first time back together to be special. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I missed you," Logan told her earnestly. He walked to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He laid her gently down on it. He kicked off his shoes and undressed down to his boxers. Then he lay down beside her. "I know that we both can survive just fine without the other for a few weeks and longer if necessary. However, I hate not knowing how you are and not being able to hold you at night. I sleep so much better with you in arms."

Veronica felt her eyes mist a bit at his sweet words. She rubbed her hand across his cheek in a caress. "I feel the same. It was over a week before I could sleep through the night without you beside me," she confessed.

"Promise me you won't take such a long trip without me again. I want to be with you when you have all your best experiences. I want to be the one to show you the world. I hope that doesn't sound sexist," he confessed ruefully.

"If you were trying to control or limit me, it might. But I know what you mean. I spent a lot of time thinking about how much you'd like something I saw or tasted. We'll have to go there together sometime, so I can share it with you," she said.

"I'd like that," he said. "But right now, I think I'll like this even more." He slowly unbuttoned her top. She moved to help him. "Let me. I want to savor every moment."

At first, Veronica felt ridiculous just lying there and letting him undress her like she was a child. However, the reverence he showed as he slowly touched and caressed every part of her caused her feelings to quickly change. His slow touch had her pulse racing. She began to squirm.

"Now, now, stay still! You left me, so I get to play with you however I want," he teased.

"Kiss me!" she ordered.

"That I can do," he said as he leaned down to obey her command. His multi-tasking skills were shown as he managed to deftly unsnap and remove her bra without breaking the kiss.

Then he wrapped his hands around both her breast and began squeezing them and flicking her nipples with his thumbs, causing her to purr in pleasure. Finally, he released her lips and began kissing every inch of her. No part of her remained untouched by either his lips, tongue, or sometimes teeth. By the time he was ready to enter her, she was beside herself, begging him to end her torment.

As he slowly made love to her, moving in and out of her warm embrace at a snail's pace, he kept his eyes locked on hers. The slow build had her pulsating with pent up desire. "I love you, Veronica Mars," he said quietly. Then he picked up the pace and showed her wordlessly exactly how much he had missed her.

*****_A __few __days __later*****_

Neither couple left their beds for a full two days. At one point, Dick ordered pizza and knocked on Logan's door to yell that it was in the kitchen if they got hungry. Dick came to the conclusion that Mac's long absence had one upside: she was as crazy to explore his body as he was hers. He'd even got her to finally use chocolate syrup in the bedroom. The room was now a wreck, but it was so worth it.

There was no telling if the two couples would have bothered leaving their rooms if Trina hadn't returned. She came in and announced her presence at a loud volume. Then she banged on Logan and Veronica's door and hollered, "Cover yourselves because I'm coming in!" Then she waited five beats before opening the door. She found Logan and Veronica wrapped around one another obviously just waking up. "It's two in the afternoon! I can't believe you're still asleep! You've held my almost-sister hostage long enough, Logan. It's time to get up and leave the room already!"

Logan didn't open his eyes but moved to throw a pillow at her anyway. It missed. Veronica sat up and smiled at Trina, happy to see her. "I'm awake. Come closer so I can admire your pregnant self!" she ordered.

Trina walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down to give Veronica a hug. "I'm glad you're back. Logan is lost without you. It was starting to become embarrassing!" she exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Veronica asked.

"Like a beached whale. Six more weeks. Thank God!" she enthused.

"Did you find out the sex yet? I asked Logan, but he wouldn't tell me anything," she told Trina.

Trina looked uncomfortable for a moment. Then she shrugged. "I told them I didn't want to know. It's better to be surprised."

"I'd feel the same way," Veronica agreed.

"I don't," Logan said, finally opening his eyes. "It makes me crazy not knowing if I'm going to have a niece or a nephew."

Both ladies laughed at his disgruntled expression. "Dick is like you. He doesn't want to know either. He likes to try and guess by the position of my belly," Trina shared with Veronica.

"That sounds like Dick," she said, smiling.

"Go away, Trina, and I'll think about getting up," Logan said.

"Okay, but don't take all day. I want to take Veronica to our new offices," Trina told them.

"I can't wait to see it!" Veronica said. Trina left and Veronica started to get up. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

"You can't leave yet," he said.

She smiled. "Logan, it's time for us to join the rest of the word. I need to go see my dad before he comes looking for me!" she reminded him.

Logan sulked a moment but then said, "Only if you kiss me and tell me how much you love me."

"To quote Dick's favorite cartoon character, 'To infinity and beyond'. That's how much I love you," she said and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss.

******_Faces __New __Location __in __Neptune******_

A few hours later, they all headed over to the new location for Faces. Dick couldn't wait to show Mac their office. He ordered one of those partner desks for the two of them, so they could share space. He and Logan would be co-directors, and the Goldsmiths were going to send them down a capable manager.

"What's my title?" Mac asked.

"What do you want it to be?" Logan asked.

Mac shrugged. "I get sick of being called the I.T. Guy. How about Creative Director?" Mac suggested.

"That'll work," Logan said. He dragged Veronica down to his new office, so they could christen it.

"You know you can be called co-director, too," Dick said. "You'll have as much input as us."

"It's better if one of us appears to be less that way I can keep my pulse on what people are really thinking. People aren't always honest with the boss," Mac said.

Dick showed Mac the company's web page. Even though she'd already checked it out while she was in Italy, Mac still cringed. "This will so not work!" she exclaimed. "I'll get started on it right away! I've already been brainstorming some ideas to show you."

"You probably should schedule a meeting with the I.T. Guys in the L.A office, so you can explain your vision and assess their level of skills," Trina advised.

"Look at you, sounding all professional! I'm so proud!" Mac said with a teasing smile.

"It's good to have something else to focus on but my pregnancy and other things," Trina said, giving Mac a pointed look.

"You haven't told Logan yet I take it," Mac said.

Trina shook her head.

"Told Logan what?" Dick inquired.

"Nothing, sweetie. Trina just has something she needs to share with Logan when she's ready. I'm sure Logan will tell you when she gets around to talking to him," Mac said.

Dick frowned but didn't say anymore.

"Logan's letting me hire the administrative assistant," Trina shared. "I figure we'll just need one to start off with."

"You're probably right," Mac said. "I want to go home, so I can get started on this. I won't be able to sleep thinking about the mess that this website is."

Dick went to find Logan and Veronica, so they could leave. He barged into Logan's office without knocking and found Ronnie on the desk with her legs wrapped around Logan going at it. Luckily, their clothes were still on.

"Knock it off you two! Mac wants to go home and get to work! I can't believe you two! You just left your bedroom like two hours ago," Dick said with a leer.

Logan looked up and smirked. "You're just jealous that you never thought of it!"

Veronica hopped down. "I need to go see Dad anyway. Wallace is supposed to be back this week, too," she said.

******_The __Mars******_

Keith pulled his daughter into a bear hug. "I was about to send out a search party if you didn't come see me by tomorrow," he said. He greeted Logan.

Logan looked sheepish. "Sorry. It's my fault. I wouldn't let her leave my sight," he admitted.

Keith laughed. "I figured."

Alicia came into the room and greeted Veronica. "I hope you and Logan can stay for dinner. Wallace will be joining us," she shared.

"He's here? Where's he at?" Veronica asked eagerly.

"He got in late last night. He took Darrel swimming. Darrel really missed him this summer," Alicia said. "They should be back soon."

"So tell us all about your trip. Did you bring pictures? We loved the post cards you sent us," Keith said.

Veronica opened up her bag and passed out the souvenirs that she'd bought them and her camera. She hadn't got a chance to print any up and put them in a book yet. But she went over the photos and shared her trip with everyone. Logan had seen most of them because she'd sent them to him. She knew her dad like to hear things first hand, so she'd waited to show him. After spending almost an hour sharing, Alicia said, "It looks like, Keith, we'll have to save up for our own trip to Italy."

"You so have to go! It was amazing! And the people are so friendly. Jazmin's grandmother treated us like we were her own grandkids. It was nice having a grandma for a bit," Veronica said.

Keith put his arm around her. "I'm sorry my mom died before you could know her. She was quite a lady. You're a lot like her. Smart and spunky," he said.

"Veronica and I were talking about how it's a good thing you married Alicia or none of our children would have a grandmother either," Logan shared.

"Are we talking grandkids already?" Keith said. "Honey, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Dad, unless it's a miraculous conception, I'm not pregnant. Logan and I were apart a month. I'd know by now if I was. And unfortunately for you, I'm still on birth control," Veronica shared.

When Keith cringed at her mention of something so personal, the ladies laughed. "Well, honey, you asked," Alicia told him with a fond smile.

"I asked about grandchildren _not_ birth control! For my peace of mind, our grandchildren _will_ be miraculous conceived," Keith said airily.

Everyone laughed but refrained from comment. "Logan and I figure twenty-five will be a good age," Veronica told them. "We'll get married after graduation and spend two years as a married couple."

"That's a good plan. I sometimes had wished I'd not been so young when I had Wallace. I feel like I have done a much better job with Darrel," Alicia said.

Mentioning his name seemed to conjure him up because a few minutes after that he and Darrel came home. Both boys were delighted at the return of their new sister. Veronica passed out her gifts and showed them her pictures. Alicia went into the kitchen to start dinner. Logan went with her to lend a hand.

"You and Veronica seemed to have survived your time a part quite well," Alicia observed as she put the casserole she'd prepared in the oven.

"Yeah, we survived, but I'm not going through that again. All I could think about most of the time were all the Italian Lotharios hitting on her," Logan confessed.

"I hope you didn't tell her that," Alicia said.

"No. I'm not stupid!" he exclaimed with a grin. "But she emailed me every day, and we talked on the phone every few days."

"Did you show her your new offices yet?" Alicia asked. Logan had taken Keith and Alicia to their new location before he made a formal offer. Since Keith had successfully run a small business, Logan wanted to have his input. He also figured having Keith's approval was the next best thing to having Veronica's.

"Yes. Mac is already getting started on the website. We're excited," Logan said.

"When do you think you'll be ready?" Alicia asked.

"It'll take us a few weeks to learn the ropes. The week before classes start, we'll be spending time in L.A. learning from the Goldsmiths," Logan shared.

"I'm excited for you," she said. Then she put Logan to work preparing the salad.

After a nice dinner, Wallace told Veronica that he'd had a great time hanging with Jason and Weevil all summer.

"Who would have thought that one day you'd become so chummy with Weevil?" Veronica said with a huge grin.

"Not me," Wallace said. "But Chicago can be a big and lonely place if you don't know someone. By the end of the summer, I think Nathan even became fond of him."

"Eli's got a good heart," Keith remarked.

"So tell me what Jason and Weevil are up to because I know there's a reason Weevil went to Chicago," Veronica said.

Wallace grinned knowingly. He knew how much she hated to be kept out of the loop. "They swore me to secrecy. All I'll say is you're in for the shock of your life when they get back to town," he said.

"So Jason is for sure coming back to Hearst?" Logan asked while Veronica pouted.

"Yeah, he maintained his 4.0, so his dad said he could stay. He knows that Jason will be going to Northwestern for law school. Hearst doesn't have a law school anyway," Wallace said.

"So you met the mob guy?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It's hard to picture him as a criminal because he was like this big, teddy bear looking guy. Very friendly. He reminded me a lot of Jazmin actually, but his penetrating gaze was all Jason," Wallace shared.

"Really?" Veronica asked in surprise. "I can believe that about her mom because Jazmin's maternal grandmother was so sweet and nice."

"Actually, Jazmin's mom was a bit reserved and somewhat stuck-up. Jazmin isn't overly close to her mother. Now I know why," Wallace said. "We spent most of the time around Jason's Uncle Nico, his mom's first cousin. Dad ran a background check on him and approved him as being safe to associate with. He didn't want me spending time at the Jalenos'."

"And for good reason," Keith said. "I'm glad Nathan was keeping an eye on you. Your mom was worried."

Alicia laughed. "Don't you mean that _you_ were worried?" she reminded him.

Keith looked a bit sheepish. "Well, I know how dangerous a guy like Jason's dad could be. I don't want our children getting involved in a crime family," Keith said.

"Believe me, you don't have to worry at all about Jason turning out like his dad. I got to know him a lot more over the summer. He is like a military strategist. Everything he does is for a reason. He leaves nothing to chance," Wallace shared. "Dad thinks that one day he'll be able to use Jason to bring down the entire Chicago based Italian mob."

"That's dangerous work," Keith remarked.

"Yeah, but Jason is working toward one goal: To be able to legitimize his family business and cut ties to the Romano's, his dad's business partner," Wallace said.

"That's Joseph's dad, right?" Veronica asked. When Wallace nodded, she snickered.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked.

Then they told him about the twins' birthday party and the two of them tazering Joseph.

Alicia looked dismayed. "I promise you, no one I've ever known except for Aaron and Cassidy deserved it more," Veronica said.

After dinner, Wallace told Veronica and Logan that Jackie was coming to town in a few days to see him.

"Is she going to stay here?" Veronica asked.

"Her dad gets free hotel stay at any hotel the casinos own," Wallace said.

"So you and Jackie, huh? Did you tell Jason about her?" Logan wondered.

"No. I don't want to touch that subject unless given no other choice!" Wallace said. "Jackie will be here and gone before the twins return. Unless things become serious between us, why upset everyone?"

"Smart man," Logan said approvingly.

"Foolish man. Things have a way of coming out. It's better if Jazmin hears it from you rather than someone else. You know Dick can't keep his mouth shut about things like that," Veronica warned.

Wallace realized she had a point. Maybe he'd send Jazmin an email. That was cowardly, but at least she'd be prepared if anyone said anything.

However, Jackie's visit ended up being anti-climatic. Although the two of them had a great time together like they always did, Wallace knew by the end of her visit that he couldn't give her what she wanted. When he told her that he wasn't ready to commit to her, she was upset. He explained that he wasn't ready to be a stepfather to her son. They both knew that if he loved her enough, he would.

*****_New __York*****_

Parker had been so happy to be back in New York with Piz. However, when she returned, things didn't seem the same. Piz couldn't get the image of her and Duncan out of his mind. Usually so easy-going, Parker found herself surprised by his incessant jealousy.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you trusted me," Parker argued the day after she returned.

"I can't help it. I dated Veronica knowing she was in love with another man. I can't do it again. I love you too much. If you don't feel the same, then I don't want to be a part of another charade," he replied grimly.

"Charade? You're calling your relationship with me a charade? I love _you_, Piz! I don't love Duncan," she insisted.

"But you feel something for him, don't you?" Piz accused.

Parker opened her mouth to deny his accusation and found herself hesitating a moment. Piz caught that and said, "I knew it! It's not my imagination!"

"You don't know anything. I liked you when you were hung up last year on Veronica, and you didn't notice me. When I got back to Hearst last spring and saw Duncan, of course, I thought he was attractive. However, he had a girlfriend, so I got over it. I finally got you to notice me. Finding someone attractive, doesn't mean I'm betraying you or what we have," Parker defended.

Piz didn't reply; he just looked hurt and angry. Both of them left unspoken her kiss with Duncan in Vegas. Parker liked to think of that incident as a case of temporary insanity.

"I was with Duncan in the most romantic city in the world, and _nothing __happened_! I don't know how else to say it. We can't have love without trust. If you really love me, then you'd trust me more," Parker insisted, hurt by his doubt. She made one mistake, and he couldn't seem to completely let it go.

Piz didn't say anything. He just left. Parker was stunned. Here she was in the biggest city in America, and the only person she really knew had nothing to say to her. She felt very lonely. She called the airline and ordered her ticket for the next day. Piz needed to think about what exactly it was that he wanted. If it was her, then he'd come back to school with a better attitude.

Parker was asleep when Piz returned. The next morning she packed her bags. Piz woke up and looked wordlessly at her. Finally, he said, "You're leaving? Were you going to stay anything to me or sneak out while I was asleep?"

"That's funny considering you ran out of here and left me alone for hours. It's obvious that you'd rather I not be here, so I'm going home. When you get back to Neptune, you can let me know if you want to have me in your life or not," Parker said.

Piz looked sad but resigned. "The radio station has offered me a full-time gig. I told them no, but now I'm thinking I'll take it," he informed her.

"What? Just like that? You're going to stay in New York like I don't matter. That what we have doesn't matter?" Parker asked, the hurt evident in her voice and expression. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I think it'll be for the best," Piz said sadly.

"Whatever happened to loving me enough to fight for me? You staying here is an act of cowardice," she accused.

"This is my career. You know what an opportunity this is for me. I'd think you'd be happy for me," Piz defended.

"Am I happy your career is taking off? Of course. But does it have to come at the price of us?" she asked. "Can't you have both?"

"We need a break. If we really love each other, then we'll find a way to be together," he said.

She opened her mouth to say more. Then she closed it. She was done begging guys to love her. Logan hadn't, and now it was obvious that Piz didn't really either. At least not enough. She grabbed her bags and left without looking back.

Piz watched her go with regret. He really did love her, and it killed him to see her so upset. But he couldn't lose another woman to a guy that was richer and better looking. This was better. He'd leave her first.

_******Eli and Jason******_

After a fruitful summer, Eli and Jason headed back to Neptune the first week in August. Jazmin would be arriving a few days later. Uncle Nico came with them. Uncle Nico wasn't married nor did he have children, so he could feasibly pick up and relocate for months at a time for a good reason. Jason had convinced him to move to Neptune for six months and help them open up their own private investigation office. After six months, he would revert to being a silent partner and come to town whenever they needed him. He liked the idea of spending most of the winter in a much warmer climate. The boys legally couldn't own a business until they were twenty-one. Although Eli would turn twenty-one in November, Jason had two years to go. Not to mention they would not be fully licensed P. I.'s until they had 6,000 hours under their belts. They hoped to convince Veronica to work with them, especially after Nico left town, because she was a fully licensed P.I.

All the money Eli had earned working for Jason's dad over the summer, he would use to invest in their business. He had very little expenses over the summer since he'd been living at the Jalenos'. Even though Jason had the money to rent a location and pay the bills, Eli wanted it to be just as much his as Jason's, especially since this was not what Jason wanted to do for a career. Eli planned on doing it after Jason left Neptune. He didn't yet know that Jason had no intention of leaving Neptune without convincing Eli to relocate someday permanently to Chicago. In the meantime, they scouted around for a location in town. Eli was delighted to discover that the old Mars Investigation offices were once again vacant. He knew securing them would go a long way to convincing V to work with them. They decided to call their business J & E Investigations. Uncle Nico began apply to for the proper licenses right away.

Jason opened up the house again. He had managed to talk the owners into leasing it another year by paying a slightly higher rent. Eli was staying until he found his own place. He had given up his apartment when he left for the summer. It was a crappy place, so he didn't consider it much of a loss.

"You should just move in here with us," Jason told Eli. "We're not going to be making any money for awhile.

"I'll probably be able to work part-time at Hearst until things are in the black," Eli said. "Besides, I don't think your sister would like that."

"As long as you can manage to not seduce her, it'll be fine," Jason said grinning.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "What if she wanted me to seduce her? I don't think you could handle that, so I can't see it working out," Eli said.

"I'll talk to her," Jason said.

That night Jason called Jazmin and ran his plan by her. Jazmin was empathic in refusing to co-habitate with Eli. However, she told Jason to go ahead and let him move in because she'd been talking to Parker about renting a place of campus. Parker had been devastated at her sudden break-up with Piz and had been calling Jazmin a lot. She knew that Jazmin understood painful break-ups. They had such a great time over the summer. Parker said that she'd talk to Mac about joining them. If Mac agreed, they'd have her start searching for a place.

******_The __Beach __House******_

When Parker called Mac and told her about her break-up with Piz, Mac was surprised. She knew how crazy about Parker Piz was. However, she understood his insecurities. Until Dick, she hadn't been all that secure in the romance department. Parker asked her how she'd feel about moving off campus and getting a place with her and Jazmin. Mac thought that'd be a great idea. She liked all the privacy she and Dick had all summer. If she had an off campus place, she'd have her own room. Smiling at the thought, she agreed to start looking.

She broke the news to Dick. As expected, he didn't like it. "You're leaving me again?" he accused.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetie. I'm just moving out. You knew that was the plan," she said.

"No, you said that we'd talk about it before school started. You deciding without talking about it doesn't sound like what we agreed to," Dick pointed out.

Mac realized that Dick had a point. "I'm sorry, Dick. I didn't think. You know I've love being here with you, but it's kind of crowded."

"We can move into my Dad's. It's a huge house with lots of space. He's been asking me to do that all summer," Dick said.

Mac had no intention of living with Dick Sr. They'd gone out to dinner with him the night before, and it was all Mac could do to be polite. The man couldn't open his mouth without demonstrating his ignorance in the way he viewed people. Nor did she enjoy the affect he had on Dick. She hadn't brought it up to Dick yet because he'd been happy that he and his dad had been getting along.

"Dick, I cannot stand your dad. He's rude, sexist, and offensive. Not to mention I don't like who you are when you're with him," Mac stated.

Dick looked at her in surprise. "What? You never said anything before," Dick said.

"Well, he's your dad, and I know how happy you are that he's back in your life. I don't want to sour that. However, the less I see of him the better. I, for one, can't forget all the stories Cassidy told me about the way your dad belittled him and hurt him his entire life. I blame your father for not only who Cassidy became but for not protecting him," Mac confessed.

Dick stood up, becoming more upset by the minute. "Then you must think the same thing about me!" he pointed out.

Mac silently berated herself for not using more tact or finesse in discussing this topic. "Dick, you are not your father. However, you do have some of his traits that I don't find attractive. Most of them had completely disappeared since Dick Sr. went to jail, and you hadn't been around him," Mac said.

"Like what?" Dick asked.

"Like your sexist remarks. Or the people you put down. Or look down upon. Basically the jackass you were in high school. That Dick, I don't love. If you want to make sure I stay in love with you, then I suggest you start paying attention to who your dad is and not mimic his behavior. I won't share my life with a man like that," Mac said sternly. She knew she was being harsh, but every time she thought of Dick's dad, she got mad.

Dick's eyes widened at the thought of Mac not loving him. Surely, she was exaggerating. "You won't love me anymore?" he asked woefully.

Mac softened and felt guilty. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Dick. I'm saying this all wrong. I love you. But I love who you became after your brother died and your dad and his influence wasn't a part of your life. I'll love you no matter what, but I can't be with a guy like your dad. Do you want to be your dad?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Dick replied.

"Then quit laughing at his offensive jokes. When he points out someone's ethnicity and is insulting, that's not funny. When he's objectifying women, that's not funny. When he's pretending like I'm just someone you're passing time with because you're traumatized by losing your brother, I'm not amused. And you shouldn't be either," Mac informed him. "Why don't you ever take up for me?"

Dick was taken aback by her insight. He'd gotten so used to his dad's boorish behavior that most of what he said never registered on a personal level. He felt a bit guilty sometimes for dating the only girl his brother loved that he cringed at the thought of discussing that fact with his dad. "My dad is just my dad. I guess I never thought about how you'd find him offensive. When I'm around him, I'm always reminded of the fact that you used to date Beav. I know that's why Dad dismisses you 'cause he can't get the fact that we fell in love despite Beav's death, not because of it."

"I can understand that, but you'd never let another man disrespect me. It hurts me when you let him even if he's your dad. I'd never let my parents treat you that way," she said. "I don't even let Madison treat you that way."

Dick felt bad. "I'm sorry, Mackie. I'll pay more attention next time, but I still don't want you to move out," he said.

"Dick, isn't there ever a time when you'd rather not be here and wish you and I had another place to go to? Sometimes when Veronica is irritating you or Trina's pregnancy cravings are making you nuts?" she inquired.

"Well, sure," he replied.

"If I had my own place or rather my own private room that we could go to sometimes, wouldn't that be nice?" she asked.

Dick thought maybe she had a point. "Maybe," he said.

"How about you help me look for a place, and we'll only pick the one with a bedroom far away from the other two?" Mac suggested with a grin.

"Will I get my own closet space?" he asked.

"And your own dresser if you want. You can stay there whenever you want," she offered. Then she leaned over to kiss him. When they separated, she said, "I love you more than anything, so don't think I'm leaving you because I'm not. You're stuck with me!"

Dick felt better at her assurance. "Okay. We should go look closer to campus that way we can sleep later on Monday mornings," he suggested with a grin.

Mac laughed, glad to see him finding her plan to be a good one after all.

_*****A Week Later*****_

Eli and Jason finally were ready to share with Veronica what they'd been up to. They'd managed to avoid her the past week. Eli knew she was becoming annoyed. He picked her and Logan up a week before classes started to take her over to their place. Jason was there waiting for them.

"So you had better come clean, Weevil. I know you're keeping something from me, and I don't like it!" she complained.

Weevil grinned. "I promise to explain everything. I'm going to show you what we've been working on. Jason and I are going into business together," Weevil said.

Immediately, Veronica's suspicious mind drew the wrong conclusion. "You are _not_ becoming a part of the criminal underworld! I don't care how in love you are with Jazmin; you will resist the darkside. You cannot join the mob!" she exclaimed.

"Have more faith in me, V. Of course, I'm not joining the mob! Jason is not a part of the mob. In fact, what we've been working on is just one more tool he may be able to use to keep his family out of jail," Weevil said.

Both Logan and Veronica were intrigued. Weevil pulled up to their new offices. Veronica was confused. "Did someone new rent out Dad's old place?" she asked as they got out of Eli's car.

"Yes," he said simply.

Veronica read the sign. "J and E Investigations. That's new," she observed.

Logan immediately suspected that J & E stood for Jason and Eli. He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he loved figuring it out before Veronica. "Honey, who do we know that have names that begin with J and E?" he asked.

Veronica looked surprised at the question for a moment, and then it dawned on her. She gave Weevil a sharp look. "Weevil? Is there something you want to explain?"

He opened the door. "Go in and all your questions will be answered," he ordered.

Veronica and Logan go in and find Wallace and Jason waiting for them. "Wallace, what are you doing here? What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, a few months ago, I decided that I didn't want to fix things for a living. I really dug working for your dad those short weeks, a few years ago, and I asked Jay if he'd help me study for the P. I. exam," Weevil explained.

"You can't just take a test and become a P.I.," Veronica said.

"I know. Jay decided it'd be fun to do and add to his resume. He's obsessed with that thing. Anyway, we took the test in May, and we passed. Before you asked, yes, Jason did beat your score. He tied your dad's. I managed to make a 90 thanks to Jay's tutoring," Eli shared with a proud grin. "Anyway, Jason's Uncle Nico is a bounty hunter in Chicago. This summer we interned for him."

"Really? Wow!" Veronica exclaimed. Her mind was whirling with so many questions. Weevil had managed to throw her for a loop. Logan was enjoying her confusion a little too much. She elbowed him.

"Hey, I didn't know anything!" he defended.

"Yeah, but you're enjoying my surprise just a little too much," she said sourly.

He just grinned.

"I got to help them some this summer," Wallace interjected. "Some of the mad skills you have rubbed off on me after all. I helped them track a bounty hunter."

"Really? I'm impressed," she said.

"My Uncle Nico agreed to move to town for six months and help us start our own business," Jason explained.

"This is your place?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Weevil answered with a proud grin.

"J and E. Jason and Eli. Not bad," Logan said.

Veronica looked around with new eyes. The small desk she'd always sat in was replaced with a partner's desk. She looked in her dad's old office. The same desk was there. "So you two are going to work with your uncle and actually investigate things?" she asked. When they nodded, she burst out laughing.

The two men were a bit offended at her mirth. "We've thought this out. We know what we're doing," Jason said defensively.

"No, you really don't. Not if you think you can just suddenly become a P. I. You have no clue what you're doing. If you're uncle is a bounty hunter, he may have a clue, but straight bounty hunters have no finesse. They aren't equipped to deal with cases that require a light touch. Sorry guys, but you're in over your heads," she said confidently.

Although Jason found her attitude annoying, Weevil just calmly replied, "That's why we were hoping you'd join us and give us a hand."

"Hell no!" Logan exclaimed.

Veronica gave him a sharp look. "I don't think they were talking to you, nor do I need your permission," she reminded him. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"We thought we could consult you on cases that were tricky or when we hit a road block. Or in the best case scenario, we have more work than we can manage," Jason explained.

Logan gave him a dirty look. He couldn't believe these clowns were trying to drag her back into the dangerous world she'd manage to leave behind for a full year. He managed to refrain from sharing his thoughts, knowing Veronica wouldn't appreciate it.

Weevil could read his body language and knew what he was thinking. "We're not planning on dragging you into anything dangerous," he assured her.

"I can handle a little danger," she said, giving Logan a pointed look. "And I have missed investigating. However, I won't have too much free time to devote. I have a challenging course load this semester and a demanding boyfriend. But it'd be fun to help out sometimes." She put her arm around Logan and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"We'll really need you more when Nico goes back to Chicago in February or March. Legally we won't be fully licensed, and you are," Weevil shared.

"I'll be playing secretary for them when business picks up," Wallace said. "I did that at the Chicago P.D. all summer. I could manage surveillance if they were in a bind."

"You did learn from the best," she joked. Then she turned to Weevil. "I'm really proud of you, Weevil. This could be a good fit for you." She gave him a sly smile and couldn't resist adding, "As long as you don't go beating up every wife beater you come across."

Weevil winced at the reminder of his screw-up back when he worked for her dad. "I think I've learned a bit of self-control since then," he defended.

"Great! We're happy you'll be around to consult. Don't worry, Logan. We don't plan on involving her in anything that will put her at risk even though I'm more than sure she could handle herself," Jason said. "My Uncle Nico is out right now, but I want you to meet him. So come back whenever you want."

A bit later, Weevil drove them back home. When they got out of the car, Logan walked over to Weevil's car window. "If anything happens to her, I'll hold you personally responsible."

"You know I love V like a sister and would never knowingly put her at risk," Weevil said. "But you also know how gifted she is. She plans on making a career at the F.B.I. Surely, you didn't think you'd keep her from danger or investigating forever?"

"No, but I hoped to put it off a bit longer," Logan said sourly.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She'll mainly be used as a consultant. We both know how much smarter she is than me. I'll need her help," Weevil confessed.

"That's true," Logan said, grinning. "Just remember what I said. Nothing better happen to her. You weren't around when she was taking foolish risks pursuing the campus rapists. She almost got raped twice. She doesn't always think when she's hot on the trail, nor does she always ask for help."

"I know what she's like. I'll do my best. I promise," Weevil said.

*****_The __Beach __House*****_

Logan walked slowly into the house, knowing he and Veronica were about to have a discussion neither would like. It'd been a long time since they'd disagreed. Her work had always been a source of contention between them. It's not that he minded her working or even investigating. But she wasn't always wise and often thought she was invincible. The fact that she'd given it up the past year is part of the reason things had been going so well with them.

He found Veronica in the kitchen pouring two glasses of wine. "I figured we both could use this since we're about to have one of those stressful talks," she said, handing him a glass.

"I don't want to fight, but I'm upset," Logan confessed.

She grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. They sat on the sofa. She took a sip of her wine and sat it down. "Look, Logan, I wish you'd trust me and not overreact," she said. "Do you think I'm the same person I was when I was investigating the rapes or even The Castle?"

"No. But bad guys are still bad, and you could get hurt," Logan said.

"Do you think I want to do anything that would risk the life we have or the future we're building?" she asked.

Logan knew she had a point, but he wasn't happy. He just couldn't be. "I hope not, but you get obsessive and secretive when you on a case. You can't help it. Nor do you mean to put yourself at risk. But it happens," he pointed out.

"It's a dangerous world. Lilly died in her own backyard. Lamb from a hit by a baseball bat. We never know when our numbers up, Logan. But I promise you, I won't take any jobs that I know will lead to danger. If I suspect things could get dicey, I will have you or one of the guys come along, okay?" she probed.

Logan sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get. "Just promise me that if something does happen, you won't attempt to hide it from me. I don't want us to go backward when things have been so great," he said.

Veronica smiled lovingly at him. "I know it takes courage to be with someone that is determined to pursue a career that is full of pitfalls. I love you for your patience and understanding. My future career as an F.B.I agent, even if it's an analyst, could put me in the line of fire. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Don't remind me," he replied, looking grim.

Veronica snuggled against his chest; he put his arm around her. "I love you and our life. Whatever happens, we can handle it," she said confidently.

"I just love you so much, Ronnie. I can't think of you getting hurt. I don't think I could survive losing you," he said.

Veronica looked up. "You are so strong, Logan. Don't you know that? You've survived more things than anyone else I know. If the worse ever happened, you'd be okay. I'd want you to live and be happy even if I wasn't with you," she said.

"I don't want to imagine a world without you in it," Logan said. Just the thought of it made him feel panicky inside. He leaned down and ruthlessly kissed her, pouring all of his pent up fear and worry into the kiss. She answered him in kind, knowing instinctively what he needed from her. The kiss was interrupted.

"Gee, guys, you have a room. Maybe you should use it if you can't control yourself," Trina said, grinning at their lustful display. Since she wasn't getting any, she couldn't help but enjoy the view.

They broke apart. Veronica refused to untangle herself completely from Logan, knowing how important touch was for him. She rested her head on his chest and smiled at Trina. "We don't need the room. I was just reassuring Logan that if I start investigating again I won't take unnecessary risks," she shared.

"You're going to do the sleuthing thing again? Cool! Having a P.I sister-in-law is way cool," Trina said. She sat down in the chair adjacent to them. "Do you two have a few minutes? There's something kind of important I need to talk to you about."

Since Trina was rarely serious, they both grew alarmed. Veronica sat up. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Is the baby okay?" Logan asked in alarm.

"The baby is fine. But the baby is what I want to talk to you about. You two have been so great to me. I can't tell you how much it's meant to me to have your support," Trina said.

"It's been our pleasure," Veronica said.

"We love having you here, and we can't wait until the baby is born," Logan said.

Trina almost lost her nerve. She hated to disappoint them. "I'm sorry. I hope you won't hate me, but I've decided that I can't raise my baby. I'm not cut out to be a full-time mom. I'm going to put it up for adoption," she told them in a rush.

Veronica's mouth dropped open in shock. Logan felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Surely, he'd heard wrong. "You're what?" he asked incredulously.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	4. Chapter 4

**For your reading pleasure...**

Chapter 4: Junior Year Begins

_*****The Beach House*****_

"You want to give up your baby? Are you sure?" Veronica asked quietly. She reached for Logan's hand, knowing how much this would hurt him.

"Yes," Trina said. She seemed sure but sad about the decision she had made.

For a moment no one spoke. Then Logan got up. "Typical Trina. Come asking me for help, letting me think you really want a family, get me excited about your baby, and then turn around and want to get rid of it!" Logan said angrily.

"Logan," Veronica warned. She reached for him, but he shrugged off her hand.

"No, Veronica. A few words aren't going to make this right. Trina is going to have a baby in a month. Everyone's made plans for the baby's arrival, and she just springs this on us!" Logan yelled.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I've thought a lot about this. You're right. I'm not always a good person. I'm selfish. Can you picture me being a good mother? Don't you think my child deserves someone better than me?" she asked.

"You're just scared, Trina. Once the baby comes, you'll love it and want it," Veronica assured her.

"No, I don't think I'll change my mind. I'm sorry. This isn't easy for me, Logan. I need your support," Trina said.

"You're not going to get it!" Logan said, angrily. "Maybe you should think of someone other than yourself for a change."

"I'm trying to. That's why I'm doing this. I'm sorry," Trina said. Feeling too emotional, she turned to go to her room.

Veronica watched her leave with an aching heart. She knew that Trina hadn't decided this lightly. Logan was not going to accept this easily. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Logan," she said softly.

Logan didn't trust himself to speak. He hugged Veronica. He wanted a family so badly. Veronica wasn't ready to start one yet, but he thought having a niece or nephew would be a good start. Trina was finally acting like a real sister, and she pulls this. He should've known better than to put any faith in her. How could she abandon her baby to strangers?

****_*A __Few __Days __Later*****_

Everyone pitched in to help Mac, Parker, and Jazmin to move into their new house. Jason had found it for them. It was just a block away from his place, so it was close to campus. The design and layout was very similar to his house, so Jazmin was happy. Mac was also because there were two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs between the two rooms, and a large bedroom with a bath downstairs. Parker and Jazmin were happy to give her the downstairs room so that she and Dick could have their privacy whenever he came over.

Veronica was carrying a box up to Parker's designated room. "So are you doing okay?" she asked Parker. "We haven't got to talk much since you came back. I'm sorry about Piz. I was really surprised. I know he loved you."

"I thought so, too, but he just walked away from me. And it wasn't over the job offer. It was over his jealousy about Duncan," Parker shared, her disgust obvious.

"Well, you and Duncan did slip up in Vegas, and I kind of damaged him or made him less secure. I'm sorry," Veronica said regretfully.

"Me, too. I'm going to keep myself busy and not think about guys for awhile," Parker said.

"Oh, yeah? What do you have planned?" Veronica asked.

"I'm going to try out for the cheerleading team. I did it back in Colorado the semester I went there, but I was in a different place, and my heart wasn't really into it. I figure it'd be a good way to meet new people and keep busy," Parker said.

"Ready? Okay!" Veronica faked cheered and struck a pose, making Parker laugh.

"You're a natural. You should try out with me!" Parker enthused.

"I was on the pep squad my freshman year mainly because Duncan's sister, Lilly, talked me into it. It wasn't too bad. But one year was enough. Besides, any free time I have this year will probably be used keeping Weevil and Jason out of trouble," Veronica said. "Did Jazmin tell you what those two clowns are up to?"

Parker laughed. "Yeah. Sounds very ambitious. Jazmin also told me that her brother had talked Weevil into taking a criminology class at Hearst with him, too," Parker shared.

"No way! Seriously?" Veronica asked in delighted surprise.

"That's what she said," Parker said.

Jazmin walked by the room carrying a box to hers. "Jaz, did your brother get Weevil to take a class this semester?" Veronica asked, poking her head out of Parker's room.

Jazmin grinned. "Yes. Can you believe it?" Jazmin replied.

"Your brother must have some wicked skills of persuasion," Veronica said, impressed.

"He'll make a good lawyer some day," Jazmin said proudly.

The guys in question were making their way upstairs carrying a mattress. They brought the bed into Jazmin's room. After they'd sat it down, Veronica pounced. "So Weevil, I hear through the grapevine that you're going to become a rough rider this year."

Weevil gave her a puzzled look. She looked way too pleased with herself, but he didn't get it. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, Weev, if you're going to join the masses this semester at Hearst, you gotta know our mascot. Remember Dick's short tenure as a rough rider?" Veronica gleefully reminded him.

Weevil looked disgruntled. "I'm not joining any masses, frats, or cults. I'm talking _one_ class!" Weevil exclaimed. He glared at Jason. This was all his fault.

"That's how it starts. One class today, a full semester tomorrow," Veronica teased, taking wicked pleasure in his discomfort.

"If I know my brother, she's right," Jazmin added knowingly.

Jason patted Weevil on the shoulders. "Don't listen to them, Eli. They just like to think of us men as being predictable. When one of us breaks from the pack, they get nervous," he told him, flashing a smile at the ladies.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think?" Veronica asked with a smirk. "'Cause I've yet to meet a man that makes me nervous."

Duncan came up the stairs in time to hear Veronica's latest boast. "I think CW would argue that point," Duncan said grinning.

"Who's that?" Parker asked.

"My head of security. Clarence Weidman. He's a former F.B.I. guy and has dealt with Veronica a few times," Duncan said.

"Don't you mean your hired gun? Your talk, dark, and _creepy_, hired gun," Veronica said knowingly. "He doesn't count. He's not at all a normal man. Barely human men don't count!"

Duncan just grinned. Then he looked at Parker and Jazmin. "So Dick text me and told me that I had to come do manual later or else. What can I do?" he asked them.

"Can you put a bed together?" Jazmin asked. "Jason hates wasting time on that kind of stuff."

"Sure," he said easily.

"I got it," Weevil said. "I wouldn't want your pretty hands to get a blister."

"You can put mine together," Parker interjected quickly before a fight began.

Duncan eyed Weevil but refrained from commenting and went into Parker's room. Veronica decided to do Duncan a favor and leave them alone.

Parker was a bit dismayed to realize her gesture of peace had resulted in her being alone in her room with Duncan. She searched for harmless topics to speak about. "So how was your summer classes?" she asked.

"Painful and over. Thank God!" Duncan exclaimed. "I have no more sciences to do, so I'm very glad."

"Me neither. However, my dad convinced me to declare a business minor in case I want to start my own daycare or school someday, so I'm taking two business classes," Parker said. She told him the classes.

"Those are good classes. Not too tough," Duncan said. He bent down to examine her bed frame. Trying for casual, he said, "So Dick told me about you and Piz. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me, too," she replied.

"He also mentioned that I somehow factored into it. I'm sorry for that," Duncan said regretfully.

"Dick has a big mouth!" Parker said in annoyance.

"Well, Piz not coming back to room with Wallace would get out eventually. Dick probably figured it'd be common knowledge. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Duncan said. He began working on the bed frame. Timing was everything. Duncan knew that, so he knew that now wasn't the time to press his suit. He didn't want to be her rebound guy.

*****_The __Saturday __Before __Classes __Begin*****_

Wallace was bummed that Piz wasn't going to be returning to Hearst this semester if at all. He and Piz had become good friends, and he didn't look forward to breaking in a new roommate. A big cowboy stood in his doorway. "Can I help you?" Wallace asked politely.

"You can if you're Wallace Fennel," the cowboy said in a strong Texan accent.

"Yes, that's me," Wallace said.

"Well, it looks like I'm your new roommate," the guy said with a wide smile. He entered the room and held out his hand. "David Lane. Pleased to meet ya."

Wallace smiled and took his hand. Mentally, he was wincing. What could he possibly have in common with this big, white cowboy?

"So do you need help with your bags?" Wallace asked.

David dropped a big army duffel bag. "Nah. I got it. This is it," David said.

"Are you a transfer student?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, sir. I played football for Dallas Community College last year, and Hearst recruited me to come play football for their little school," David shared. "I figured it be my chance to see the ocean, palm trees, and meet some pretty girls."

Wallace couldn't help but grin back at his artless confession. "You're a sophomore then? I'm a junior. I play for the basketball team," Wallace said.

"That's probably why they put me with you. An upper classman jock showing the new guy the ropes. You can hold my hand when I get homesick," David joked.

Wallace laughed, liking the big guy instantly. "Do you want to go grab a coffee? There's a college coffee shop restaurant not too far from campus called the Java Hut."

"Sure. Lead the way. Can we walk? Maybe you can point out the buildings as we past them by," David said.

The two guys chatted easily as they walked to the Hut. As they were about to enter, Wallace spotted the twins getting out of Jason's car. He waved. They walked toward them. David let out a low whistle. "Now that's one fine filly," he said, admiring Jazmin.

"That's Jazmin, my ex-girlfriend, and her insanely overprotective twin brother. Tread carefully. After we've known each other longer, I'll tell you all about the humiliation I suffered at his hands for unintentionally hurting Jazmin," Wallace said.

"Your ex? Sorry. I didn't mean to encroach on another man's turf," David said apologetically.

"She's not mine. It's fine. We're all friends. She's a great girl, just don't upset her. Jason doesn't handle that well," Wallace cautioned.

David gave the twins a speculative look as they made it to them. He smiled and tipped his hat to Jazmin.

Jazmin returned his smile and greeted Wallace. They hadn't really spoken since her birthday. She was glad he had been there and the awkwardness was mostly gone between them.

"Good to see you, Wallace," Jazmin said. Then she looked at his new friend. Wallace quickly introduced his friends to his new roommate.

"It's nice to meet ya'll," David said in his Texas drawl, causing both of the twins to smile at his accent. They didn't get many Texans in Neptune or Chicago. He held onto Jazmin's hand a bit longer than normal, causing her to look questioningly at him.

"Sorry, ma'm, it's just you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time," David said honestly.

Jazmin was embarrassed by his frank admiration and felt her face heat up. He looked instantly contrite. "I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you," David said apologetically.

"She gets that a lot. Don't worry," Jason said, smiling at her discomfort. "Are you two about to grab a coffee?"

"Yes," Wallace said.

"Great, so are we. Let's sit together and get to know your friend," Jason said. He wanted to know any guy who admired his sister so frankly. Not to mention Eli wouldn't like another guy sniffing around her so soon.

So the four of them spent the next hour becoming better acquainted.

******_The __Next __Evening******_

Dick promised Chip that he'd swing by the frat house this evening to meet the new pledges and recruits. He'd been largely absent the past month due to the new business he was working on with Logan and Mac. Getting her settled into her new house and driving to L.A. had taken up all his free time the last week of vacation. They never even had time to have a back to school blow out. He was totally going to have to plan one for Labor Day or something.

He decided that he liked Mac having a place off campus. Although he'd rather she stay at the beach house, he understood her point about it being too crowded. Parker and Jazmin were a lot less high strung and bossy than Ronnie. God knows he loved her, but Logan was welcomed to her. She had definite ideas about everything and seemed to always want him to do things. Mac suggested things; she didn't nag a person to death!

He went to his frat house and saw both old faces and some new nervous looking freshman. God, did he ever look so young? Jake waved at him from the pool table. Chip was talking to a new guy that Dick had never seen before. The guy looked too old to be a freshman. Dick went over to them.

"Dick! Just the man I wanted to see! We have a new transfer brother from Northwestern. Sean, this is Dick Casablancas," Chip introduced.

"Yo," Dick said, giving the guy a traditional fist bump. The guy was tall, about Dick's height. He had light brown hair. Look like a fitness nut. Probably bagged a lot of chicks.

"Hey," Sean said, giving Dick a friendly smile.

"Northwestern, huh?" Dick asked. "I know a guy who used to go there. The school must suck if you guys keep coming to our little school."

"It's a good school. The winters are fierce though," Sean said. "My half-brother went here and really liked it, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Who's your brother?" Dick asked.

"Goyra Sorokin. Most people call him Gory," Sean revealed easily.

"Gory's your brother?" Dick asked incredulous. He couldn't hide the shock from his face. His mind raced in panic. What should he say? What should he not say?

"Yeah, did you know him?" Sean asked, his eyes narrowed curiously on Dick.

"Everyone knows Gory. He was liked by most," Chip answered. "But Dick's best bud here had a disagreement with him over a girl once, so they weren't exactly pals."

Dick was relieved that Chip answered for him. He gave Sean a rueful smile but refrained from adding to Chip's explanation.

Sean laughed. "That sounds like my brother. Doesn't know when to keep it in his pants or shut his mouth," Sean said.

One of the other brothers came up and interrupted them, much to Dick's relief. He made a point of strolling over to the new pledges and talking to them so that he could avoid further conversation with Sean. All he could think about was going to see Mac. Maybe that clever brain of hers could wrap her mind around the newest development. Or at least a way to break the bad news to Logan and Veronica.

As soon as he could slip out without causing attention to himself, he headed straight to Mac's.

He let himself in. Mac was in her room. She smiled when he came in. "There's my handsome man!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up on her tip toes to give him a light kiss in greeting. "I had so much fun today shopping!"

Although he was distracted, her out of character comment caused him to look at her in surprise. "What? You hate shopping!" he reminded her.

"I know. I especially hate shopping for clothes for myself or other girls. However, shopping with Lauren was a whole different experience," Mac explained.

"Did Mama Sinclair go with you two?" Dick asked.

"Yes and Marilyn isn't at all like you'd think Madison's mom would be or even any 09er mother. She didn't criticize Lauren's choices or try to control her. If she didn't like something, she'd tactfully guide her to something else without Lauren realizing it. I learned a lot watching her diplomacy skills," Mac shared. "Lauren is just so much fun! We have so many things in common and like the same things. It's like were really sisters. Or rather sisters that were raised together."

Dick loved to see her so happy. "She was totally too good to be Madison's sister I always thought. She was always sweet and nice. We should've suspected there was something up with Madison," Dick said, grinning.

"I love my mom, but she has never really got me. The fact that she and my dad just let me be who I am, though, makes me appreciate how lucky I was to have them. I made a point of taking her to lunch yesterday, so she wouldn't feel neglected," Mac said.

"She's cool with you hanging out with Marilyn?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Actually, they've become good friends. Marilyn has never dealt well with Madison I don't think, so she's helped my mom understand why Madison hasn't warmed to her that much. What Mom doesn't get is the fact that Madison even stoops to have lunch with her sometimes is a miracle," Mac said.

"Yeah," Dick said. He loved to hear Mac talk about her day, but he was having a bit of trouble focusing. Worry about Gory's brother coming to town tended to overshadow everything else. "So, Mackie, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" she asked in concern.

"You'll never guess who's in town..."

_******The First Day of Class******_

Logan looked forward to his first class this semester. He had decided on English as his major, so his first class would probably end up being his favorite. The class was Comedies of Shakespeare. He couldn't wait to quote lines from _Taming __of __the __Shrew_ to Veronica. He loved getting her worked up. Jason came into the class and sat down next to him.

"Hey! You're in this one, too, huh? That's great! You can interpret," Jason said. "I always have trouble with Shakespeare. He never comes out and says what he wants, but always has the characters talking in circles. Gives me a headache!"

"That's because you have to be clever enough to read between the lines," a feminine voice said.

Both men looked behind them to see Daisy smiling at them. "Hi, Daisy," Logan said. This should be interesting.

"What are you doing in a Shakespeare class?" Jason asked, surprised to see her. Then he mentally winced. That probably wasn't the best thing to say after not seeing her for months.

"So nice to see you, too, Jason. I see the summer hasn't improved your manners," Daisy said. "No, I'm not an English major. However, I love Shakespeare, and this class will serve as an elective credit. He was a man who truly understood women and passion. Maybe you should start taking good notes, Jason. You might learn something."

Logan snickered while Jason found himself at a loss for words. Somehow Daisy seemed to always put him on the defense, seemingly without even trying. He looked at her with an appraising eye. He was too busy over the summer to spend any time on his love life, so maybe that was why he found her particularly fetching this morning. Her long, dark curly hair framed her incredibly sexy face. It was rounder than his sister's adorned with dark eyes that were always full of fire. She was all luscious curves and womanly appeal. An image of those curves, naked and unadorned, flashed in his mind, causing his body to react at the reminder.

Daisy seemed to read his mind because she gave a low chuckle. However, she didn't address him but looked to Logan. "How's Barbie?" she asked him.

"Great. She had a very full summer. We spend a month on the road. Did the Route 66 thing. Then she went to Italy with the girls," Logan said.

"They went to my grandparents in Venice," Jason added, not liking her efforts to keep him out of the conversation.

Daisy tried not to be bothered by the fact she'd never gone on a trip with either a boyfriend or a group of girlfriends. However, she did have a lot of fun cousins at least.

"How about you?" Logan inquired.

"I spent my summer in Puerto Rico with my familia. My dad's family always wants me to come home whenever I can," she said.

The professor came in, ending all discussion.

******_The __Next __Class******_

Mac and Dick got out of his truck and headed to their first class. "I'm so glad you talked me into not taking that 9 o'clock botany class. Sleeping 'til nine is much better!" Dick exclaimed.

"This mythology class will be fun and easy. And it fullfills our last humanities credit. We're juniors, so everything will mostly be harder from here on out," Mac said.

"And Logan and Ronnie taking a class with us will rock!" Dick said enthusiastically.

"Did you think how you were going to tell Logan about Gory's brother transferring to Hearst?" Mac asked.

"It's going to suck no matter how I spin it," Dick said grimly.

Logan and Veronica were already in class waiting for them. They had saved two seats in front of them for Dick and Mac respectively. Mac sat down in front of Veronica and overheard her asking Logan about his first class. Logan told them about having class with Daisy and Jason. Veronica imagined the fireworks that class would soon enjoy.

"Guys, I have some bad news," Dick blurted out.

Logan and Veronica looked at him in surprise. "What's up?" Veronica asked.

"Last night at the frat house, Chip introduced to a new transfer student. Guess who it is?" Dick shared.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Gory's older half-brother," Dick said.

"What?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was," Dick said.

"So what happened?" Logan asked.

Dick told them the play by play of his conversation. "He seemed friendly enough, but I figure the apple probably doesn't fall far from that nasty tree," Dick said.

"He's got to have a reason for being here," Logan said.

"He's probably trying to find out what happened to his brother," Veronica remarked.

"Regardless, I have a bad feeling," Dick said.

They all did.

******_The __Food __Court******_

After class, Veronica and Mac went to their next class while Dick and Logan headed to the food court. They saw Duncan sitting alone at a table and headed toward him.

"DK, you couldn't find anyone to sit with you?" Logan joked as he and Dick sat down at his table.

"What can I say? Here my money and last name doesn't mean all that much," Duncan replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's too bad you don't have my obvious sex appeal," Dick said arrogantly.

Logan and Duncan both looked at him and then burst out laughing. "Whatever you say, my friend," Duncan said, patting him on the shoulder.

"So have you had class yet?" Logan asked Duncan.

"Yes, I had one. Thanks to all my hard work the past year, this semester is much easier. I just have fifteen credit hours and no sciences or foreign languages," Duncan shared.

"We just came out of this totally cool class about Greek gods," Dick said. "Xena Warrior Princess is totally hot!"

"That show's still on the air?" Duncan asked.

"No, but Mac gots a Netflix account, and we watched it over the summer. I told Mac that if she was going to make me watch her ogle that Kevin guy on Hercules then I had to have something to ogle, too," Dick said as if that was a perfectly reasonable couple's pastime.

"Okay, enough of ancient mythology, Dick. Tell Duncan our bad news," Logan ordered.

Dick filled him in. Duncan took in the news without comment. Then he sighed heavily. "Why can't things ever be easy?" he asked.

"What fun would that be?" Logan replied, grinning.

"Dudes, we totally need a plan," Dick said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "We should all meet up at our place after class this evening. Everyone should know and be on guard."

"I agree. However, it'll have to be after soccer practice," Duncan told them.

Dick looked confused. Logan asked, "Soccer?"

"Yes, I made the soccer team. I decided that since I've worked so hard and am all caught up, I need something for myself," Duncan explained.

"Dude, that's what a girlfriend's for!" Dick informed him with a wide grin. "The Pisster's staying in New York, so now's your time to go after Parker."

"I don't want to be her rebound guy," Duncan replied. "I'm going to focus on soccer, Lilly, and class. Not necessarily in that order of course."

"Soccer's good. I wish Veronica had kept playing in high school because she was so hot in those knee socks," Logan recalled.

Duncan just grinned. "Don't worry, though. The regular season doesn't start until next semester, so practices won't pick up heavily until after Thanksgiving," he shared. "I'll still make time for you guys."

"Ah, I'm touched," Logan quipped, placing his hand at his heart.

"That's cool," Dick said. "We'll see you when you're done then. Bring pizza when you come."

He got up to head toward his next class.

*******_At t__he __Beach __House*******_

That afternoon Veronica went into their room to find Logan sitting on the bed holding and examining a teddy bear. She knows instinctively what's on his mind. She sat down next to him and waited in silence.

"I want a family so badly," he admitted.

"You have a family, and we love you very much," Veronica said, rubbing his back soothingly.

He gave her a half-smile. "I'm not trying to take away from what we have or have created here with each other and our friends. It's just my childhood was such a nightmare. Duncan bringing Lily here and getting to know and love her as created this ache inside of me. I used to think I'd never be a father. I didn't think I _wanted _to be a father. Just the thought of ruining a kid like my dad tried to ruin me terrified me. But loving you and believing we have a future has made me hope for so much more. I look forward to the day we have our own family," Logan shared. "But sometimes seeing you with Wallace and your dad makes me a bit lonely. Having Trina come home and her being pregnant to me was an unexpected gift."

"I know," Veronica said softly, her heart hurting for him.

"How could she want to give her baby to strangers?" Logan asked. "I just don't understand."

"She was adopted and had a happy life, so I imagine for her it's a good thing. Trina has always been protected from the harsh realities of life," Veronica said.

"Well, we've got to convince her. We'll help her. Hell, I'd take the baby myself if she doesn't want it!" Logan exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"I think that'd be too hard for her," Veronica said. "And what if we got attached, and then she changed her mind?"

"The baby would still be our family. And you know Trina. She's got a restless soul. Staying in one place for long doesn't come naturally to her," Logan said.

"Why don't we sit down with her and discuss our real fears about giving the baby up for adoption-there's no guarantee the child will have a better life. And then tell her how much we want her baby to stay a part of our lives," Veronica suggested.

Logan looked hopefully at her. "You think it'll work?" he asked.

"It can't hurt. The baby won't be here for a few weeks anyway. It'll give her food for thought," Veronica said.

"Okay. That's a plan. First, though, we got to deal with the new Sorokin on the block," Logan reminded her.

Veronica sighed. Another snake in their lives. Great.

******_The __Evening******_

Duncan arrived with Mac and Wallace in tow. He was carrying pizza.

Dick hugged Mac, and they dished out the pizza.

"So what do we know about Gory's brother?" Wallace asked.

"Not much," Logan said.

"He transferred from Northwestern. Maybe Jason knows him," Dick suggested.

"Good thinking. I'll call him and have him come over," Wallace said, getting out his phone.

"He should bring Weevil. Weevil would want to know," Veronica said.

About thirty minutes later, Weevil and Jason arrive. "So what's up?" Weevil asked. Wallace hadn't really explained anything when he called.

"Dick had a new transfer student in his frat house last night. His name is Sean Sorokin-Gory's half-brother," Dick announced.

"That can't be good," Weevil stated.

"He's a transfer from Northwestern. We thought you might know him," Logan told Jason.

Understanding dawned on Jason. He frowned. "Yeah, I do know him. Not well. He was a pre-law student. Since I was, too, he was assigned as my upperclassman mentor. He's a real ass," Jason shared.

"He acted real nice last night when I met him," Dick said.

"Yeah, he's good at that. He knows how to pour on the charm," Jason said. "But trust me. It's an act. In fact, I was glad to transfer to Hearst and leave him behind."

"So what do you think about his sudden appearance here?" Veronica asked. "Should we be worried?"

Jason waited a moment before answering. "Yes, you should. He is a senior. Seniors about to graduate don't transfer. You especially don't transfer from Northwestern to a small liberal arts college with no law programs. He's got to have an ulterior motive," Jason said.

"And I'll bet my tazer that he's not here for the warmer weather," Veronica remarked.

They all sat down and contemplated the grim news and the ramifications of Gory's brother arriving on campus. They all had a sinking feeling that the school year was going to be tougher than they imagined.

"This can't good," Duncan said.

"No, it can't," Logan agreed. He grabbed Veronica's hand. No matter what, he'd keep her safe.

_*******Chapter End******_

_I know having Jason actually know Sean is a bit of a stretch, and I'll hope you'll forgive me. I thought it'd make the story more interesting. Now that school has started the storyline will move swiftly for the most part. I won't always put everyone in every chapter because I've outlined specific places I want to stop. However, I hope to keep posting once a week, so you won't wait overly long regardless for an update. I love reading your reviews, so please share your thoughts on this latest chapter! Thanks a bunch!_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my shortest chapter yet. I know I've spoiled you with long chapters, but I have certain points planned as stopping points. Sometimes the chapters will be longer and sometimes they won't. My Daisy fans will enjoy this chapter. My MaDi fans will be upset because there's no MaDi at all in this chapter. However, I won't make you wait long for the next one, and it will have them in it! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and to some first time reviewers. Your reviews is what makes me want to post so regularly.**

Chapter 5: Daisy's Daring

******_The __Next __Day__(Tuesday)******_

Jason tried not to grin at Eli's obvious discomfort. They were on their way to their 8 o'clock criminology class. "Don't worry, E, the first day of class is usually a no-brainer. They go over the syllabus and talk a bit. Usually they dismiss early," Jason told him.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Eli asked ungraciously.

"There's lots of reasons. First, education is always a good thing. Knowledge is power. As Veronica so eloquently pointed out, we are both at a disadvantage. We need to take advantage of anything that can help us do our job better. No to mention if you ever decide to go further and become a police officer, college credits will give you an edge. Some precincts require it. I know Chicago PD requires two years of college," Jason said.

"Me a cop? Now you're just being ridiculous," Eli said with a mocking grin.

"We'll see," Jason said easily. "This class is only two days a week, so you'll find it mostly painless and informative."

"I better or this'll be the last thing I let you talk me into," Eli said sourly.

"We also need to sign up for self-defense classes," Jason said.

"I don't need no self-defense classes!" Eli exclaimed offended at the suggestion. "Maybe you do." He gave Jason a mocking grin.

"Uncle Nico told us we need to know how to restrain people without hurting them or ourselves. Self-defense isn't just about taking a beating or dishing one out," Jason pointed out.

Eli refused to comment further until they went into their class. He'd been in all the classes on campus as his job as a maintenance man. However, looking at this from the student perspective was a bit different. They were somewhat early, so the class only had a few students in it. He saw a familiar person and grinned.

"Look who's here," Eli said, nudging Jason.

Jason looked and saw Daisy. "What is she doing here?" He went toward her. Eli grinned and followed.

Daisy smiled when she spotted Jason and Eli. She didn't know why Eli was here, but she figured she'd find out. "Fancy meeting you guys here. Eli, I didn't know you were a student," she said.

"I'm not. Jason just convinced me to take this class with him since we're going into the P.I. business together," Eli said.

Jason was determined to not let her get the best of him this morning no matter how much she provoked him; he was going to be nice. He tried for casual. "So I'm surprised to see you in this class," he commented.

"I don't know why. My major is forensics. And you'd know that if you'd ever cared enough to ask," Daisy pointed out. There was no need to tell him that she just decided on the major over the summer. The point was, he had never once asked her what her plans were.

"Ouch!" Eli said as he winced at Daisy's pointed jab.

"It is? That's great," Jason said, not rising to her bait. She was right. He'd never bothered to ask her. For one of the first times in his life, he felt ashamed. A feeling only Daisy ever seemed to invoke. He wanted to apologize but didn't think with an audience was the best time because Daisy was so unpredictable. He opened his mouth to say more when he noticed someone else enter the classroom. He mentally groaned. He leaned over to Eli and whispered, "The guy who just walked in is Sean Sorokin."

Eli looked toward the door and saw the big guy. He looked to be about 6'1.

Daisy noticed that she no longer had their attention. She looked and saw a very hot guy coming toward them. He sat down without glancing in their direction. "Now that's one fine piece of man," she said with a purr of satisfaction.

"Stay away from him!" Jason ordered vehemently.

"Excuse me? I don't believe you have _any _right to tell me who I can or can't talk to," Daisy replied. Then she sauntered away and headed straight toward Sean. She sat down next to him. The two men saw her flash him a flirtatious smile and hold out her hand. It was obvious she was introducing herself.

"Why'd you go and do that for? You know telling Daisy _not_ to do something is the sure fire way of getting her to do it. It's like waving a red flag in front of a bull," Eli said laughingly.

"We can't let her get involved with him. He's bad news," Jason said grimly.

"You'll have to have V handle her. You won't get anywhere. She loves to piss you off," Eli said grinning.

Jason knew he was right. However, it didn't stop him from obsessing through the entire class. As soon as class was over, he got up to wait for her. She was walking with Sean. Sean noticed Jason and flashed a delighted smile.

"Jason Jaleno! What the hell are you doing here?" Sean asked. He held out his hand in a friendly manner for Jason. Jason didn't take it.

"You know very well what I'm doing here. I'm sure you knew the day I left Northwestern where I transferred to. So what are _you_ doing here?" Jason asked pointedly.

"Well, I figured if you liked it, I should check it out," Sean replied easily.

"Yeah, right. So why would a senior pre-law student transfer to a school that has no law school? I hope you're not here to start trouble," Jason said.

"Trouble? Now why would I do that?" Sean asked, smiling in an oily manner. Then he turned to Daisy. "If all the girls here are as beautiful and nice as she, then I know I'll love it." Daisy smiled at the compliment. "So Daisy, do you have a number? Maybe we can be study buddies."

Daisy looked at Jason's grim face and giving him a smug grin she rattled off her digits. Sean got out his phone and put her number in. Jason's eyes flashed in anger, but he refrained from saying anything. "See you around, Sean," he said. Then he turned and left.

Eli followed after him. As he passed Daisy, he said, "You're playing a dangerous game, chica." She just grinned confidently. His phone vibrated, and he answered it as he walked outside to the waiting Jason.

He spoke into and then hung up. "That was Nico. He needs me for a case," Eli shared with satisfaction.

"Anything exciting?" Jason asked.

"Nah. Just a cheating husband. Nico wants me to tail him and take some pictures," Eli said. "I'll catch you later." Even though it wasn't anything noteworthy, it was the first time Nico had asked Eli to do any leg work. He was excited. His life was really starting to become the kind of life he wanted.

*****_The __Beach __House*****_

Logan came out of the shower expecting to see Veronica awake. However, she was still curled in a ball under the covers. "Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up!" he shouted, trying to wake her up. He went to the bed and sat down. He kissed her cheek. "Snookums, you've got to get up for class. It's the first day of your Tuesday classes. You love first days. You get to scope out the competition, remember?"

"Don't wanna get up," she mumbled.

Logan stood up and pulled the covers off her. "You have to. I promised your dad that I'd take care of you. I can't let you miss class for no good reason!"

She opened her eyes as the cool morning air stole the warmth from her body. "Hey! Give me back my covers. I'm cold!" she complained.

"Well, then let me come warm you up," Logan said suggestively. He sat on the bed and leaned over her, caging her in with his arms. "Do you need some motivation this morning?" he asked. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"I like that," she said when he released her lips. "How about some more?"

He grinned and kissed her again. "Now that's enough. You need to get up, or we'll both be late," he said.

"Look at you. Mr. Punctuality. You're all grown up! And so many thought this day would never come! I'm so proud!" Veronica said grinning. She stretched lazily. "I'm dragging this morning. I guess I got to get used to getting up early again."

"Do you feel okay? You usually have to prod me in the mornings," Logan inquired.

"No, I don't feel sick, just wiped out," she replied. "My mind is full of so many things that sleep didn't come easily last night."

"Worried about Gory's brother?" Logan asked.

She got up from the bed and went to the dresser to pull out her clothes for the day. "Yes, I am. I know that nothing good is going to come of his being here," she said.

Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He met her eyes in the mirror. "Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll handle it." He kissed the nape of her neck. Then he released her to pull his own clothes out from the dresser.

"I hope so," she said grimly.

******_Back __At __Hearst******_

An hour later, Veronica was walking into her profiling class. She was surprised to see Daisy. Sitting down next to her, she asked, "Why are you in my profiling class?"

Daisy smiled. "Barbie! You're in this class? Awesome! I decided on my major over the summer. Forensics," she explained.

"Cool! Medical examiner? CSI is a cool field to go into," Veronica said.

"I know. If I go for my Ph. D, I could be a medical examiner. I'll see how the first degree goes first," Daisy said. "Did your honey tell you we have Shakespeare together? He told me your summer was fabulous."

"Yes, he did, and yes, it was," Veronica answered with a smile. "Logan and I spent almost a full month together in June on the road. It was so wonderful. Then we met up with Wallace and Eli at the twins' 19th birthday bash."

"Sounds fun," Daisy said.

"It was. Jazmin and I took turns tazering her ex," Veronica shared with a satisfied grin.

"You took turns tazering Wallace?" Daisy asked in surprise. "You're joking!

"Not Wallace, you goof. Another ex. A horrible guy that broke Jazmin's heart in high school. He's a family friend, so she can never avoid him at any family function. He always shows up to torment her. This time she got to do the tormenting!" Veronica enthused.

"Now you're trying to make me jealous," Daisy remarked. "That sounds like wicked good fun."

"It was. Then Mac, Parker, and I met up with Jazmin in Italy at her grandparents' house they have in Venice. That was an amazing trip. Have you ever been?" she asked.

"Once. When my mom first married Chip's dad, he took us to Europe for the summer. It was fun. The Italians know how to treat a lady. That's why it always surprises me when Jason acts like an ass. Do you know I met this really hot guy today in our criminology class, which by the way I have with Eli and Jason. Anyway, Jason had the nerve to tell me not to talk to some guy," Daisy shared, her annoyance obvious.

Veronica grinned. "And of course, you went and talked to him anyway," she said.

"Of course! Who does he think he is? He's not my boyfriend, nor my father. I'm not sure where he gets off," Daisy complained. "Oh, look, there he is now. The new guy. Come on. I'll introduce you."

The guy smiled at Daisy. "You're in this class, too? Lucky me!" he said.

"Hi, Sean!" Daisy said, flashing him a friendly smile. "This is my friend, Veronica Mars. Veronica, this is Sean Sorokin."

"You're kidding, right?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "This is the guy you were talking about? Gory's brother?"

"Oh, so you know my brother, Gory?" Sean asked in a friendly manner.

"Unfortunately, I did," Veronica replied. "Congratulations on his declared passing. Oh, I mean my condolences," she corrected.

"Veronica!" Daisy exclaimed in surprise. "Why would you say such a thing?"

Both Veronica and Sean ignored her. "How exactly do you know my brother's dead?" Sean asked pointedly, finally dropping his air of friendliness. "No body was found. Maybe you know something about that you'd like to share."

"No, I don't. All I know is that your family sent the Chicago P.D. here a few months ago because his family thought he was dead and believed me and my friends were responsible," Veronica replied. "I'm sure he's hiding in Mexico after what he did."

"What did he do?" Daisy asked.

"Sean's brother sent out to everyone on campus a fake video of my having sex with a boyfriend, then he threatened to kill me and Logan more than once, attacked our house when Duncan's young daughter was there by throwing bricks through all the windows, then he hired a hit man to kill me. But Logan was shot instead," Veronica recited.

Daisy was shocked at her recitation and said nothing.

Veronica gave Sean an angry look. "If you're here to finish what Gory started, you'd better leave now. If you know what's good for you, you won't try to start trouble," Veronica warned.

Sean looked grim. "I don't know what happened to my brother or anything about the stuff you mentioned. But I do know I'm not leaving until I find out. You better hope you aren't involved."

Veronica recognized his threat and reached into her satchel for her tazer when Jason came up to her and stopped her. "Not a good idea, Veronica," he said, putting his hand on top of hers. She gave him a disgruntled look.

"You know this woman?" Sean asked in surprise. "What a small world." Their conversation was cut off when the professor came in. They sat down. Sean took a seat in front of them.

After class Sean said goodbye to them. "Jay, I'll catch you later. Miss Mars, I guess we'll be seeing each other," he said. Then he flashed Daisy a flirtatious smile. "Miss Gonzalez, I hope to see _you_ real soon."

"You will," Daisy replied, returning his smile.

As soon as he left, Jason turned to her, prepared to warn her again about Sean. However, Veronica beat him to it. "Daisy, you cannot go out with that man!" Veronica insisted.

"That's what I said!" Jason agreed. "But she wouldn't listen. I told you he was no good," he said to Daisy, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"And I told you I'll go out with whomever I damn well want to. He's not his brother. I'd hate to be held responsible for everything Chip does," Daisy replied emphatically. "Besides, who better to find out what he's really up to?" She flashed them both a confident smile and turned and walked off.

Veronica was naturally worried, but she had to laugh at Daisy's brassiness. "She is something, isn't she?" Veronica remarked, her admiration apparent.

Jason isn't so amused. He was very annoyed. "This is not good! Daisy is out of her depth with a guy like that!" Jason complained. "I'll have to keep an eye on her or there's no telling what kind of trouble she'll get into."

"Oh, I'm sure that Daisy can more than handle Sean," Veronica replied confidently. "She can take care of herself. However, if it makes you feel better, by all means, keep an eye on her. Or both eyes if you like!" Veronica flashed him a knowing grin and waved goodbye. She needed to go find Logan and catch him up to speed.

Jason was not amused by her amusement at his expense, but he let her go without further comment. He never liked Sean before he knew exactly what his family was involved in. Now that he knew about Gory and had knowledge of Gory's actual death, he didn't see how Sean's appearance on campus could lead to anything good. Daisy was definitely out of her depth. At least sharing classes with him would give Jason an opportunity to keep an eye on both of them. Jason had a feeling that Sean's presence on campus was going to cause his new friends a lot of trouble.

*****_To __Be __Continued*****_

_I so appreciate your feedback, so take a minute and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The reason I picked a modeling agency for Logan and Dick will be made clear at the end of this chapter. Some will not be pleased, but you will want to read more! I hope everyone has/had a very Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 6: An unexpected arrival

_*****Friday of the First Week of Class*****_

Dick somehow found himself in the unfamiliar position of being alone with Jason Jaleno. Jason was waiting for his sister, and Dick was hanging out playing a video game in the living room while Mac was working on her computer. Mac had been right. It was nice to have a pregnant-free zone to relax in. No one bugged him here or asked him to do things. He loved his friends, but sometimes a man just liked to kick back. However, Jason was not someone he wanted to kick back with. He'd rather hang with Weevil, and he never did that. Jason was the kind of guy that really made Dick feel stupid the Ronnie used to always do. Dick didn't trust his dark, good looks or his penetrating gaze. Gave Dick the wheelies.

Jason, for his part, found himself at a loss. Dick Casablancas was as different from him as a person could be and still be human. They both had dishonest dad's, so you think that'd give them some kind of common ground. However, Dick refused to talk to Jason. He wasn't really rude; he just pretended Jason wasn't in the room. It kind of irked him. Jason wasn't used to being ignored. Mac, for some reason that escaped Jason, loved this man. Jason liked and respected Mac a lot, so he knew that Dick must have some layers to him that Jason didn't see. Not to mention he was Logan's best friend. He heard from Eli how deep Dick's loyalty went. Loyalty was something Jason admired. Really it was the most important thing. If you couldn't count on your friends to have your back, then what good were they? He tried once again to connect with Dick.

"So how are your classes going?" he asked Dick.

Dick gave him an absent look. Then he shrugged. "Okay. Too soon to tell. I'm a business major, so my classes are never that exciting. However, Mac convinced me to take a mythology class that seems kind of cool," Dick shared.

"Yeah, mythology is fun. You'll like it. The gods and heroes and wicked vengeance. I always liked learning about that kind of stuff because I found it comforting," Jason said.

Dick finally gave Jason his full attention. "Comforting? Huh?" he asked. This guy was just weird.

"Yeah. I know that sounds strange. But growing up in Chicago, so many bad things always happened. Chicago's got an ugly, violent history. It can be kind of depressing. So I thought knowing things were that bad even way back then, but some men managed to rise above it all and be heroes good to know. It gave me hope," Jason confessed. Then he felt ridiculous for admitting such a thing to Dick.

Dick found his comment interesting. "I can see that. Neptune has sucked major ass the past few years as I'm sure you know. No amount of money can make people decent, ya know?" he pointed out, surprising Jason with his insight.

Jazmin came down. "Okay, brother dear, I'm ready," she said.

"It's about time. We're just going to dinner," Jason said.

"Well, it's a Friday night, and you're not someone I can kiss goodnight. But getting ready to go out is a soothing ritual for us girls. Just so you know, I turned down a date to go out with you," Jazmin shared, grinning.

"Really? Who?" Jason asked. He knew that Eli hadn't asked her out.

"Wallace's very sweet new roommate, David. He's got a crush on me," Jazmin told him.

"I hope you let him down easy. Cowboys may not cry and all, but he's a big guy. I don't want to get on his bad side so soon. We got enough problems," Jason said.

"You turned down a date to go out with your brother?" Dick asked in surprise. Who does that? This twin thing was weird.

"Well, I don't think dating Wallace's roommate would be a good idea, especially not so soon. And I am kind of waiting for some other idiot to get around to asking me out," Jazmin said. Then she grabbed her purse and said goodbye before Dick could inquire further.

"Later," Jason said as he followed his sister.

Mac came into the room carrying her laptop. "I'm finally done! Thank God! Who just left?" she asked.

"The twins," Dick said. "Twins are weird. They're the only ones I've ever really known, but I don't get them sometimes."

"Why? What happened?" Mac asked. She sat down next to Dick, placing her computer on the table.

"Jazmin just told us that she turned down a date to go out with her brother. That's crazy, right? Why would a girl rather hang out with her brother? I spent a lot of time with Beaver, but I'd never turn down chicks to hang with him. We could've hang anytime, and he'd understand," Dick said.

"Well, twins are usually much closer than other siblings. However, fraternal twins like them-that's when they're not identical- usually aren't as close because of the gender differences. But still they're normally closer than your average brother-sister. The Jalenos' childhood and parents, I think, bonded them closer than normal. From what Jaz has told me, her dad wouldn't let her have any friends come around but Joseph her ex. He had been Jason's best friend until he hurt Jazmin. Being betrayed by someone you trust can change a person," Mac said.

"I get that," Dick said.

"And that's why Jason is so protective of her. Think of them as not just siblings but best friends. It might make it easier for you to get. Logan's your best friend, and you two do things together. Would you blow of Logan for some random girl?" Mac asked.

"No, but I would for you," Dick said, grinning.

Mac smiled back. "So who was the guy that asked her out?" Mac asked.

"Wallace's cowboy roommate. Jazmin said he has a crush on her," Dick revealed.

Mac grinned. "He is insanely adorable. That twang and 'ah-shucks' manner has a certain appeal," Mac admitted.

Dick's expression darkened. "What? You better not be appealed," Dick said with a frown. He didn't want Mac noticing any dumb cowboy. "I'm the only cowboy you can have."

Mac laughed. "You turned in your cowboy hat, remember?" she teased.

"Hey, I'll get another one if that's what you want!" Dick insisted.

"I know you would!" Mac said laughingly. "But that's okay. I'm not into cowboys. I'm into spoiled, rich, surfer dudes, who kiss like the devil." She gave Dick a warm look that made him perk up.

He leaned in to give her the kiss she was hinting at. She hugged him close, relishing in their closeness. He'd come so far. She secretly thrilled whenever he still displayed small signs of jealousies. She wanted him to never take their relationship for granted because that's when relationships tended to grow sour.

She pulled back. "Yum," she purred. "Yep, no cowboys for me!" She rested her head against his shoulder while he held his arm across her shoulders, keeping her close.

"There better not be!" he added. Then he wondered, "So who does Jazmin like?"

Mac looked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jazmin said she was waiting for some other idiot to ask her out. What idiot would that be?" Dick asked.

Mac grinned. "Weevil," she told him.

Dick pulled his arm off of her and turned to her in surprise. "Weevil? You're kidding? Why would a girl like her possibly want Weevil? That's insane!" Dick insisted.

"Well, some would say that about us. The heart wants what the heart wants," Mac said. "She's always been attracted to him, but he keeps her at a distance. They got a bit closer over the summer since he was in Chicago. She wasn't ready to date anyone then, but I think she is now. However, Eli is dragging his feet."

"He's an idiot. If a girl like Jazmin wants a guy like him, he'd be the biggest fool in the world to not take her up on her offer," Dick said.

"It'll work itself out. Weevil's not as dumb as you think. He's got a sensitive soul. Have you ever noticed the tatoo he has on his arm of Lilly?" Mac asked.

Dick looked surprise. "No way! He's got Lilly Kane's name tatooed on his body? Does Logan know?" Dick asked.

"Probably. Why do you think they fought so much in high school?" Mac asked.

"'Cause Logan always thought Weevil was hot for Ronnie," Dick answered without hesitation.

"Well, that may have been part of Logan's motivation. But also because he knew Weevil had been in love with Lilly," Mac revealed.

Dick shook his head. "Now I gotta a headache. Our friends are way too complicated. It's annoying. Makes me appreciate my fraternity brothers more sometimes," Dick said.

"I got something that will help with that," Mac said.

"You do?" Dick asked, giving her a suggestive look.

Mac reached for her computer. Dick looked perplexed. "Are we going to look at porn together?" he asked.

"What?" she looked surprised. Then she laughed. The things he thought of. "No, you goof. I wanted to show you the website for Faces that I finally finished."

"Oh," Dick said, looking sheepish. Mac just grinned at him, flashing her dimples. Then he looked at the computer screen and was impressed. The site was completely different. "Wow, babe, this is perfect! So much better!"

Mac was pleased. "I checked out some competitors' sites and was determined that ours be one notch better. I included a place where we can get prospective clients to post profiles. We may strike gold by having a shy knock-out post her picture and resume," Mac said.

"That's a good idea. If you get too many hits, Trina and I can help you sort through them," Dick offered.

"I love that we're doing this together," Mac shared.

"Me, too," Dick said.

"Now that this is done, I'm going to start on Jason and Eli's website. Since I tweaked Keith's when he was running Mars Investigations, theirs will be easier," Mac said.

Dick's phone beeped. He pulled it out and read the text. He grimaced.

"What's up?" Mac inquired.

"It's from Dad. He wanted to know if I was going to meet him for brunch at his country club on Sunday," Dick replied. "Will you go with me?"

It was Mac's turn to grimace. "Your dad and the country club? Not my idea of a good time," Mac said.

"Please," Dick begged, giving her a beseeching look. "How can he learn to accept us as a couple if he doesn't spend time with us as a couple?"

Mac was impressed with his logic. "How dare you use logic on me, mister!" she admonished, fighting a grin. Then she sighed. "I really don't want to, Dick."

"I'll make it worth your while," Dick said with a heated look.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Mac asked coyly.

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Umm," she said, moving to give him more room to maneuver.

He nibbled on her earlobe, knowing that spot for some reason always made her hot. "Now you're playing dirty," she complained.

Dick pulled back and grinned. Then he moved in for a wet kiss, getting her more than interested. When she was breathing heavy, he pulled back. "Well?" he asked.

"Throw in a couple's massage at the club afterwards, and you have a deal!" Mac proclaimed.

"Consider it done!" Dick replied with a satisfied grin. Then he began to show her his appreciation in a most agreeable manner.

******_Saturday******_

Logan was at Faces talking to Mrs. Goldsmith on the phone. Mrs. G was telling Logan about a new client they'd secured in their L.A. office. "I'm so excited," Mrs. G said. "She is a lovely and sweet girl. Not demanding or high maintenance like so many of the models are these days."

"That sounds great," Logan replied.

"Her reviews coming off her last New York show were fabulous! She's only been modeling for the past two years, so we're lucky to get her while her career is so much ahead of her," Mrs. G shared. "She's still young."

"Why didn't she sign with a New York office?" Logan inquired.

"That's a great bit of luck, my dear. She found out when she was here at a premiere that we had opened an office in Neptune. Her mom lives in Neptune. Can you believe the luck?" Mrs. G asked.

"That is a happy coincidence," Logan agreed. "I will have Trina set up a nice dinner for the three of us, so I can impress her."

"I know she'll love you both. Your sister is such a sweetie. Working so hard in her condition is so admirable," Mrs. G commented.

"Yeah, that's my sister. Hard-working," Logan said tongue-in-cheek. He saw no reason to disillusion the sweet lady. But the truth was Trina _had_ been very industrious lately.

Trina must have sensed that they were talking about her because she came into his office. "Trina just walked in, so I'll make sure she sets it up." They said goodbye.

"What do I need to set up?" Trina asked.

"Mrs. G has a new client she signed that she's excited about," Logan shared. "She's coming off of rave reviews from a show in New York."

"Cool. We can use some new blood. So many lame ones have been coming around here," Trina said with a slight sneer. "We should think of opening an office in New York."

"The thought has crossed my mind. Let's see where we're at in a year. Will you make a reservation somewhere nice in Neptune for tomorrow night? Mrs. G is probably emailing you her contact info now." Logan asked. "It seems that the client picked us because her mom lives here in Neptune."

"Will do, boss," Trina said with a grin. Then she sat down in the chair across his desk. It took her a minute to sit. "Man, I am such a blimp! You'd think I was carrying twins or something."

Logan loved the effect pregnancy had on his sister, but now that she'd mentioned adoption being reminded of the upcoming birth of her child upset him. He frowned. "Trina, I want to talk to you about this insane idea you have," he said.

"It's not good to upset a pregnant lady, Logan. Don't you know that? You should support me," Trina complained.

"I want to, sis, but I just can't. Do you know how badly I want a family? I can't wait to have my own kids someday, but Ronnie's not ready. The thought of you having a niece or nephew has been like the next best thing. You know how much I love Lily, and she's just my godchild," Logan shared.

Trina looked sad. "Logan, don't do this. You know this isn't easy for me. I know I'm superficial, but I wouldn't do something like this if I hadn't thought it through. I know it's the best thing for me and the baby," Trina said.

"How can you say that? How could you trust strangers to raise your baby? There's no telling who the baby could end up being with," Logan said.

"I'm going to pick the parents, Logan. I'm not just going to hand my baby off to some hobo on the street corner," Trina said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but people can always fake it. Dad was so convincing that you never even saw what was right in front of you. Remember that beating you saw him give that boyfriend of yours who hit you? That was the first time you saw him be violent, right?" Logan asked.

Trina looked wary at the question but she answered, "Yes."

"Well, I'd seen him that way many times. He'd done that to me more than once. He had a cabinet in his office where he kept the belts he'd use on me," Logan shared grimly, the ugly memories rearing their bitter heads, upsetting him even more.

Trina hated to be reminded of the father Logan knew, but she didn't want to fight with him about their dad. Even though she'd begun a relationship with her birth mom, she still felt Logan was the only real family she had left, and she knew nothing hurt him more than her defending Aaron. That was one thing he'd finally made her understand after he'd been shot. "I'm sorry, Logan," she said simply. And she was. She didn't know how the man who had loved her and had been so generous to her all of her life could be so horrible to his son, a son that shared his blood. Trina would never be able to reconcile the two. She would never understand him trying to set Veronica on fire and attacking her. However, killing Lilly Kane made some sense. Trina had wanted to kill her a time or two herself, but Veronica had always been so sweet. Either way, Logan had a point, Aaron had fooled everyone.

"How would you feel if your baby ended up being raised by parents who mistreated him or her? Or raised them to have bad taste in clothes?" he asked, throwing in something he knew would upset her.

"Not funny, Logan," Trina said. "What do you want from me? I can't be a mom. Can you imagine?"

"Actually, I can. You've changed a lot, Trina. And for the better. I doubt any first time mother ever thought they could do the job. But you can. If you want it badly enough," Logan assured her. "You won't be alone, you know. Veronica and I will be here to help you. As will Dick and Mac. Your child will have lots of people who will love it."

Trina's eyes filled with tears. "Stupid pregnancy hormones!" she complained, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, little brother. I'll think about what you said. I promise."

Logan smiled, happy to have that at least. Trina got up slowly from the chair. Moving was awkward for her. "I hope so," he told her. "Let me know the time for dinner."

******_The Beach House******_

A few hours later, he was in his bedroom with Veronica. They were getting ready to go out to dinner. Veronica seemed to be moving slower than normal. "You want to go out, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I just don't seem to have much energy lately. I think all the traveling over the summer wiped out my reserve energy. Now with Gory's brother in town I can't seem to sleep very well," Veronica admitted. "But we are going out. We've not had an evening out alone really since I've been back from Italy."

"That's because you've been keeping me chained to the bed," Logan quipped.

"_I've_ kept _you_ chained? Yeah, right! You're the one that doesn't like to share me with the public," Veronica reminded him with a smile. She put on the earrings he'd gotten her for Valentine's.

"You're looking in the mirror. Can you blame me? I'm smarter than I look!" Logan said, smiling.

Veronica flashed him a loving look. "So Trina tells me that you and she are going to wine and dine some new client. Should I be jealous?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. Should you?" Logan asked, grinning. When Veronica narrowed her eyes, he held up his hands. "Just kidding. You're welcome to join us. You know that. I don't want any of these clingy, needy models to think I'm available night and day. Having you there might be a good idea! You can mark your territory and all that."

Veronica laughed at the suggestion. "Maybe next time. I promised Dad and Alicia that I'd have dinner with them. The invitation, of course, was for both of us. But they'll understand if you can't make it. Wallace will be there, too," Veronica shared.

"I hate missing Alicia's dinner. Will you bring me a plate? I'll eat it for a midnight snack," Logan said.

"No problem," Veronica said.

"So I talked to Trina about the adoption," he mentioned.

Veronica turned and face him. "Oh, yeah? How did that go?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. She listened at least. I told her how much I wanted a family and how much it meant to me to have a niece or nephew. Then I pointed out that her baby could go to bad people," Logan said.

"What did she say?" Veronica inquired.

"She said she'd pick the parents, yada yada. But I reminded her of dad and how people can fake a lot of things," Logan shared.

"Did she listen or did she defend Aaron?" Veronica asked.

"No, she didn't. She looked sad and actually said she was sorry," Logan said.

"Really? That's good. She's come a long way. I think she underestimates herself," Veronica said.

"Yeah. I told her that basically. I told her we'd be here to help. She said she'd think about it," Logan said.

"We can't pressure her. I know better than anyone the consequences of a mother who doesn't really want to be a mother anymore. Trina can't just take off one day like my mom, so she needs to be sure," Veronica pointed out.

"I know," Logan said. Then he examined her closely. "Have you thought about tracking down your mom?"

"She stole from us and left again. The first time was out of a sense of protecting me. I understood that. But the second time? I spent all my college savings to put her into rehab and not only did she not finish, she stole the $50,000 Dad had that was supposed to pay for my school. That's not someone I need in my life," Veronica said firmly.

Logan went over to her and gave her a hug. He hated to see her upset, and he knew what her mom did was a sore subject. But he still knew that Veronica loved her mom; she was just hurt. Most of Veronica's life Leanne had been a good mom to Veronica. Unlike him and his dad, Veronica had more good memories of her than bad. Logan blamed Aaron for what happened to Veronica's family. Leanne didn't fall apart until after Lilly was murdered. Another casualty of the life of Aaron Echolls.

*****_Sunday*****_

Mac grudgingly accompanied Dick to the country club to have brunch with Dick Sr.

Naturally, Dick forgot to mention he was bringing Mac. When they got to the table, Dick Sr. was there with another man and an attractive twenty-something. "Dad?" Dick questioned when he noticed the table was so full.

"Junior, glad you could make it. I didn't know you would bring your friend Mac. I invited a business associate and his daughter. I wanted them to meet you," Dick Sr. said, getting up to greet them.

"Dad, you know Mac is _not_ my friend; she's my _girlfriend_," Dick said annoyed.

His dad waved his had dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Glad you could make it, Mac. We'll get another chair," Dick Sr. said. He turned to motion to the server.

Mac opened her mouth slightly in dismay. The man's gall had no bounds. He was trying to set Dick up with another woman right in front of her. "You know what? That's okay. I'm good," Mac said. She turned to leave. She looked back at Dick, expecting him to follow her. When she realized he wasn't right behind her, she stopped. Dick Sr. was saying something to Dick and gesturing to the table where his guests where sitting. Mac didn't want to see anymore. She stalked out the door. She'd wait five minutes in the car and if he didn't come, she'd take the car and go home.

"You cannot leave, Dick!" his dad was telling him. "I will not have you embarrass me this way! I invited a business associate that is crucial for my new start up company. I need you to charm and impress him and his daughter."

"Dad, I have a girlfriend, and you're trying to pimp me out. It's not cool!" Dick complained.

"I'm not telling you to sleep with her. I'm just saying be nice. Mac will understand after you explain. Buy her something pretty and say you're sorry. It always work," his dad assured him, leading him to the table.

Dick allowed his dad to make the introductions. He felt a bit ill. Somehow he didn't think buying Mac something pretty would smooth this over.

_******That Evening******_

Mrs. Goldsmith was so eager to show of her new client that she decided to drive down to Neptune and make the introductions. Trina got the text from her an hour before, so she adjusted their reservation. She made sure that they arrived before their guests. Waddling across the restaurant to meet a new person was not a way to impress someone. Meeting someone for the first time while already seated was bound to put off the pregnancy talk. Logan no longer liked to talk about her pregnancy now that she told him she wanted to give the baby up for adoption. Trina hoped they could get through the meal without much baby talk.

"You do know I'm missing a dinner at the Mars to be here," Logan informed her.

"Poor baby! It must be tough being forced to eat at a five star restaurant instead of the future-in-laws," Trina mocked.

"You say that, but you haven't had Alicia's cooking," Logan said.

Trina rolled her eyes. Then she pointed. "Oh, look there's Mrs. G. Boy, she isn't exaggerating for once. The new girl is a knock-out," Trina observed.

Logan looked up and whistled appreciatively at the leggy blonde walking with Mrs. G. However, as they got closer and the features of her face became clearer, Logan realized with a sinking heart that he was very familiar with this particular woman. When they stopped at his table and his eyes connected with the woman's brilliant blue eyes, he knew without a doubt that the new client was Hannah Griffith, his ex. The only girl after Veronica he ever thought he could love.

*****_More to Come*****_

_Did I surprise you or did my hint at the beginning make you figure it out? Share your thoughts by clicking review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Since some are a bit concerned about my Hannah intentions, I decided to post this chapter earlier. I wanted to let everyone know that Hannah is in my story not to break up LoVe, but to bring out lingering issues between the two. She will be just one of several obstacles I have planned for them. So flucos1 can relax a bit! **

** As for the adoption issue, I know some people believe that it's the momma's choice and is a private matter. However, in my family (where most everyone in my entire family is at or below the poverty level), I would be villianized in all kinds of ways if I tried to give up my baby. Everyone (even cousins) would both line up to take the baby and would tell me how wrong I was.** **Babies belong to the entire family. So to some degree, I think of that when I write Logan/Trina. If they've gotten close like I've tried to write, I think Logan would share how he feels. Trina is insecure and hasn't always thought things through, so he would want to make sure she understood the consequences. I personally think adoption is a wonderful and selfless gift to give to someone. If you know yourself well enough to know you wouldn't make a good mother and care enough to give the child to someone who wants it, that's a good thing. Just wanted to say that.**

Chapter 7: Facing the Enemy

_******Same Sunday Night at the Restaurant******_

Logan could hardly believe that it was Hannah standing in front of him. The sweet, very young girl she was once was still evident in the woman before him. Her hair was longer and thicker with a lot more body in it. She was no longer waif-like but had filled out in all the right places. In a word, she was stunning. However, he noticed one thing that was changed. Her eyes no longer held the look of naïve innocence that they once held. She viewed Logan without much surprise. Instead, a satisfied smile played around her mouth.

"Trina, Logan, I'd like you to meet our newest lovely client, Hannah Griffith," Mrs. Goldsmith introduced.

Trina smiled and said hi but remained seated. Logan got to his feet and held out his hand. "Hannah, it's been a long time. This is a surprise," he said, smiling.

She smiled winsomely. "A nice surprise I hope," she said taking his hand into hers.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. G asked in surprise.

"I went to high school with Hannah. She was two years behind," Logan explained.

"Oh how nice!" Mrs G. enthused. "That's perfect because I really can't stay for dinner. I just wanted to make the introductions. I guess I should have told you her last name, huh Logan? That would have saved me a drive!" She grinned happily at the three young people. Then she turned to Hannah. "Well, dear, since you're in familiar hands, I'm going to leave you three to have a nice dinner. Call me when you're back in L.A., so we can have lunch. Bring your mother. I'd love to meet her."

"She'd like that. Thanks," Hannah replied, giving Mrs. G a hug goodbye.

Logan pulled out her chair and helped her get seated. Then he sat down in the chair next to her. Trina was directly across. "Well, you've definitely came a long way, Hannah. You're all grown up," Logan observed.

"I am. In every way," she replied softly.

Trina was oblivious to the undercurrents and smiled happily at Hannah. "What a small world! Did you know Logan was a partner in Faces?" Trina asked. "It must be great to deal with someone you went to school with. It's like keeping it in the family."

"Family? I don't know about that, but yes, it's nice to know exactly who is going to be advising my career. I loved that you all opened an office in Neptune. I've been homesick for awhile," Hannah confessed ruefully.

"I bet. New York is so big and fast paced. I love it, but it's nice to come home," Trina said. She surprised Logan with how easily she was interacting with Hannah. Trina played the spoiled wild child so frequently growing up or the self-important debutante that Logan hadn't had a chance to see her be genuine with someone besides him and his friends. It was nice to see this side of her.

"Yes, it is," Hannah said. "How have you been, Logan?" she asked.

"Since I last saw you? Wow, too many things. I've been to the depths of despair and the height of glory," he replied with an easy smile.

"Logan's been awesome since Ronnie put him out of his misery," Trina said with a smile.

"Ronnie? Are you into boys these days, Logan?" Hannah asked, giving him a teasing smile.

Trina laughed. "No, Veronica. Veronica Mars, his girlfriend. You probably know her since you went to Neptune," Trina supplied.

"Well, I know who she is, but I don't know her personally. Everyone knew Veronica. But the stories were wildly contradictory. I was two years behind her and Logan, and we didn't run in the same circles. I dated Logan until my dad shipped me off to boarding school to get me away from him," Hannah said.

"Yeah, good times," Logan quipped, smiling.

Understanding came over Trina. "Oh, I get it. Senior year. That was when Veronica had dumped you and was back with Duncan," Trina said to Logan. Then she gave Hannah a calculating look. "I can see how you'd be Logan's type. He's got a thing for blondes. But I hope you're not here thinking you can have him back. We're excited to represent you, but Logan took a bullet for Veronica, so that ship has sailed." After making that pronouncement, she frowned. "Great! I got to go to the bathroom _again_! Being pregnant sucks!" She pushed back her chair. "Excuse me, guys."

They watched a very pregnant Trina waddle toward the bathroom. "You're going to be an uncle," Hannah observed_._

"Looks like. She's due in a few weeks, but she doesn't like talking about it. New mothers are easily spooked," Logan explained, hoping to ward off the pregnancy talk that he knew would cause both him and Trina discomfort.

"So Veronica Mars took you back, huh?" Hannah asked, giving him a penetrating glance.

The look wasn't one he'd ever seen before from her. What had so attracted him to her in high school was how sweet and guileless she had been. He knew he'd been using her both because of who her dad was and because he'd missed Veronica so badly. Screwing Kendall Casablancas he did to fill the emptiness, to feel better. When that failed, he discovered Hannah. She reminded him so much of the way Veronica had been before Lilly died, back when his life had been mostly good. Despite himself, he found himself drawn to her sweetness. Out of all the many girls he had been with besides Veronica and Lilly, Hannah had been the only one to touch something deep inside of him. She may have an agenda in being here or in choosing Faces. However, he couldn't help but look fondly at her. It _was_ good to see her. She was one of the few good memories from his senior year.

"Yes, she did. We got back together at the end of senior year. Then she dumped me again second semester of our freshman year. She finally came to her senses last November," Logan shared. "We live together."

"That's too bad," Hannah said, flashing him a flirtatious look. "I was hoping we could reconnect."

"We can. As friends," Logan said. "I love Veronica. But I owe you an apology. I wasn't at my finest when you knew me. You deserved better."

"I did," she agreed. "However, you helped pull me out of the fantasy land I resided in, so I can thank you for that."

"For crushing your innocence and shattering your illusions? Okay. Your welcome," Logan said sardonically.

Hannah laughed. "You were my first love, Logan. A girl never gets over her first love," Hannah informed him, giving him a look that made Logan feel uneasy. This could be messy.

_******Monday******_

Wallace was on his way to his morning class when he decided to stop by the food court and grab a quick coffee. However, he spotted Duncan having coffee at a table with a really cute redhead. Curious, Wallace walked over to the table for a better look. The girl had shoulder length curly hair. When he approached the table, they looked up and Wallace saw she had beautiful, clear green eyes. He had never dated a girl with green eyes. She wasn't beautiful like Jazmin or Veronica, but she was really cute.

"Hey, what's up?" he said to Duncan.

"Hi, Wallace. This is Julie Craelius. She's my partner for a project we've been assigned in our business management class," Duncan introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Wallace said, flashing her a charming smile.

Julie didn't say anything but gave him a shy smile.

"That sucks that you already have a project to do. No easying you into the fray this semester, huh?" Wallace said.

"Not in Dr. Anderson's class. He doesn't believe in wasting time. It's not productive he says," Duncan explained.

"Well, I think we've got a good start," Julie told Duncan.

"So do I," Duncan said.

"I'm going to go. It was nice to meet you, Wallace," she said.

"You, too," Wallace replied with a smile. She got up from the table. "I'll see you in class, Duncan."

Duncan said goodbye. Wallace watched her leave. She had a really cute figure. "That girl is too cute! So are you guys more than study buddies?" he asked Duncan.

Duncan smiled, knowing what Wallace was thinking. "No, we're not. You know I like Parker, right?" Duncan supplied.

Wallace frowned. "Well, Piz told me you did, but you hadn't actually mentioned it to me. I know he didn't come back partly because he feared he'd lose Parker to you. I think he couldn't face that possibility," Wallace said.

"Sorry, man. I know you and him are close," Duncan said. "I didn't push Parker though. Nor have I made a move on her. Not since our slip up in Vegas."

"That's cool. I slipped up myself in Vegas and I dated your ex, so I'll be the last one to cast stones," Wallace said.

"Yeah, but you gave me a heads up at least before dating Jazmin," Duncan said.

"That's true, so can I have Julie's number?" Wallace asked with a grin.

Duncan laughed. "She's kind of shy and sweet. Let me ask her first, okay?" Duncan asked.

"Thanks! I gotta go. I'm running late for class," Wallace said. Then he took off.

Across the room, stood Parker. She'd spotted Duncan and Wallace sitting with some redheaded girl she didn't know. She'd been debating about whether or not to go say hi. It wasn't clear if the girl was with Duncan or Wallace, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. However, when the table quickly emptied of all but Duncan, she decided to go talk to him.

"Hi, Duncan," she said when she got to his table.

Duncan smiled warmly at her. "Hey, Parker! Do you have time to sit?" Duncan asked.

"Some," she said. Then she sat down across from him.

"You just missed Wallace," Duncan said.

"Yeah, I saw him and some girl sitting here, but everyone seemed to be gone by the time I got over here," she said.

"That was Julie. She's in my business management class, and we were assigned to do a project together," Duncan explained.

"Oh," Parker said, feeling awkward.

Duncan could guess what she had been thinking, so he decided to be very clear. "I'm not interested in any other girls, Parker. You're the one I want," he said honestly.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his frankness. "Um, well..I..okay," she finally spat out. Parker wanted to die of embarrassment. She was usually so quick with the verbal, and now she was all tongue-tied.

Duncan fought back a grin. She was so cute. "I'm not trying to push. I just didn't want you to think every time I'm talking to another girl that I'm on the prowl or something because I'm not. You're the only girl I'm interested in dating, so until you're ready to date again, I'm okay with waiting."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Really. That is if you're interested in dating me," Duncan said, a questioning note in his voice.

Parker gave him a searching glance before replying. "I like you, Duncan. But I'm still feeling a bit raw. Piz's decision to stay in New York caught me by surprise. My feelings for him aren't just going to disappear," she told him.

"I get that. I'm not expecting you to suddenly be ready. But if you want to grab a coffee or have dinner sometime, I think that'd be nice," Duncan suggested. He hadn't planned on saying that so early, but he couldn't help but suggest they spend some time together. How would she ever get past Piz if they never saw one another?

"Maybe," Parker replied noncommitally. She got up. "Well, I need to go. It was nice to see you."

"Yeah. Have a good day," Duncan said. He watched her leave feeling hopeful. At least she hadn't shut him down completely.

_*****Shakespeare class with Logan, Jason, and Daisy*****_

Daisy took a seat in front of Logan who was sitting next to Jason. Then she turned toward the guys and flashed a smile. "Boys," she said.

"Daisy," Logan said. Things were never dull around this girl. He glanced at Jason. Yes, he was tense as a tiger about to pounce. He gave Jason a sympathetic look; Daisy was determined to tie him in knots. "So how was your weekend?" Logan asked her smiling at her.

"Great. I went out with Sean Sorokin over the weekend," she offered, looking quite pleased with herself.

"What?" Jason exploded, clearly upset.

Logan's face lost his smile. "Here I was thinking you were smarter than that," Logan said.

"She's not," Jason said grimly. The thought of Daisy with Sean made him nuts. He didn't like to admit that he was surprisingly jealous. It wasn't an emotion that he'd ever experienced, so he almost didn't recognize it in himself.

Daisy laughed at their reaction. "Oh, but I am. I know what I'm doing, so you boys can relax," she said calmly.

"Yeah, right," Jason said sourly.

"Did you find out anything about him?" Logan asked.

"Some. I"m sure that he definitely has an agenda," Daisy replied, giving both boys a very satisfied look.

"You are? What did he tell you?" Logan asked.

"It wasn't what he said; it was the questions he asked. He was way too interested in my friend Veronica, Duncan, and you," she said.

"Really? He just came out an asked you questions?" Logan asked, surprised.

"No. He tried to be clever about it. I pretended to be dumber than I am and chatted a lot. Guys are really easy to talk circles around," she said arrogantly.

Jason look offended and started to say something, but Logan's expression gave him pause. Logan gazed at Daisy in fond amusement. He had seen Veronica talk circles around more than one unsuspecting sucker. "I do love a clever woman," Logan said to her, making her smile in pleasure at the compliment. Jason's expression darkened as he realized she hadn't smiled at him like that in a long time.

"You don't need to be getting involved with him or his family," Jason said. "He's dangerous."

"I hear the same thing could be said about you and your family," she responded, giving him a smug, sugar-sweet smile.

Her remark caught Jason off guard, and he had no comeback.

"I think it's time I met this Sean fellow," Logan said.

"We'll, we're supposed to have lunch tomorrow in the food court after our profiling class," Daisy offered.

"Perfect. I'll make a point of being there. You can introduce me," Logan said.

"No problem," Daisy replied.

After class, Jason followed Daisy out of class determined to talk to her. "Wait up, please, Daisy," Jason said. She stopped and faced him. "I don't need a lecture, Jason. I got a class to get to," she said.

"I really wish you wouldn't go out with Sean," Jason said falling into step with her.

"Careful, Jason. You're starting to sound jealous," Daisy said grinning. When he didn't reply right away, she stopped walking and glanced up at him.

He frowned. "Maybe I am," he admitted.

Daisy looked at him in surprise. "I can't believe you just admitted that," she said.

"I can't either," Jason said. "It's not an emotion I have much experience with."

Daisy turned away and started walking again. He matched her steps. "Well, it's a wasted emotion. You had your chance. I've moved on," she informed him.

Jason reached out and grabbed her hand and stopped walking, forcing her to stop and face him. "Daisy, I am really sorry for the way I treated you. I wish you'd forgive me," Jason said sincerely.

Daisy found herself shaken by his words. She steeled herself against the effect his words had on her. He had hurt her and dismissed her. No man who did that was allowed a chance to do it again.

"I can forgive you, Jason. But I can't forget," she said. Then she pulled her hand out of his and walked away.

Jason was left watching her regretfully. He knew he really messed up with her. Never before had he wished he'd be less of an ass. Feeling glum, he headed to class.

_*****Tuesday*****_

Mac, Dick, Logan, and Veronica were in their Tuesday morning mythology, and Dick couldn't seem to refrain from speculating about Sean. Mac wasn't really talking to him, so he'd latched onto the subject and wouldn't let go.

"Can we talk about something else?" Mac complained. She was still upset with Dick and in no mood to stress over the Sorokins.

"I agree," Veronica said. She yawned.

"Are you feeling tired?" Mac asked.

"Late night, Ronnie? Did Logan finally wear you out?" Dick asked with a snicker, earning a dirty look for Veronica.

"Wear her out? Don't you mean wear _me_ out? The woman is insatiable!" Logan teased, wrapping his arm around her. She tiredly laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I don't even have the energy to put Dick in his place," Veronica complained. "My energy level is awfully low in the mornings lately."

"You're not eating your Wheaties!" Dick advised.

Veronica decided to ignore Dick and said to Mac, "So Wallace's got a new crush."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" Mac asked.

"Duncan's classmate. He met her yesterday in the food court. She's working on a project with Duncan," Veronica shared. "He called me last night extolling her virtues. Duncan is going to ask her if Wallace can have her number."

"It's good that he's moving past Jackie," Mac said. Then their professor came in, so all the talk was caught off.

A few hours later, Logan met Veronica outside of the food court. "Is he in there?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Daisy is sitting with him at a table," Veronica replied. They went inside. Veronica's stomach clenched as smells assaulted her nose. She took a deep breath and followed Logan to Daisy's table.

"Hi, Daisy. Sean," Veronica said. They looked up at her and Logan. Daisy smiled. "I thought it was time you met the man your brother almost killed," Veronica told Sean.

Sean looked with interest at Logan. "So you're Logan Echolls?" he asked.

"Yep. That's me," Logan said amiably. Then he pulled out the chair next to Sean and sat down. Veronica sat in the open one next to Daisy. "I thought you should know what I look like, so no innocent bystander is killed in your cross-hairs."

"I don't plan on killing anyone," Sean remarked.

"Oh yeah? So why are you here?" Logan asked.

"You know, the weather, the pretty girls. The usual," Sean replied, flashing a cocky smile.

"I hear you're a senior. Pre-law. Now why would you transfer to a small liberal arts college unless you're here to start trouble?" Logan wondered.

"Maybe I wanted to meet some of my brother's friends. No one has heard from him in almost a year. I know you and Kane had something to do with his disappearance," Sean said.

Logan laughed. "You're brother was a cockroach. I wouldn't have wasted my time on making him disappear. According to the Chicago detective that came to town several months ago and questioned us, I was in the hospital when he disappeared. I couldn't have done anything to your brother," Logan said.

Sean narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. But you have a lot of money and your friend Kane has even more. I know how I'd react if someone targeted the woman I once loved and my best friend," Sean said.

"Oh, so Gory told you he tried to kill us?" Veronica questioned.

"I didn't say that, but it's obvious that you all believe that. People can often take extreme actions when they are upset and afraid. You needed a fall guy, and my brother fit the bill. It's as simple as that," Sean declared.

Veronica took offense and got to her feet. "Why you.." Logan got up and pulled her back. "Let's go, Veronica," Logan told her.

"But he's full of crap!" Veronica fumed.

"I know," Logan agreed and turned her away from the table he sat at. "Now's not the time."

Veronica resisted and turned back to face him, wanting to say her piece. However, before she could say anything, she was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she put her hand to her mouth. Desperate, she turned around looking for the nearest trash can.

Logan looked on in concern as Veronica proceeded to lose the breakfast she'd had a few hours earlier.

******TO BE CONTINUED*******

_Some of you are convinced that Veronica is pregnant even though I haven't said that. A few reviewers have just come out and declared that she is pregnant. Although I have hinted that she might, I have NOT really strongly indicated it. I'll eventually tell you for sure! :) I LOVE REVIEWS!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Since it's the last day of 2011 and all of you have been so good about reviewing, I thought I'd post the next chapter a bit earlier. I've set a 3 chapter goal for myself to get written before I post again, however. Two for this story and one for "Ricochet". I have a few fun chapters like this one planned before the drama begins. I hope you like this one, too!**

Chapter 8: Dick and Trina's Debut

_******The Same Tuesday at the Beach House******_

Logan had insisted on taking Veronica home after she got so publicly sick in the food court. She complained the whole way home.

"I told you I'm fine. It was nothing," she insisted as they arrived home.

"It wasn't nothing. I've known you a long time, Sugarpuss, and not once have I ever seen you throw up in public," Logan said.

They walked into the house.

"Well, I feel perfectly fine now," Veronica said. "All those nasty smells in the food court coming at me all at once made me feel a bit queasy that's all."

"I hope so. But you should take a nap anyway," Logan told her. "I'm going to go make you some chicken soup."

Veronica rolled her eyes at his coddling but decided not to argue with him. A nap did sound nice. She was so tired. However, first thing's first. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and used the mouthwash. She hated throwing up. Not only was it undignified, but it was totally gross. Then she traded her jeans in for a pair of sweatpants and crawled into their bed.

A few minutes later, Logan came in carrying a tray with soup, crackers, and ginger ale. "You should eat something light before you take a nap," he told as he sat the tray down in front of her.

Veronica smiled at him. "You take such good care of me," she remarked.

"Someone's got to. You don't always take such good care of yourself. You need more rest. I know I don't always let you sleep, but I'm going to go back to campus and then go by the office to do some work. You can have the rest of the day to rest in peace and quiet. Dick doesn't usually get home until the evenings anyway," Logan told her.

"Okay. That sounds good," she said.

Logan bent down and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. "Call me if you start feeling worse, and I'll come home and take care of you," he said.

"I'll be fine but thanks. You spoil me," she said with a fond smile.

"That's my job," he replied with a grin. Then he gave her another kiss and left.

Veronica didn't really like to be coddled, but she knew Logan well enough to know that at times he needed to coddle her. Luckily, she wasn't sick very often, or she may not be so patient.

_******A Few Hours Later******_

Dick went to Mac's as soon as he got done with his last class. Even though he tried to apologize for the brunch fiasco with his dad on Sunday, she was still giving him the cold shoulder. In their mythology class, she'd barely looked at him. Dick was determined that she talk to him, so he used his key to let himself in.

Jazmin looked up at him from a book she was reading. "Hey, Dick. Mac's in her room," Jazmin said.

"Cool. Thanks," he said.

She noticed the flowers Dick was holding. "Is that for Mac?" Jazmin asked. Dick nodded. Jazmin smiled. "Lucky girl."

He took a deep breath and headed to her room.

Mac was at her desk doing homework when he entered. She looked at him questioningly when he came in but didn't say anything. Then she dismissed him and turned her attention back to her book.

"Come on, Mackie, talk to me!" Dick pleaded. He held the flowers in front of him. They were blue irises, her favorite.

Mac put her pencil down and turned the chair to face him. He gave her the flowers.

She accepted them. Bringing them to her face, she inhaled their fragrance. "Thanks for the flowers, Dick, but you can't act like a jerk and treat me that way and then just buy me flowers. That's not going to magically make things better," she told him.

Dick sat across from her on the edge of her bed. "I know. I just wanted you to have them 'cause I felt bad about what my dad did on Sunday," he said.

"What _he_ did? What about what _you_ did? You just let him get away once again with disrespecting me and our relationship," Mac said. She laid the flowers down on her desk.

Dick looked shamefaced. "I'm sorry, Mackie. Really. I did yell at my dad. I was going to leave, but he begged me to stay. That guy was an investor in his new business, and he guilted me into staying," Dick admitted.

Mac gave him a disappointed look. "This can't keep happening, Dick. Do you know how it made me feel?" she asked him. "Like I wasn't important to you at all, like I meant nothing to you."

"You mean everything to me, Mac!" Dick insisted emphatically. "I love you!"

She frowned. "I know, but you didn't make me feel that on Sunday," Mac remarked.

Dick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He knew that he'd made a mess of things. He gave her a sad look. "I'm so sorry. I screwed up. It's just my dad..." his voice trailed off. How could he explain that he'd never been really good at saying no to his dad about much of anything? He didn't want her to think he was spineless.

Mac couldn't help but soften at how lost and helpless he looked. She knew that his relationship with his dad was complicated. He'd been so close to his dad until he'd skipped town, running from the feds. But he blamed his dad for Cassidy. She got up and sat next to him on the bed. "I know you don't know how to deal with your dad, Dick. I'm not asking you to disrespect him or cut him out of your life. I just want you to value me and our relationship. I want you to make him give me the respect I deserve. Don't you want that, too?," she said.

He looked at her hopefully. "I do, Mackie. Nothing is more important to me than you. It's just I don't know how to handle my dad sometimes," he admitted. He grabbed her hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you though. He just made me feel guilty if I left and assured me that you'd understand."

"I understand that your dad only thinks about himself and want he wants and needs. You got to call him on that, Dick, and not let him call the shots," Mac said.

"I know. I'm trying. I'll do better. Please don't be mad. I can't stand it when you're mad at me," Dick said mournfully.

Mac smiled, unable to stay angry with him. She knew that he wasn't really good at confrontations with his father. "Okay. I'll let it go, but if it happens again, we're going to have a problem," she warned.

"It won't. I promise," Dick assured her. He waited a beat before looking hopefully at her. "Can we have make-up sex now?"

Mac laughed at his hopeful look. "I suppose my homework can wait," she said.

Dick wasted no time in pulling her over onto his lap and fusing their mouths together. Mac welcomed his embrace. When they came up for air, she smiled into his eyes. "I missed you," she said. She ran a hand lightly down his cheek.

"Not as much as I missed you," he replied with a grin. Then he pressed his lips once again to hers.

******_Faces******_

Logan had been in his office for about an hour looking through some profiles posted on their website and checking out references when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he said. Since he had no scheduled appointments, he figured it would be Trina or the office manager. However, it was neither of those two. Instead, Hannah walked through his door.

"Hi, Hannah. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, I was at loose ends and thought I'd come by and see if you were here. Most of my old friends don't really fit into my life these days," she admitted as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"So it's lonely at the top?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Something like that. Are you free for dinner? Maybe you can keep me company. Eating alone can be depressing," Hannah said in a self-deprecating manner.

Logan laughed. "Well, we can't have our new star depressed, can we?" he said. "Let me call Veronica and see what she wants to do."

He picked up his phone, so he missed the look of annoyance that flashed across Hannah's face at the mention of Veronica's name. "Hey, Sugarpuss. How are you feeling?...Good. I'm glad. Did you feel like going out for dinner?" he asked her. "I was going to go out with a client and wanted to see if you wanted to join us." Whatever Veronica said made him chuckle. "Okay. We'll go to Luigi's, and I'll bring you back your favorites."

He hung up and looked at Hannah who had been listening to his conversation with Veronica with apt attention. It was obvious that he and Veronica were at that comfortable spot in their relationship where they were secure enough to be away from one another.

"A client, huh? So you haven't told the little woman that I'm back in town?" Hannah asked pointedly.

Logan suppressed the twinge of guilt that her question produced. "No. However, I just invited her to eat with us, so it's not like I'm trying to hide it," he pointed out. He got up from the desk and walked around to her chair. "Are you ready?"

She smiled with satisfaction. "Absolutely. I'm happy to have you all to myself," she said, flashing him a flirtatious smile. She held out her hand to Logan who took it and helped her to her feet.

He made a point of letting go of her hand. "Hannah, you and I can be friends, or we can be business associates only. But we are not going to be anything else," he informed her firmly.

She got closer to him, invading his space. She ran a hand down his chest. "That's too bad. 'Cause I can guarantee you'd really enjoy being more, but it's okay. I understand. I'm happy being friends." She took a step back, giving him space. "For now," she added. Then she flashed him a winsome smile and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

Logan suppressed an annoyed reply. She seemed determined to flirt but not cross the line. As long as she kept it that way, he could handle it. However, he had a feeling Veronica wouldn't appreciate the difference. With a sigh, he followed after her.

_******Wednesday******_

Jazmin was reading the chapter assigned in her art history class when David and Wallace spotted her. David smiled happily as he followed Wallace to her table.

"Hello, Jaz. Are you too busy for some company?" Wallace asked her.

She looked up at smiled at the two boys. "For you guys, never. Have a seat. I was just doing some assigned reading," she told them.

"You look pretty as a picture sitting here all focused like," David said with a grin.

Jazmin smiled the compliment. Wallace's new roommate was a like a big teddy bear, sweet and kind. "That's really sweet of you. How do you like Hearst so far?" she asked.

"It's great. Everybody's been so nice. The football team's coming along nicely," David said.

"He's got his first scrimmage this Friday, but it's an away game," Wallace said.

"Well, good luck," Jazmin told him.

"How about a good luck dinner before we leave Friday?" David asked hopefully.

"Thanks, but I don't think so," Jazmin replied with a smile, hoping to ease the sting of her rejection.

"She's tough," Wallace said good-naturedly.

"Well, how about a kiss for good luck?" David suggested and pointed to his cheek.

"Man, you don't give up, do you?" Wallace asked, impressed.

Jazmin laughed at his attempt to get her to kiss him and didn't see the harm in kissing his cheek.

He sighed happily. "I'll never wash this cheek again!" he proclaimed dramatically, causing both Wallace and Jazmin to laugh at his exaggeration.

Across the room stood Eli. He was grabbing something to drink before reporting back to the maintenance building when he spotted Jazmin. He'd been about to go say hi when Wallace and some big, white guy sat down with her. He didn't know who the new guy was, but it was obvious from a distance that the guy was hitting on Jazmin. When she leaned over and kissed the guy's cheek, Eli's hands curled into fists. A wave of hot jealousy and anger rushed through him. As soon as the two guys left, he marched toward her table.

He sat down in the chair that the guy vacated. "So who's the new guy?" he asked without preamble.

"Well, hello to you, too," Jazmin said, a bit taken aback by his adrupt behavior.

"I just want to know who the guy is you were so obviously enjoying flirting with," Eli asked grimly.

Jazmin found both his attitude and his line of questioning offensive. "I don't find your jealousy amusing," she said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not jealous," he replied.

"Well, giving me the third degree about a guy I'm talking to sounds like jealousy to me," she pointed out.

"You were kissing some guy's cheek that I've never met. Forgive me if I wondered who the guy was," Eli replied defensively.

"The guy's name is David, and he's Wallace's new roommate," she explained.

"He was hitting on you," Eli said.

Jazmin arched an eyebrow. "Is that a question? Because I'm not hearing a question," she said sarcastically.

"I just don't like to see other guys hitting on you," Eli finally admitted.

"If you want to give guys a reason to stay away from me, you know what you need to do," she told him.

He looked at her without speaking. She waited a beat before asking, "Well? Do you? I wasn't ready in June, but I'm ready now. The question is are you?"

"I'm really busy right now. Two jobs and that stupid class Jay talked me into taking," Eli explained.

"So I'm just supposed to sit around every weekend and not have any fun waiting for you to make time for me?" she asked, outraged at the implication.

Eli looked a bit lost at her question and hesitated a bit too long before answering. Jazmin had enough. She shut her book and put it in her bag. "I won't wait forever, Eli, so you need to figure out just how badly you want me to be a part of your life," she informed him and got up from the table.

Eli watched her leave. He didn't blame her for being upset. She deserved better, and he hoped that she'd give him a chance to be better.

_******That Weekend******_

Sunday afternoon must of the gang was at J & E investigations watching Dick and Trina produce a commercial for Jason and Eli. Wallace brought his new roommate David to enjoy the show. He knew that if Dick and Trina were the brains behind it, the afternoon was bound to be entertaining.

"So how did this particular thing come about?" Wallace asked Jazmin, who was laughing at Eli's attempt to keep his cool as Dick kept telling him what to do. She had a bet going with Mac about whether or not Eli popped Dick before the shoot was over.

Jazmin nudged Mac, who pulled her eyes away from the action to answer the question. "Well, Dick's not very comfortable around Jason, and conversations between them are sometimes awkward. So the other day, he and Jason were in the living room talking about possible advertisements for Faces when Dick said a commercial was the most direct way to go. Jason made the mistake of disagreeing and telling him that he thought the web was the best market, especially for Faces. Since I've already streamlined our internet advertisement, Dick came up with this brilliant idea that Jason and Eli needed to do a commercial for their new business. Jason thought that may be a good idea. Well, yesterday Dick mentioned it to Trina, who misses being in front of the camera, and the two of them decided to use the Echoll's contacts to do a commercial."

"They definitely didn't waste any time getting the ball in motion," Jazmin observed, impressed at their results. Dick was so care-free and laid back that she had never seen him focused on anything like this. This was probably the side of him he only usually showed to Mac and Logan.

"Jason and Eli agreed to this?" Wallace asked.

Mac snickered. "Weevil knew better and protested vehemently. However, Jason thought their new business needed something to draw in business. Weevil refused to do any acting, so Dick is going to be a pretend P.I., and at the end they will just pan the camera to Weevil, Jason, and Nico. I think Jason has a line. Trina says the more workers that is implied, the more people will think they're established," she explained.

"Jason didn't exactly realize the beast he unleashed," Jazmin said laughing.

"Quiet on the set!" Trina yelled. "We're ready to start filming."

So everyone watched as Dick tried to looked all important in his business suit behind Jason and Eli's desk. He pretended to be on the phone while an upset and obviously pregnant Trina rushed into the office.

"Oh, sir, please help me!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in a beseeching manner.

Mac had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble out at Trina's overly dramatic performance.

Dick hung up the phone and looked at Trina with a winsome smile. "Ma'am, J & E Investigations is here to help. We have a highly trained staff here to solve all your investigation needs," Dick assured her.

"I need you to find my baby-daddy! The rat knows he's the daddy and doesn't want to support my dear, unborn child. You gotta find him, sir, so I can make him pay!" Trina wailed.

"Don't worry, ma'am, we will track him down in no time. Your baby's daddy is as good as found," Dick assured her.

Then the camera followed Dick into Nico's office where Eli, Jason, and Nico were waiting. Nico and Eli were sitting down. Dick told the men, "There's a woman here who needs our help." Jason looked to the camera and said his one line, "J & E Investigations, we're here to help."

"Cut!" Trina yelled. "That was great! Let's do it again!"

The spectators laughed and clapped their approval. "Trina's awfully gutsy to do this in her condition," Jazmin remarked to Mac.

"Trina loves the attention. She figures any publicity is good publicity," Mac replied dryly. "She refuses to do a commercial for Faces while she's pregnant though."

"Let's do one take with just me and Dick and see what we come up with," Trina said.

"That's fine by me," Eli said in relief. He and Jason filed out of the office to get a better look.

Eli couldn't help but notice Jazmin talking and laughing with Wallace and the new guy. Jason said something to him that he didn't hear. When Jason realized that Eli wasn't listening, he looked to see what he was looking at. He saw his sister talking to Mac, Wallace, and David. Then he understood. He decided to torment Eli some. "You know, E, if you don't quit dragging your feet with my sister, someone else is going to come in and sweep her off her feet," he said.

Eli gave him a sharp look. "Why? Did she say something to you?" Eli inquired.

Jason chuckled at his reaction. "No, I'm just seeing what you're seeing. I know that Wallace's new roommate has already asked her out twice," Jason said.

"Really? What did she say?" he asked.

"What do you think? She told him no. However, that doesn't mean the answer will stay the same if you keep pussy-footing around. My sister's special, and you're not the only guy who notices," Jason said. "What are you waiting for?"

"More time," Eli said.

"My parents always drilled into Jaz and me that you make time for what's important. You not making time for her isn't going to sit well with her," Jason said. "Keep that in mind."

Eli didn't say anything further. He just stood there and watched Jazmin so at ease with Wallace and David. Eli knew she was like that with everyone, but he still didn't enjoy watching her smile and laugh with another guy that was pursuing her.

Jason knew how Eli felt. Watching Daisy flirt with Sean made him nuts. Since he knew Jazmin wasn't interested in David, he knew that Eli didn't really have anything to worry about. However, he'd be a good friend and talk to her. Eli had it bad.

******_The Beach House******_

"I can't believe you bailed on watching my sister and Dick torment Weevil," Logan said to Veronica as he was putting on his shoes.

"I know. Mac promised to come by later with a play by play. I just don't feel like going out. I still don't have much energy," Veronica explained.

Logan looked at her in concern. "You should make a doctor's appointment. You haven't had any energy all week, and you got sick a few days ago," Logan said.

"I will if it keeps up. However, some days I feel fine. It's probably a vitamin deficiency or something. I'm going to go by GNC and pick up some stuff tomorrow after class," she told him.

"I'd hang out with you if I could," Logan said. "However, Mrs G got the Maybelline guy to come to Neptune today and meet me and our new client for drinks. I have a really good feeling about this. I think she's going to get the new contract."

Veronica smiled at his enthusiasm. She loved to see him so excited and focused on something. Part of the problem she'd had with him their freshmen year was how goalless he had been. Only parties and drinking had seemed to get him excited back then. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?" she asked.

"Yes, you have, but you can say it again. It's a nice change of pace," he remarked.

She held out her hand for him, and he sat down on the bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "You are turning into quite the man," Veronica said.

"Your man. Always," he said sincerely.

She tugged him closer for a kiss. He was happy to comply. She put her arms around him. When he ended the kiss, she smiled. "Don't let any of those hot models go thinking you're theirs for the takin' or I may have to show up to your offices with my trusting tazer," she said, only half-joking.

Logan winced at the image and straightened up. "Don't worry, Sugarlips, I have your name tattooed on my forehead," he teased.

"You better," she told him. "I'm going to have to meet your new find."

"Anytime," Logan said. He knew that he should mention who the new client was. The fact that he'd been keeping to himself Hannah's reappearance in his life was not good. He knew Veronica would not be happy. However, she was worried enough about Sean and hadn't been feeling well. He didn't want to upset her. He'd tell her when she was feeling better.

"Well, I'm off. Wish me luck," he said. He leaned down and gave her one last quick kiss.

"You don't need luck, but I'll say it anyway. Good luck. Come back early," Veronica told him.

"I will. Call me and let me know what you want for dinner," Logan said. Then he left for his meeting.

As soon as he left, Veronica was suddenly hit with another wave of nausea. She made it to the bathroom just in time. The light lunch that she'd had was no longer in her stomach. Feeling annoyed and put upon, she went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. "What is wrong with me?" she said aloud. Suddenly, a nagging suspicion hit her. She went to her desk and picked up her planner. After turning some pages and counting days, her mouth fell open as her suspicion became a real possibility.

_*****To Be Continued*****_

_Some have been asking and speculating early on that Veronica is pregnant. Now she's finally wondering the same thing. Answers will eventually be revealed! I love your reviews, so please take a minute and share your thoughts! Thanks! _

_What did you think of Dick and Trina's debut? For some reason, I could just totally imagine them doing something like that. I couldn't get the image of Trina overacting out of my head! I hope it made you smile. Have a Happy New Year!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I am enjoying this story so much that I just wanted to post the next chapter. Once classes start I probably won't be able to do this so frequently. I will also post the next chapter in "Ricochet" by the end of the week, too.**

**I hope you're not losing respect for me by me having Logan not tell Veronica right away about Hannah. I see Logan as being all about keeping her happy, and he knows she'll be upset. Not so much because she will feel threatened, but because he will be working so closely with Hannah. After Madison, Veronica has proven to Logan that she won't always give him the benefit of the doubt. She's worried enough about Gory. Logan is looking for the right time. He did invite her to eat with them, but she wasn't feeling well. He is thinking when she's feeling better he'll fill her in. He's not trying to deceive her. Guys are good at justifying things-even the smartest ones. Anyway, I hope this won't disappoint.**

Chapter 9: Taking A Test

******_Monday Evening*****_

Mac and Dick headed over to the Sinclairs for dinner with Mac's newly acquired family. So Jazmin decided to call her brother and Eli and invite them over for dinner. She prepared her grandmother's lasagna. As she was preparing it, she realized that she didn't even know if Eli liked Italian food. It made her a little sad to realize that. Even though they had gotten a little bit closer over the summer, there was still so many things she didn't know about the enigmatic man. While she was getting the ingredients out, her phone beeped. She read the text message. It was from her brother. He had invited Wallace to join him. She shook her head. Typical. Guys didn't understand the work that went into preparing and cooking a home cook dinner. To be on the safe side, she decided to prepare two lasagnas. If there were any leftovers, she figured they could take it home.

An hour later, Jason and Eli arrived. Jason brought a bottle of red wine that he knew his sister liked. Since their grandparents owned a winery, drinking wine with dinner was something they had been allowed to do much earlier than was legal. However, neither of them ever overindulged. Or rather they rarely did.

"Oh, great! You brought some wine. I never remember to buy any. Parker and Mac aren't really big wine drinkers. I don't want to drink an entire bottle by myself," Jazmin said as she took the bottle from her brother.

"Something smells great," Eli said smiling at her.

"I made lasagna," she said. She felt a bit nervous to have him eat her cooking, but she was glad he was here. "Do you like Italian food?"

"Who doesn't?" Eli replied. "I can't say I've ever had home made. Just the frozen kind. My grandma's a great cook, but she doesn't cook Italian dishes."

"Wait 'til you try it, E! It's our grandmother's recipe. It's so good!" Jason exclaimed. "I'm glad I invited Wallace 'cause he's always bragging about his momma's cooking."

"Hasn't he had your cooking before?" Eli asked Jazmin.

"No, I never cooked for him. We always went out. You guys grilled those steaks that one time," Jazmin said.

The doorbell rang. "That's him now I bet," she said. She went to open the door. Wallace was there with his roommate David.

"I hope it's okay that I brought David. He looked all sad when I told him I was going to dinner at your house," Wallace said with a grin.

"I sure miss my momma's cookin'," David said. "Boy, does it smell good in here!"

"No problem. When Jay told me you were coming, I went ahead and prepared another lasagna so there should be plenty. There will be a salad, too," Jazmin said to Wallace. "Glad to have you, David."

Eli was not happy that Wallace had dragged his cowboy roommate with him, especially since the guy had a thing for Jazmin.

"Hey, Weevil. David, I don't think you've met our friend Weevil. Or rather Eli Navarro. Weevil's a nickname," Wallace introduced. "Weevil, this is David Lane, my new roommate."

"Hey," Weevil said.

David held out his hand in a friendly way, forcing Weevil to be polite. "Good to meet ya. I saw you yesterday at the commercial you guys made. That was a lot of fun," David said. Eli took his hand but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I was too busy laughing at Dick and Trina to introduce you to everyone," Wallace said.

"I'm sure you figured out that Eli is my brother's roommate and business partner. They've opened that P. I. business with our uncle that the commercial was for yesterday," Jazmin shared.

"Wallace didn't really explain that you guys actually owned it. So you're both private investigators, huh? Aren't you guys kind of young for that?" David asked.

"We're old enough," Eli replied sourly. He was so not liking this guy.

"My best friend Veronica learned how to be a P. I. from her dad Keith when she was just a teenager. She was always getting her friends out of trouble," Wallace shared.

"Did ya'll keep her busy?" David asked with a friendly smile.

"You wouldn't believe!" Wallace exclaimed with a grin. "She kept me on the basketball team once when I was wrongfully accused of using drugs. And she got both Weevil and her boyfriend Logan out of jail more than once. Not to mention herself."

"I didn't realize Neptune had such a criminal underworld," David said with a laugh.

"It has some, but most of the problem in high school was the inept Sheriff. Now that Keith is back being Sheriff there hasn't been too much trouble," Wallace said. Then he added as afterthought, "Well, not in almost a year."

"Excuse me, boys. I'm going to go make the salad," Jazmin said.

"Can I help? My momma always had me making the salad back home," David offered.

Jazmin smiled. "Sure. Come on," she said. David eagerly followed after her.

Eli's eyes darkened in anger. He did not appreciate the guy's good manners. "Why'd you have to bring him?" he asked Wallace in annoyance.

Wallace held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, man, he's my roommate. He's new to town. I can't be rude."

"I don't like the way he's panting after Jazmin," Eli said.

"You just don't like seeing another guy interested in her," Jason said with a grin. "You know what you can do about that."

"Shut it!" Eli said, giving Jason a dirty look and then told him what he could go due to himself.

Wallace laughed at Weevil's annoyance. It was pretty obvious that the guy was jealous. They hadn't really talked about it, but he knew that Weevil had a thing for Jazmin. He couldn't blame the guy. "Don't worry about David. Jazmin has turned him down twice," Wallace said.

"But it hasn't stopped the guy, has it?" Weevil pointed out.

A few minutes later, Jazmin told the boys to come to the kitchen. Everything was ready. Jason opened the wine. He poured everyone some. The lasagna was passed around. The guys sighed in ecstasy.

"You're too cruel, Jazmin!" David complained after he took his first bite. "You can't cook like this and refuse to go out with me. Now I'm gonna wanna marry you!"

Eli gave the man an angry glare while Jazmin smiled happily at the compliment. "Thanks!" Jazmin said. She was oblivious to Eli's growing anger.

"My sister will make some man very happy some day," Jason said, giving Eli a pointed look. Eli took another bite without comment. He wanted to slap Jason's smug face.

"Ain't that the truth!" David agreed.

"How come you never cooked for me when we were dating?" Wallace asked Jazmin.

"Maybe I would've if you hadn't been busy kissing your ex," Jazmin reminded him.

He winced while David snickered. "Ouch! She's got a long memory. I'll remember that," David said.

"I don't think you need to remember anything," Eli said, finally addressing the man.

David gave Eli a puzzled look but didn't say anything. Jason smoothly stepped into the awkwardness. "Yea, Jazmin's pretty easy going until you piss her off," Jason said easily.

"She slaps pretty hard, too," Wallace added with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jazmin flushed in embarrassment. "Okay, that's enough. Unless you guys want this to be the last time I cook for any of you, I suggest we change the topic," Jazmin ordered. "So congratulations, David. I heard you won your first scrimmage."

David grinned. "Yes, ma'am, we sure did! Coach says I can start Friday on our first home game," David shared.

"Oh goody," Eli said sarcastically.

Jazmin gave him a sharp look, finally realizing that Eli was not happy with Wallace's new roommate. However, she did not appreciate his rudeness. "Yes, that is good news," she told him. "We'll be there cheering you on."

"Your good luck kiss did the job just like I knew it would," David said happily.

"You kissed him?" Jason asked, giving Eli a concerned look. Eli just continued to glare.

"On the cheek," Jazmin explained.

"David knows how to charm the ladies," Wallace boasted. He looked at Weevil in concern. Eli seemed to be getting angrier every second. It was obvious to Wallace that Weevil did not appreciate David's admiration of Jazmin. Suddenly, Wallace found himself wishing that dinner was over.

David, for all his appearance of congeniality, was not oblivious to Eli's angry looks. In fact, he was getting a bit tired of the man's dark looks. He didn't want to upset Jazmin, so he tried to ignore the guy.

Conversation paused for a few minutes while the guys filled their mouths with the lasagna. Finally, Wallace said, "Good salad, David."

"Thanks," David replied.

"He wasn't lying. He had the salad together in no time," Jazmin said smiling at him.

"Now that's a skill to be proud of," Eli said, the sarcasm obvious.

"What's your problem, man?" David said in annoyance, putting down his fork. "You've been glaring at me since I got here."

"You're my problem," Eli said without preamble.

"Eli!" Jazmin admonished, upset at his rudeness.

Jason elbowed him.

"Look, man, my momma raised me to not cause a scene at the dinner table. It's rude to the cook," David said.

"And you are such the gentleman, I'm sure," Eli said sourly.

David had enough. "Okay, that's it," he said. He got up. "We should go," he said to Wallace.

Wallace looked sadly at the few bites left of his dinner but sighed in agreement. "Okay," he said.

"No, don't go. Eli's just being grumpy. He'll apologize," Jazmin said. She looked angrily at Eli. "Apologize!" she ordered.

Eli took a sip of his wine. "I'm sorry you have to leave," he said to David.

David's eyes flashed in anger. He bit back a retort. "Thank you for a lovely dinner," he said to Jazmin. "I'm sorry I crashed it."

"And I'm sorry our friend is being such an ass!" Jazmin said, looking pointedly at Eli who shrugged unapologetic. She got up from the table and followed David and Wallace to the front door, apologizing all the way.

"That was smoothly done," Jason said dryly.

"The guy was out of line with the way he looks at her," Eli said without apology.

"_You_ were out of line. You need to apologize to Jazmin. You embarrassed her and ruined the dinner," Jason said. He finished his lasagna and began to clear the table.

Jazmin came into the kitchen. She was so angry that it took her a moment to say anything. "How could you? How could you be so rude?" Jazmin demanded.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you or ruin your dinner," Eli said.

"Well, you did," Jazmin said. "And I want to know why. David is very nice. He is polite. He is new in town. He in no way deserved your rude behavior. I was new here once. I know how that feels. You made him feel unwanted."

"He is unwanted. I don't want him to be around you. He was flirting with you right in front of me!" Eli yelled, getting up from the chair.

Jazmin took a step toward him until he's close enough to touch. She poked him in the chest. "You cannot mark territory that isn't yours!" she yelled back.

Jason decided to make a tactful retreat and give them some privacy.

"If you want me, Eli, you just have to say the words!" she informed him, her eyes daring him to reach out and take what she was offering. Her heart raced both with the anger she still felt and excitement that he'd finally tell her what she longed to hear.

However, Eli remained silent. He opened his mouth to give her the words she wanted him to say. The words he'd been wanting to say for so long. She was standing there with her cheeks flushed in anger looking so beautiful. He wanted her so much. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to reach out and take what she was offering. Even though he knew she finally wanted him back, he felt unsure and ill-prepared. He was on the right path, but he didn't know if either of them were ready for the kind of relationship he wanted from her. What if it didn't work out? The thought of failing when he'd come so close shook him to his core. He closed his mouth without speaking. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He gave her a look that begged her to understand, to be patient. Then he turned and walked out the door.

Jazmin stood there immobile for a full minute. She could not believe he just walked out on her without saying what she wanted him to say. His pathetic attempt at saying sorry made her anger come rushing back. Who did he think he was? He got all angry and possessive when another guy spoke to her or liked her, but he didn't want to step up and make her his. Well, she'd show him. She picked up the phone and called David.

******_The Next Day******_

Dick and Duncan are sitting at a table in the food court in between classes. Dick had been telling Duncan about his mess up with Mac.

"You're lucky that Mac is so patient with you," Duncan said. "I hope you appreciate her."

"I do! Believe me!" Dick said.

"So what do you plan on doing about your dad?" Duncan asked. "I know what it's like to have an overbearing father."

"How did you deal with him?" Dick asked.

"I left the country with my baby and became wanted by the F.B.I.," Duncan said with a grin. "Not necessarily a path I'd recommend!"

Dick returned his smile. "Yeah, I don't think I can follow your primo example, dude," he said. "Oh, look, there's Sean Sorokin."

Duncan looked up with interest at the guy Dick was indicating. "I think it's time we met, don't you?" Duncan said to Dick with a slight smile.

Dick laughed. "Absolutely, dude! Let me be the one to introduce you," Dick said. Dick and Duncan got up.

"Yo, Sean!" Dick yelled with a wave. Sean heard and turned toward him. He gave Dick a friendly smile.

"Hey, Dick. What's up?" Sean asked.

"Well, I thought you might want to finally meet Duncan Kane," Dick said carelessly.

Sean looked with interest at Duncan. "So this is the guy," he said.

"Yes, I am. Since you came to Hearst hoping to fulfill some mysterious vendetta, I thought I'd let you know that you're wasting your time," Duncan informed him.

"Oh, yeah? You think so?" Sean said with an easy smile. "Well, it's my time to waste."

Duncan took a step closer. "If you follow your brother's example and hurt anyone I care about, you'll regret it," Duncan warned.

"Is that a threat?" Sean asked, his eyes narrowing. The careless, friendly air disappeared.

"It's a promise. I don't want any trouble, so you better not be in town looking to start any," Duncan said sternly.

Veronica, Daisy, and Jason had entered the food court not far behind Sean. They all had left their profiling class at the same time. Both Jason and Veronica had instinctively occupied Daisy's attention so that she couldn't follow after Sean. Veronica was worried that Daisy didn't fully get how dangerous the Sorokins could be. She didn't want Daisy involved with the guy. However, she knew she couldn't actually say that to Daisy without Daisy digging her heels in.

Daisy knew what the two of them were trying to do and was amused. She let them think they were keeping her from Sean. He was kind of dull, so it wasn't like Daisy wanted to follow after him all the time. However, it was more fun not to let them know that. When she spotted Duncan walking up to Sean, though, she knew there may be a problem. Without telling her friends why, she walked off from them and headed to Duncan and Sean. Veronica and Jason quickly saw what held her attention and trailed after her.

"Now here's a sexy image," Daisy said, going up to the two guys who looked like they were about to come to blows. "I love seeing two guys getting all worked up. It's so hot!"

Both guys turned toward Daisy in surprise. Daisy reached out and rubbed her hand down Sean's chest. "Are we boys playing nice?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Sean smiled at her and instinctively put an arm around her, deflecting the tension and stepped back from Duncan. "Duncan Kane was just introducing himself. Such a friendly place," Sean said with just a trace of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, I need to grab a quick lunch and get to my next class. I'll see you soon, Daisy." He looked at Duncan. "You two, Duncan." He smiled about both of them and walked off.

"That was fun," Daisy said with a grin.

"What did we miss?" Veronica asked as her and Jason joined them.

"Not much. Dick introduced us. I warned Sean about causing problems or hurting anyone I cared about," Duncan said.

"He put him on notice," Dick added with a pleased grin.

"So what have you found out about Sean?" Duncan asked Daisy.

"He's not as smart as he thinks he is," Daisy replied.

"I could've told you that!" Jason said with a frown.

"No one was asking you!" Daisy snapped back.

"Can we stay on point?" Duncan asked.

"Well, he's tried to subtly ask me about you all," Daisy said with a grin. "It's so easy to talk circles around him. He's not much of a challenge!" She was obviously very pleased with herself. "I just ramble and ramble until his eyes start to glaze over. I say a lot without telling him anything. It's a lot of fun."

"Oh, I love doing that to guys!" Veronica said laughingly.

"Guys are _so_ easy," Daisy said.

"Some," Veronica agreed with a nod.

"Ladies!" Duncan admonished in annoyance. "Can we focus?"

"Sure," Daisy responded with a saucy grin. "Anyway, I didn't tell him much. But I don't think he has quite realized that yet. I don't think the guy's going to make a good lawyer."

"Learn anything relevant?" Duncan asked patiently.

"Not much. He plays it close to the vest. He's definitely not here for the classes or the scenery though. You should be on guard," Daisy advised.

"_You_ should be on guard," Duncan warned. "Be careful. Don't cross any lines."

"Dudes, I gotta go to class. I'll catch you later," Dick interrupted.

They waved at him. "I need to go, too," Duncan said. "Let me know if you do find out anything."

"Will do," Daisy said.

"I'm going to grab a drink. Do you two want anything?" Veronica asked them. They both declined.

When Veronica walked off, Jason put a hand on Daisy's arm. "Duncan's right. Please be careful," Jason said.

"Why, Jason, I didn't know you cared!" Daisy said facetiously.

"Of course, I care!" Jason exclaimed, annoyance coloring his voice. He took a deep breath and pushed it aside. "Have dinner with me."

Daisy raised an eyebrow and contemplated his request. Then she shook her head. "No, I'm busy," she replied.

"Every night?" he asked in disbelief.

"Too busy to date you," Daisy clarified. She turned to leave, dismissing him.

Jason refused to let her leave. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Before she could voice her outrage at his manhandling, Jason pulled her up against him and kissed her furiously. He doesn't give her time to do anything, overwhelming her with his unexpected passionate display. Just as she began to respond, he broke off the kiss. Daisy looked at him without speaking, somewhat stunned by his surprising actions. Their gazes were locked for a full moment before Jason finally spoke. "Think of that the next time you're with Sean," Jason said. Then after giving her one last heated glance, he walked off.

Veronica came back to Daisy's side to find her standing there in a daze. "What did I miss?" Veronica asked curious.

Daisy shook her head, trying to clear it. Then she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "The man plays dirty!" Daisy remarked in annoyance.

"Who Sean?" Veronica asked.

"No, Jason. He asked me out to dinner, and when I refused and tried to walk away, he grabbed me and kissed me," Daisy shared.

Veronica looked dreamy for a moment. "I love it when they do that!" she exclaimed, remembering her first kiss with Logan.

"I don't think that's ever actually happened to me before," Daisy admitted.

"So what are you going to do?" Veronica inquired.

"Keep tormenting him, of course!" Daisy quipped with a grin.

Veronica laughed. Then her laugh was cut off as she was hit with a sudden bout of queasiness. She grabbed her stomach. "I'm feeling sick. I gotta go!" she said frantically and made a dash to the bathroom.

Daisy followed her into the bathroom as Veronica once again dry heaved. Daisy looked concern when Veronica came out of the stall. "Are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"I honestly don't know. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm not. I have no energy. It's becoming annoying. I told Logan I'd go to the doctor, but I haven't yet," Veronica said.

"Do you think you're prego?" Daisy asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder, but I'm on birth control," Veronica shared.

"Well, the pill isn't full proof," Daisy said. "Especially if you get sick and take antibiotics."

"What?" Veronica asked in alarm.

"Antibiotics can decrease the effectiveness. Didn't you know that?" Daisy asked.

Veronica covered her face with her hands. "I don't know! Maybe. No. I don't think anyone's told me that. My mom took off a few years ago. Mac is my closest girlfriend, and she's not one to talk about these kinds of things," Veronica admitted.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Time to suck it up and take one of those little tests. The only one a gal is happy to fail. At least then you'll have some idea," Daisy said.

Veronica knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "You're right. I will. Please don't say anything to anyone," Veronica said.

"Don't worry, Barbie, I won't. Keep me posted!" Daisy said.

******_At the Beach House******_

Veronica felt guilty sneaking into her house a few hours later. She was relieved to find that no one was home. She went into her bedroom and opened up the package she bought. Two pregnancy tests were in the bag. Veronica was three weeks late, tired all the time, and sick to her stomach. It didn't take an ace detective to figure out she'd gotten herself knocked up. Without giving herself time to equivocate, she followed the direction on the box and placed the sticks on the bathroom counter. Now she had to wait for a stick to turn blue or pink. In a fog, Veronica felt like time was going in slow motion as she waited for the stick to change.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_Now don't think I'm trying to write Veronica as being stupid for not thinking this sooner. However, she has no sisters or extended female relatives and her mom left her before she became sexually active. She's on birth control that is 98% effective. Sometimes the most observant people are not so when it comes to themselves. We've seen Veronica on the show constantly see things in others that she refused to see in herself, so I hope I'm not beyond the realm of reality with this storyline or Veronica not suspecting this immediately!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I'm happy that at least Maggi Esk and Nuttygirl did not know antibiotics had that affect on birth-control! So Ali-Cat, I'm hoping there are a few more out there! LOL! :) **

Chapter 10: Dick's Disappointed and Jazmin's Ashamed

_*****Friday Evening of the Same Week*****_

Mac, Dick, and Trina were hanging out in the living room of the beach house, when Veronica came in carrying an overnight bag.

"Are you going to go watch the first football game? Wallace wants us to go and support his new roommate," Mac said to her.

Veronica was preoccupied and didn't seem to hear Mac's question. She went into the kitchen to find her phone. Mac gave Dick a puzzled looked. Dick shrugged. He'd given up trying to figure out Ronnie ages ago. When Veronica came back into the room, Mac said, "Veronica?"

Veronica looked up at her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I asked you if you were going to go to the game tonight," Mac said.

"No, I'm going to go spend the night with Alicia and my dad," Veronica explained.

"Are you and my brother fighting? Do I need to have a talk with him?" Trina asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just need some daddy time. Things are great with me and Logan. He may be sad without me, but I'll be back tomorrow. Keep him busy. Take him to the game with you," Veronica suggested. She waved goodbye and left.

"Okay, what's going on? Veronica has been spacey all week, especially the past few days," Mac said. "And now she's having sleepovers at her dad's?"

"Maybe Logan told her about his ex-girlfriend being our new client," Trina suggested.

"What?" Mac and Dick exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, you guys don't know? Don't you own the company, too?" Trina asked. She turned to Dick. "How could _you_ not know?"

"Good question. But Logan's been spending more time at the office while I've been focusing on going through the online profiles," Dick explained.

Logan came into the room. All eyes turned to him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"I think you have some explaining to do, little brother," Trina said.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"Dude, an ex-girlfriend is our new client? Which ex? And why don't we know? What's the dealio?" Dick asked.

"Hannah Griffith," Logan said.

Mac didn't know her. Dick explained, "She was this hot young sophomore whose dad was the fake witness for the Fitzpatricks. Senior year, Logan tried to seduce her, so the dad wouldn't testify against him," Dick explained.

"What?" Trina asked in surprise. "You didn't tell me that."

"It wasn't like that with Hannah. I did care about her," Logan said defensively.

"Dude, you totally tapped that to piss off her dad. I was there, remember?" Dick reminded him.

Both Trina and Mac looked at him in surprise. Mac looked disappointed. "I did _not_ sleep with her!" Logan insisted.

"Well, you were going to, but her dad shipped her to boarding school just to get away from you!" Dick said gleefully.

"Wow, Logan! Does Veronica know all that?" Trina asked.

"Like I ever got away with anything in high school! Of course, she does. She insulted me the entire time over it," Logan informed them with a frown at the memory.

Dick laughed. "That's Ronnie for you," he said.

"So you haven't told her that Hannah is our new client?" Mac asked him.

He looked a bit guilty. "No, not yet," he answered.

"Why not?" Mac asked.

"I invited her to dinner with me when I took Hannah out the other day. I figured I could tell her then, but she's not been feeling well, and she's worried about Sean Sorokin. She's not resting as it is," Logan explained. "Hannah and I were barely together, so I don't think her reappearance is that big a deal. But I don't want Veronica to have something new to worry or obsess over. She's already worrying herself sick over Sean."

"Dude, Ronnie is so going to give you a beat down for not telling her," Dick said knowingly.

"Hannah will make trouble. I know girls like that," Trina said just as confident.

"I can handle Hannah. Don't worry," Logan assured them.

"Logan, you know how hurtful secrets can be. Even if they're meant to protect, it still hurts. I know firsthand. My parents didn't tell me about the Sinclairs out of a sense of protecting me. However, I still felt betrayed and hurt when I found out," Mac told him.

"You need to tell her before she finds out on her own," Trina said. "I'll tell her if you don't."

"Not me! I don't deliver bad news to Ronnie if I can avoid it. She may kill or tazer the messenger!" Dick said.

"So if you haven't told her, what's going on with her then? We're all worried about Sorokin, but there's something else up with her," Mac said.

"Maybe she's worried about the adoption," Logan offered.

Trina looked upset at the thought. Dick was puzzled. "What adoption?" he asked.

"I want to give my baby up for adoption. I don't think I can be a mother," Trina told Dick.

"What? Are you kidding?" Dick asked, getting up from the chair. He looked accusingly at Mac. "Did you know about this?"

She nodded.

"I can't believe this! I spent all summer with you both and neither of you mentioned it!" he exclaimed, noticeably upset. "I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other anymore, Mac?"

Mac was dismayed at his reaction. "It wasn't my secret," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I wanted to tell Logan and Veronica first, and Veronica was out of the country," Trina explained.

"She's been in the country for a few weeks now, and no one thinks to tell me. I live here, too, you know. I care about your baby, too!" Dick said, raising his voice in hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry, dude; I'm upset about the whole mess, and can't really talk about it. I didn't mean to keep it from you," Logan explained.

Dick looked at Mac. "I don't understand why my own girlfriend doesn't think I'm capable of keeping a secret. I know I have a big mouth, but I don't blab important stuff," Dick said. He looked to Logan, "You of all people know that." Although Trina didn't know what he was referring to, both Mac and Logan did.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I didn't think you'd be this upset. I'm adopted," Mac explained. "So is Trina."

"Yeah and you both had a wonderful life. But that's not the point. Trina's baby was going to be like Lily. She was going to be all of ours, and now she just wants to give him or her away! That's not cool! And it's not cool that no one takes me seriously. Not my best friend and not my girlfriend," Dick complained. He gave them all one last scathingly look and then stomped out of the house.

Mac, Trina, and Logan were all surprised by Dick's reaction. Trina started to cry. Logan sat down on the other side of her and put his arm around her. "I always screw everything up!" she wailed, laying her head on Logan's chest.

"Hey, that's part of the Echolls' legacy! I've screwed up a lot of things myself. But we're both learning," Logan said.

"This is your decision, Trina," Mac told her. "Don't let Logan or Dick or anyone else pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." She gave Logan a stern look as she said it. Logan looked upset but didn't say anything. Mac decided that they needed time alone. "I'm going to go to the game and hope Dick shows up after he calms down. If you get lonely for Veronica, come join us." Logan told her he would be fine. He leaned down and talked softly to Trina. Mac smiled at the picture. Logan could be so sweet sometimes. Why he was being stubborn about not telling Veronica about Hannah was a mystery. However, she had to trust that he'd do the right thing. Veronica was his world, so she wasn't too worried. Instead, she left the beach house worried about her own man. Dick's reactions were so unpredictable. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he shows her that she does not. With a sigh, she walked to her car.

*****_Eli and Jason*****_

Jason came downstairs to find Eli reading from their criminology book. For a guy who thought school was a waste of his time, Eli was sure taking it seriously.

"You know, E, it's Friday night, and you're sitting here reading. Doesn't that seem strange to you? You could be out with my sister, but instead here you are with your nose in a book!" Jason taunted. "In case you didn't know, Friday nights are date nights. You're supposed to use Sunday as your homework time."

Eli didn't say anything; he just turned a page in his book with one hand and flipped Jason off with the other. Jason laughed and sat down in the chair adjacent to him. "Seriously, Eli, what are you doing? Why are you waiting to ask my sister out? Is it the class differences? Because you know my sister and I don't care about that. My mom will, but she doesn't really have much influence in our family," Jason said.

Eli looked up from his book. "It's too soon. I'm not ready," he said. He tried to ignore Jason and go back to his book. However, what Jason said next was guaranteed to ruin his concentration.

"Actually, it may be too late anyway. Jazzie had dinner with David before tonight's game. You really pissed her off the other day. Right now she's with her exes, Wallace and Duncan, at the game cheering him on," Jason informed him.

Eli closed the book. He looked upset. "You're kidding, right? Trying to piss me off?" he inquired.

"No, Wallace was at the office earlier today and told me about the plans. It seems that Jazmin called him pretty much as soon as we left her place after that disastrous dinner the other day," Jason shared.

Eli mentally winced because he knew he had no one to blame but himself. However, he wasn't about to admit that to Jason. "It's not like you're any better. You're sitting home alone on a Friday night yourself," Eli pointed out.

"True, but unlike you, at least I'm trying to get the girl I want. Unfortunately, Daisy's determined to make me suffer," Jason admitted. "Today in class, the little vixen made a point of telling Veronica loud enough so I'd be sure to overhear that she was going out again with Sean tonight."

"What did you say?" Eli asked.

"Nothing. I didn't give her the satisfaction. She enjoys seeing me suffer a bit too much. Instead, I sent her a dozen red roses. I know Sean won't bother with such details. She may be going out with him tonight, but I can guarantee you that she'll be thinking of me," Jason said with satisfaction.

Eli didn't say anything, but he looked glum. He knew he hadn't done anything that would cause Jazmin to think of him fondly tonight.

_******The Football Game******_

Duncan sat in the football stands with Wallace, Mac, Jazmin, and Julie. Wallace had convinced Duncan to come to the football game with him by getting him to invite Julie. Wallace reminded Duncan that Julie was a freshman and didn't know many people. Duncan thought she was a sweet girl, so he went ahead and agreed to invite her. He made out like he was doing Wallace a big favor. But the truth was that he was happy to go to the game because Parker was making her cheerleading debut. He would get a chance to stare at her all he wanted. Jazmin did him a favor by insisting they sit in front of the cheerleaders so that they could cheer Parker on, too. And it looked like his decision to invite Julie for Wallace was a good one. Although she was sitting in between him and Wallace, Wallace had managed to monopolize her attention and keep her entertained. He turned to Mac who was sitting next to him. Jazmin was on her other side.

"Where's Dick and Logan?" Duncan asked Mac.

"Veronica went to spend time with her dad and Alicia, so we were going to bring him. However, we had a slight blow up at the house. Dick got upset with Logan, Trina, and me and left. I'm not sure where he's at," Mac admitted.

Duncan was surprised because Dick rarely got upset with Mac about anything. "He's not been upset with you since he found out about you being a Sinclair, right?" Duncan inquired.

"Yes and unfortunately, Trina didn't tell him something he felt he should know since I knew. It's kind of a sensitive subject, and I'm not sure if she wants everyone to know," Mac said.

"It's okay. I don't need to know. I'm just sorry he's upset," Duncan said.

"Me, too. I'm going to text him and ask him to meet up with us. Hopefully, when he calms down he'll understand," Mac said. She got out her phone and sent him a message.

_******Dick*****_

The man in question was at his Dad's. For some reason after he left the beach house, he found himself driving here. His dad didn't appear when he let himself in. Instead of looking for his dad, he found himself walking toward his brother's old room. The room was pretty much exactly the way Beaver left it. Although Dick had emptied the house of most of his things and a few electronics, he had been unable to alter his brother's room. He was sitting on the bed looking morosely around when his dad popped his head in.

"I thought I heard someone," Dick Sr. said. "Are you okay?"

Dick shrugged. He picked up the last book his brother had been reading. It was opened face down on the night stand. He winced when he read the title, _In Cold Blood: A True Crime Story_. He quickly put it down as if it was a snake. "We should probably donate Cassidy's stuff to like charity or something," Dick said to his dad.

His dad walked all the way into the room and sat down on the computer chair. "No. This is my son's room and my son's stuff. I know I failed Cassidy in every way, so how can I begrudge him a room for his stuff? Who does it hurt?" his dad asked. For one of the few times in his life, he was both genuine and transparent.

Dick shrugged. He was surprised by his dad's response. But he was also glad to see that his dad actually cared.

"I may have screwed up a lot of things with you both, but both of my boys will always have a place in my home. Your room will always be your room, too. Anytime you need it," his dad said. He got up and put his hand on Dick's shoulder a moment. Then he left Dick to his thoughts.

Dick was touched by his father's rare display of affection. His phone beeped. He read the message from Mac. Mac wanted him to meet her at the football game. Dick sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. There was nothing he hated more than fighting with Mac. He knew how private she was with her own secrets, so he knew that he really couldn't expect her to betray a confidence. She wasn't made that way. It was just that Dick hated the basic fact that she was always going to be so much better than him. A part of him was afraid that one day she'd realize how much better she could do. Whenever he felt like she didn't take him seriously or didn't trust him, his insecurities seemed to take on a life of their own. However, he knew that she loved him. He didn't always understand why, but he knew that she did.

*****_The Football Game*****_

Half-time arrived with the Roughriders ahead by a touchdown. Duncan decided to go down to the snack bar and buy a coke for Parker. Really it was just an excuse to talk to her.

Parker was talking to another cheerleader on the sidelines of the field when Duncan approached her. "Hi, Parker," he said, smiling warmly.

She looked when her name was called and smiled to see him. "Hi, Duncan. This is my new friend Kathy. She's been making sure I don't embarrass myself," Parker said and introduced her to him. Kathy said hello and then left them to their privacy.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. We're all watching you as much as the game, and you're doing great!" Duncan told her with admiration.

She smiled in pleasure at his compliment. "Thanks," she said.

He handed her the bottle of Coke he bought. "Here. I thought you could use this. I know they usually keep water and Gatorade on the field, but a dose of caffeine is always nice," Duncan offered.

She accepted the drink. "That was thoughtful of you. Thank you," she said.

"So would you be interested in getting an ice cream cone after the game?" Duncan asked. When she hesitated, he quickly added, "Don't worry. Everyone will be there. I know you're not ready to date. But I thought you might be comfortable hanging out with me in a group."

She offered him a small smile. "Sure. I'd like that. Give me fifteen or twenty minutes after the game, and I'll meet you all in the parking lot," she said.

Duncan was pleased to have a plan, so he said goodbye and went and found Wallace. He told Wallace about his idea to have them all go grab an ice cream after the game. Wallace thought it was a great excuse to prolong his evening with Julie, so he agreed. He turned and asked Julie, who shyly agreed to join them.

The suggestion spread through the group. Jazmin loved the idea. "I can always eat ice cream," she told the guys.

Wallace grinned and looked at her. "I know David will be over the moon if we go out after the game. If they win, he'll be even happier, and if they end up losing, you can console him," Wallace teased Jazmin.

Duncan looked puzzled and threw them a questioning glance. Wallace explained. "Jazmin finally agreed to have dinner with David. They went out before the game."

"Oh," Duncan replied. He figured that was better than her dating Weevil.

Mac overheard and pulled Jazmin aside. "You went out with David? You never mentioned it," Mac said. "Why's that? And why would you go out with him when you're crazy about Weevil?"

Jazmin looked guilty. "You know I made dinner a few days ago for Jason and Eli, right?" she asked Mac. When Mac nodded, she continued, "Well, they invited Wallace who in turn brought David. Eli was not happy. He acted like a complete jerk, and David and Wallace ended up leaving early. Then he and I got into it. I told him that if he didn't want other guys interested in me or hitting on me, then he should do something about it. We'd had a similar discussion a few days earlier."

"What did he say?" Mac asked.

"Nothing. He just stood there like a dumb statue. It made me so angry! I called David the same night and told him I'd changed my mind about dinner today," Jazmin shared.

"You should've called me or Parker instead. It's not good to accept a date with one guy out of anger at another guy," Mac chided.

"I know. He just made me so angry that I couldn't think straight," Jazmin admitted.

"Do you really think dating another guy is really the way to win Eli over?" Mac asked.

Jazmin's guilt was apparent. "We just went out to dinner before the game. It wasn't a big deal," she said a bit defensively.

"Maybe not. However, you dated two guys, Duncan and Wallace, when a part of you wanted Eli despite being content with both of them. Have you ever thought that could've had something to do with why things didn't work out with them? Some things in life are worth waiting for. Weevil's a complex guy. If you really think there's a chance that he might be the one for you, then you should wait for him to be what you need," Mac advised.

Jazmin knew that Mac had a good point. She did think that she could love Eli if he gave them a chance. David was a sweet guy and deserved better from her. Her phone beeped. She took it out and read the text. It was from David. He'd seen her in the stands and was so glad she was there. Suddenly, she felt really ashamed of herself. Mac was right. If she really wanted Eli, then she should not be encouraging David. She had never been that kind of girl, and she didn't want to turn into someone that led a guy on, especially when it was a good guy. She texted him back and told him they were all going out for ice cream after the game and hoped he could join them so that they could talk. After she sent the text, she felt better. She'd find a chance to talk to him and let him down gently. Mac's words kept playing in her head. She _did_ think Eli would be worth waiting for. So why was she letting him keep her at a distance? Her anger and frustration with Eli was starting to cloud her judgment and turn her into someone she didn't like. Somehow she needed to find a better way to deal with both him and the feelings he brought out in her.

_******More to Come******_

_I know that there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter, but the next chapter will be posted soon. I haven't forgotten about the pregnancy results!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Since chapters 10 and 11 really should've been one chapter, I didn't make you wait a full week for this one. I hope it will get more response than the previous chapter!**

**Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to keep writing both my stories and post both so regularly. Or rather regularly for me! I'm probably going to alternate stories and post one a week. Meaning I'll post an "Ricochet" update a week from now, and then a chapter for this story. I started graduate school this week, and I have a full class load. I won't have as much writing time. My work load will pick up a lot in March and April, so I'm going to try to stop on top of these stories before I get too busy.**

**I think this chapter will make some very happy!**

Chapter 11: Weevil Makes His Move

*****_Same Friday Night Football Game*****_

Dick had decided to go to the game and see Mac. Hanging out at his childhood home was a real drag. Dick preferred to always be in a good mood whenever possible. He knew that for the most part nothing made him happier than being with Mac. He also knew that he'd overreacted about Trina. He shouldn't have blamed Mac for that.

When he got to the stands, he looked around for Mac or any of his friends. Instead, he was spotted by his frat brother Chip. Unfortunately, Chip wasn't alone. Sean Sorokin was with him as well as Daisy. Daisy he didn't mind, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with Sean. However, it looked like he wasn't going to get a choice in the matter because the trio headed toward him.

"Hey, Dick!" Chip said. "I was wondering where you were. I saw your woman, but she was with your other non-Greek friends."

"Including Duncan Kane," Sean said with annoyance.

Dick ignored him and asked Chip, "Where are they sitting? I can't find them."

Chip pointed them out. "Cool. Thanks," Dick said. He started to go toward them when Sean moved in front of him to stop him. He was holding Daisy's hand, so Dick didn't want to start anything. He just waited.

"Since you're a brother, I wanted to do you a favor and advise you to distance yourself from Duncan Kane," Sean told him.

Dick looked at him like the man had asked him to start shopping at a yard sale. "I've been friends with Duncan my entire life. I don't abandon my friends," Dick said.

"But you're a Pi Sigma now," Sean reminded him.

"I've been a Pi for two years. I've been friends with Duncan for fifteen. You do the math," Dick said dismissively.

Chip and Daisy watched their interaction with wary eyes. Both were braced to step in between the two.

"Some might find that a reason to question your loyalty to the brotherhood," Sean said.

Dick gave a humorless laugh. Then he narrowed his eyes and dropped his pretense of humor. "My brothers all know that I have their backs. Anytime. But they also have learned to not make me choose between them and my friends. Logan and Duncan are my best friends. They have my complete loyalty, and so does the fraternity as long as they don't try to hurt my friends," Dick warned.

Chip stepped in and tried to make light of their talk. "Yeah, we know. We like your friends," he said. Then he looked at Sean. "Well, most of us do."

Both guys ignored him. Daisy suppressed a smile.

"Is there any limits to the lengths you'd go through for them?" Sean asked.

Dick looked him in the eyes and spoke clearly so that there would be no confusion. "No."

Daisy finally stepped in. "I'm getting bored. Let's go buy me a pretzel," she said to Sean, tugging on his hand. Sean smiled at her and said sure. He gave Dick one last look before he walked off with Daisy.

Chip looked after his stepsister and Sean in concern before speaking to Dick. "I'm worried," Chip said.

"You should be," Dick said. "Your stepsister is leading Sorokon by the hand like he's a harmless puppy. His brother, Gory, tried to kill Veronica and almost succeeded in killing Logan. And now Sean is here convinced one of us had his brother killed."

"Did you?" Chip inquired.

Dick grinned. "Like I'd admit it if one of us did," Dick replied. "But you can relax. The Chicago PD already interviewed and cleared all of us. No body has been found. He's probably in hiding."

"Who can blame him? He made an enemy out of Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, and Duncan Kane. The man would have to be insane to show his face again!" Chip exclaimed.

Dick laughed. He knew exactly what Chip meant. Those three were not people you'd want to piss off. He said goodbye to Chip and headed in the direction that Chip had indicated his friends were at. The half-time was almost over, so he wanted to find them before the second half started.

When he finally made it up to his friends, there was two minutes left in the half-time. Mac was talking to Jazmin. She smiled in relief when she saw him. She closed the distance between the two of them. When she made it to him, she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry." Then she kissed him.

Dick wasn't one to hold a grudge and happily kissed her back.

_******After the Game******_

The gang headed to Cold Stone because Jazmin missed eating there. It was one of the few places Neptune had that she could find back home in Chicago. They were on the expensive side, but the ice cream was delicious. When everyone finally got their choices, Dick noticed that the new guy, Wallace's roommate, was sniffing around Jazmin. Jazmin was being friendly, but it was obvious to Dick that she was a bit uncomfortable with his open adoration. Dick whispered to Mac, "What's the deal with them?" He pointed to Jazmin and David.

Mac looked up. "David has a crush, and they went out to dinner before the game," she explained.

Dick's eyebrow went up. "I thought she had a thing for Weevil?" he wondered.

"She does, but he keeps not asking her out. She was upset," Mac said.

"Revenge dating, huh?" Dick asked with a grin.

"Don't say anything to embarrass Jazmin," Mac warned.

Dick didn't reply. He just got out his phone and sent a little text to Weevil. Feeling smug, he put away the phone. Hopefully, the night would end with a nice fireworks display.

*****_Eli and Jason*****_

Jason was restlessly flipping the channels on the TV while Eli was looking through a case file Nico had given him. "We should've gone to the game. This is crazy. We are both intelligent, attractive guys, and we're sitting here on a Friday night alone," Jason complained.

"We're not alone. We have each other," Eli teased. Then his phone beeped. He took it out to read the text. His expression darkened as he read.

"What's up?" Jason asked curiously.

"Dick just sent me a text that says that Jazmin's looking awfully cozy with her cowboy at Cold Stone," Eli answered grimly.

"And what are you planning on doing about it?" Jason asked.

"What are you planning on doing about the fact that Daisy is out with Sean Sorokin?" Eli said back.

"I won't be sitting idly by that's for sure," Jason assured him.

Eli put up the phone and got up. He knew that he couldn't sit back and watch Jazmin date yet another guy that wasn't him. Even though he thought it was still too early, he couldn't just let her slip away. Not when they'd come so far.

"I'll catch you later," he said to Jason. "Unless you want to go with me?"

"Don't cross any lines," Jason warned. "Don't go beating anyone up or getting arrested."

"Yes, Mother. I'll try to stay civil, but I'm not making any promises," Eli said. "So I take it you don't want to come?"

"No, I think I'll follow your good example," Jason said, grinning. He watched Eli leave and got out his cell phone. Using his GPS ap that located people on his friends list, he looked to see where Daisy was currently at. It looked like she was traveling toward her place. Probably ending her date with Sean. Jason's stomach clenched at the thought that the two might be continuing their date in Daisy's room. However, he had to believe that Daisy didn't really care about Sean. Unfortunately, he knew that caring and sex didn't often go together. Jason got up and grabbed his keys, deciding to stake out her place and see for himself. After all, he was a P.I. now, so why should he sit at home obsessing?

*****_Cold Stone Ice Creamery*****_

Parker had ended up sitting next to Duncan's new friend Julie and across from Duncan. Wallace was across from Julie. It was obvious to Parker that Wallace was smitten. She smiled fondly at him. Then her expression clouded as she thought of Piz. She and Piz had spent a lot of time with Wallace.

Duncan noticed her pensive expression. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. Sorry," she said and forced a smile. "So how's the project coming for you and Julie's business class?"

"Good I think," Duncan said.

"It's great. I'm so glad I got partnered up with Duncan. Not very many freshman take this class, so I was really worried. We're about done," Julie answered.

"Yes, I think one more study session should do it. Maybe on Sunday?" he suggested.

"Sure. You can come over to the dorms if you want," Julie told him.

Duncan winced. "Dorms aren't really conducive for studying. Why don't you just come by my place? Mom always takes Lily to Sunday brunch at her country club. I usually go with them, but it's not a big deal to skip it. Lily has so much fun being admired by all Mom's friends that she won't miss me. Mom won't have any problems keeping Lily out afterward. She loves to show Lily off whenever she can," Duncan said.

"That sounds good. I'll be glad to get it over with," Julie said.

"Why don't the four of us have lunch together tomorrow and catch a matinee?" Wallace asked hopefully.

Duncan, of course, loved that idea. He gave Parker a questioning look. "Are you game?" he asked.

Parker debated the merits of the outing. She was tired of sitting at home waiting for Piz to call her. He hadn't even emailed her. It'd been a month. Sighing, she made herself smile at Duncan. She did like him and was attracted to him. "Sure. I think that sounds like fun," Parker told him.

Duncan was pleased that she agreed. He knew she wasn't completely over Piz and wasn't going to push. However, he thought spending time together in small groups was a good start.

On the other side of Parker sat Jazmin. She was trying to come up with the words to tell David that she just wanted to be friends. He had sat down next to her and had been paying her a lot of attention. Her guilt was piling high. Finally, she found her courage and turned toward him.

"David, we need to talk. I've enjoyed getting to know you, but I think we should just be friends," she said.

David looked at her in surprise, his expression darkening. "Are you serious? But we have fun together. I'd treat you right," he said.

"I know you would, and yes, we did have a good time. It's not you. It's me. I shouldn't have said yes to you when I'm hung up on someone else," she explained.

David's eyes narrowed and his easy manner left him. He frowned. "Another guy? Wallace told me that you two were just friends," he said.

"He's right. We are. It's not him," Jazmin said weakly. This was even worse than she thought.

"Who?" he asked, clearly upset.

She realized that by having dinner with him she had made a huge mistake. Now things were going to be ugly and awkward. She didn't know if it would make things worse if she told him who or not. This was not a situation she had ever been in before. After what she did, how could she now justify things by lying to him? "It's Eli," she answered.

He looked shocked. "The wetback?" he asked incredulously.

His racist comment caused Jazmin's mouth to open in shock. "Excuse me? Did you just call a friend of mine a wetback?" she asked.

Her question caught the ear of her friends and everyone turned toward the two of them. Wallace looked at them in concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked them.

"No, it's not. I told David that I just wanted to be friends because I liked Eli, and he called Eli a wetback," Jazmin explained, upset.

Everyone looked at David in various degrees of shock and disappointment. He raised his hands in apology. "Look, I'm sorry. I meant no offense. That's a common used word for illegals back home," he said as if that it explained it.

"Eli's not illegal," Mac told him.

"Not that it would matter to us if he were. I'm Italian, David. Do you have a special term for Italians, too?" Jazmin demanded to know.

"Of course not! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just upset because I think you're amazing, and you went out with me. But now you're telling me you like some guy that was nothing but rude to me when I met him and ruined your dinner. I just don't get it," David said in frustration.

Jazmin's anger was once again replaced with guilt. Her friends could see that she was uncomfortable with all their sudden attention, so they all quickly turned away to give them the appearance of privacy.

"I'm really sorry, David, that I've led you on in any way. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I hope we can find a way to be friends," Jazmin said weakly.

Before David could respond, Dick piped up and interrupted them. "Uh, Jaz, look who just came in," he said grinning.

Jazmin and everyone looked to see that the man in question just walked in. Eli spotted them and locked eyes on Jazmin. His heated looked caused all other thoughts to leave her mind. Her vision narrowed, and David was forgotten.

Eli walked toward the table Jazmin was sitting in. He dismissed David and focused exclusively on Jazmin. "What are you doing here?" she managed to ask him.

Instead of answering, he reached down and grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet. She was so surprised that she didn't protest. Eli started to walk her away from the table when David jumped up in protest. "What do you think you're doing, man? She is here with me!" David told Eli.

"No, she's not. She's mine," Eli stated simply. Then he turned his back on David. David started to protest further, but Wallace intervened. "Don't, David. Let it be. Please," Wallace said.

While Wallace tried to talk David down, the rest of the group watched the interaction between Weevil and Jazmin with unabashed interest. The new girl, Julie, couldn't figure out who the rough looking guy holding Jazmin's hand was. Mac and Parker could barely contain their excitement as they both felt Weevil was finally going to make his move. Duncan was disgusted that his nemesis was actually going to get the girl. What was Jazmin thinking? And Dick was gleefully taking it all in.

After telling David that Jazmin was his, Eli pulled her away from the table and turned to face her. "I don't want you dating other guys, Jazmin. I want you to belong to me," he told her.

Surprised and a bit overwhelmed, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am," he said.

"Why now?" she wondered.

Eli put his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. "Because I love you, and you deserve better from me than what I've given you," he said honestly. Without giving her a chance to reply, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he pulled back and studied her reaction.

Jazmin felt both tears and unbelievable joy flood through her. She gave him a brilliant smile. Placing her arms around his neck, she said softly, "You've made me very happy."

"I will. I promise you," Eli vowed. He kissed her again. This time the kiss reflected the passion that was always simmering between. It went on and on, causing their onlookers to whistle and clap.

Parker fanned her face. "Is it hot in her or is it just me?" she asked Mac who laughed.

Dick looked at his girlfriend suggestively. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her hopefully. She couldn't help but smile at the effect Weevil and Jazmin's kiss was having on him. Sometimes Dick had a one track mind.

The couple under observation was oblivious to their friends and the spectators. "Come home with me," Eli said, a question in his voice.

Jazmin took his hand and smiled her affirmation. The newly formed couple turned and walked out of the ice cream parlor without saying goodbye, completely wrapped up in each other.

******_Jason and Daisy******_

Jason made it to Daisy's dormitory about five minutes before she arrived. He managed to follow a group into the dorms, so he could wait down the hall from her dorm room. For some reason, he had to see for himself if she'd invite Sean in. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she did.

Out in the parking lot, Daisy pulled up with Sean. This was the part of the evening she was dreading. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to sleep with a hot guy. However, this particular one was considered the enemy by her new friends. And his brother may be a murderer or almost murderer. She couldn't just take him to bed without considering the ramifications. Not to mention, he was a bit on the shallow side. She did like her men to be more than just a pretty face. Putting him off without angering him was a challenge. One that she knew she could handle. Then again, maybe she'd get more of a real response from him if she pissed him off.

She turned to him when he turned off the car. It was always best to put the guy on the defense first. "I'd love to ask you in, but I can't do that when you're going around threatening my friends," she told him.

He frowned. "I didn't threaten anyone. Duncan Kane threatened me first if you recall. You were there. Today I just told Dick to pick the right side," Sean said.

"Dick's girlfriend Mac is a good friend of mine. I don't have a lot of girlfriends," Daisy said. "Mac was nice to me even before Barbie decided to like me."

"Barbie?" Sean asked in confusion.

"That's what I call Veronica," Daisy said.

Sean's face darkened at the mention of her name. "Those so called friends of yours killed my brother," he told her grimly.

"You don't know that. But you probably _do _know that he hired a hit man to kill Veronica," Daisy pointed out.

Sean didn't deny it, so Daisy continued. "I don't know a lot, but I do know that actions have consequences. I hope you're here to find out answers and not to hurt my friends. I like you, but I can't date a man who is planning harm to my friends," she told him.

"I plan on getting answers. If your so called friends had my brother killed, you might want to rethink those friendships," Sean said.

"Maybe we should rethink our relationship instead," Daisy said. Then she got out of the car. Before she could turn around, she heard the squeal of tires. When she looked, she saw that Sean had driven off. She shrugged. It might be for the best. Although she enjoyed angering Jason, she knew that both Logan and Veronica were not happy that she was dating Sean. And now she knew for sure that he did have nefarious plans for them. Or at least his reaction and words strongly indicated that he wished them harm.

When she got to her dorm and put the key in the door, a male voice said, "Hey."

Daisy looked and saw Jason Jaleno a few feet away from her dorm room. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She pushed open her door and threw her purse inside. Turning back toward him, she waited for his reply.

Jason gave her a sheepish look. "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see if you would invite Sean in," he confessed.

Daisy didn't know if she should be angry or flattered. She opted for annoyed. "Look, you're starting to be pathetic. Sulking in doorways? That should be beneath you," Daisy said.

Jason ignored her jab. Instead, he asked, "Did you get my flowers?"

Daisy had been surprised when she had got the flowers earlier that day. The note with them had said, "Think of me." He signed with his initials. She had been torn with wanting to march over to his house and chunk the flowers at him or savoring them. Since she rarely got flowers, she opted to not throw them away. A part of her hated her weakness for romantic gestures. There was no way she was going to let him know that, or she'd be completely defenseless. There was no doubt that he'd use it against her.

"I did; although, I thought it was really tacky of you to send them," she said crossly.

"Can I come in? Or are you going to keep me standing out in the hallway?" Jason asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Daisy replied.

"Please," he asked, giving her a beseeching look.

Daisy didn't know why she found his look so effective. Sure he was rich, good-looking, brilliant, and ambitious. So okay, if he kissed better than any guy she'd ever been with. But he had hurt her. He had made her feel bad about herself. And she hated girls who suffered from low self-esteem or needed constant attention or affection from a man. She didn't admire weak or needy women. She didn't want to be one of those women. However, he had apologized more than once. Daisy was beginning to believe that he meant it. Unfortunately, she also knew that he was the kind of guy who could break her heart. She had never really had her heart broken before except when her dad died. It wasn't an experience she cared to repeat.

"I just want to talk," he said.

She sighed in defeat, giving in. She stepped inside her room and allowed him to follow. "So talk," she ordered. She stepped out of her shoes and went to her dresser to pull out her night clothes.

"I'm glad you didn't invite Sean in," Jason said.

"He's been threatening my friends. I told him that as long as he was doing that we couldn't be any closer," she shared.

Jason couldn't help but grin. "Really? You dumped him?" he asked.

"That's not what I said. But we ran into Dick at the game, and he pretty much told Dick that if he knew what was good for him he'd distance himself from Duncan and Logan," Daisy said.

"So now he's getting bolder, huh?" Jason inquired.

"Yes. He is convinced Duncan Kane had his brother killed," Daisy said.

Jason remained silent. His silence spoke volumes.

Daisy raised an eyebrow in stunned surprise. "He did? Gory's dead?" she asked Jason.

"Do you really want to know?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't," Daisy answered quickly. She didn't want to contemplate what it would mean. Nor did she want to have to reevaluate all her relationships. Then again who was she to judge? If someone tried to kill her someone she loved, she may discover some hidden homicidal tendencies inside herself, too.

"I didn't say I dumped Sean. We just agreed to step back and think about what we both want," she clarified, turning the conversation.

"What do you want?" Jason asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I want to be valued and respected. Or even cherished like Logan reveres Barbie. That's what I want," Daisy said, giving him a look that dared him to ridicule.

"Do you think Sean can do that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. But I know that you can't," she said sternly.

"I can," he said. "If you give me a chance."

"Why should I?" she questioned.

"Because you and I could be great together," Jason insisted. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him.

"In bed, and then you'll dismiss me and move on to whatever else occupies your time. I would say another woman, but normally it's Jazmin and whatever crisis she's involved in," Daisy said dismissively, pulling her hand out of his.

Jason winced because he knew that she had a point. "I apologized, and I meant it," he said. "I want to make it up to you if you'll give me a chance."

Daisy could feel her resolve weakening. "I don't like being an afterthought or second fiddle. If a guy's with me, I want to feel special. I want to know that I matter," Daisy said.

"You do matter. I know I let things distract me last year. I hadn't been looking to meet someone like you. You took me by surprise," Jason admitted.

"Really? How so?" Daisy couldn't help but ask.

"You're sexy and sassy. And unbelievably intelligent. You know how to use words like a weapon. That's a trait I really admire," Jason said with a grin.

Daisy laughed at his confession. Jason took her smile as an indication that she was weakening. "Your smile is stunning. I wish you'd smile at me more often," he said with a frown.

"I wish you'd give me more of a reason to," Daisy answered.

"If you let me try, I will do my best," Jason said. He leaned down to kiss her. Daisy allowed him his kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth tasting her. She tasted sweet. One kiss wasn't going to do it. He pulled her tightly against him, slanting his mouth over hers again and again, forcing her to respond.

Daisy fought the devastating effect his kiss had on her. She felt herself melting and leaning in to his embrace. Finally, she broke off the kiss and held up her hand to push him back. "Okay, so you know how to kiss. Congratulations," she said. She stepped out of his embrace.

"Don't be like that, Daisy. Don't dismiss what's between us. I really like you, and I think you could like me if you'd let yourself. If you'd trust me," Jason said earnestly.

Daisy sat down on her bed. How would she keep him at a distance now? He was too potent. "Okay, Jason. I'll give you a chance to show me that you are boyfriend material," she said.

He looked taken aback by the title. "Boyfriend?" he asked.

Daisy stood up and gave him an angry look. "Isn't that what you're talking about? Us being together as a couple?" she asked. "Because we already tried the little fling thing, and it didn't turn out so great. I'm not doing that again. At least not with you."

"No, I don't want a fling either. The label just surprised me. I've never really been anyone's boyfriend," he admitted.

Daisy's sudden anger warred with humor at the expression on his face. She really had thrown him for a loop. "I don't want to do casual with you, Jason. If that's all you're looking for, then you are wasting your time," Daisy said firmly.

"I don't want casual either. I hate to see you dating other guys," Jason replied.

"Why don't we start with coffee?" she suggested.

"Coffee?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'm going to let you take me to get coffee. We'll see how it goes from there," Daisy suggested.

Jason smiled in pleasure. "That's great! You won't regret it," he assured her.

"I better not," she warned. She put her shoes back on and grabbed her purse. Jason took her hand and led her out the door.

"This will work out. You'll see," Jason said happily.

Daisy hoped he was right. If not, she may find a way to make his body disappear!

_****More to Come****_

_Okay Daisy fans, don't think she's just rolling over for him. It will NOT be smooth sailing for Jason from here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! The light chapters will mostly end for awhile as the drama heats up in the next chapter. I didn't realize until I had finished that there was no LoVe yet again. I could've combined chapters 10 and 11. However, in the next chapter, as the drama picks up, most of the action will evolve around LoVe and the Sorokin threat for awhile. The pregnancy question will be answered for sure in the next chapter. Sorry to make you wait longer. Review anyway, please!_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter should draw some interest. I hadn't initially put Eli/Jazmin and Daisy/Jason in this chapter, but then I realized that I wanted to know what happened between both couples the rest of the weekend. If I did, then I hope most of you will be interested, too!**

**Remember your reviews inspire me!**

Chapter 12: Love and Vengeance

_*****Eli and Jazmin After Leaving Ice Cream Place*****_

Jazmin couldn't later recall how she arrived at her brother and Eli's place. She almost couldn't believe that Eli had finally confessed how much he cared about her. Not only did he make it clear that he wanted them to be together, but he had told her that he loved her. She hadn't expected so much from him. The knowledge made the entire encounter at the ice cream parlor almost dreamlike for her.

For Eli, it was the opposite. Every moment was seared in his mind. Her joy at hearing him say the words he'd been holding inside was apparent for all to see. She was glowing. As they made it to his house, they walked up the steps holding hands. He only released her to unlock the door. Her brother was still out chasing Daisy.

He led her up to his room. Although he felt more desire for her than he had ever felt for a woman, he had no plans on rushing this moment. He wanted to savor every moment with her. He wanted her to forget ever man that came before him. Knowing she'd been with both Duncan and Wallace ate at him a bit. However, he was no saint; nor was he a hypocrite. He hadn't cared much for most of the women he'd been with. He liked the fact that Jazmin didn't share herself with a man unless she cared deeply.

He turned on the lamp by his bed, which cast a soft glow into the room. He wanted enough light to see every part of her. "We can wait if you aren't ready for this," Eli told her even though he wanted her desperately.

Jazmin smiled easily. "Haven't we been leading up to this for almost a year? I don't think it's too soon. I'm sure that you know I don't jump into bed right away with the guys I dated. I waited for months with Duncan. And with Wallace…well, you know what happened there," she said a bit awkwardly.

"I don't really want to talk about your exes right now," Eli said plainly.

Jazmin felt her face get hot in embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Eli pulled her close and kissed her. "Don't be sorry. We both have a past. I'm only concerned about our future," he told her.

Jazmin flashed him a brilliant smile. She laid her head down on his chest; he hugged her close, savoring the feel of her in his arms. After a few moments, Jazmin raised her head and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Eli lifted his arms and helped her take off his shirt. The two of them slowly undressed the other- neither wanting to rush their first time together.

When Jazmin was finally standing before Eli naked, he drunk in the sight of her. "You take my breath away, Princess," he said. He ran his hand down her cheek, marveling at her beauty.

"You're pretty impressive yourself," she said, eying his own impressive state of arousal.

"I haven't so much as looked at another woman since I first saw you," Eli confessed. "So it's been a long time for me. But I promise to not rush this. I want tonight to be perfect."

"It already is. You've made me crazy since I first met you. I'm sorry I made things so difficult for you and made you wait so long," Jazmin said.

"I was the one who kept pushing you away," Eli said. He led her to his bed and pulled back the covers. Then he turned back to her, and they sat down on the bed. He began to kiss her. He could kiss her forever.

He pulled back to take a breath and slow down his racing heart. He wanted to make this memorable for her, and he needed to get himself under control.

Jazmin wouldn't let him, however. She lay down on the bed and pulled him down on top of her. "Don't make me wait any longer," she said with an impish grin.

Her boldness both surprised and aroused him. "I love you, Jazmin," he said to her. Now that he'd given her the words, he just wanted to say it over and over. Never had he felt like this before. For some reason, all the worry and doubt he'd had about the two of them had disappeared. Being with her was the most important thing. He wouldn't allow anything to come between them. She was the woman he'd dreamed about ever since he'd first discovered girls almost a decade earlier. "I have from the moment I first met you."

His words warmed her. She wanted to say the words back and opened her mouth. But she hesitated a moment, unsure. Could she love him so soon? She had thought she loved Wallace and Duncan. What if she messed things up again or they fell apart? She didn't know if her heart could take it. She was so tired of being disappointed.

Eli saw her indecision in her eyes. He edged off of her a bit, not wanting to crush her. He cupped her face. He gave her a slow smile, his eyes reflected his adoration. "Don't worry, Princess. I have the rest of our lives to make you fall hopelessly and completely in love with me," he said.

Her breath caught at his declaration. "Do you really believe in us that much?" she asked him, a bit in awe of his confidence.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

Jazmin's eyes filled with tears. His faith and love moved her so much. "Is this really happening?" she asked, hardly able to believe it was real.

"Actions speak louder than words," he replied with a grin. Then he began to show her with every touch and every kiss exactly how much he loved her.

******_Saturday Morning at the Mars_******

Although Keith and Alicia were happy to have Veronica stay the night, they were a bit surprised. She insisted that things were fine between her and Logan and that she just wanted some Daddy time. Keith, always glad to accommodate her, was happy to spend time with her. They all watched old movies, sharing their favorite parts with Alicia and Darrel. Even though Veronica seemed happy enough, it was apparent to her father that something was on her mind. After Alicia cooked them breakfast the next morning, she gave a silent signal to Keith to find out what was going on with Veronica.

Keith got her hint. "Why don't Veronica and I clean up?" Keith suggested.

"That'd be great. I need to take Darrel to get a haircut," Alicia said. "Go get ready to go, Darrel." She gave Keith a light kiss and Veronica a quick hug before exiting the room, leaving them to their privacy.

Veronica began clearing the table while Keith ran the dish water. "So sweetie, tell me what's going on. I'm glad that you decided to spend the night with your old man, but I can tell something's bothering you," Keith said.

Veronica gave him a half smile. "You know me too well," she said. "I'm just worried."

Keith grabbed the coffee cups off the table. "About Sorokin?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not all," Veronica said. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Keith was so surprised by her unexpected announcement that he dropped one of the coffee cups. Veronica instinctively bent down to pick up the shards of glass.

"Don't worry about it now," Keith said. He turned off the water. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come sit down and talk to me." He led her to the kitchen table. He sat down in the chair next to her. "Are you okay?"

Veronica put her head down on the table for a minute. Then she looked up. "I don't know. I think so. I just can't believe this, Dad."

"I take it that you didn't plan this," her dad said, a question in his voice.

"Someday. But I'm on the pill. However, I was on antibiotics when I came back from Italy, and I guess that can interfere with the pill's effectiveness. I'm sure every girl in America knows this but me. I feel like an idiot!" she confessed. Then she put her face in her hands.

"Now don't be calling my daughter an idiot!" Keith chided. He rubbed her back. "I didn't know that either."

"With all that's been going on with Sean being in town, I've been so stressed out. I thought I was tired and sick due to stress," Veronica said.

"So you're sure?" Keith asked.

"I took two pregnancy tests, so I'm pretty sure," Veronica said.

"But you haven't been to the doctor yet?" Keith asked.

"No, not yet. I'm still in shock," Veronica said.

"What does Logan think? He's probably excited," Keith said.

"I haven't told him yet. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. Logan is upset enough about the possibility of Trina giving up her baby for adoption. If I can't be as happy and excited about this baby as him, he'll be really hurt," Veronica said.

"Veronica, you and Logan are a couple now. You don't have to go through anything alone," Keith said.

"I know. I just want to get a doctor confirmation before I tell him," Veronica said.

"But you're happy, right?" Keith asked.

Veronica looked upset. "I want to be. I know this baby is a part of Logan and me, but do I want to bring a baby into our life with the threat of Sorokin hanging over our heads?" Veronica asked.

"Honey, there's always going to be things you can obsess about and worry about. Global warming, terrorist attacks, droughts, fires, robberies, or kidnappings. If all potential parents focused only on the bad things that could happen, no one would ever have a baby," Keith said.

"Logan almost died less than a year ago. Gory almost took him from me. I'm just so worried now that Gory's brother's in town. It's not a good time to be pregnant. How did I let this happen, Dad?" Veronica asked.

"Some things are meant to be. Be happy about this. It's sooner than Alicia and I would've wanted for you, but you can do this. Your mom was twenty when you were born. I wasn't much older. You'll have the support of all of us. I don't think you could find a better potential father than Logan," Keith said.

Veronica finally smiled. "I know. He'll be amazing," she said.

Keith smiled widely and got a bit teary-eyed, "My baby's having a baby! I'm going to be a grandpa!" he exclaimed. He reached over and pulled her in for a hug.

Veronica leaned into him, savoring the feel of her father's arms around her. He had always been her rock. No one could have possibly had a better dad than she had growing up. Veronica knew that Logan would be just as loving and protective to their child. Although she was still a bit overwhelmed at the thought of being a mother, she wasn't worried about breaking the news to Logan. He'd handle it better than she was.

She pulled back from her dad. "So you think I can really do this?" she asked him.

"I really do. You want a future with Logan, don't you?" Keith inquired.

"More than anything," Veronica replied.

"Well, sweetie, this is your future. Having a family with the man you love. Let me know when you tell him, so Alicia and I can start planning the wedding!" Keith said happily.

"Not so fast! Let's focus on one thing at a time. Don't tell Wallace or anyone but Alicia until I break the news to Logan. I'm about four weeks along, so we got plenty of time. I don't need any extra stress right now. Hopefully, the Sean situation will have resolved itself before our baby is born," Veronica said.

"It will. I'm going to call Wallace's dad and have him give us some background on Sean and let him know what's going on. I don't want you to worry about anything but taking care of yourself and focusing on your classes," Keith said.

"I love you, Dad," Veronica said. "Thanks."

"Thank you for making me a grandpa!" Keith said proudly.

Veronica laughed. She felt so much better after talking to her dad. Now she just had to find the best time to break the news to Logan.

******_Later that Afternoon******_

Duncan picked up Parker for their double date with Wallace and Julie. He was picking them up at the dorms. Even though this was just a casual lunch and matinee, he was still excited. It was their first date. He hoped that it would lead to many other outings together.

Parker was very nervous. This may not be a real date, but it felt like one to her. In many ways, Duncan was the kind of guy she'd always secretly dreamed about. However, his life was a lot more complicated than her fantasies. Not to mention, nothing ever seemed to turn out the way she hoped, so she was wary of expecting too much. She had thought Piz was the kind of guy that would never let her down, but he had surprised her by both letting her down and hurting her. Then again that was partly her fault. She had betrayed him first, so how could she truly blame him for giving up on them?

Duncan and Parker exchanged pleasantries and small talk until they reached the dorm to pick up Wallace and Julie. Having others join them caused Parker to immediately relax. She felt some of the pressure ease off of them. Wallace's enthusiasm was infectious. Julie seemed charmed by Wallace.

They agreed to grab a pizza at Cho's pizza. Julie was amused at the idea of eating at a pizza place that was obviously not run by Italians. Wallace assured her that the pizza was the best in town.

"So, Julie, tell us a little bit about yourself," Parker said after they gave the server their order. Julie seemed sweet, but she didn't really seem to be Wallace's normal type.

"Well, I'm not very interesting really," she said in a self-deprecating manner.

"I'll beg to differ," Wallace said flirtatiously.

Julie smiled. "I'm from Indianapolis originally. I'm an only child, but I have a lot of cousins so my childhood was pretty great. No childhood dramas to make me more interesting," she shared with a rueful smile.

"That's a relief. Most of Wallace's friends have enough childhood drama to last a life time," Duncan said with a grin.

"What made you choose Hearst?" Parker inquired.

"I've always wanted to live by the ocean. We went once to Virginia Beach when I was a kid, and I loved it. It's a favorite childhood memory. I went to a college fair and was charmed by a recruiter. I hadn't heard of Hearst before then. I was offered a great deal, and since the price was right, Hearst became my top choice," Julie shared. "My parents weren't happy, but they kind of liked the idea of visiting me in California."

"Well, hey, if you love the beach so much, we can skip the movies and go to the beach," Wallace suggested.

Duncan and Parker didn't mind, especially when Julie seemed very excited by the idea. They had all dressed casually, so no stops home to change were necessary. The beach became their next destination.

Duncan was secretly pleased by the change of venue because it'd give him time to spend with Parker that a movie would not. However, as they got in the car to go to the beach, Wallace said, "Hey, will you mind stopping by my dorm? If we're going to go the beach, I want to grab my airplane. I don't get much time to play with it."

"You play with a toy airplane?" Julie asked in surprise.

Duncan snickered. Wallace quickly explained, "Since I'm an aerospace engineer major, we had to design planes that could fly by remote control for a class I took. It's pretty cool."

"Oh, you created it? That is impressive," Julie said.

So Duncan made a quick stop by the dorms, and Wallace grabbed his plane. Luckily, Duncan's trunk was empty.

The weather was perfect for a day at the beach. "Lily would've liked to come. You've not shown her your plane yet, have you?" Duncan asked Wallace.

"No, but I will make a point of doing so very soon. She'll love it. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before," Wallace said.

"We can go get her," Parker suggested.

Although Duncan loved the fact that Parker was so willing to spend time with his daughter, he wanted to be able to focus only on Parker. "Next time," he said with an easy smile.

They arrived at the beach in no time. Duncan and Parker allowed Wallace to show off his plane. When he began showing Julie how to fly the plane, Duncan and Parker took off by themselves for a stroll.

"Julie seems really sweet," Parker remarked.

"Yes, she is. I'm lucky because usually freshman don't work as hard as she does," Duncan remarked.

"I didn't know freshman could take upper level business classes," Parker observed.

"It's unusual. She told me that she'd gotten a business certificate at in vo-tech by the time she'd finished high school, so they made an exception for her," Duncan explained.

When they got a bit of distance from Wallace and Julie, Duncan stopped. "I'm really glad you decided to go out with me today. I know I said I wouldn't push, but I can't help but enjoy getting to spend time with you," he told Parker.

Parker smiled. "You're not being pushy. It's okay," she said.

"So have you heard from Piz?" Duncan asked. He didn't know if it was a good idea to mention her ex, but he didn't think they could really get much closer if Piz became the elephant in the room.

"No. He told me we needed some space, but he's not called or emailed me," Parker said.

"Have you called him?" Duncan inquired.

"Why should I? He's the one who decided at the last minute that our relationship wasn't that important to him. He decided to stay in New York," Parker replied, a note of bitterness tainting her voice.

Duncan knew she had a point, but he also didn't like to know that she was hurting and instinctively offered comfort. "If he's insecure about your feelings for him, he may be waiting for you to call him," Duncan suggested.

Parker realized that Duncan had a point, but she was a bit surprised that the suggestion came from him. "Are you supposed to be helping the competition?" she asked.

"I don't think you can really move on with me or anyone else if you're still hung up on him," Duncan said. "It always takes me a long time to move past a break-up. It took years with Veronica and months with Jazmin. How can I expect you to just suddenly be over Piz?"

Parker was impressed with his sensitivity. She couldn't help but like the fact that he cared so deeply for the girls he had dated. And she also liked the fact that there hadn't been all that many. Even though Duncan could probably have any girl he wanted, he respected women enough to not treat them like a piece of meat. And he respected her enough to take her feelings into consideration. She gave Duncan a warm smile. "It means a lot to me, Duncan, that you are so sensitive to my feelings," she said.

"I really like you, Parker, and I think things could be really great between us," Duncan told her. He grabbed her hand.

Parker's pulse raced. She found herself admitting, "I think so, too."

Duncan leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't attempt to deepen it but wanted her to know how he felt. When he pulled away, he said, "We'll take things slow."

"Slow's good," she replied. He kept hold of her hand, and they strolled hand in hand down the beach.

******_Jason and Daisy******_

Since coffee had gone so well with the two of them, Daisy had agreed to a dinner date the next night. Saturday morning, Jason paid one of the servers from Java Hut to drop her off a coffee, a chocolate donut, a blueberry muffin, and breakfast sandwich. It was accompanied by a note that read, "I look forward to learning which breakfast treat you prefer. Jay." Daisy had been totally surprised. Guys occasionally gave her flowers and even chocolates, but she had never had anyone order her breakfast, especially if they hadn't spent the night with her. A half hour later, he had called.

"So which do you prefer?" Jason asked.

Daisy couldn't disguise the smile in her voice. "I like all three things, but usually on weekends, I like something like an egg sandwich. You did a good job. Thanks," she said.

"I'd like to do an even better job tonight," Jason told her.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" she inquired, curious.

"I'd like to take you to dinner at some place really nice for our first official date. I want to drive up to L.A. if that's okay," he said.

Daisy was happy that he wanted to make their first date special, so she easily agreed.

"Wear something really nice. I've got reservations at seven, so I'll pick you up about four thirty," he said.

Daisy was surprised to realize that she was very excited about their date. Although she'd enjoyed torturing Jason since classes started, she was anticipating their date with pleasure. Somehow she just knew Jason would make it memorable. He wasn't the kind of guy to do things halfway. For her part, she wanted to knock his socks off, so she had to look amazing. She wanted to call Mac and ask her to come over, but she felt stupid. She never had girlfriends before, only female cousins. You never really had to worry about what family thought because they were your family. But Mac might think she was being silly. Barbie would probably enjoy helping her get ready, but she had enough on her mind these days. Since she really didn't have any other girlfriends at Hearst, she went ahead and called Mac.

Mac was pleasantly surprised to get a call from Daisy asking her to come by after lunch. Instead, Mac offered to bring over some lunch for them both. While they ate lunch, Mac told her that Dick had filled her in on his confrontation with Sean. Daisy, in turn, told her about her date with Sean. Mac was very happy to hear that Daisy had told Sean that she didn't want to see him if he was going to go around threatening her friends.

"That is for the best. Innocent bystanders often get hurt when a Sorokin is involved," Mac told her. "I got my head busted with a brick Gory threw through Logan and Dick's window. I wasn't involved in any way with the whole mess."

Daisy knew things had gotten bad last year, but she didn't like to hear that someone would hurt Mac. "Do you really think Sean is going to hurt someone?" Daisy asked.

"I hope not, but I am pragmatic. It's always best to prepare for the worst. I just hope Dick being in Sean's fraternity will protect him somehow," Mac said. "How about we talk about something less depressing?"

"Well, Jason was waiting at my door when Sean dropped me off," Daisy shared.

"Really? I want all the details!" Mac said eagerly. Veronica and Logan both frequently had Daisy-Jason stories to tell. Classes had only begun a few weeks, and Daisy's daily torture of Jason was vastly amusing to everyone. Daisy filled Mac in on what went down between her and Jason.

"Wow! Last night was a night for new romances. Eli finally put the moves on Jazmin in a very public way after the football game, and now you and Jason are going out!" Mac exclaimed happily.

"Well, don't go planning any double weddings or anything. It's our first date, and Jason may be pouring on the charm now, but I'm not hopeful for long term. This is Jason Jaleno we're talking about. He readily admitted to me that he's never really had a girlfriend," Daisy shared.

"You're talking to the girlfriend of Dick Casablancas, the biggest male tramp on campus. Or rather he used to be. I'm only the second girlfriend he's ever had. He was the king of one night stands," Mac said. "And Logan wasn't much better in between break-ups with Veronica. He even had a fling with Dick's stepmother when he was in high school."

"You're kidding!" Daisy said in disbelief.

"So don't think there's no hope for Jason," Mac assured her.

"It's not other women that really concern me. It's his other half," Daisy said.

"Jazmin? Why would you worry about her?" Mac asked, puzzled.

"Because I'm very possessive. Did you forget completely about when I dated Wallace? I don't like to share guys I'm with. Jazmin hates me, and I'm not too fond of her. They are like joined at the hips. I can't see getting around that particular road block," Daisy admitted.

Mac had put Daisy's short time with Wallace mostly out of her mind because she now knew Daisy. So she had forgotten how crazy Daisy could get about sharing. She also knew how close Jazmin and Jason were. She looked at Daisy and tried to be reassuring even though she knew Daisy had a point. "Why don't you put that out of your mind for tonight? Do not worry about that now. Focus on your first date. Things like that have a way of working out if the people involved really care about each other. Take it one date at a time. Let's just focus on tonight and how you're going to torture Jason with your hotness. Where are you guys going? What are you wearing?"

Mac's question served to distract Daisy from her concerns. The two talked clothes, and Daisy brought out some outfits she was considering.

Two hours later, she was ready. Mac grinned at the results. "Jason is going to go out of his mind when he sees you," Mac said. "Call me tomorrow and tell me all about it, please!"

Daisy examined the results in the mirror. They had agreed that her red dress would be the best for a first date. Daisy affectionately referred to the dress as her tramp dress. It was designed like a summer dress in that it left her shoulders and lower back bare since it fastened around her neck. The plunging neckline was guaranteed to make any man whimper. She wished that she could wear strapless dresses, but she never felt comfortable in them. Her breasts always seemed like they were going to fall out, and she didn't want to constantly be pulling up the bodice. This dress was a perfect alternative. It hugged her figure, stopping mid-thigh. It was backless. She decided to wear her hair up with a few strands of curls gracing her neckline. She had a matching black shawl and purse that accented the outfit perfectly.

She was putting on her red lipstick when there was a knock at her door.

Jason's face gave her the reaction she'd been shooting for. His eyes widened in surprise while his mouth hung open slightly as he took in the full effect of her outfit.

Jason had worn a suit and had expected that Daisy would dress up nicely as he requested. He was taking her to one of the hottest five star restaurants in Los Angeles. However, he was still stunned at how amazing she looked when she opened her bedroom door. Those beautiful breasts of hers were on prime display. She'd worn her hair up, and it was all he could do to keep himself from placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You are absolutely stunning!" Jason said, admiration in his voice and expression. "You may cause a riot."

Daisy smiled in satisfaction at his reaction. "You look pretty nice yourself," she said. And he did. His dark Italian good looks were complimented nicely by the black suit he wore. His red tie caught the eye. "Your red tie and black suit go nicely with my outfit."

"I hope the man inside goes nicely with you," he said smoothly. He held out his hand and led her outside. She paused in her steps when she saw the stretch limo waiting for them.

"I don't like driving late at night, and it'll be dark when we head home, so I went and rented a car for us. We can focus on getting to know one another better on the drive there," Jason said.

"I hope you mean that and that you don't think we'll be getting close in the biblical sense," she told him pointedly.

"Actually, I meant exactly that. I want us to know each other. We haven't spent much time with just the two of us. Sex distracts and even though you're very distracting in that dress, I'll behave," he said with a smile. He walked to the car where the driver was waiting with the door opened for them.

The drive to L.A. went by quickly. Jason seemed determined to charm her. They conversed easily about nothing and everything. Daisy found herself surprised by how easy it was to be with him. She knew that they were compatible in bed, but she really hadn't thought they would mesh well outside of bed.

When they made it to the city, Daisy asked, "So where are we eating?"

"I got us reservations at Valentino's," he said.

Daisy's eyes widened in surprise. "The most famous Italian restaurant in Santa Monica? How did you get reservations on such short notice? Chip is always trying to get in there every time we come to L.A. and has never had any luck," Daisy said.

"It helps when you're grandfather supplies their wines. My grandparents own an Italian winery," Jason shared.

"Their wines are famous. I think they have over 100,000 wine bottles or something. I'm impressed," she said.

"Finally, you're impressed!" he said dramatically. The car stopped, and the valet opened the door for them. Jason stepped out and held out his hand to help Daisy get out of the car. "I'm sorry, I have to do this." He bent down and kissed her. He'd manage to keep his hands to himself the entire car ride. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He kept the kiss light; he just wanted a taste. When he pulled away, she said, "I guess I can let that slide. You've been quite the gentleman the entire drive."

"You are beyond tempting in that dress, as I'm sure you know. But regardless of how the rest of the night goes, I just had to taste you," Jason said, flashing her a charming smile.

His frankness was disarming, but she steeled her resolve. No matter how charming he was, she was not having sex with him at the end of the night. He had a long way to go before he earned the right to get back in her bed.

*****_Sunday Afternoon at the Kanes'*****_

Wallace went over to Duncan's house Sunday afternoon to pick up Julie. She was finishing up her project with Duncan. They'd had a great time yesterday at the beach. She wasn't as pushy as Jackie or as beautiful as Jazmin. Nor was she as bold and brassy as Daisy. Maybe this time things wouldn't end in a disaster.

Duncan opened the door and let him in. "Come on in. We're just finishing up. Julie told me you two were going to the movie we never went to yesterday," Duncan said.

"Yep," Wallace said with a satisfied grin.

Duncan laughed and led him into the kitchen where they were working. "Is your dad home? There seemed to be a lot of cars here," Wallace wondered.

"Yes, he's holed up in the library with CW. That's probably CW's car in the drive. I sent the driver to pick Julie up since she doesn't have her own car," Duncan said.

"Don't flaunt your wealth too much or she may find me less interesting," Wallace admonished him, only half-joking.

"Hey, who can resist your charm?" Duncan asked with a grin.

"True," Wallace said smugly.

Julie smiled when she saw Wallace. "Perfect timing. We're done. Let me run to the bathroom and freshen up, and then I'll be ready to go," Julie told Wallace.

Duncan finished picking up the materials they had scattered across the table. "So you really like Julie, huh?"

"Yes, she's great. She's different from other girls I've dated," Wallace said.

"Different good or different bad?" Duncan asked.

"Good. Change is good," Wallace said with a happy smile.

Duncan debated on whether or not to ask Wallace something. Then he decided to go for it. "I know this may be a bit awkward for you, but I was just wondering if you'd heard from Piz?" Duncan asked.

Wallace was surprised by the question. "A few emails. He really likes his job," Wallace said.

"Parker said that she hasn't heard from him. It really hurts her that he hasn't called. I suggested maybe he was waiting for her to call," Duncan said.

"Why would you do that? Do you want her to call him?" Wallace asked, curious.

Duncan shrugged. "I want them to be finished. There's not a lot of closure with the way things were left with them. She said he suggested they needed space. I got the feeling that it wasn't a break-up so much as he decided to take the job, which caught her by surprise," Duncan said.

"Piz does love Parker. He's just a bit messed up right now," Wallace said.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Duncan asked.

"I hope so," Wallace said. When Duncan looked a bit glum, Wallace continued, "Look, man, I know you really like Parker. I don't want to get in the middle of anything, but Piz is a close friend. If he wants to come back, I hope he will. I miss him. I like David, but Piz was a great roommate. We had a lot of fun together."

"I know. It's just that I really like Parker, and I'm tired of being disappointed in relationships. If Piz is planning on coming back, I'd like to know so I can be prepared," Duncan said.

"Would it really make that much difference? If Parker is the one for you, would Piz being here make all that much difference? Because l thought Jazmin was perfect for me. If she had been, I don't think Jackie's sudden appearance would've derailed us so easily, you know?" Wallace said.

Duncan thought that was a good point. Before he could say anything else, Julie reappeared. "Okay, I'm ready to go when you are," she said to Wallace.

"Thanks for working so hard. I know we're going to get an A," Duncan said to Julie.

"I hope so," she said, smiling. She and Wallace said their goodbyes.

Duncan thought about what Wallace said. If Piz reappeared at this early point, would it derail him and Parker? If they were meant to be, he liked to think they'd eventually find their way to one another. He was in no hurry. They were both just twenty.

He heard voices and headed out of the kitchen. CW was coming out of the library. His dad said goodbye and then turned to pick up the phone that rang. CW stopped to chat with Duncan.

"So have you found out anything about any chatter concerning Gory?" Duncan asked him after they stepped away from the closed library door.

"The family is pushing to have him declared legally dead, but a person has to be missing a full year to file a motion," CW shared.

"Anything else? Should we be worried?" Duncan asked.

CW looked grim. "We need to be on guard. The family is still convinced that you or Logan had Gory killed. Since Logan was in the hospital when Gory disappeared, you're their prime suspect," CW said.

"So what's our next move?" Duncan asked.

"Try not to antagonize the brother. We probably should create a false Gory trail in Mexico. I'm working on that now," CW told him. "Leave it to me." He said goodbye and turned to leave.

Duncan was relieved that CW had things in hand. He didn't know what he'd do without CW's guidance. Then he realized that he hadn't told CW about Sean's latest threat to Dick. Duncan figured he'd catch him before he drove off. He opened his front door and saw that CW was already getting into his car. Duncan stepped down the walkway, so he could get CW's attention by waving at him. CW had shut the car door and put the key in the ignition when he finally noticed Duncan coming down the walkway waving at him. Duncan was about to step onto his driveway when CW's car exploded. The fiery explosion knocked Duncan off his feet, and then he knew no more.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_I know I put a LOT in this chapter, but try to throw me a review! Please forgive me for once again neglecting Logan and LoVe!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter 12! It makes me so happy! I hope you like this one, too. I worked so hard this weekend on school work that I decided to treat everyone with posting this chapter a few days early. I'll be working on chapter 14 this week. Don't be confused by the timeline. I start this chapter at the same point I left off, but I started with the other characters' POV who don't yet know what has happened at the Kanes. I've never really done that, so I hope everyone can follow it.**

Chapter 13: Caught Off Guard

*****_Sunday Afternoon at Jazmin, Mac, and Parker's Place*****_

After a glorious night and all day Saturday with Eli, Jazmin finally made it back to her place Sunday in the early afternoon. She had tried to go home Saturday, but Eli had persuaded her in a most delightful way to stay. She had never spent so much time in bed with a man. They had talked and laughed and loved. It all seemed like a dream. A dream she had never dared to dream.

She was still in a fog of happiness when she made it to the stairs. However, her progress was halted.

"Finally! We were beginning to grow concerned," Mac said with a grin that belied her worries. "Parker! Jazmin's home!" Mac had walked out of her bedroom to see who had arrived when she saw Jazmin doing the walk of shame.

Parker came to the top of the stairs. "I'm surprised you can even walk!" Parker teased.

Mac laughed while Jazmin blushed. Parker walked down the steps. "You are not escaping to your room. You are going to tell us every juicy detail!" she ordered. Mac laughed in agreement and walked into the living room, obviously expecting her roommates to follow.

Sharing the most private part of her life with anyone but her brother was foreign to Jazmin. However, since becoming friends with Veronica and Mac, she had finally had girlfriends to share things with. It still didn't come naturally to her, but she loved knowing she could trust her friends with anything. Parker had become a close friend, too, and Jazmin knew that she could trust her as well.

"Sorry I didn't call," Jazmin said as she joined her friends in the living room.

"Well, I think we can forgive you that we weren't on your mind," Mac said dryly.

"So we know Eli kissed you at the ice cream place Friday. Tell us what happened before that and after. In that order!" Parker demanded with an eager smile.

"Since you're practically glowing, we can assume he finally said exactly what you had been waiting for him to say," Mac guessed.

"Actually, it was so much more," Jazmin confessed with a dreamy sigh. "He told me that he didn't want to watch me date anyone but him. When I asked him why now, he said because he loved me and that I deserved so much than what he had been giving me."

"Wow!" Parker exclaimed. Both she and Mac gave their own happy sighs.

"Then you went back to his place I'm assuming?" Mac asked, flashing her a naughty grin.

Jazmin blushed. "I know it seems fast. We haven't even dated, and I just jumped into bed with him. I hope you don't think I'm a tramp or anything," Jazmin said in embarrassment.

"I slept with both my first two boyfriends after barely dating them, so I'm the tramp if that's the standard!" Mac said. "Dick made me wait months."

Both girls looked at her in disbelief. "No way!" Parker exclaimed, momentarily distracted from cross-examing Jazmin.

"Yep. He was afraid sex would screw things up because he had only ever had sex. I thought it was sweet, so I humored him," Mac said with a fond smile at the memory.

"Do you think sex ruins things?" Jazmin asked suddenly worried.

"No," Mac said.

"No!" Parker agreed. "It makes it so much better!"

"When it's with the right person, absolutely," Mac said in agreement. "Dick and I became even closer."

"I never slept with Logan, and it went nowhere. Piz and I didn't date very long before we slept together. We both just felt it was right. Sex wasn't the reason we broke up," Parker shared. She shook off the wave of sorrow that hit her at the mention of Piz. "So I take it that things went better than you imagined?"

Jazmin got a dreamy look on her face. "It was so amazing! I don't know if I can even find the words," Jazmin shared.

"Okay, you're making me jealous!" Parker complained.

"I know you're not supposed to compare your boyfriends, especially when both of my last two are friends of all of ours. I was lucky to find Duncan after my disastrous first boyfriend. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable, Parker," Jazmin said, looking at her in concern.

"No, it's okay. We're an incestuous bunch. I dated Logan after Veronica and then Piz after Veronica. And now I may start dating Duncan. How could I complain?" Parker asked with a wry smile.

"Each time I thought I loved Duncan and Wallace. Duncan was so romantic and gentle while Wallace was so much fun. Everything was so easy with him," Jazmin shared. "But with Eli, it is so different. Not only does he make me feel like I'm the most beautiful and precious thing he's ever seen, but the heat between us is so explosive!" She sighed happily.

"You're telling me! We saw that kiss! I got hot just watching you two!" Parker enthused.

"Dick got so turned on, he insisted on taking me home right after you left!" Mac added with a laugh.

"So did you two leave the bed _at all_ yesterday?" Parker asked.

"Not really," Jazmin admitted. "Jason was gone all day. I don't know if he even realized I was there until this morning. I was going to come back home yesterday, but Eli convinced me to stay."

"I bet he did!" Parker said with a knowing grin.

"Don't feel embarrassed. We've both been there. Max and I pretty much spent most of our time in bed. It can get old fast. Dick and I have a lot of fun in and out of bed. When you can do both well, that's when you know it's something great," Mac shared.

"You know before we made love, Eli told me again that he loved me and that he hadn't so much as looked at another woman since he met me," Jazmin said.

"Really?" Parker asked in amazement.

"Weevil has a sensitive soul," Mac said.

"I don't think I realized how much until Friday night," Jazmin said. "I wanted to say the words back to him, but I found myself hesitating."

"Is it too soon?" Parker asked.

"Don't say the words until you're ready," Mac advised.

"I just got scared. I thought things were great with both Duncan and Wallace, and then they fell apart. I just don't want to be let down again," Jazmin confessed. "It was like Eli could read my mind. He said that it was okay. He told me that he had the rest of our lives to make me fall hopelessly in love with him."

"He said that?" Parker asked in amazement.

"Okay, now _I'm_ jealous! That is the sweetest thing!" Mac said.

"I know. I still can't believe it," Jazmin said.

The house phone rang. Mac answered it. "Hello?...Oh my God! Is he okay?..Okay. We'll leave now... Yes, I will. Thanks," she said. She hung up the phone and faced her friends.

"What? What's wrong?" Jazmin asked, concerned.

"That was the Sherriff. He is at the Kanes'. There was an explosion. Duncan's on his way to the hospital," Mac revealed.

Parker stood up. "What? Is he okay?" she asked fearfully.

Jazmin followed and rose to her feet. "What happened? What exploded?" Jazmin asked, equally concerned.

"I don't know. Keith didn't say. Duncan is alive, but I think someone died. Keith sounded really upset," Mac shared, upset.

"I was with Duncan and Wallace yesterday. Julie was going over Duncan's to finish up their project for class. Lily and Celeste weren't going to be home, so I know it can't be either of them," Parker shared.

"Thank God for that at least. Keith said that he tried to call the beach house and no one answered. Veronica didn't answer her cell. He didn't have time to make any calls. I told him that we'd head to the hospital right away and call everyone," Mac said.

"I'll call Jason and Eli," Jazmin said.

"I'll call Wallace," Parker said.

"And I'll call Veronica and Dick. Logan is probably with one of them," Mac said. All three women grabbed their purses and got out their phones as they headed out of the house.

*****_Veronica and Daisy*****_

Veronica met Daisy for coffee at the Java Hut Sunday afternoon. Daisy had called her a few hours ago. Veronica had yet to tell anyone but her father about her pregnancy, so she was happy to meet up with Daisy.

"Hey, chica!" Daisy said. She was in a really good mood, so she greeted Veronica like she would one of her cousins. She kissed Veronica on her cheek, catching her off guard.

"So are we kissing cousins now?" Veronica asked with a grin.

"Sorry! It's how all the women in my family greet one another. I'm in a good mood, so I didn't think," Daisy said, feeling sheepish.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Jason greeted me like that the first time I met him. But it really upset Logan!" Veronica shared with a grin.

"It's a custom amongst some Europeans and Puerto Ricans. Californians love their personal space though. I figured that out soon enough," Daisy said.

"So what's new with you? Dick told me he ran into you and Sean at the football game," Veronica said.

"I'll tell you all about that, but first you need to tell me if you took that special test or not!" Daisy insisted.

Veronica squirmed a bit but confessed, "Yes, according to two home pregnancy tests, I have gotten myself knocked up!"

Daisy grinned. "So are we happy? Should I congratulate you or console you?" she asked.

"Maybe both," Veronica said with a sigh. "I told my dad; he was happy. But I want to confirm it with a doctor before I tell Logan."

"Why are you worried about telling Logan? He's nuts about you. Guys love it when women bare their children. It's proof of their sexual prowess or something," Daisy said.

"Well, there's so much going on right now. First, there's Trina, his sister. She's pregnant, and the baby is due in a few weeks. She's planning on giving the baby up for adoption. Logan is really upset because he's dying to have more family," Veronica shared.

"Then this is a great thing. He'll be thrilled," Daisy said.

"I know he will, but now is not a good time for us to be bringing children into this world," Veronica said grimly.

"Because of Sean?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. I know you're dating him, and I know you are a big girl and can make your own decisions. But Daisy, you have no idea what Gory Sorokin did to us. I can't stress enough how twisted Gory was. First, freshman year he posted a video of my having sex with an ex-boyfriend online. Everyone at school saw it. It wasn't even real, but it didn't matter to everyone that saw it. Then when he insulted me in front of Logan, Logan beat him up. So last fall, he made several threats against me and Logan. He threw bricks through the window at the beach house, hurting several of us. Then, of course, he hired a hit man to kill me, and Logan took the bullet for me. He almost died. I know you've heard some of this, but you didn't see it. You didn't see Logan almost bleed to death in my arms," Veronica said, the pain of the memory evident in her voice. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Daisy had never seen Veronica so upset. She was really shaken. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. But just so you know, I won't be dating Sean anymore," she shared, hoping it would really some of Veronica's anxiety.

"Really? That's the best news! What happened? It's your turn to dish," Veronica said.

"Well, first of all there was that Dick and Sean confrontation at the game Friday night. When Sean took me home, I told him that I didn't like him threatening my friends. We couldn't see eye to eye. He pretty much sped off in anger after I got out of the car," Daisy told her.

"Did you break it off?" Veronica asked.

"I told him that I couldn't date him if he was going around threatening my friends. He is convinced that Duncan or Logan had his brother killed," Daisy said.

"He's dangerous," Veronica said, ignoring the subtle question Daisy was asking.

"Maybe. But he doesn't matter to me anymore. Especially not after what happened after Sean drove off," Daisy said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh? What happened?" Veronica asked.

"Jason was waiting in the hall outside my door," Daisy shared with a grin.

Veronica grinned back. "He was?"

"Yep. He said he wanted to see if I was going to ask Sean into my room or not. He was dying of jealousy," Daisy said, obviously pleased.

"You have got him in all kinds of knots! Logan and I are beginning to feel sorry for the poor guy," Veronica said.

"Well, don't. I found his charm a bit too irresistible," Daisy confessed a bit sheepishly.

Veronica perked up and leaned in. "Really? You put him out of his misery? So soon?" she asked.

"Not completely. He pretty much begged me to let him go out with me. Then he kissed me senseless," Daisy said.

"Nice!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I told him I didn't want to do the casual thing with him. I deserved more," Daisy said.

"Good for you! Make him work for it!" Veronica cheered.

"He told me basically that I was making him half-crazed and begged me to give him a chance. I expressed my doubts that he was boyfriend material. He choked over the title," Daisy said.

"You just got to train him. Luckily, my best friend Lilly had broken Logan in, and since she cheated on him, he was insanely possessive. I was the one that had to work on being more open," Veronica said.

"Well, I made it really clear to Jason that I was _not_ going to just fall into bed with him. We did that once. I also expressed my concerns about Jazmin. He doesn't think so, but I know she'll eventually be a problem," Daisy said.

"You won me over, and I'm a lot less tolerant than Jazmin. She just needs to get to know you. I wouldn't worry about her. She's really nice," Veronica assured her.

"To _you_," Daisy pointed out. "Anyway, I agreed to coffee, so we hung out at Java Hut for a few hours Friday night. Then he asked to take me out on a real date Saturday," Daisy shared.

"Oh, so you guys went out already?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, he rented a limo and got reservations at Valentino's in Los Angeles. We had an amazing time," Daisy said with a pleased smile.

"Wow! Valentinos? He's really pulling out all the stops!" Veronica said impressed.

"He better. I made it clear that I wasn't going to make it easy for him," Daisy said.

"Good for you! I put Logan through a lot, and he never gave up on us. It's what gets me through the dark times. He believed in us when I couldn't even see an us," Veronica said.

Daisy's cell phone rang, interrupting them. "Hello? Hey, Mac…Yeah, she's right here. Hold on." Daisy put her hand over the phone. "Mac's been calling you. She sounds upset." Daisy handed her cell phone to Veronica.

"Hello? Sorry. I turned off my phone. Daisy and I were catching up. What's up?" Veronica asked. "Oh no!" She got to her feet. "Is he alive?...Okay. I'm on my way." She disconnected the call. "There was an explosion of some sort at the Kanes'. Duncan is at the hospital."

"You're kidding!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I wish I was. Mac didn't know any details. They're heading to the hospital. I've got to go," Veronica said obviously upset.

"I'll go with you," Daisy said. They grabbed their stuff and headed to Veronica's car.

*****_The Hospital*****_

When Veronica and Daisy made it to the hospital, Mac, Parker, and Jazmin were already there.

"What happened? Is Duncan okay? Was Lily there?" Veronica asked, fear shadowing her every word.

"We haven't been able to find out anything yet," Mac said. "Your dad isn't here."

Wallace got off the elevator with Julie and spotted his friends. "What's going on? Is Duncan okay?" Wallace asked Veronica.

"We don't know yet. There was an explosion at the Kanes'," Mac answered. "Keith was upset. He didn't give me any details because he didn't know anything yet except someone died. He wouldn't tell me who."

"You were at the Kanes earlier, right?" Veronica asked Wallace, her investigating skills suddenly kicking in after months of neglect.

"Yes. I was there around two," Wallace said.

"He picked me up. Duncan and I finished up our project for class," Julie supplied, obviously shaken by the turn of events.

"We were at the movies in line for popcorn when Parker called me with the news," Wallace said.

"Who all was at the house when you were there?" Veronica asked.

"Lily wasn't there. Celeste took her for the day, so Duncan and Julie could work," Wallace said. "But Jake was in the library with their security guy."

"So it was either CW or Jake," Veronica said grimly. "Although I don't like either guy, I'd hate for Duncan to lose someone else he loves."

Their question was answered when Jake Kane made an appearance. He looked distraught. When he spotted them, he headed toward the group.

"Is Duncan okay? What happened?" Veronica asked Jake.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened except that Clarence left our meeting and got into his car, and it exploded," Jake told them.

"He's dead?" Veronica asked in shock.

"His car exploded with him in it. What do you think?" Jake asked sharply. Then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm upset. I've known Clarence for twenty years. He was a close friend."

"I'm sorry," Veronica said softly. She looked at her friends who all seemed shell-shocked at the news. "Is Duncan okay?"

"He was caught in the blast. He's unconscious. He was outside near the car when the it exploded," Jake shared.

"Oh no!" Parker gasped while Veronica reached for her hand. She grabbed Wallace's hand with her other. This could not be happening. She wasn't ready to lose another Kane.

A doctor appeared. "Mr. Kane?" he asked. Jake took a step toward him. "I'm Jake Kane. How's my son?" he asked the doctor.

"There are no broken bones and mostly mild contusions. However, he hit his head very hard in the blast. There is swelling in the brain. He has not regained consciousness since he was brought in. If the swelling increases or doesn't go down on its own, we may have to go in and relieve the pressure," the doctor said.

"Brain surgery? You'll have to cut into his brain?" Veronica stepped up and asked. Patiently waiting for answers was never her forte.

The doctor looked at her kindly. "If it comes to that, it could be the thing that will save his life. Right now it's too soon to tell. We will be watching him closely in the next hour to see if he regains consciousness. If he does, that will indicate that the swelling is going down. Traumatic brain injuries are all unique. Every person responds differently to blows to the head. The brain can be very fragile, depending on where it is hit. Some places on the brain withstand blows better. We'll give you an update soon," the doctor said.

"Can I see my son?" Jake asked.

"You may see him for a few minutes, but no one else can go in there. We have to watch him closely," the doctor said. Jake followed the doctor.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Jazmin said after they left.

"I can. In fact, I'm having a case of déjà vu," Veronica said grimly.

"So am I," Wallace said. They exchanged knowing looks.

"You think Gory's brother Sean had something to do with this?" Mac asked.

"Who else?" Veronica said.

"Do you really think Sean would be so stupid?" Daisy asked.

"My brother would tell you he only got into Northwestern due to a family donation. Jason told me once that he'd remind Sean of that anytime he pissed him off," Jazmin shared.

"Well, Clarence is head of security for all of the Kanes' business. It's possible someone else has a grudge against the Kane's. The bomb wasn't put in Jake or Duncan's car," Mac pointed out.

"True," Veronica replied. "However, everyone knows that Weidman does the dirty work for the family. If Sean or his family is convinced Duncan is behind Gory's disappearance, they would have considered the fact that Duncan never left the state at the time of his disappearance. They would logically conclude that arrangements were made."

"And CW is the guy they'd blame," Wallace agreed.

"I'm sorry, but will you take me home?" Julie asked Wallace, interrupting their discussion. "I hope Duncan's okay, but you guys are really scaring me. I don't want to be involved in any of this."

"Unfortunately, you were at the house today. That makes you involved. I'm sure my dad will want to question you," Veronica told her.

"What? You're not serious? I barely know any of you," Julie said, upset.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll talk to Keith. The Sherriff is my stepdad after all. He may send a deputy by your dorm just to make sure you won't have anything new to add," Wallace said to her. Then he turned back to Veronica. "Will you call me if anything happens? I'll be back after I take her home."

"We will," Veronica said.

Duncan's mom, Celeste, appeared with Lily a few minutes after Wallace and Julie left. "What's happened? Is Duncan okay? Jake called and told me to come to the hospital," Celeste said to Veronica. Her normal frosty demeanor had a frantic edge to it.

"Why don't I take Lily to Alicia's, my stepmother? Mac can fill you in," Veronica said to Celeste. She picked Lily up for a hug. Mac took Celeste aside to explain what they knew. Veronica murmured reassurances to Lily, who had picked up on Celeste's upset.

"Is Daddy okay?" Lily asked in a quiet, scared voice.

"The doctors are fixing him up now, so don't worry," Veronica assured her. She asked Parker and Jazmin, "Did anyone locate Logan? What about Dick?"

"Dick is at a fraternity function. Mac said he was on his way," Parker said.

"No one knows where Logan is," Jazmin said.

"He's probably at Faces," Veronica said. "I'll take Lily to Alicia and swing by Faces to tell him. Trina will probably be there, too. She'll want to know what's going on. I'll be back as soon as possible."

The girls said goodbye to her. Jazmin and Parker were scared and upset. Daisy felt a bit like a third wheel, but she didn't think it'd be polite to leave until they found out if Duncan was okay. Celeste went to find her husband and see how Duncan was doing. A few minutes later, Sherriff Mars arrived with one of his deputies.

The girls surrounded him. "What's going on?" Mac asked him.

"Is Duncan okay?" Keith asked, ignoring her question. They filled him in on what little they knew.

"Where's Jake?" Keith asked.

"He went to see Duncan. Celeste arrived a few minutes ago," Mac told him.

"Veronica just left a few minutes ago. She took Lily to Alicia and went to track down Logan," Parker supplied.

"Was it a bomb? Is that why Weidman's car exploded?" Mac asked Keith.

"Yes. We found a small bomb under the remains of the car. It wasn't attached to an ignition switch. It had motion sensors, so it probably went off a minute or so after Clarence got into the car," Keith said. "Someone planted the bomb."

Parker and Jazmin gasped in dismay. "This is unbelievable!" Parker exclaimed, upset.

"Were any of you at the house today?" Keith asked.

"Only Wallace and Julie were," Mac answered.

"Julie?" Keith inquired.

"She's a freshman that Duncan was partnered with to do a project for his business class," Mac explained.

"Duncan, Wallace, and I went out on a double date with her yesterday," Parker explained. "She's a sweet girl, but she's really freaked out by all of this."

Keith asked for her full name. His deputy wrote it down.

"Wallace just left to take her back to the dorms. He was planning on coming back here after he dropped her off," Mac said.

Keith sent the deputy to get a report from Julie. Then Jason and Eli appeared. Jazmin went directly into Eli's arms, surprising her brother. He had always been the person his sister went to whenever she was upset. Now, however, Jason could tell that things had already begun to change. Although it surprised him, it didn't upset him. He couldn't be happier for the two of them. He noticed Daisy sitting off to the side by herself.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you here," he said to her.

"Veronica and I were having coffee at Java Hut when she got the news. I came with her to the hospital. She was really upset. But now she went to track down Logan and take Lily to her stepmother," Daisy supplied.

Jason sat down next to her. He picked up her hand. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I don't care that much about Duncan, but Jazmin and my friends do. If someone tried to hurt him, it could spill over to everyone else."

"Do you really think the Sorokin family is behind this? I just can't picture Sean planting a bomb," Daisy remarked.

"I think that family is capable of anything, and I'm really glad you won't be seeing Sean anymore," Jason said. He brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it. "At least I hope you're done with him."

"Don't worry, I am. This is a mess. Veronica will have my head now if I so much as say hi to the man," Daisy remarked wryly.

Jazmin noticed where her brother went and narrowed her eyes. Her brother seemed awfully chummy with Daisy. "What's going on with my brother and Daisy?" she asked Eli.

Eli mentally groaned. Their relationship was too new for this kind of minefield. However, he had no qualms about selling out Jason. He'd understand. "You didn't know that Daisy has been tying your brother in knots since classes started?"

"No. He's not said a word to me about it," Jazmin said grimly.

"Well, you should talk to him. He probably didn't mention it because everyone knows how you feel about her," Eli said, giving her a knowing smile.

"I can't stand her! She is totally wrong for him! What is my brother thinking?" Jazmin asked in annoyance.

"Daisy isn't so bad, but before you get upset, you should know that your brother really likes her. Don't go bashing Daisy. He didn't do that when you dated Duncan, did he?" Eli asked.

"No, he's always supportive," Jazmin admitted.

"You should give him the same. He's too important to you. If Daisy doesn't matter to you, don't let her be what comes between you and him," Eli advised wisely.

Jazmin smiled. "When did you get so smart?" she asked him.

"I've always been smart. I just haven't always shown it," Eli said with a smile. He gave her a soft kiss, which succeeded in distracting her.

They were distracted by loud voices. Mac and Parker were ripping into someone. Eli and Jazmin stepped closer to see what was going on.

Dick had finally shown up with several of his frat brothers who were friends with Duncan. However, the commotion was caused when the girls realized Sean Sorokin was with him.

Keith was pulling Parker back. Dick looked a bit confused. "What's going on?" he asked Mac. "You just told me to get to the hospital because Duncan had been hurt."

"What's going on is a bomb was planted on Clarence Weidman's car. It exploded when he was in it. Duncan was caught in the blast," Mac said grimly, giving Sean a disgusted look.

Dick's mouth fell open in shock. All eyes turned to Sean.

*****_Faces*****_

Veronica ran into Trina as soon as she arrived at Faces. She told Trina the bad news. "I don't think hanging out at the hospital is what you need to do right now. We are in a waiting game anyway," Veronica told her.

"Well, I can't just sit around here waiting," Trina told her.

"Why don't you go spend time with Lily? She's at my dad's with Alicia," Veronica suggested. "Lily is scared. I tried to reassure her, but I'm scared myself."

"That's a good idea," Trina said. She grabbed her purse.

"Is Logan here?" Veronica asked. Trina's reaction to her simple question puzzled her.

"Yes," Trina said slowly. "He's with a client. Why don't I go get him?"

Veronica titled her head questioningly. "Why? You're almost nine months pregnant. I know where his office is," Veronica said. Trina shrugged. Veronica turned to go search out Logan.

"Good luck, little brother," Trina said under her breath.

Veronica was anxious to see Logan, so she didn't take any time to think about Trina's odd behavior. Therefore, she was completely caught off guard when she opened Logan's office door without knocking. Her mouth fell open in shock when she saw a girl in a barely-there red dress sitting in Logan's lap with her arms around his neck. It took Veronica a minute to recognize the girl. When Logan and the girl looked toward Veronica, she realized that it was Hannah Griffith wrapped around Logan.

*****_More To Come*****_

_I know I'm evil for leaving it at this point, but I hoped it'd get a review out of you! Yes, Logan will be prominently featured in the rest of the chapters. I know you've missed him! I appreciate your patience._

_Most of you were caught by surprise by my killing off CW. However, you shouldn't have been. He is a murderer. He kills for money. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with it. I've not made things easy for Duncan for that same reason. Although we can understand and even sympathize with Duncan's actions for having Aaron and even Gory killed, Weidman did it because he was paid to. I liked having him in the story too for obvious reasons. Now, however, the gang will have to be drawn even tighter together to figure this out. _

_I have a new poll on my profile page. Vote on who you'd like me to kill off next!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Not trying to unduly torment any of you, so here's the next chapter. Again, I am starting with another character's POV. This time it's Logan. I know you all have missed him! I am starting the chapter earlier that day before the bombing. I hope it's not confusing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed and Secrets Kept

****Sunday Morning at the Beach House****

Logan got up at daybreak to go surfing with Dick and Duncan. It had been awhile since the three of them had been able to meet up. When he went to grab his board, he saw that Dick and Duncan were already ready to go.

"Perfect timing for once!" Logan exclaimed with a grin.

"I'm dating a genius who detests being late for _anything_! Now I can't even be late when it doesn't matter to her," Dick confessed with a rueful grin.

"You're so whipped!" Duncan teased.

"Yep and you're just jealous," Dick said as Logan opened the patio door, and they began walking to the water.

Duncan laughed. "Maybe some. But I'll have you know that Parker went on a double date with me yesterday afternoon!" he shared happily.

"An afternoon date? That's not even a real date. Don't count!" Dick said with a snicker.

"Does, too," Duncan insisted.

"Only if she kisses you," Logan said with a questioning note.

"I don't kiss and tell," Duncan replied, grinning.

"Sweet!" Dick said, giving him a high five.

"No, seriously, it was barely a date. I know. We were with Wallace and Julie. We had lunch and then took a stroll on the beach," Duncan shared.

"Hey, don't go knocking strolls on a beach. That was where my first date with Mac ended. It was awesome!" Dick enthused.

"I have a few fond beach memories myself," Logan said.

"So did you convince Parker to quit mooning over the Pisster?" Dick asked.

"Maybe. Who knows? She loves him still I think," Duncan said.

"Just like Veronica still loved me when she started dating Piz. Dude, it's better to wait until she's got him out of her system," Logan advised.

"Good point," Dick agreed. They made it to the water and stood their boards up in the sand.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid. I'm not pushing her. She could be the one, so I don't want to blow this," Duncan confessed.

"Enough chick talk! Let's surf!" Dick exclaimed as he picked up his board and ran into the water, causing his friends to grin at his enthusiasm.

"Parker is a sweet girl. I think you've made a good choice. How long could a girl possibly need to get over Piz? Veronica dated him a lot longer, and she wasn't even that tempted to sleep with him," Logan said.

"Actually, that's not true. Dick told me that Piz and Veronica had only been dating for two months before she went to Virginia for three. Then they broke up a few weeks or so after classes started. Piz and Parker dated for about six months," Duncan said.

Logan frowned. "I guess it seemed like Veronica dated him much longer," Logan said.

"Of course, it seems longer when the woman you love is dating another guy!" Duncan said laughingly.

"So true!" Logan said. Then they both were done catching up and headed toward the water.

*****_An Hour Later*****_

When Logan and Dick made it back to the house, Duncan took off to go home and spend time with Lily before his mom took her away for the day. Dick headed to the shower after telling Logan he had new pledge stuff to do over at the frat house.

Logan went into his bedroom and smiled at the scene in front of him. Veronica had kicked off all her covers and was lying on her back with an arm raised up over her head. The t-shirt that she slept in had ridden up, exposing her belly. Logan couldn't resist. He quickly pulled off his wet suit in the bathroom and patted the excess water off. Then he quietly walked over to his side of the bed and crawled in until he could reach Veronica. He placed a kiss on her exposed belly. She didn't move. He stuck his tongue in her belly button and finally got a reaction out of her. She twitched.

Logan raised his head and grinned up at her still sleeping face. She was surprisingly a heavy sleeper. He pushed her shirt up until the curves of her breasts were revealed. He slowly trailed soft kisses up her chest until he reached her breasts. Grinning in anticipation, he pushed up the shirt further. He was about to place his lips over one soft nipple when a voice stopped him.

"Are you molesting me while I'm unconscious?" Veronica asked, with an eyebrow raised. She resisted the impulse to smile at him.

"You say molest; I say worship," Logan replied, giving her a wolfish grin. He rose up and greeted her with a warm kiss. Then he flipped over onto his back, taking her with him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning," he said, giving her a sunny smile.

"Good morning to you," Veronica said smiling back at him. "So is that it? Are you done worshipping me already?"

"I'll never be done with you," Logan said, losing his grin as he burned her with his sudden intensity. Then he flipped her back over, showing her once again how much he adored every part of her.

His fervent worship of her body exhausted them both, and they fell back to sleep until noon. Then Logan slipped once again out of bed and took a shower. He was putting on his clothes when Veronica woke up.

"Have I told you how much I love Sundays?" Veronica asked with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Have I told you how much I love _you_?" Logan asked. He bent down and picked up his shoes and carried them over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned over to give her a light kiss.

"I love you more," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

He scoffed and flashed her a grin without comment. He put on his shoes. "What are your plans for today?" he asked. "Do you want to go grab some lunch? I thought I'd go by the office. Trina told me last night that she had some head shots she wanted me to see."

"Well, I wanted to catch up with Daisy sometime today. Dick told me that Sean sort of threatened him Friday at the game, warning him to distance himself from Duncan. I want Daisy to understand how dangerous he could be," Veronica said.

"Okay. How about we have dinner together tonight? I want to take you out some place nice," Logan said. "You've been so tired lately. Do you feel up to it?"

"Sounds great to me. I'm fine. I am going to go get a check-up this week, so you can quit worrying," Veronica shared. It was hard to keep the news from him. She felt guilty for her silence and looked away. She just wanted to be sure there really was a baby before telling him. He'd be so disappointed if it ended up being a false positive.

"Good. I don't like it when you're sick," Logan said with a frown. He grabbed his keys off the dresser. "Do you want me to go with you when you go?"

That was the last thing Veronica wanted. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine," she assured him.

Logan nodded and kissed her one last time before heading out the door.

After he left, Veronica grabbed her cell to call Daisy. She suddenly felt the need to confide in someone.

*****_About Two Hours Later at Faces_*****

Logan and Trina went through the head shots together. They managed to agree on two potential clients. Logan noticed that Trina seemed quieter than usual. "Are you feeling okay?" Logan asked her in concern.

Trina shrugged. "Uncomfortable as usual. Pregnancy is the most non-fun I've ever had," she replied, rubbing her swollen belly. "I can't wait until this kid comes out."

"Anxious to get rid of it?" Logan asked a bit sourly.

"Anxious to get my body back," Trina corrected him.

Logan gave her a contrite look. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Logan, I have some appointments this week with some prospective parents," Trina said. She waited expectantly for his explosion.

It didn't happen. Logan managed to bite back the bitter words that came to his lips. Instead, he asked, "So you've decided?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I figured I'd meet some parents and see how I feel. I'm not making any commitments. I promise that I will let you meet whoever I'm leaning toward before I commit," Trina replied.

Logan gave her a gloomy look but didn't say what he wanted. "Okay," he said. He got up from his chair. "I'm going to go back to my office and go through some emails before going back to the house. Veronica isn't home, so there's no point in rushing back."

Trina waved him off. She was glad he had taken the news so well. She could tell that the thought of her meeting with adoptive parents upset him. But she didn't know what else to do. Although she hated to disappoint or hurt her brother, she honestly didn't think she could raise any child. Maybe if she had the baby's father in her life or a partner like Logan did with Ronnie, she'd feel differently. She forced the depressing thoughts away. There were some things you couldn't change, so there was no point in being depressed about it.

Ten minutes later, Logan was sorting through his business emails when there was a knock on his door. He looked up. "Come in," he said. He couldn't imagine who'd be visiting him on a Sunday. None of his friends would bother knocking. The door opened and Hannah appeared. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress that stopped well above the knees. He eyed her warily when she made a point of shutting his office door behind her.

"A little over dressed for a Sunday afternoon, aren't you?" he asked. He gave her a friendly smile to take away the sting of his jab.

"No. Not for what I have planned. I've been home for a few weeks now, and I'm bored. I have nothing in common with my old friends. I was thinking maybe you could take me to dinner and then dancing," Hannah said as she gave him a winsome smile.

"No. A business dinner to discuss business is one thing, Hannah. But I am _not_ taking you dancing. Nor will I be seen in public with you in that dress," Logan informed her. "Remember, I have a girlfriend whom I love, and she is licensed to carry a gun."

"You're supposed to keep the client happy! And I'm not happy!" Hannah said with a pout. She crossed her arms, which caused her breasts to push against her low neckline.

Logan was losing his patience. His short conversation with Trina had put him in a bad mood. "I'm _not_ an escort service. Ask Dick to introduce you to one of his many frat brothers. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to entertain you," Logan said firmly.

"Like any guy could compare to you," Hannah said, flashing him a flirtatious look_. _Before Logan could realize her intentions, she came around his desk and plopped down onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck. "Come on, Logan. Be nice to me. You and I were really sweet together once. We could be again." She leaned in to kiss him. Logan reached up to pull her arms from around his neck and push her off his lap without hurting her when he heard his office door open again.

He looked up and saw Veronica staring at him with a stunned expression on her face. When he saw the hurt and anger slip into her expression, he jumped from the chair, not caring that his sudden actions knocked Hannah to the floor. "Veronica, it's not what it looks like!" Logan exclaimed stepping around Hannah and walking toward Veronica.

Veronica gave Hannah one disdainful glanced and dismissed her. Now was not the time deal with her. "Everyone has been trying to reach you. Duncan's in the hospital. A car bomb blew up Clarence Weidman, and Duncan was caught in the blast," Veronica informed him. After giving Hannah and Logan once last cold look, she turned and walked out the door.

Logan turned to Hannah who had managed to untangle herself from the floor. "You ever pull a stunt like that again I will tear up your contract. From here on out, you deal with Trina. Don't ask for me and don't drop by my office," he told her grimly. Without waiting for a response, he quickly went out the door to catch Veronica.

"Veronica! Wait up! Please!" he yelled at Veronica's quickly retreating back. Veronica stopped when she made it to the front door and turned to face him, a look of impatience and anger on her face.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that scene. It really wasn't what it looked like," Logan said. "She's a client."

"How long has she been a client?" Veronica asked pointedly.

Logan looked guilty. "A few weeks. I wanted to tell you, but you'd been sick and worried about Sean being in town. I didn't want to upset you," Logan explained.

"So you thought sneaking off to work and meeting up with your ex was a better way to keep me from being upset?" Veronica asked, outrage in her voice. Logan opened his mouth to reply, but she held up her hand. "Stop. Now's not the time. Duncan is in the hospital unconscious. We'll talk about this later." She walked out the front door.

Logan followed slowly after her. He couldn't stand the betrayed look on her face and hated himself, knowing he was the cause. He wanted to chase after her and demand they talk this out. However, he knew she needed to calm down. Not to mention things were unraveling around him. Worry for his friend and Veronica filled his mind as he followed her to the hospital.

_*****Back at the Hospital*****_

Dick looked at the angry and upset faces of his girlfriend, Parker, and the Sherriff. "Maybe you need to start from the beginning and tell us what's going on," Dick said.

"What's going on is Duncan could die!" Parker exclaimed.

"Someone who wants to hurt the Kanes planted a bomb on his car. I wonder who that could be. Sean?" Mac suggested as her eyes shot daggers at him.

"How about we take this conversation to the waiting room instead of the hall? People are starting to stare, and I don't want the press staking out the place so soon," Keith advised.

So a very large group of people walked over to the waiting room. The one person who was there quickly left after reading the expressions on everyone's face. Keith turned to Sean. "You are Sean Sorokin, brother of Goyra Sorokin, correct?" he asked Sean.

"Yes, I am," Sean replied.

"Can you tell me your whereabouts today? From the moment you woke up," Keith asked.

Chip interrupted. "Hold on just a minute. You can't go accusing a brother of blowing people up! Especially not when the said brother was with the entire fraternity the _entire_ day!" Chip insisted, outraged.

The other brothers nodded in agreement. Keith looked to Dick for confirmation. Dick felt slightly sick. He looked at Sean and then to Mac. "He's right. Sean was drinking coffee around nine when I arrived. And we were working all day on the new pledge class," Dick said.

"I slept at the house. Every guy that was there can verify that. I never left," Sean said calmly.

"Thank you. I'll need your contact information so I can reach you if I have any further questions," Keith told him. While Keith got the information, Mac pulled Dick aside. She was flanked by Parker, Jazmin, Eli, Jason, and Daisy.

"Where's Logan?" Dick asked.

"Veronica went to get him," Mac said. "I can't believe you supplied the alibi for that man!"

"What was I supposed to do? Lie?" Dick asked. "It's the truth. There was too many people besides me that saw Sean today. What exactly happened?"

"Clarence Weidman was at the Kanes' having a meeting with Duncan's dad. Duncan, I guess, went outside to talk to him, but he was already in his car. The car exploded," Mac supplied.

"Keith said the bomb had been planted," Parker added.

"Well, it wasn't planted by Sean," Dick said grimly.

"That doesn't make him innocent," Eli said.

"Sean's not one to get his hands dirty," Jason commented. "He could have arranged it."

"We both know the family is capable of that," Eli agreed.

"I just can't believe this is happening again," Mac said, obviously upset. Dick put his arm around her and hugged her against his chest.

Daisy walked over to her stepbrother. "Chip, it's probably best if you guys go. And take Sean with you," Daisy said.

"You're probably right. I know that Sean didn't do this, but Duncan will be out for blood," Chip said.

"He may not have done it, but is it a coincidence that it happened so soon after he appeared? On Friday at the game, Sean pretty much told Dick right in front of us that Duncan was a target. And now this. He can't be all that innocent," Daisy pointed out.

Chip realized she had a point. He looked over at Sean. It looked like the Sherriff was finishing up. Sean walked over toward him and Daisy. He smiled engagingly at Daisy. She didn't return the smile. "I think I'm free to go," Sean said. "Do you want to go grab a coke or something?"

"No, I don't think so," Daisy replied.

Jason walked up to Daisy when he noticed Sean going toward her. He heard Sean ask her out. He put his arm around her shoulder possessively. "Daisy is too busy having a coke with me," Jason informed Sean.

Sean gave her a questioning look. Daisy didn't really appreciate Jason's caveman impression, but a part of her was pleased that he didn't like Sean hitting on her. If he hadn't cared, she would've been more upset. "I told you, Sean, that I couldn't date a man who was going around threatening my friends. I sure as hell won't date a man that might've put one of them in the hospital. And don't waste your breath going on about your alibi. You may not have done the deed, but you sure could've had someone else do it," Daisy said firmly. "So, no, I won't be going out with you anymore."

Sean shrugged. "No sweat. I'll somehow survive the loss," Sean said sarcastically.

"That's enough. You can go now," Jason told him, annoyed at his implied insult to Daisy.

"Come on, Sean, let's go. The next thing you know, Veronica Mars will be here. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be tasered today," Chip said to him. "Call me when you hear about Duncan," he said to Daisy.

Sean smiled at Daisy and followed Chip and the other frat brothers to the elevator.

Duncan's parents came out of ICU, and Keith was talking to them.

A few minutes later the elevator opened and Veronica stepped out with Logan and Wallace. Wallace had arrived back at the hospital at the same time they had. Wallace couldn't help but notice that Veronica was not holding on to Logan for support while they were in the elevator like he expected. Instead, she had her arms crossed and stood at least a foot away from him. She kept her eyes on the changing floors while Logan looked morosely at her. Wallace gave Logan a questioningly glance. He shook his head. Wallace figured they were bickering about something.

When they got out of the elevator, they immediately spied Keith talking to Duncan's parents. They marched toward them.

"Is Duncan okay?" Veronica asked Jake.

"No, he's not. There's bleeding on his brain. He's still unconscious. If it doesn't go down, they might have to cut into his head and relieve the pressure," Jake shared.

"I'm sure this is all your fault somehow," Celeste said bitterly to Veronica. "Logan almost died because of you and now my son. You always have to start some kind of trouble. Just like your mother!"

"Celeste!" Jake admonished her sharply. "That is not true! We have no idea why someone would try to kill Clarence. Nor do we have any reason to believe it has a thing to do with Veronica. Apologize!"

Celeste sniffed loudly and stalked off. Jake watched her leave and turned to Veronica. "I'm so sorry. She's upset," he said to Veronica.

Veronica had long since gotten used to Celeste's dislike and constant push to blame Veronica for things. Now that Lilly wasn't around for her to criticize or blame, Veronica seemed to be an easy target. "It's okay. Don't worry about it," she told Jake. Then she turned to her dad. "So what did you find?"

"There was a small homemade bomb attached to Clarence's car. It was not attached to the ignition switch. It wasn't that complex, so there was no relay switch," Keith shared.

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked.

"The bomb was probably designed to go off a minute or two after the car door was opened, so it had to have been placed on Clarence's car while he was at the Kanes'," Keith said.

"Sean?" Veronica asked.

"Sean Sorokin has an air tight alibi," her dad told her.

"Who is Sean?" Jake asked.

"He's Gory's brother. He came to town to find out what happened to his brother. They haven't heard from Gory since Logan was shot," Veronica said.

"Sean thinks me or Duncan had his brother killed," Logan told Jake.

Jake nodded but didn't ask questions. Veronica wondered what exactly Jake knew about the whole thing. Duncan had never really said. Duncan believed he had Weidman's complete loyalty. However, Veronica knew that Jake could not possibly be unaware of what his henchman did on his son's behalf. Clarence wasn't the kind of guy to keep the man who signed his pay checks out of the loop.

"Have there been any threats against you or your company?" Keith asked Jake.

"Clarence takes care of all that," he replied glumly.

Mac and Dick came up and joined the conversation. "Does Weidman keep his information on a computer file?" Veronica asked Jake. She nodded her head at Mac, sending a silent message.

Mac nodded. She would need to access those files.

"Probably. I'll have to find out. He's going to be a hard person to replace," Jake said sadly.

"So someone had to know his schedule if he was the target, or it could've been a crime of opportunity," Veronica stated.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Someone wanted to hurt anyone they could at your house, so they put the bomb on a random car, and Weidman just happened to be the unlucky victim," Veronica explained.

"That's true. We can know for sure that Clarence was the intended target," Keith said.

"Don't you have cameras?" Mac asked.

"Yes. After Lilly was murdered in our back yard, we put cameras everywhere. And after a certain nosey young P. I. broke in and stole my hard drive, we added even more," Jake said, giving Veronica a pointed look. She just grinned innocently at him. Logan chuckled while Keith winced at the reminder.

A nurse rushed up to Jake. "Sir, you need to come with me. Your son is coding. The doctor needs you to sign some forms," she told him.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked, fearfully.

"They want to take him in for surgery," the nurse replied.

In a panic, Jake rushed after her. Celeste got up from the chair she was sitting in and followed after them.

"I'm going to go the Clarence's office and see if I can find any threatening files or any threat that might lead away from Sorokin," Keith replied. Veronica opened her mouth to say something, and Keith held up his hand. "Don't worry, sweetie. I will check the video feed. Let me know if anything else happens with Duncan." He gave his daughter a hug and whispered something in her ear. She glanced at Logan and looked away. Logan gave her a quizzical look.

Mac and Dick walked over to tell everyone else what was going on. Wallace, however, stayed behind and glanced between his best friend and his good friend. "What's up with you two?" he finally asked them.

"I caught Logan's ex-girlfriend Hannah sitting on Logan's lap in his office," Veronica answered, flashing Logan an angry look.

"She flopped down in my lap right before you came in the office! I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" Logan cried defensively.

Wallace winced. This wasn't what he expected. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't pried.

"It never is," Veronica replied.

Logan's eye revealed the hurt Veronica's remark caused. Looking wounded, he walked away.

Veronica suppressed the guilt that flared up at his hurt expression. He should feel bad. He'd lied to her and kept something from her. Veronica ignored the voice in her head that reminded her she was keeping her own secret from Logan.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_Don't forget to vote in my death poll on my profile page!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I wanted badly to kill off Celeste. I knew by having her blame Veronica in the last chapter, everyone else would want me too also. She won the poll, and I really thought I could do it. However, as a writer (and a reader) you become attached to your characters and see them as real people with real feelings. Although none of us care about Celeste, I think we all care about Lily. I just couldn't bring myself to kill Lily's grandmother. I could kill Duncan's mom, but I just couldn't make that little girl lose yet another woman in her life. She is already motherless and without her Aunt Lilly. So I thought about killing Jake, but I think we need him and his connections! CW's absense will be felt. Anyway, sorry to be anti-climatic! And I reserve the right to kill off someone at a later date! **

Chapter 15: It's Not Over

_*****Sunday Evening*****_

Logan paced outside of the waiting room. They had been waiting a few hours to get word that Duncan was okay. They had came back and said he survived the surgery, but there hadn't been any word yet that the danger was past. No one wanted to leave until they knew for sure. Watching Veronica ignore him made the entire mess unbearable. He watched her through hooded eyes. He knew by her body language that she was feeling restless and anxious. She looked tired. Logan wanted so much to hold her; he _needed_ to hold her. However, he didn't want to cause a scene at the hospital. When Veronica got up to grab something out of the vending machine, he followed her.

Veronica was examining the choices in the machine when she felt Logan come up behind her. She could always sense his presence. She was hurt and confused by the mess with Hannah. But she was scared that she might lose another friend to violence. She glanced at Logan. He said nothing but stood there patiently waiting. He knew without words what she needed. She turned and went into his arms.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief as he held Veronica against his chest. As long as she was not running from him, he knew things would eventually work out. And as long as he could touch her, his world still made sense.

Mac came quickly up to them, interrupting their moment. "Guys, the doctor is talking to Jake," she said.

They hurriedly went back to the waiting room. From the smiles, Veronica knew the news was good. "He's finally awake," Jake said. "It looks like the worse is finally over."

Dick cheered and exchanged hi-five's with Wallace. Jason, Daisy, Eli, and Jazmin decided they would call it a night since the news was good. Veronica and Logan said goodbye. Veronica accepted Daisy's hug goodbye and whispered, "Thanks for everything."

"No worries, Barbie. Call me if you need anything," Daisy said. Then she left on the elevator with Jason, Eli, and Jazmin.

*****_Duncan*****_

Duncan felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. He hurt everywhere. A nurse was in his room. He stirred, and she said, "It's okay, Mr. Kane. You were in an accident. Don't make any sudden movements. You've been unconscious for several hours, but you should be fine."

She smiled reassuringly and turned to leave. His parents came into the room.

"Oh, God, Duncan, we were so worried!" his mom gushed. She rushed to his side to hug him.

Jake went to the other side of the bed and squeezed his hand. "You gave us a scare," Jake said.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"What do you remember?" Jake asked.

Duncan thought back for a moment. "I went surfing this morning with the guys and came back home to spend an hour with Lily before Mom took her for the day. Where is she?" he asked.

"She's fine. Veronica took her to her stepmother, so she wouldn't be scared," Celeste said.

Duncan nodded. "Julie came over to finish our project. Then Wallace," he said. Then he stopped to think.

"I was in my office with CW. Do you remember?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I talked to him," Duncan said, remembering. "He said goodbye and left. Then I remembered I wanted to tell him about Sean's threatening Dick about me, so I went after him."

Celeste and Jake listened intently. Duncan's face clouded. "I went outside and watched him get into his car. I waved at him. He saw me. I was going toward the car..." his voice trailed off. He looked confused.

"A bomb was planted under his car. It exploded," Jake gently shared the news. Now that Duncan was out of danger he could begin to process the loss of his closest friend. "Clarence is gone, son."

"If you'd gotten any closer to the car, you would've been killed," Celeste added, upset at the thought. The fact the she almost lost her her only remaining child shook her to her core.

Jake gave her a look, silencing her. "You were knocked unconscious in the blast. You hit your head pretty hard. The doctors had to go in to relieve the swelling," Jake told him.

Duncan lifted his hand to touch his head. He felt the bandages. "They didn't shave me bald, did they?" he asked.

Celeste smiled. His comment finally convinced her that he was okay. "No, honey. But they shaved a small area of your head. You'll probably want to get a buzz cut or something if you can't comb it over," Celeste said.

"I hear they're doing fabulous things with weaves these days," a voice from the corner said. They looked to see Veronica leaning against the doorway. She smiled at Duncan, relieved he was going to be okay.

Celeste said, "I'll go call Alicia and see how Lily's doing." She walked past Veronica without saying anything.

"Mom, wait!" Duncan called.

Celeste stopped at the door and waited expectantly. "Yes?"

"Will you go get Lily and bring her here? I need to see her," Duncan said.

"Sure, honey. I'll go get her," Celeste replied.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring her to the hospital?" Jake questioned.

"She's my daughter, and I need to hold her right now," Duncan insisted.

Jake nodded in understanding, and Celeste left.

Celeste went to the waiting room and sought out Wallace. "Can you call your mom and tell her that I'm heading over to get Lily? Duncan wants to see her," Celeste said.

Wallace agreed. Then he told her that Keith had left instructions with Deputy Sacks that none of the Kanes were to drive their own vehicles. Wallace called out to him. He was standing outside of Duncan's room. "Mrs. Kane needs to go pick up Lily," Wallace told him.

"I'll be happy to drive her," Sacks said. He told Celeste to follow him, and they got into the elevator.

_*****The Jalenos and Eli*****_

Jason drove Daisy to the dorms. He insisted on walking her to her room. Jazmin rolled her eyes impatiently. "I can't believe my brother has fallen for that two bit hussy!" Jazmin complained to Eli as they waited in the car.

"Princess, I'm telling you your brother really likes her. Don't press the issue. Especially not now with all this drama going on," Eli advised.

Jazmin pouted, and Eli grinned. "I can think of something to distract you," he said with a lecherous look.

Jazmin giggled as he leaned in and kissed her neck. He pushed back her hair, sliding his fingers threw their silky strands. "Your hair is so beautiful," he said in admiration.

"Thank you. I work at keeping it that way," Jazmin remarked.

"I doubt you have to work that hard," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. Jazmin opened her lips, allowing his tongue to sweep in and duel with her own. Things were starting to get pretty intense between them when Jason opened the car door.

"Cool it, you two. I'm back!" Jason announced.

"You could've taken your time," Eli complained as he ended the kiss.

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure I could've. But it's been a long day, and I want to get home. Jazzie, do you want me to take you home?" He looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"I don't want to be by myself tonight," Jazmin said. She put her head on Eli's shoulder.

"You don't have to be," Eli said. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him.

"Home it is," Jason replied. He started the car and headed home.

******_Hospital*****_

Inside Duncan's room, Veronica told him what all they knew. Not long after she arrived, Jake left them alone, and Logan joined them.

"You'll do anything for attention I see," Logan teased.

He went over to the other side of the bed. Duncan grinned, happy to see him. "I figured it was the only way to get Veronica to hold my hand again," Duncan joked, squeezing Veronica's hand.

Logan laughed. "I'm relieved to see you feel well enough to joke," Logan said. "Did Veronica tell you what happened?"

"Yea, and my dad filled in the rest. I can't believe CW's gone. What are we going to do?" Duncan asked grimly.

"Figure out who all is involved," Logan said.

"It's clear that Sean has an accomplice," Veronica stated.

"That is if we're sure CW or your dad's business wasn't the target. Keith is working on that angle now," Logan shared. "We should know more by tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it tonight. You need to rest. You had actual brain surgery," Veronica said.

"We better leave so everyone else can come visit," Logan said.

"We'll come see you after class and regroup," Veronica told him. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I know Parker is anxious to make sure you're okay. I'll go get her."

Logan started to follow after her. "Wait a sec, Logan," Duncan said. Logan stopped and turned back toward him. "We can't let him get away with this. CW was my friend."

"Don't worry, brother. We won't," Logan assured him. Duncan had done the unmentionable for him. Logan could do no less.

Dick and Mac came in next to see Duncan. "Dude, way to ruin a perfectly good weekend," Dick complained.

"Yeah, right. I had to go and get myself blown up!" Duncan replied ruefully.

Mac and Dick each took a side of the bed. "I can't believe this is happening," Mac remarked. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better. I feel like I've been run over," Duncan said.

"Dude, you probably went airborn when the car exploded," Dick said.

Duncan winced at the thought.

"Did Ronnie tell you I supplied Sean's alibi?" Dick asked. "Sorry about that, dude."

"I'm sure Sean planned it that way, Dick. There's no need for you to apologize. No one's going to convince me that he is not the man behind all of this. Didn't he warn you just on Friday to stay away from me for your own good?" Duncan asked.

"True," Dick said.

"He's a sneaky one. There's obviously no lengths the man won't go through to revenge his brother. We're all going to have to be careful," Mac said.

"Mac, do you think you can start checking into his background? See who else may be connected to him. We need to find out more about his guy. We should've already done that. CW was working on that," Duncan said, his eyes clouding over.

Mac patted his hand. "We're sorry about your friend," she said.

"It sucks," Dick said in agreement. "Who's going to do all the dirty work now?"

Mac gave him that look that let him know he crossed the line. So he quickly added, "I mean, CW was the guy who was supposed to keep us safe. Suddenly, I don't feel very safe."

"I know, Dick. None of us saw this coming. CW was working on laying a false trail in Mexico for Gory. That was the last thing he told me," Duncan shared.

"I can probably help with that," Mac said. "I'll get with Veronica tomorrow."

They said goodbye. The last visitors were Parker and Wallace. They both looked relieved to see Duncan sitting up.

"Man, what a day! We're so glad you're going to be okay!" Wallace exclaimed.

Parker went over and gave him a hug. "This is like a nightmare!" she added.

"A too familiar nightmare," Wallace said grimly.

"Tell me about it," Duncan said as they shared a look of understanding.

"I wasn't here when Logan was shot. Someone putting a bomb in a car is like something that happens only in the movies. I just don't understand. What if it'd been your car? What if Lily had been there?" Parker voiced the fear that had been in the back of everyone's mind. Then her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I know you've been through enough. You don't need me falling apart. I'll leave." She turned to go.

"Don't go, Parker!" Duncan ordered. He gave Wallace a look. Wallace nodded and slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. "Come here."

Parker walked back next to Duncan. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the edge of the bed. "I know this is scary, Parker. I know you're worried, but I'm okay. Things are going to be okay," he assured her.

She gave him a searching look. "You can't know that Duncan. Only a madman goes around planting a bomb," she said.

Duncan moved over and tugged her down. "Lay down here with me. I think we both could use a hug," Duncan said. Parker smiled and did what he asked. His IV was hooked up to his other side. She laid down next to him, putting her head down on his chest.

Duncan hugged her. Finally, something felt right about this truly awful day. As they sat there in silence, Duncan worried about the entire mess. The most important thing was to keep his family and friends safe.

*****_In the Waiting Room*****_

Wallace went into the waiting room to find his friends discussing the events of the day.

"I'm telling you, dude, I spent all day with Sean, and he never so much as made a suspicious phone call," Dick was telling Logan and Veronica.

"Well, we know he has to be the one behind this. He warned you something like this would happen at the game," Veronica insisted.

"He never said he was going to blow anyone up!" Dick exclaimed.

"I told Duncan that I'd do some extensive research about Sean and who might be connected to him," Mac shared.

"Good idea. We need to know more. We were blindsided," Logan said.

"And we shouldn't have been. We knew him being here wasn't a good thing," Veronica remarked in disgust.

"Duncan also said the last thing Weidman told him was he was working on laying a false trail for Gory in Mexico. I told him I'd work on that," Mac revealed.

"So we're all saying Gory _needs_ a false trail? He really is dead?" Wallace asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he had to know. No longer could he put his head in the sand, not when people were dying around them.

Suddenly, Keith Mars appeared before anyone could formulate a reply. "There you are. How's Duncan?" he asked Veronica. She gave him the update.

"Any news? You look grim," Veronica commented.

"I left instructions that the Kanes weren't to drive their cars. I was having my deputies randomly check them. Obviously, Duncan didn't drive his car here, but both Celeste and Jake did since they arrived separately," Keith explained.

"You think this isn't over? Someone could still want one of them dead?" Veronica asked in alarm.

"It's _not_ over," Keith replied grimly. "Leo found another bomb here at the hospital."

"What?" Veronica exclaimed in horror. Her friends looked equally horrified.

"We found it under Celeste's car," Keith shared. "Someone followed them to the hospital and planted another bomb."

Veronica reached out for Logan's hand. They looked at each other in fear and disbelief.

Mac, Dick, and Wallace looked equally fearful.

"I'm afraid this could just be the beginning. No one is safe," Keith proclaimed.

****_More to Come****_

_I apologize for the somewhat short chapter. I hope it was not too much of a disappointment._


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope I don't turn off readers, but I do have an insane amount of storylines up my sleeve for this story. So the Sean or mad bomber storyline will not go on overly long. I have other things I want to introduce for LoVe. Some storylines will be more favorably received than others, but I hope you will stay interested! I appreciate your ongoing support. If you keep reading, I'll probably keep writing. **

Chapter 16: LoVe Showdown

******_J & E Investigations Two Days Later_******

Eli and Jason were at the office after their criminology class. Jay's other morning class had been canceled, so he went back to the office with Eli. Nico was out of town until later in the evening because he went home Friday for an extended weekend.

"So what do you think is really going on with the Kanes? Is it a vendetta against them or payback from the Sorokin family?" Eli asked Jason.

"If it was simply a vendetta against the family, why put the first bomb under their security head's car?" Jason asked.

"That's true. If my brother was killed, I'd want the guy who did the actual deed to die first," Eli observed.

"Exactly. I'd bet anything Sean is behind this somehow. But he's playing it smart for once. I guess he's not as dumb as I thought he was," Jason said with a half-smile.

"You gringos and your power games. I don't get it," Eli said with a head shake.

"I keep telling you, mi amigo, I am no gringo!" Jason protested. "Besides haven't you ever wanted to blow someone up?"

Eli immediately thought about how he'd led Thumper to be killed by the Fitzpatricks. Eli hadn't cared about what would happen to Thumper. He just had to see him pay for what he did to Felix and his gang. "I guess I have," he admitted.

Jason decided not to probe further. Instead, he decided to ask Eli something else that would make him even more uncomfortable. "So how's things going with my sister?" he asked instead.

Eli gave him a sharp look. He'd never quite been in this situation before. Never had he been close friends with the brother of a girl he was dating. And Jazmin wasn't just any girl. Eli was so completely in love with her that he could barely think of anything else or anyone else. She never left his mind for long. If she wasn't next to him in the morning, his thoughts immediately went to her. If he went to bed without her next to him, he had to hear voice before he could fall asleep. They hadn't been together but a few days, but she had already become so much apart of Eli that he couldn't imagine his life without her. If she ever became the target of a mad bomber, he didn't know what he'd do. The thought suddenly occurred to him. "We need to keep your sister away from Duncan, Logan, and even Veronica. If they're using bombs, anyone could be caught in a blast," Eli said.

Jason nodded, "You're right. However, I can't see her reacting well to the suggestion. Our dad is extremely controlling. Jazzie has fought long and hard to finally have the freedom to live her own life here in Neptune. She won't take kindly to any attempt to control her movements," Jason stated grimly.

"Well, we will just have to make sure she doesn't know we're restricting her," Eli said.

Jason laughed. "I do like how your mind works!" he exclaimed.

Before they could talk further, a woman came into their office. She was an attractive women in her thirties. She had on dark sunglasses. When she saw them, she took them off. Eli and Jason could see she was frightened. It was also apparent by the fading bruises on her pale face that she'd been abused by someone.

Jason smiled reassuringly. "Can we help you, ma'am?" he asked.

"I hope so. I need to hire a private investigator," the woman said.

"Please, have a seat. My name is Jason Jaleno, and this is my partner Eli Naverro," Jason said as he extended his hand.

She shook his hand. "I'm Elizabeth. Aren't you guys kind of young to be P.I.'s?" she asked.

Jason gave her a winning smile. "Yes, we are young. We have passed the tests, but are still in training. My uncle Nico is the man in charge. He's out of town until this evening. If you give us the details, however, we will make sure he is filled in as soon as he's back in the office," Jason said.

The woman seemed relieved to hear that. "That's good. I just don't want anyone to get hurt working for me," she said.

"So you're in fear for your life?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. My ex-husband won't quit harassing me," she said.

"It looks likes he's been doing a little more than harassing," Eli observed, looking at her battered face.

"Yes. I have a restraining order out on him, but it's not worth the paper it's printed on. I have to get proof that he's violating his restraining order, so he will be locked up more than a day," she explained.

"How long were you married? Do you have children? Are they also in danger?" Jason asked, taking notes.

"We were married five years, and no, we don't have children. Thank God!" she exclaimed in disgust. "He started slapping me around shortly after we were married, and I made sure that he'd not father any children off of me."

"But you stayed with him for five years?" Eli asked, his disbelief apparent.

"No, I only stayed with him for two. It took me three years to finalize a divorce. A contested divorce takes a lot longer. He refuses to believe it's over," she said.

"So what exactly are you looking for us to do? Follow your ex?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I'd feel a lot safer if I knew you were following me. I will pay for 24 hour around the clock surveillance. I have family money, so I can pay you. Whatever it takes. I want solid proof that he is driving by my house and my work. I know that he has. I've seen his car. Also, if he approaches me, I want photos and then I want you to call the cops. I am sick of him ruining every aspect of my life!"

"I'd think the fact that he hurt you, would be proof that he is violating his parole," Jason said.

"You'd think. But he got some friends to lie about his alibi and without witnesses, it's basically his word against mine," Elizabeth shared, obviously disgusted with the entire mess.

"We'll be happy to take the job. Eli is free to follow you the rest of the day, and I can take the night shift. My uncle Nico will be brought up to speed," Jason said.

"I am going to be across the street for the next hour getting my hair cut. I drive a white 2008 Toyota Camry," she said. She got up, a look of relief on her face. "Thanks so much! This is such a relief. I can't live like this anymore. I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!"

"We are glad that you finally came to us for help. No one should live in fear," Jason said. He shook her hand again and said goodbye.

She smiled and walked out of the door. Eli smiled at Jason. "Finally, a case that will bring in easy money!" he said, pleased.

"Sitting for hours and watching isn't exactly easy," Jason said dryly. "We might have to get Wallace or Veronica to help with this. It depends on how long we have to follow her before we get the money shots."

"Well, I'll go locate her car and take first watch," Eli said.

"I'll call Nico and tell him the situation," Jason said. Eli left while Jason picked up the phone to call his uncle.

_*****At the Beach House*****_

Before she left for class,Veronica went into the kitchen and saw Dick drinking out of the juice cartoon. "Dick, how many times do I have to tell you to _quit_ doing that! It's disgusting! You are not the only one who likes to drink juice! Nor are you the only one that lives here!" Veronica yelled in disgust.

"What's up your butt today? Maybe you should remove the stick, Ronnie. You're not the juice-police! I have the right to live in a harassment free place!" Dick replied in annoyance.

"You're a disgusting pig! I'm sick of inconsiderate men thinking they can do whatever the hell they want!" she informed him. Then she stormed out of the kitchen, passing Logan without a word.

Dick looked at Logan. "What's going on with Ronnie? She's been a bitch the past two days. Is she mad at you or freaked about the bombing thing?" Dick questioned.

Logan sighed. "Both. However, her anger toward you is spilling over from her anger toward me. Sunday afternoon she came by Faces to tell me about Duncan and entered my office just as Hannah threw herself onto my lap. As you can imagine, the scene didn't make me look all that good. She didn't even know Hannah was a client," Logan admitted.

Dick winced in sympathy. "Ouch, dude! I told you that you should've told her. Veronica doesn't like not knowing things. She likes to be in control and on top of things. Being blindsided is never cool," Dick said, surprising Logan with his insight.

"I know. There just never seemed to be the right time. She's been so stressed and not feeling well," Logan said.

"I bet that doesn't hold up as much of an excuse with her though, huh?" Dick inquired.

"No, she's still freezing me out. With the Duncan-Sean situation, I haven't pressed the matter yet," Logan admitted.

"Well, I wouldn't let her stew for long. You know Ronnie. She's a woman of action. She may decide to take matters in her own hands. If she goes after Hannah, we could lose a top grossing client," Dick warned.

Logan nodded in resignation. It was time to have this out with Veronica. He thanked Dick and headed out of the kitchen to find Veronica.

"We need to talk," Logan told Veronica. She was in their room.

"I don't have time. I want to stop by the hospital and see Duncan before classes. I have my check-up appointment with the doctor this afternoon," Veronica replied.

"Duncan can wait an hour. Or you can see him this evening. Either way, we're going to talk about this. I'm sick of you shutting me out. I hate this!" Logan complained.

"You think I like this? I need you right now more than ever, and all I can see when I look at you is once again you with another woman!" Veronica said, the hurt and anger vying for dominance in her voice.

Logan looked at her in dismay and more than a little hurt. "Well, I wanted to know what you were thinking. I guess now I do," Logan said bitterly.

"What am I supposed to think, Logan? Tell me? How would you feel if you walked in on me wrapped around Duncan or Piz? You'd go nuts!" Veronica accused.

"I sure as hell wouldn't immediately jumped to conclusions or think you were to blame. I'd beat the hell out of Duncan or Piz for daring to touch what is mine!" Logan responded hotly.

"Am I yours? Really?" Veronica asked. "How could you not tell me that Hannah was your new client? I thought we were a team. I thought we were finally in a great place."

"Look, Veronica, I didn't purposely keep you in the dark or hide it. In fact, I asked you to dinner once with me and a client just so I could let you know that _she_ was the client. Why would I have done that if I was trying to keep her from you?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, Logan. I just can't figure out how you kept me out of the loop for so long about your "new client". Nor can I understand why she was in your office on your lap half-naked on a Sunday afternoon!" Veronica accused.

"She has been having trouble adjusting to being home and not having anything in common anymore with her old friends. She's lonely. She wanted me to take her dancing. I told her no. Having a business dinner to talk about her career was one thing, but I would _not_ go dancing with her or anything like that. She came over to the front of my desk and threw herself in my lap," Logan patiently explained.

"So I'm supposed to believe that Hannah, a girl who used to look at you like you hung the moon and stars and is now a beautiful model, just fell into your lap without you letting her think it was okay? You're just helpless while she falls all over you?" Veronica asked in outraged disbelief.

"It's a matter of trust, Veronica. Do you really trust me or are we suddenly back to where we were two years ago?" Logan asked her.

When Veronica didn't answer right away and just looked at him, Logan gave a bitter laugh. "Well, I guess I have my answer," he said. Then he left the room without looking back.

Veronica ignored the flash of guilt that rose of up inside of her. Visions of Madison and now Hannah filling her head. Then they were suddenly replaced with Kendall Casablancas. She closed her eyes against the images. All of a sudden a bout of nausea hit her, and she made a mad dash to the bathroom just in time.

******_Neptune's Sherriff Department******_

Keith was viewing the surveillance video that Jake gave him. Leo had told him there was no clear view of the bomber, but Keith needed to see for himself. He played the video in slow increments and leaned forward when he viewed a shadow approaching Clarence's car. The time stamp on the video put it at the exact time Wallace and Julie were there. However, the image was unclear. He couldn't tell if the shadow came from the house or from down the drive.

Keith replaced the Kane video with the video the hospital finally managed to surrender. The bomb that was placed on Celeste's car was found in a short window of time. The perp had to have followed her to the hospital or waited at the hospital to see the family arrive. Keith played the video, fast-forwarding to the right time frame. He stopped the car when he saw Celeste arrive and get out of her car and rush inside the hospital. He leaned in closer to the monitor when a person approached the car and bent down. It was clear they were spending too much time crouched down. When they rose and turned, Keith saw the face. "Money shot!" Keith exclaimed in excitement.

*****_To Be Continued******_

_Yes, the guilty party will be revealed in the next chapter. I know this chapter is kind of short. However, which is better? A longer chapter that is posted more than a week or a chapter like this that is posted within a week? Let me know! I have a plot driven story, so I kind of figured an update sooner rather than later would be preferrable._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Killer Revealed

_*****Tuesday ******_

Logan and Dick went to the hospital after their morning classes to visit Duncan. Logan made a point of closing the hospital door behind him when they entered. They had important things to discuss, and he didn't want them to be overheard. He was relieved to discover that Duncan seemed to be doing better.

"So are you ready to be sprung?" Logan asked him.

"So ready. I could probably get released this evening because the last CAT scan was clean, but my mom insists I stay another night just to be on the safe side. I should go home tomorrow," Duncan said.

"Dude, can you believe they tried to blow up your mom?" Dick asked.

Duncan's eyes flashed with suppressed rage. "No, I cannot! Nor can I handle how close my daughter was to death! Lily has no mother. One less aunt. Now someone is trying to kill her grandmother. I cannot even wrap my mind around this entire mess!" he exclaimed.

"It's jacked up," Dick agreed.

"The important thing is no one else was hurt and the bomb was found," Logan pointed out.

"This time. This is my fault. I am the one that dragged CW into this mess. I'm the one that ordered Gory killed," Duncan said in self-derision.

"Let's not forget who this entire mess originated with. Me. I ignored Veronica's warning because I thought I was a badass. I started this. You only did what I would've done. Gory escalated this, and we'll finish it. None of us in this room is entirely blameless, but we didn't kill CW. Nor did we try to kill Gory first," Logan stated flatly.

"Maybe. But I can't wrap my mind around the fact that CW is gone. He's the one who takes care of everything. I don't even know what our first move should be," Duncan admitted with a grimace.

"The first move is finding out who planted the bomb and how they are linked to Sean," Logan said.

"My dad told me that Sherriff Mars was following up on some leads. One of the videos revealed something," Duncan shared.

"Sorry, dudes, but the video isn't going to show Sean planting anything. Sean was with me the _entire_ day. I'm telling you, dude, it wasn't him," Dick reminded them.

"That just means he has an accomplice," Logan stated flatly.

"You're right. Someone else is doing the dirty work. But who?" Duncan asked.

Dick shrugged. "Beats me."

"Has Kane Industries had any threats lately or pissed off anyone lately?" Logan wondered.

"Dad already checked, and there's nothing. At least nothing he could find. CW never mentioned anything," Duncan said.

"But would he? Isn't it his job to keep the boss from worrying?" Logan pointed out.

"True, but he never kept important things from my dad," Duncan said.

"You mean he told your dad about Gory?" Dick asked in surprise.

Logan was surprised, too. He gave Duncan a curious look but didn't comment.

"Probably. Dad and I have never talked directly about it. But I doubt he kept my dad in the dark about something so risky," Duncan replied.

"Well, let's just hope that Keith's lead pans out," Logan said grimly.

****_**At Hearst*_*****

Veronica was heading into her profiling class when Daisy intercepted her. "Don't bother. Our class is canceled," she told Veronica happily.

"Cool! Wanna grab something at the food court?" she asked Daisy.

"Absolutely," she replied. They headed toward the cafeteria. "So how's Duncan?"

"He's good. He'll probably be released tomorrow," Veronica shared. "Where's Jason?"

"He has a case. He knew the class was canceled before I did. He called and told me. Eli and him were at work. They caught a case that he said will take up some of his extra time for awhile," Daisy shared with a frown.

"You really hate sharing a guy's attention, don't you?" Veronica asked with a laugh.

"Is it wrong that I want a guy to be solely focused on me like your man is with you?" Daisy pointed out.

"It can be intoxicating," Veronica admitted. Suddenly, she felt kind of sad. She had trouble for a moment remembering why she was determined to keep Logan at a distance. Then she imagined Hannah hanging all over him and was once again reminded. However, she refrained from saying another more.

"He did promise to meet me after his last afternoon class before he had to go to work," Daisy said.

"That's a good sign. Take it from someone who used to juggle many things at once. It's not always easy," Veronica told her, recalling the insanity of her schedule in high school.

They entered the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. Veronica picked out an orange juice and some fresh fruit. Daisy grabbed a cappuccino. When they sat down at the table, Daisy asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon," she admitted.

"Good. Is Logan going with you?" Daisy asked.

"No, I still haven't told him," Veronica admitted.

Daisy looked at her in surprise. "Barbie! I thought you were smarter than that! Everyone could use some good news right now, ya know?"

Veronica looked guilty. "I know. But I have my reasons," she said grimly.

"You're not going to keep the baby?" Daisy inquired.

"Yes, I'm going to keep the baby. Logan would never forgive me if I aborted his baby, nor would I forgive myself. I want this baby," Veronica said.

"Then why are you not sharing the good news with the baby's daddy? Are you going to wait until you get the doctor's confirmation?" Daisy wondered.

"That's what I've been telling myself. However, I'm really upset with Logan right now, and I can't bring myself to tell him. He doesn't deserve to know," Veronica said sourly.

Daisy looked surprise. "What did the normally smart man of yours do?" she asked.

Veronica filled her in on the scene she walked in on Sunday with Logan and Hannah. "So you think he's cheating on you?" Daisy asked.

Veronica didn't answer right away. Then she shook her head and said, "No. Not really. I'm just really angry over his duplicity. We're finally in a great place. I thought we were open with each other about everything. Then he kept this from me for weeks. He knows trust doesn't come easy for me."

"Was Logan actively deceiving you? Did he lie to go meet up with her or something?" Daisy asked.

Veronica sighed. "No," she admitted. "More like lies of omission."

"It sounds like to me that Logan isn't the problem here. You need to go have a little chat with this Hannah chica," Daisy said.

Veronica smiled for the first time all day. "You know, I think you're right," she said. Then she noticed someone approaching. "Look, here comes a rat now."

Daisy looked to see Sean approaching. He smiled winsomely. "Hey, Daisy. How's it going?"

"Fine," she said. She gave him an expectant look, determined to not give him any openings.

"So, Veronica, is your friend dead yet? I hear he's had some bad luck lately," Sean said too smugly for Veronica.

Instead of trading verbal jabs, Veronica calmly reached into her bag, pulled out her taser and jabbed it into his belly. He fell to the floor. Daisy laughed in disbelief. "You know, Barbie, I think I might actually love you! You're my hero!"

Veronica grinned. Finally, something she could control. The two girls amused themselves watching Sean roll around in pain a few minutes before casting dark looks at Veronica and limping off. Peals of their laughter rang in his ears.

******_The Hospital*******_

Wallace got into the elevator at the hospital. Keith had called and asked him to meet him in Duncan's room. Wallace pulled out his phone and frowned. Still no calls from Julie. He hadn't heard from her since he took her home on Sunday. She was totally freaked about everything. Not that Wallace could blame her. This was like a nightmare. He sighed and thought longingly of his summer in Chicago with Jason and Eli and no drama. Investigating criminals was tame in comparison to his real life in Neptune. How messed up was that? As much as he loved his friends, he couldn't help but wish life with them wasn't so action packed.

When Wallace made it to Duncan's room, Keith was already there talking to Duncan. Duncan was telling him that he should be released tomorrow.

"That's good news," Keith said. He waved at Wallace who went over to give Duncan a fist bump.

"Glad you're feeling better," Wallace said.

"Me, too. I want to spend some time with my daughter. Mom's going to take her out of the country until this mess is over. I don't want to have to worry about her getting hurt in the cross-hairs. I still can't believe a bomb was found in Mom's car," Duncan stated obviously still upset.

"Me neither. I'm glad you're taking Lily out of here. Mom is pretty freaked," Wallace said.

"Well, I hope this will be over soon. But getting Lily out of harms way is a good idea," Keith said. "So what can you guys tell me about your new friend Julie?"

"Not much. She's really smart and focused for a freshman," Duncan said.

"Did you or your deputy talk to her? I haven't heard from her since I dropped her off Sunday afternoon," Wallace said.

"No. She was not in her dorm room when my deputy went to interview her. Nor has she been returning our calls," Keith said.

"She's really scared about this entire situation. She was really freaked," Wallace said.

"I don't think so," Keith replied grimly. "I'm sorry to tell you both this, but it is Julie who planted the bombs."

Both Duncan and Wallace are stunned and confused. "What?" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"Hell no!" Wallace insisted.

"I'm afraid so. We got a clear shot of her on the hospital surveillance planting the bomb under Celeste's car. There was no clear shot of her at the Kanes', but we know she was there and had the opportunity," Keith shared.

"I can't believe this!" Duncan asked. "Why?"

Wallace was too upset to say anything and just tried to take in what his stepfather was saying.

"We lifted her prints from her dorm room and discovered that she had a record. She is twenty years old and from Chicago, not Indiana like she told you. Her name really is Julie Craelius, but her transcripts were faked. She got arrested once for assault," Keith shared.

"This is unbelievable!" Duncan exclaimed. He looked to Wallace. "Can you believe this?"

Wallace just shook his head, feeling sick. How could he be so stupid, so blind?

"Wallace, I called your dad and asked him to check her out. He told me an hour ago that she's first cousins to both Gory and Sean. From what he could discover, she's like a sister to them. She was raised with them. Obviously, she was in league with Sean from the beginning. She was probably planted to get close to you," Keith said to Duncan.

"When I wasn't romantically interested in her, she moved on to one of my friends," Duncan observed in disgust.

"And I took the bait," Wallace said, the self-loathing apparent in his voice.

Keith put his hand on Wallace's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Wallace. How could you know?" he pointed out.

"She fooled us both," Duncan said in agreement.

"She's probably fled the state," Keith said. "Nathan has sent out her photo to all the cops in the Chicago PD and the Chicagoland area. They'll be looking for her if she's stupid enough to go back home."

"She never struck me as being stupid," Duncan said sourly.

"No, I'm the stupid one," Wallace said bitterly.

Keith and Duncan exchanged a glance, both at a loss. "You're not the first man to fall for a pretty face," Keith said in sympathy.

"Yeah, but how many men fell for one that goes around blowing people up?" Wallace pointed out. He didn't want to talk about it anymore and left the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Duncan asked.

"I hope so," Keith said, looking after him in concern. "I really hope so."

*****_Veronica and Mac*_****

Mac was surprised that Veronica asked her to go to her doctor's appointment. However, she was happy to go. The two of them hadn't spent much time together with just the two of them in awhile.

While they were waiting, Veronica said casually, "So I have a confession to make."

Mac looked at her and waited expectantly like only she could do. Veronica took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Mac sat up straighter in the chair. "You're what?" she asked in surprise.

"I took two home pregnancy tests, and they both were positive. This doctor's appointment is to get a doctor's confirmation," Veronica shared.

"Oh my God! Wow!" Mac said, not knowing what to say. "I take it that this wasn't a planned pregnancy."

"Of course not! I want us to be married before we start a family. I didn't know that antibiotics interfered with the pill. Did you?" Veronica asked.

Mac winced. "I'm sorry! I should've mentioned it!" Mac exclaimed.

"This is God's way of keeping me humble I suppose," Veronica said somewhat morosely.

"Well, Logan's going to be thrilled. I know how upset he's been over Trina's adoption. Have you told him yet?" Mac asked.

"No. I've been too angry with him to make him happy," she admitted. "I went into Faces Sunday to tell him about Duncan and caught his ex-girlfriend Hannah Griffith on his lap barely dressed."

"What?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said. Did Dick tell you Hannah was their new hot prospect?" Veronica asked.

"Well, Dick didn't tell me, no. However, Trina told us both," Mac said feeling guilty.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Veronica asked, a bit outraged.

"Logan assured us he'd tell you after you were feeling better and the situation with Sean was not so stressful. He was worried about you," Mac said.

Veronica gave her a disappointed look but didn't get a chance to reply. Their conversation was cut off when the nurse called Veronica's name. Mac was left waiting, trying to process the news. She couldn't believe that Dick hadn't spilled the beans about Hannah. That was partly why she'd not felt guilty for promising Logan. She figured Dick would accidentally blab. Now Mac felt bad. For once, Dick had kept his promise. The one time she hoped he wouldn't. She was never going to understand the man!

******_Back on Campus*_*****

Jazmin had gotten distracted developing her pictures and missed lunch, so she went to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich. She saw her brother at a table obviously flirting with Daisy. She ground her teeth in annoyance but decided to play nice and interrupt their moment. She walked over to join them.

Although Jason smiled and welcomed her, Daisy couldn't quite disguise her annoyance at the intrusion. However, Daisy knew that her relationship with Jason was too new to make an issue out of it. She'd learned from her strategic mistake with Wallace last year not to try to come between Jason and his sister. Best friends and siblings were relationships she had to tread carefully through. And twins were unexplored territory for her. She wasn't going to give Jazmin the satisfaction of letting her ruin things with Jason before Daisy had decided if he was important to her or not. So Daisy put on a smile for Jason's benefit more than Jazmin's.

The three of them had started chit-chatting when David, Wallace's roommate, came up to the table. "Hey, Jazmin," he said with a friendly smile. He nodded at Daisy and Jason in the friendly manner he usually sported. "How's your friend? Wallace told me he was in the hospital."

"He's going to be okay. Thanks for asking. How have you been?" Jazmin asked politely.

"Good. The team has been off to a good start. I've made some new friends, but I haven't met any girl as pretty as you," he said.

"Excuse me!" Daisy exclaimed, not liking any guy to blatantly ignore her or imply she was less.

David smiled. "No offense, ma'am. You are mighty fine, too," David said.

Daisy preened happily while Jason looked annoyed. He really didn't like this guy.

"So I was wondering if you were free for dinner this weekend? We don't have any games, and I thought I'd take you out some place nice," David said.

Jazmin was taken aback by the invitation and cast her brother a helpless look. "Well, David, thanks for thinking of me, but I'm seeing someone," she said as tactfully as possible.

David's eyes darkened with anger for just a moment. Then they cleared, and he gave her a carefree smile. "Okay. I'm not giving up on you. My momma always says Rome wasn't built in a day," he said with confidence.

"You need to. She has a boyfriend," Jason said in growing annoyance.

David shrugged dismissively but didn't lose his smile. "I don't see a ring on her finger. I'll catch you later, Jazmin." Then he turned and walked away.

The three of them watched him leave. Then Daisy said to Jazmin, "You've broke the cowboy's heart!"

"How could I with one dinner date?" Jazmin asked incredulously.

"I don't like that guy. There's something off about him. He's like a evil, cowboy Mr. Rogers. Stay away from him, Jazzie," Jason warned.

"Believe me, I don't want to spend time with him. He just can't seem to believe that I'm not interested in him," Jazmin stated.

"Well, I'm all for leaving them wanting more, but it's annoying when a guy can't take a hint. You might have to get mean. Quit being so nice," Daisy advised.

Jason grinned in approval at her suggestion. For once, Jazmin didn't want to argue with Daisy. She just didn't understand guys sometimes.

*****_Back at the Doctor's Office*_****

About an hour later, Veronica joined Mac back in the waiting room. Mac stood up and gave her an anxious look. "Well? What did the doctor say?" she asked Veronica.

Veronica smiled nervously. "It looks like you're going to be an honorary aunt after all!"

Mac shrieked joyfully and embraced her. "Finally, something great has happened! I know you and Logan are having a rough patch right now. But some things are meant to be. This baby was conceived in love and will be welcomed into this world with more love than any kid can handle," Mac said.

Veronica sighed in resignation. "You're right. I'll plan a special night this weekend and break the news to Logan. Don't tell Dick or the girls until I do. I already told Daisy because she caught me throwing up and asked if I was knocked up," Veronica said.

Mac laughed. "Sounds like her. She's pretty observant and a lot smarter than most people think. Don't worry, I won't tell Dick. I am really sorry I didn't tell you about Hanna," she said regretfully.

"It's okay. I know how persuasive Logan can be," Veronica said.

"But please tell Logan this weekend about the baby because I can't keep it to myself for long," she said.

"I will. I promise. We need to clear the air first. Then I'll share my news," Veronica assured her. She knew in her heart that Logan loved her and never meant to hurt her. Sometimes his protective instinct didn't always lead him to make the best choices. Hiring a bodyguard and neglecting to tell her about it freshman year was proof of that. But Daisy was right. First, she needed to have a little chat with little Miss Hannah.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_Some of my very clever readers correctly guessed that Julie was the culprit. I must say I'm very impressed. I left NO CLUES or tried not to and yet you still picked up on it. I did create her character as the accomplice. I didn't mean to screw with Wallace, but he's a casualty of my twisted plotline! I hope you enjoyed this update. Thanks for all the reviews!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Somehow I deleted this chapter when I was trying to correct a minor mistake. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks Maggi Esk for bringing it to my attention!**

Chapter 18: Come to Jesus

******_Wednesday Morning at the Beach House_******

Veronica felt decidedly guilty as she walked into the home she shared with Logan. She had spent the previous evening laughing and planning with Mac. It'd been too long since she'd been able to relax. Duncan was going to be okay, and she had finally decided she was happy about being pregnant. She and Mac talked about various ways to break the news to Logan. Their ideas became more and more outrageous as the evening progressed. She'd called Logan and told him where she was at. He'd told her to have fun. Then around seven she'd dozed off on Mac's couch. Mac must have decided to let her sleep because it was the ringing of her cell phone at midnight that woke her up. Veronica figured it'd be Logan and was surprised to find it was Jason. He'd filled her in on their new case. He'd been watching their new client since six and wanted to know if Veronica could manage to take the 2-8am shift. It'd been so long since she'd had a case of any kind that she'd jumped at the chance.

She hadn't wanted to wake up Logan, so she figured that she'd fill him in when she got home. However, they hadn't spent but one night a part since he'd come home from the hospital last December, so she was a bit uneasy at her prolonged absence. When Veronica entered their bedroom, she said a silent prayer that he'd still be asleep. Her prayer was not answered. Logan was pacing in the bedroom. When he saw her, the relief in his expression was apparent as was his anger.

"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call? Are you okay?" Logan threw the questions at her one after another. He went up to her to look her over for damage. He pulled her in for a hug. Then he pushed her back and glared at her.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I was hoping you would still be asleep. I didn't want to wake you," Veronica said apologetically.

"You think I can sleep without you in the bed next to me?" Logan asked sourly. "I've been out of my mind ever since I talked to Mac, and she told me you were no longer asleep on her couch."

Veronica winced. She never considered Mac noticing she was gone before she got home to Logan. It was obvious that Veronica was out of practice. It'd been too long since she'd worked or had to balance more than one thing at a time. "Jason called me around midnight. I fell asleep on Mac's couch. He and Eli have been hired to do around the clock surveillance for a client," Veronica explained.

"So Jason calls and you go running without giving me a thought? You know there's some crazy bomber going around blowing people up and _now_ you decide it's time to go back to work? Are you out of your freaking mind?" Logan demanded.

Veronica felt herself start to become angry at his accusations. She took a breath to shake off her irritation. "Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I just sat in a car with a camera for six hours. I was perfectly safe," she said, a note of defensiveness in her voice.

Logan smirked bitterly. "So you're sorry, and I'm suppose to be okay with that. But when I tell you I'm sorry about Hannah, you freeze me out. How is that fair?" Logan pointed out.

"This is totally not the same thing, and you know it!" Veronica exclaimed, her annoyance finally showing through. "I need a distraction. There's so much insanity going on. I haven't worked in so long that I almost forgot what it was like. I didn't mean to worry you," Veronica said flatly.

"This isn't about a distraction. It's about avoidance. You're punishing me. And you're not dealing. Deja vu," Logan said, the hurt he was feeling showing through.

Veronica's anger dissipated; her guilt returned. She walked closer until she was directly in front of him. "Logan, I really _am_ sorry. My emotions are all over the place lately. Yesterday was such a good day. I had fun with Mac and was able to finally relax. When Jason called me, I was so excited that I just didn't think. It really wasn't about punishing you. I promise," she said earnestly. She put her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

Logan's arms instinctively went around her. He sighed, releasing the tension that had filled him since he discovered Veronica went missing. "I can't lose you, Ronnie. My life is meaningless without you. I don't want to fight, and I don't want you risking yourself doing any P.I. work. I'm sorry if that makes me a sexist bastard, but you're everything to me," Logan said, his voice think with emotion.

Veronica pulled back and looked at him. "You aren't going to lose me. Nothing's going to happen to me. Taking pictures in a car is the safest thing I could do when it comes to P. I. work," she said.

"I bet that's what Wiedman thought, too," Logan reminded her.

Veronica looked a bit ill at the reminder. "The life we have, the future we're building is everything to me, too, Logan. You're not sexist for worrying or for loving me so much. But you got to trust that I wouldn't risk us. I have learned from my many mistakes in that regard. It's not just about me anymore, but us. I know that. I love you," Veronica said.

Logan stopped their conversation by pulling her back toward him for a passionate kiss. He was determined to remind her that no amount of angry words or fighting could quench the connection, the passion between them. Before he lost complete control, he broke the kiss off. He needed to make a few things clear. "Veronica, I want you to know that I am no longer handling Hannah's account. I passed her off to Trina. I need you to forgive me. I really hate the distance between us," Logan said determinedly.

"I know. Me, too. I have mostly forgiven you, Logan. And I know exactly how I can get past it completely," she remarked smugly.

"How?" Logan asked.

"By having a little chat with Miss Hannah," Veronica informed him. "It's the only way I can relax and put this behind us."

Logan started to argue and thought better of it. "Just promise me to leave your taser at home! Guys are humiliated when you bring them to their knees with that, so they don't make a fuss. But a woman could sue or press charges. And is more likely, too. Not to mention, I don't want to lose Hannah as a client if I can avoid it. She's not a bad person. She's not Madison. She's just lonely and a bit lost," Logan said.

Veronica didn't like him taking up for Hannah, but she didn't want to fight with him anymore. Not when she had something wonderful to tell him. But his panic over her not coming home gave her some new misgivings. He was so overprotective. She loved being cherished, but she needed him to still allow her to be who she was. "I promise to control myself if you promise not to go nuts when I give Eli and Jason a hand," she said slyly. She added a head tilt for good measure.

Logan couldn't help but grin at the way she'd deftly maneuvered him. "As long as you can honestly assure me you aren't in any actual danger, and if things get dicey you call them or me," he replied.

"Deal," she said happily. She rewarded him with a kiss.

He groaned. "You're killing me! I have a test today in my Shakespeare class, or I'd blow off class and spend all day making love to you," Logan said regretfully.

Veronica laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Logan Echolls would rather take a test than have sex!" she teased.

"Hey, not fair! I'd never _rather _do anything than make love to you! But you had to insist I grow up and be a man, and since I aim to please, you'll just have to wait to be ravished," he said with a leer.

"Promises, promises!" she goaded.

He gave a small growl and lunged for her. He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. Then he stepped back. "That'll have to do, sugarlips. I've gotta go do the Echolls' name proud. God knows it needs a lot of work!" he exclaimed. "If you're too tired to make it to Mythology, don't worry, I'll bring you home the notes." Then he gave her a salute and left her with a dreamy, happy expression.

Veronica sighed in contentment. He was such an amazing kisser. She shook her head to dispel the fog that fell over her every time he kissed her like that. He did it on purpose. The rat! She glanced longingly at the bed. However, she had an hour to get herself together and get to class. She grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower.

******_Neptune Sheriff's Department_******

Keith rubbed his hands in satisfaction. They'd hit a dead wall tracking down Julie. He figured she had fled the country. They were too close to Mexico. That was probably the plan all along. However, her connection to Sean gave him good reason to bring Sean in for questioning. Sean's lawyer had been stonewalling him, but Nathan had finally came through with proof of his close connection to Julie. He finally convinced the D.A. in Neptune to look at Sean as a co-conspirator. Sean's lawyer was bringing him in this afternoon. Keith couldn't wait to have him on the hot seat.

*****_Early Afternoon at the Beach House_*****

Veronica woke up from her nap. She had only managed to go to her first class. Between Logan and Mac (Dick's notes were always crappy), she figured she could miss her Mythology class. There was just one more class she wanted to go to today. However, she decided to skip it. Instead, she wanted to plan her confrontation with Hannah.

She decided that Trina may be of some use. Veronica went into the living room to see if Trina was home. Veronica found her sitting outside on the patio staring morosely out at the ocean. "Hey, Trina. Mind if I join you?" Veronica asked. Then sat down next to her.

Trina shrugged but didn't comment. Veronica became concerned. "Are you okay? Feeling sick?" she asked.

"I feel like a beached whale. My due date is next week, but the doctor said the baby could come this week or three weeks from now. I don't think I'm ever going to get my body back!" she complained.

"So pregnancy sucks, huh?" Veronica asked casually.

"Mostly. Sometimes it's kind of cool to know I'm not alone. There's an actual person growing inside of me. How cool is that?" Trina said.

Veronica instinctively put her hand on her own stomach. Her child was just beginning to grow inside of her. A piece of both her and Logan. That _was_ incredibly cool.

"But knowing I'm not going to keep the baby kind of takes all the fun out of it," Trina continued. "Today I met with my first set of prospective parents."

Veronica gave her a sympathetic look. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It sucked. What am I suppose to ask them? Why do you want my kid? Will you slap it around? Put out cigarettes on its arm? Let it buy clothes at Wal-Mart?" Trina asked in disgust.

Veronica didn't know how to respond to that. Before she could think of a response, Trina kept going. "You know I grew up in the same house as Logan. We have the same father. I never saw what was happening in front of me. That's how clueless I was. Or how self-involved. How could I not see what a monster our dad was? He was so good to me. I'm obviously a lousy judge of character. Every guy I've ever dated or thought I loved has been a real loser. What qualifies me to pick parents for my child?" Trina asked, an edge of panic in her voice.

Veronica reached over and put her hand on Trina's. She gave it a squeeze. "Hey, calm down! Don't put yourself down for believing the fiction an Academy Award Winner actor fed you as a kid. Aaron was good at getting people to trust him and to love him," Veronica said.

"You never did, though, did you?" Trina asked.

"Well, I'm naturally distrusting. I don't count," Veronica said with a grin. "My point is that you can't blame yourself for what happened to Logan. Not only could you have not done anything to help him, but Aaron managed to give to you what bit of decency he possessed. Don't feel guilty because you weren't abused. Be grateful."

Trina let Veronica's words sink in a moment. "I guess it's a good thing that I don't actually share any of Aaron's DNA. I don't have to worry that my baby will grow up to be a lying, psycho killer," she said thoughtlessly.

Veronica gasped in dismay. Trina sat up and looked at Veronica, realizing what she'd inadvertently implied. "Oh God, Veronica! I didn't mean that if you and Logan had a baby it'd be evil or messed up. I was just talking of my own worries! You child will be half you. The Mars DNA is vastly superior, so of course the kid would be like you and not our dad!" she exclaimed. "I'm making it worse, aren't I? I'm sorry!"

Veronica knew that Trina had no idea that she was pregnant. Nor did she know Logan feared that exact thing about himself. Fortunately, he'd never voiced that particular fear about their future children. Now, however, Veronica couldn't help but wonder if that was a fear he did have. His desire to have children was miraculous in many ways. He had such faith in them, in her. "Don't worry about it, Trina. I know having a parent with problems has to be a fear. I worry that any child of ours will be an alcoholic like my mom. Logan worries, too. But we love each other and hope that our child will be protected by our love. Your child would be protected by your love, too, if you decided to keep it," Veronica said.

Trina smiled. "I know. Thanks," she said.

Veronica debated on whether or not she should say more. Then she decided that she owed it to Logan to try. "You know, Trina, you don't have to give your baby to strangers. Logan and I will help you. You won't be alone. We can find a bigger house even. Your baby could end up being the only cousin our children will have," Veronica said.

"You still have Wallace. A step-cousin may have to do," Trina said.

"Just think about it. Logan and I would love your baby. We would love to be a part of its life, and we know you'd be a much better mom than you think," Veronica said.

"I do know that but thanks for saying it out loud," Trina said.

They sat in compatible silence for several minutes, watching the waves crash against the shoreline. Then Veronica said, "So how do you feel about doing me a small favor?"

"Anything," Trina said in relief. She didn't want to talk about adoption, babies, or her future. It depressed the hell out of her.

"Well, remember when I dropped by Faces on Sunday to tell you about Duncan?"

"Yes."

"I found Hannah draped all over Logan. She was wearing this tiny red dress and sitting on his lap!" Veronica shared, annoyed at the recall.

"No way! And you let them live?" Trina asked.

"There wasn't really time to punish the wicked because we had to go to the hospital," Veronica explained. "However, I am tired of punishing Logan and want to move on. But I think Hannah needs to understand a few things."

"She sure does. Give her a Come to Jesus talk and put the fear of God in her. I warned her myself to stay away from him that way. Some girls never learn. I know I don't!" Trina said with a wicked gleam.

Veronica laughed. "Very true. I was hoping you could lure her to Faces under false pretenses," Veronica said.

"Deception and an ambush? Sounds like my favorite pastime!" Trina exclaimed gleefully.

*****Faces******

After talking a minute to Trina, Hannah boldly went toward Logan's office. She smiled in eager anticipation. She entered his office without knocking. Logan was in his office chair. Its back was toward her. Hannah didn't wait for him to turn around. "I knew you didn't mean it! You can't cut me out of your life!" Hannah enthused.

The chair turned around. Veronica Mars sat in it. Hannah froze in shock. Veronica gave Hannah a condescending smile. "On the contrary, you poor, deluded girl. You haven't been a blip on his radar since you left Neptune. In fact, by prom our senior year, Logan was declaring his love for me," Veronica informed her.

Hannah gaped at Veronica in dismay. Her presence and words were so unexpected that Hannah couldn't think of a reply.

Veronica continued. "He told me that night that what we had was epic. Our love was the kind of love songs were written about. That's what he said to me a mere weeks after you left town. So the relationship you fantasied about in your head is just that-a fantasy. I'm his reality. I even have proof. This is from our freshmen year at Hearst," Veronica told her.

Veronica lifted up a remote control and pointed to the display behind Hannah. She played a video on the mounted LCD monitor. Hannah was unable to ignore it. It was a news report...

_Reporter: Logan, when you jumped in front of Veronica did you know you would be shot?_

_Logan: Well, I had noticed a red target dot on her face. I looked around and couldn't see any obvious threats, but I moved in front of her to throw us both out of the line of sight. Obviously, I wasn't fast enough! (He grinned and audience laughed)_

_Reporter: Would you have done the same thing if you had known you would be shot and almost killed?_

_Logan: If I had known, I would've moved the second I noticed the dot! However, if it meant that Veronica would be shot and killed if I hadn't, then yes, I would have done it anyway._

_Reporter: Veronica, how does it feel to know your boyfriend is willing to die for you?_

_Veronica: I feel like the luckiest girl in the world! (She looks adoringly at Logan whose hand she was holding)_

_Logan: I'm the lucky one! (He leans over to give her an impassioned kiss much to the audience's delight)._

Veronica paused the tape, freezing the image of Logan kissing her while the reporters happily looked on. Hannah stood motionless, staring at it. Then she looked back at Veronica.

Veronica put down the remote control and gave Hannah a considering look. Then she said, "I'm not trying to be cruel, but you went after Logan knowing he was mine. It's obvious you need things spelled out. So here it is. Logan loves me more than his own life. He is my life. You cannot and will not come between us. So either go back to New York or move on. It doesn't matter which. Logan has affection for you, Hannah. But don't mistake it. It's me he wants to marry. It's me who will be the mother of his children."

Veronica got up from the chair. She moved around the desk until she was close enough to touch Hannah. "Logan is my family. I am his. No one messes with our family. This is your only warning," Veronica said firmly, the note of menace apparent in her voice. Then Veronica brushed past her and out the office door without glancing back.

Hannah was left gaping at her retreating back, suitably shaken and intimidated. Humiliation washed over her. What a fool she was!

_*****Chapter End*****_

_Did you like this? I hope so!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't get some of them, so I couldn't reply to all of them. I know you are dying to have me write the scene with Logan hearing the baby news. Unfortunately, it's not going to happen in the next few chapters. My timeline seems to be moving at a very slow pace. This chapter was not planned. My original chapter 19 didn't really fit, so I moved it back to chapter 20 or 21. I realized I was neglecting some important little scenes, so I wrote this. My chapters haven't been too long, but I wanted to give you a bit more. This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would. I'm on Spring Break and have more time to write. Disclaimer: This chapter doesn't contain our favorite couple!**

Chapter 19: Making a Point

******_Wednesday Evening at Neptune's Sheriff Department*_*****

Keith allowed Leo to sit in on his interview with Sean Sorokin because Leo was the sharpest of his detectives and showed real promise. Despite his screw up with the Echolls tape, Keith found him extremely valuable. "Just watch his face, Leo. Body cues are more honest than words. A person can control the words that come out of their mouth. But it's much harder to hide instinctive reactions. Learning to read a person is essential when interviewing suspects," Keith told him.

Leo nodded, taking his words in. "Thanks for letting me have this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down," Leo said, trying to conceal his excitement.

"I know you won't. One thing you got to remember when interviewing a suspect: don't lose your cool. They'll try to bait you. The moment you lose control of yourself, you've lost control of the interview," Keith advised him. "Here they come now." Through his open doorway, he observed a cocky, good-looking young man, walking next to a slightly overweight middle-aged man. They stopped at the counter and talked a few minutes. A deputy escorted them to an empty interrogation room. "Show time," Keith said with an eager smile.

When he and Leo got into the room, the attorney had an aggrieved look on his face. "David Lee," he said, introducing himself.

Keith introduced himself and Leo. "Thank you for taking time to come in," he said cordially to Sean.

"My client has a rigorous class schedule and doesn't have time to waste on the blame game," David said. "However, as a pre-law student, he loves and respects the law and wants to help."

"And the law appreciates his due diligence," Keith said with an edge of sarcasm. "Now, Sean, I know you have a solid alibi for the car bombing that killed Clarence Wiedman, Kane Industry's head of security. Your whereabouts for the entire day are accounted for. That's not why you're here."

"Good to know," Sean said easily. It was obvious to Keith that he was unconcerned. Now Keith would discover whether he'd lie or admit his connection to Julie.

Keith opened up a folder and removed a photo. "Do you know this girl?" Keith asked.

Sean looked at the photo. Recognition flashed across his face. "Yeah, that's a picture of one of my cousins. That's Jules. Why do you have her picture? She's in Chicago," Sean said curiously.

"So you didn't know she was a student at Hearst this semester?" Keith asked.

Sean laughed. "You're kidding, right? No way. Her dad would never let her leave Chicago," Sean said.

"Oh, she has an overprotective dad? I'm one of those myself, so I can relate," Keith said easily.

"He's my dad's brother. I can't believe she'd come here without permission," Sean said.

"Neither can I. But I'm sure the most overprotective of fathers would allow her to come if an older, more responsible cousin was also attending and could keep an eye on her," Keith pointed out.

Sean's face remained blank. He didn't respond. His lawyer stepped in. "So is there a question you'd like to ask my client?"

"Do you expect me to believe that your cousin, who I know was raised more like your and Gory's younger sister, just happened to come to Neptune without your knowledge?" Keith said.

"I don't expect you to believe anything. You may be the Sheriff, but you're Veronica Mar's father, and she is definitely involved in my brother's murder. One of her boyfriends had Gory killed and covered it up. I know she knows about it, which makes her an accessory-after-the-fact. So don't presume to lecture me or throw your measly conjectures my way," Sean said scornfully.

It took all Keith's training and practice at self-control to keep from reacting to Sean's charge. He wanted to cold-cock the smug S. O. B. Instead, he had to put the accusation out of his mind and focus on the case at hand. "So you are convinced that your brother is dead?" Keith asked.

"Yes. No one in our family or any of his many friends have heard a word from him since last December, shortly after he came back home to Chicago," Sean said.

"And you are convinced that Duncan Kane or Logan Echolls had him killed?" Keith asked.

"Yes," Sean said grimly.

"Did you know that Clarence Wiedman, the man who was killed in the car bombing at the Kanes' house, was their head of security?" Keith asked.

"Someone mentioned it to me after we went to the hospital," Sean said.

"If my brother died and I wanted payback, I'd want the trigger man first and the rest later. Is that how it worked with you? Kill the guy who you think did the deed and then target the family you think responsible?" Keith asked.

"I don't know what game you're playing here, Sherriff, but you said yourself you know Sean wasn't the person behind the bombing," David said.

"I said he had an alibi for his whereabouts," Keith clarified. "That doesn't mean I think he's free of involvement. We know who killed Clarence. We know who planted a bomb on Celeste Kane's car."

"Well, then why am I here?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Because the person who did the dirty work was your sweet cousin Julie. And if you think you're going to come out of this smelling like roses, you're out of your mind," Keith said grimly.

"That's it. We're done here," David said flatly. He got up and indicated to Sean to follow him. "Until you get some actual evidence of my client's guilt, we'll consider any further questioning unwarranted harassment and file a lawsuit against you and your entire department." Then he and Sean marched out of the room.

"I think you pissed them off," Leo remarked with a grin.

"I think you're right," Keith said, returning his smile.

"We didn't really learn anything," Leo said.

"Sure we did. If Sean had denied knowing Julie, it would've told us he wasn't too bright. Now we know who we're dealing with. He's one cool customer. This was well planned out. To risk a beloved female family member indicates a strong belief in your cause. A man on a mission is a very danger man indeed," Keith said.

"What the hell has Veronica gotten involved in?" Leo asked.

That's exactly what Keith wanted to know. A brother didn't risk his education and reputation to get vengeance for no reason. Keith had to believe either Gory really was dead, or he had planned on severing all his ties when he fled Chicago. Whatever the case, Sean was convinced his brother was dead. Until Keith could prove otherwise, this wouldn't end. Veronica and her unborn child were at risk. Keith would move heaven and earth to make sure nothing happened to either one of them.

*****_*Thursday*_*****

It was four in the morning, and Eli passed off his camera to Nico. "I saw the same car drive by three times," Eli told him.

"Did you get a picture of the tags?" Nico asked.

"The third time, yes," Eli said.

"Good. We'll run the plates and see if it's the ex. It's only a matter of time now before he tries to approach her," Nico observed.

"I hope so. The excitement is wearing off. This is exhausting. Jay and I have an 8 o'clock class. And I have to work tomorrow morning at Hearst. Veronica said she could do four hours late tonight. And Wallace can probably do one of our shifts tomorrow night. He's been wanting to be useful," Eli said.

"We'll work it out. These kinds of cases don't come around too often. But if we do good work, it'll lead to more. I have a 10 am meeting with an new client. If you can hold up until the 10-2pm shift, you can go home afterward and catch up on your sleep," Nico said.

Eli nodded and said his goodbye. He drove home and entered his house less than ten minutes later. He had time for close to three hours of sleep. It'd have to do. He didn't bother turning on the light when he made it to his room. Instead, he pulled off his shirt. Emptied his pockets while kicking off his shoes. Then he pulled off his pants. He crawled wearily into his bed. When he felt a warm body in his bed, he jumped back in surprise. "What the hell?" He turned on the lamp by his bed. Then he smiled when he saw Jazmin asleep in his bed, her hair spread out on his pillow. He brushed his hand over its silky strands. She was so beautiful. "Princess," he said softly. "Mi nena preciosa."

She stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled that smile she reserved just for him. Nothing in his life ever made him feel the way her smile did. "I knew you were working late, but I wanted to see you. I hope it's okay that I'm here," she said a bit tentatively.

"Of course, it's okay. I'd love to have you in my bed every night," Eli said. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he crawled in behind her, spooning her.

Jazmin turned in his arms and faced him. "So are you really tired?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, but I think I could find the strength to make love if you are in the mood," Eli replied with a grin.

Jazmin loved his grin. It was so sexy. "I'm always in the mood with you," she confessed softly. Then she blushed.

Eli gave a low chuckle. "I do adore you, mi bella. Two hours of sleep is plenty!" he replied. Then he began kissing her, the hunger rising between them.

******_Later That Day_******

Wallace couldn't focus at all during his afternoon basketball practice. The coach kept yelling at him to get it together. However, Wallace couldn't even bring himself to care that much. He was relieved when the whistle blew, and they were allowed to head to the showers.

A half an hour later, he was walking across campus when he ran into Chip. Chip waved, so Wallace stopped. "Hey, Wallace! How's it going?" Chip asked.

"I've been better. I can't seem to find the right girl to date. My choices keep getting worse and worse," Wallace admitted with disgust.

"Been there, man. But don't let it get you down. There are too many hot babes on this campus. In fact, we're having a mixer tonight at the house with our sister sorority. You should come. Dick will be there. Seven o'clock," Chip said.

"I'll think about it. Thanks," Wallace said. He didn't really feel like going to a party, but he was really sick of himself. A woman he really liked, a woman he kissed, had killed a man and almost killed his friend. Wallace was filled with self-loathing. He needed something to do, though, because he was sick of himself. Jason had asked him to do some actual surveillance work tomorrow night from seven until midnight or so. Maybe a small party tonight would be a way to blow off some steam.

He headed into the cafeteria and spotted Dick. Dick waved him over, so Wallace grabbed a drink and sat down with him. "Dude, good to see you. How you been since the crazy chick you dated blew up Clarence and almost blew up Duncan?" Dick asked with a grin.

Wallace winced. "Not cool, man. I feel like a moron, so I don't need you rubbing it in," Wallace said in annoyance.

Dick laughed. "We've all been stupid over a woman. I married a woman I barely knew freshman year in Vegas then dumped her because her toes freaked me out," Dick shared without embarrassment.

Wallace couldn't help but laugh. Dick was such a goof. Spending some time with him was just what he needed. "So what's new with you?" Wallace asked.

"Well, my Dad keeps dragging me to these business meetings of his, and Mac keeps dragging me to family dinners at the Sinclairs. Can you imagine having to eat dinner with Madison?" Dick asked with a shudder.

"Not long ago you did more than eat with her if I recall," Wallace reminded him with a knowing grin.

"Don't remind me! If the stupid parentals hadn't screwed things up, I would've grown up dating Mac instead of the she-witch. I reminded of that every time I go over there," Dick said. "Sometimes we have dinner with both sets of parents at the same time. Way too many parents for my taste!"

"That's because you practically raised yourself. Mac's now got two set of parents that love her. You're just jealous," Wallace teased.

"Maybe. I haven't heard from my mom since Beaver died. Of course, I did change my phone number. But I can easily be found online. Or she could get a hold of Dad," Dick said.

"I'm sorry, Dick. That blows," Wallace said sympathetically. He knew what it was like to think a parent didn't want you. Finding out he was mistaken about his initial impression of his father had been a great relief. But Dick didn't get that comforting knowledge. "So Chip invited me to a mixer your house is having with your sister sorority house. Are you going to be there?"

"I don't know. Now that I have Mac those things aren't as fun as they used to be. But I'll probably put in an appearance," Dick said.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I need something to take my mind of the black hole that is my personal life," Wallace said morosely.

"Cheer up, Wally-World. Look on the bright side. What are the odds that you'll fall for another psycho killer? Things are bound to improve!" Dick enthused, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Gee, Dick. You sure know how to make a guy feel better," Wallace said sarcastically.

Naturally, his sarcasm was lost on Dick. "Anytime. That's what friends are for!" Dick said happily.

Logan joined them a few minutes later. "How's it going?" he asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Wally's down in the dumps, so he's going to a party with me tonight," Dick offered.

"I'm sorry that Julie turned out to be such a let down. Don't let it scar you. Dick and I both made the mistake of sleeping with Madison Sinclair, so at least you didn't let it get that far!" Logan said.

"Yeah, but I would've if she hadn't started blowing people up," Wallace said dejectedly.

"Nah, you'd have figured she was off her rocker sooner or later," Logan said confidently.

"You think so?" Wallace asked hopefully.

"Sure," Logan said. Then he spotted Jason across the room and motioned for him to come over. "Just the man I was hoping to spot."

Dick recognized the look in Logan's eyes. "Ah-oh, someone's in trouble!" Dick exclaimed excitedly.

Jason came over. "Gentlemen. What's up?"

"Have a seat, Jason. We need to have a little chat," Logan said firmly.

Jason gave him a curious look but sat down without protest. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters, you can refrain from calling my girlfriend at midnight to go on a stakeout at two in the morning," Logan said flatly.

Dick snickered. Logan gave him a look, so he swallowed the comment he was about to make.

"I'm sorry. Eli mentioned that if I didn't think I could make it the entire night to give her a call. It was my first late night. I got there about ten and knew I'd never make it," Jason explained.

"There's someone going around targeting the Kanes' and people Duncan cares about. You damn well know that Veronica is on their hit list. How dare you presume to put her in a risky situation? Especially without talking to me first," Logan said heatedly.

Jason gave him a cool look. He understood Logan's fight first instinct. He knew this about Logan, so he tried to remain calm. Eli had warned him more than once. "Well, I assumed when I called Veronica that she'd be with you, and you'd talk it over. I don't try to put myself in the middle of those kinds of things. But this isn't the dark ages. I'm not going to talk to you first. Veronica is a strong, capable woman. She'd be highly insulted if I did such a thing, and I'm sure you know that very well," Jason said.

"Maybe so, but I don't care. Not when someone has targeted us. You should've had enough sense to not ask her in the first place. Not now. She's been sick and stressed out the past few weeks before this even happened. She's not up to long stake-outs," Logan said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Eli told me to call her. He knows her better than I do, so I didn't think anything about it. There's really very little risk. It's like babysitting with a camera but with even less human contact," Jason said.

"Eli likes to piss me off. Veronica loves him, so I let him get away with it. And he's earned the right. Don't think I'll extend you the same courtesy, especially not when you are putting Veronica at risk," Logan told him.

"Relax, Logan. There is no risk. She's in a car. What could happen? There's no contact. She's not watching a bad guy but looking out for a woman who is scared. That's all," Jason said.

"If the woman's scared, then there's a threat somewhere. And it better not hurt Veronica in any way because it's you I'll hold responsible," Logan warned.

"I get it. I don't want anything to happen to her either. She did say she'd work for four hours tonight, so maybe you can go with her if you're that concerned," Jason suggested.

"You don't know what it's like being in love with a woman like Veronica. I have to walk a delicate balance. If I overprotect too much, she feels smothered. She said she'd call me if it got risky, and I have to give her that trust. I hate that because she isn't one to stay safely in a car. You don't know her like the rest of us. She rarely thinks of her own safety," Logan shared.

"Well, go with her. Make out like you miss her when she's gone. I'm sure she knows you well enough to humor you," Jason remarked.

"That's true. I may do that. You and Eli just need to think very carefully before dragging her into your crap. I finally got her to take a break from all that stuff, and you guys have to go drag her back into it. She's going to be a F.B.I. agent for God's sake. I've got years of worrying ahead of me. Can't a man have a break?" Logan demanded.

Dick couldn't remain silent anymore. "Dude, if you wanted peace and quiet, you shouldn't have fallen in love with Ronnie!" Dick said with a grin.

Wallace and Jason laughed. The tension finally left the table, and Logan grinned ruefully in agreement.

*****_Later that Evening*_****

Wallace showed up to the mixer with Dick in tow. "Dude, did you hear that the Sheriff brought Sean in for questioning? He acted all surprised that Julie was here," Dick shared.

"No, I didn't hear. I haven't felt like answering my phone," Wallace said. "So Sean is trying to play dumb?"

"Yep," Dick said. "The smug son of a bitch thinks we're too stupid to see his involvement. Thought he was clever to stick by my side and create an alibi."

"It was a good plan. But now that we know they're for sure related and Sean has clear motive, it's only a matter of time. What kind of sick bastard puts their female cousin up to doing their dirty work?" Wallace asked in disdain.

"Dude, maybe she volunteered. Some girls get off on the living-on-the-edge crap," Dick said. He stopped at the refreshment table and grabbed two beers. "I promised Mac I wouldn't have more than two beers, so you'll have to get drunk for the both of us," Dick said with a grin.

"My pleasure," Wallace said. He accepted the drink. A little numbing was exactly what he needed. But there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to forget how stupid he was.

An hour later, Wallace found himself in a pool game with Dick. He hadn't really felt like chatting up any of the many hot girls at the mixer. Chip hadn't exaggerated about that. He downed a few beers and finally felt some of the tension drain away. "I'm glad we came. This is just what I needed. Things have been insane lately," Wallace said as he knocked a ball in the pocket.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ronnie's had a flea up her butt and has made the house suck ass. Logan didn't tell her about his ex, Hannah, being our new client," Dick shared.

"Veronica's still mad? I haven't talked to her in a few days. I knew she was upset about that, but I figured it'd blow over. I know Logan wouldn't screw up what they have by messing around with another woman," Wallace said.

"I think she's cooling off. Trina was snickering today about Veronica having a little chat with Hannah. We'll probably lose a client but if it brings peace in my home, I don't care!" Dick remarked. Then he took his turn shooting a ball.

Wallace looked up from the table and noticed that the reason for his foul mood was at the party. "Did you know he was going to be here?" Wallace asked.

Dick looked and saw Sean. He shrugged. "He is a brother, so I'm not surprised to see him. Just ignore him. That's what I do," Dick said.

Wallace was usually a live and let live kind of guy. However, he was fed up. He was tired of watching his friends get hurt. He was tired of getting hurt and being disappointed. Seeing Sean acting like he didn't have a care in the world really pissed him off.

Sean noticed the two of them and sauntered over to them. "Dick, I see you're learning. Wallace is an improvement over your normal friends. My cousin, Julie, tells me he's a real sweetheart," Sean said with cocky grin.

Wallace was stunned at the man's unbelievable arrogance and audacity. He opened his mouth to respond but a red haze seemed to come over him. How dare the man who orchestrated car bombings and obviously corrupted Julie joke like it was nothing! Like he'd _done_ nothing. Wallace was sick of people taking advantage of his good nature. He was tired of being the joke. Gripping the pool stick in his hand, Wallace marched toward Sean. Holding the stick like a club, he whacked Sean across the face with it causing blood to spurt out of his nose like a fountain. Wallace didn't stop there. Instead, he threw the stick down and jumped onto Sean knocking him down. Then he pounded the guy in the face. One hit after another until all he saw was red. He wasn't sure if it was still the red haze or if it was Sean's blood. For once, he didn't care.

Dick was frozen in shock at what he was seeing for a full minute. Wallace's actions were so unexpected and so out of character that at first Dick couldn't seem to comprehend what he was witnessing. Then he realized that Wallace was seriously hurting Sean. He and Chip ran forward and pulled Wallace off of Sean.

"Call an ambulance!" Chip barked out. Sean was unconscious.

"Dude!" Dick exclaimed. He didn't know what to say to Wallace, but somehow he knew Veronica would find a way to blame Dick for the entire mess.

****_*More to Come*_****

_This chapter was impromptu. I hadn't planned on Wallace stepping out like this, but it seemed to fit. Since I made him a casualty, I thought it only fair to see the result. Let me know what you think!~_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Fall-Out

******_Where We Left Off******_

Wallace shook his head to clear it. He looked down at his hands in dismay. Surely, they didn't belong to him. His knuckles were bleeding and broken. He looked down at the bloody face of the man who minutes before he had hated with every fiber of his being. Now all Wallace felt was hollow and empty. What did he do?

The piercing sirens of police and ambulance filled the air. Those underage either scattered or dumped their drinks. Dick looked at him like he was a stranger. "Dude!" was all the words he could seem to form.

Two deputies pushed through way through the crowd. "What's going on here?" Sacks demanded. Wallace felt a bit relieved when he spotted Leo's familiar, friendly face.

"Wallace, are you okay?" Leo asked him quietly.

For a second, Wallace gave him a blank look. Then he said, "I don't know. I guess."

Dick pulled out his phone and quietly called Logan. Chip began explaining to Sacks what happened as the paramedics came in and began working on Sean, who had finally regained consciousness. Wallace felt himself sag in relief. At least he hadn't killed the guy.

After the paramedics wheeled Sean out, Leo said, "I'm sorry, Wallace, but we're going to have to take you down to the station. The Sheriff can sort this out." Leo couldn't bring himself to put handcuffs on Wallace. His affection for Keith and Veronica wouldn't allow him. A few angry grumbles from the spectators noticed that Wallace was led out without cuffs. Since Sean was with most of them when Duncan was sent to the hospital, no one believed Sean was guilty of wrong doing except for Dick and Chip. Chip, however, knew he was in an untenable position. He may be president of the fraternity house, but it wasn't a dictatorship. His influence could only go so far. Sean was being particularly clever about making friends with all the guys. Dick was extremely popular. Most of the guys liked Logan and Duncan. But some didn't appreciate Dick's loyalty to someone that wasn't a brother. Chip couldn't help but be worried that this would force Dick out of the house. If Chip wasn't careful, it could force him out, too. After all, he was the one who invited Wallace to begin with.

*****_Neptune Sheriff's Department*_****

Keith was at his desk reading a report when one of the deputies came in. "Sir, your stepson was brought in."

"What?" Keith asked in confusion.

"Wallace Fennel, your stepson. He beat Sean Sorokin unconscious at a frat party," the deputy informed Keith.

Keith got up. "Where is he?" Keith asked in concern.

Wallace was getting fingerprinted when Keith located him. "Assault and battery," Sacks explained. Then he filled in Keith on the witnesses testimony. A few minutes later, Dick appeared. Keith headed toward him, figuring he'd know what happened.

*****_*At the Beach House*_*****

Logan wasn't sure what to do. Veronica was taking a nap because she'd agreed to take the midnight to four shift for Eli and Jason. Logan had every intention of joining her, so he wasn't too concerned. However, Dick just called and told him that Wallace was probably going to be arrested for beating the crap out of Sean Sorokin. At first, Logan thought Dick was making a joke. Then he realized Dick wasn't laughing. He kept saying, "Tell Ronnie it isn't my fault. Tell her I'm not even here, okay?" Logan realized that Dick was too panicked to be making the entire thing up. Should he wake Veronica or go down to the Sheriff's station himself? He looked at the time. It was just ten. He could go see how Wallace was then come back home to tell Veronica. Logan couldn't imagine that Wallace would appreciate Veronica seeing him like that anyway.

******_Jason and Daisy_******

Daisy wasn't sure what possessed her to suggest that she come along with Jason on his stake-out. She thought at first it'd be exciting. However, after about a half hour, the excitement wore off. Daisy was bored. When she was bored, she wanted to play.

"I'm hot," she said. She kicked off her sandals. Jason rolled down a window. Daisy smiled at how clueless he was. Then she unbuttoned her blouse. Finally, Jason gave her the attention she was seeking.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked innocently. "I'm hot. You don't want me getting all hot and sweaty, do you? That's not very attractive." She flashed him an impish grin. She fanned her stomach with the tail end of her shirt. Jason was watching her every move.

"You're punishing me, aren't you?" he asked pointedly. "I'm sorry I don't have much free time this week. This case can't go on forever. I'll make it up to you this weekend. I swear!"

"Oh, I know you will," she said arrogantly. Then she slowly peeled off her shirt, flashing her perfect bosom. She turned away and looked out her door. "Don't mind me. I don't want to distract you from your oh so important job."

Jason groaned. "You are a cruel woman!" he complained. He looked at the house he was watching. His client had a date. What could happen? He leaned over and gave Daisy the attention she was obviously seeking.

Ten minutes later, he had convinced her to lose the bra when a loud shattering of glass pierced the night air. Jason sat up and looked. He saw a man running from his client's property. Jason grabbed his camera. He didn't have a clear image, but he snapped a picture. He jumped out of the car, so he could get the plates.

Just like that, Daisy was left alone. She had never been so singularly dismissed before, especially not when in such a state of undress, that at first she was paralyzed in shock. Trying not to feel insulted, she began putting herself back together. She pulled out her phone and called her stepbrother. "Chip, can you come get me?" she asked. She listened in dismay as he explained what was occupying his attention. He asked for her address. She told him where she was at. Chip promised to send a brother to pick her up. She looked out and saw Jason talking to a woman who she assumed was his client. A dark-skinned man stood next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Daisy decided to get out of the car and stretch her legs.

A few minutes later, a patrol car pulled up. Her ride pulled up right behind it. She went over to the car and told Jake to give her a minute. She knew Jason had a job to do, and she was obviously a big distraction. Although she did enjoy tormenting him, she knew fun time was over. If he was typical of most guys, he'd be mad that she distracted him. She considered just leaving. However, that seemed like a cowardly thing to do. And she was not a coward. She walked over to Jason. "Excuse me," she said, interrupting his conversation with the cop. Jason looked at her. "I've got a ride, so I'm going to go. You seem to have your hands full here," she said.

"Okay," Jason said distractedly. Then he turned away, ceremonially dismissing her. Daisy tried not to be hurt, especially when the woman began yelling at Jason for bringing his girlfriend and not getting the picture she needed.

Daisy knew that if she was a better person, she'd feel sympathy for Jason. Instead, she felt a bit smug that the woman was giving him the tongue lashing he so richly deserved. She knew she was a spoiled brat, but she wanted so much. If Jason couldn't be what she needed, she'd rather know now than be hurt later. Men were so often a disappointment and more trouble than they were worth. Daisy couldn't help but hope Jason wouldn't be like all the others.

A half an hour later, Jason was relieved when his uncle arrived to take over. He had never felt so completely out of his element. He couldn't help but be grateful that he was basically playing at detective. It was abundantly clear that he was not really cut out for this kind of thing. Not only was it painstakingly slow going but burning the candles at both end wasn't really a good idea. Even though Logan didn't like the idea, Jason was grateful that Veronica wanted to help out. Maybe one of her dad's deputies would be willing to work on a part-time basis. If he learned anything tonight, it was that they needed someone that had more experience on the job. Nico could only do so much when they had cases like this.

When he got in his car, he pulled out his phone to see if Daisy left him any messages. He was annoyed with himself, not her. Daisy was who she was. He loved that about her. If he was honest, he let her come along to help relieve the tedium of the stakeout. His first one was a real drag. He had to call Veronica because he couldn't stay awake. Eli wasn't going to let him forget screwing up tonight. Checking his messages, he saw Daisy had sent him a text. _Wallace got arrested for beating up Sean. Sean's in the hospital. XOXO. _Jason read the text again, not believing it. "Wallace?" he said out loud. He started his car. There really was never a dull moment in this town. It was like a little Chicago. Complete with conspiracy, danger, and acts of shocking violence.

******_Back at the Sheriff's Department_******

Keith was studying his stepson in disappointment and a tinge of disbelief. If it was Logan or even Veronica getting picked up, he wouldn't have batted an eye. Wallace, however, was the one he never worried about. Sometimes he really thought Wallace was a perfect son. He worked hard in school and in basketball. He made friends easily. He respected his mom and made time for his younger brother. Keith couldn't have asked for a better stepson. Nor could his daughter find a better friend. "Are you okay, son?" he asked Wallace.

Wallace shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't really understand what happened. I was playing pool with Dick, having a good time. Then Sean came over acting like an arrogant ass with no worries. Here he put his cousin up to planting bombs while he keeps his hands clean. It made me so mad. I couldn't think of anything but knocking that smug look off of his face. I hit him with the pool stick once and then just started wailing on him. I couldn't seem to stop," Wallace said. He rubbed a now bandaged hand over his face. "I didn't know I was capable of that." He seemed a bit horrified at his self-discovery. Keith understood. That horrible night when Aaron tried trapped his little girl in a freezer and set it on fire, Keith had never felt such rage. He wanted nothing more than to rid the planet of Aaron. No one was ever more smug or arrogant than Logan's father.

"It happens to all of us at one time or another. If you were sober, I'm sure you would've resisted your baser impulses," Keith said.

"I just had a few beers. I wasn't drunk," Wallace said.

"Any alcohol loosens inhibitions. It won't make someone do something contrary to their nature normally, but it often lifts our normal reigns on our self-control. I know you've been upset over Julie. You can't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have known. She was the perfect plant," Keith said.

Wallace nodded. But he didn't really want to talk about her. He just wanted to forget he ever met her. "What happens now? Do I have a record?" he asked.

Keith looked grim. "I'm sure Sean will want to press charges. If he does, you're looking at a first degree battery charge," Keith said. "I've already called Cliff."

Wallace looked ill. "Am I going to jail?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"No. You have no prior record. You're an outstanding member of the community. A star player at Hearst. You'll probably get probation. Cliff can plead it down. Don't worry. I've already paid your bond, so you'll be able to leave soon. Dick is waiting. I'm sure he called Logan," Keith said.

"Did you call Mom?" Wallace asked.

"I thought I'd wait and tell her in person. You go see her tomorrow after class," Keith said.

Wallace nodded in agreement.

Leo came in. "Sir, Logan is here. He didn't bring Veronica, but he wants to see you," he said.

"Send him in here. Have Dick come, too, please," Keith said.

A minute later, Dick and Logan came in. "Dick filled me in. Are you okay?" Logan asked, looking at Wallace's wrapped hands in concern.

"I'm okay," Wallace said. "Where's Veronica?"

"She was asleep. I thought I'd come down and find out what was going on before telling her," Logan said.

"Thanks for that. I'm really not up to dealing with her right now," Wallace said wearily.

"I figured," Logan said. He turned to Keith. "Is Wallace in real trouble?"

"It depends on Sean. If he wants to pursue this, Wallace will be brought up on charges," Keith said.

"Why wouldn't he? Wally humiliated him in front of the entire house. He'll be out for blood," Dick said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Keith said. "In the meantime, I want to meet with you three, Veronica, and Duncan tomorrow afternoon. Will you be done with class by four?"

They nodded. "What for?" Dick asked.

"We need to talk about Gory, and what we're going to do about Sean," Keith said, giving them a pointed look.

"Wallace doesn't need to be there," Logan said quickly.

"No, I don't. If there's anything I need to know, Veronica will tell me," Wallace said in agreement.

Keith was silent a moment. Then he said. "Fine. Call Duncan. Have him meet us at your place. If he's not up to it, we can meet at his house."

"Okay," Logan said.

"Wallace, you'll probably have a court date on Monday if the D.A. decides to file charges," Keith said.

A deputy came in and handed Keith a piece of paper. Keith looked at it. "Okay, Wallace, you can go now. You've been processed. I'll prepare your mother," Keith said.

"Thanks, Keith," Wallace said. He followed Logan and Dick out of the room.

"So what do you want me to tell Veronica?" Logan asked.

"That I had a psychotic break brought on by my lousy taste in women," Wallace said only half joking.

Dick snickered. "Dude, you totally lost it, so I'll back that!" Dick exclaimed.

"I don't think that'll satisfy her. It might make her do something foolish," Logan said.

"She already tasered Sean this week. Chip told me. Daisy was there," Dick said proudly.

"We've got to take that thing a way from her before it gets her in real trouble," Logan said with a shake of his head.

"You'd have better luck getting Mac's laptop from her," Dick said with a laugh. He threw his arm around Wallace. "Come on, Sugar Ray. I'll take you home."

*****_Back at the Beach House_*****

Logan went ahead and woke Veronica up when he made it home. When he told her what happened, her reaction was expected. "What? I'm going to kill Dick!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Dick was afraid you'd blame him," Logan said with a grin.

"He takes Wallace to a party, gets him hammered, and lets him get in a fight with the enemy! Of course, it's his fault!" she insisted angrily.

"From what I heard, it wasn't much of a fight. Sean didn't get in a single hit," Logan said, a note of pride in his voice.

"Don't sound impressed! Don't you dare encourage Wallace! I love that he's sweet and gentle. You guys have completely corrupted him!" Veronica complained.

"We have? Who's the one going around tasering people. Dangerous people, I might add," Logan said pointedly.

Veronica looked guilty for a minute. Then frowned. "No one would blame me. Sean is an arrogant bastard and deserved it," Veronica said.

"I think his smug demeanor is what set Wallace off. Dick said Sean taunted Wallace with mention of Julie," Logan said.

Veronica winced in sympathy. "I never got much of a chance to know Julie, but there was no signs at all. He really can't blame himself. I'm the least trusting person I know, and I wasn't suspicious of her. Duncan's pretty cynical these days and neither was he," Veronica said.

"I know. But it's got to burn. No one likes feeling like a fool," Logan remarked. "But I have worse news."

"Really? What?" Veronica asked.

"Your dad wants to have a little meeting with us, Dick, and Duncan tomorrow afternoon to discuss Gory. He wanted Wallace to be there, but I told him that wasn't necessary. I think he got my hint. Wallace agreed and told him that you'd let him know anything he needed to know," Logan share.

"Dad wants to talk to all of us all at once?" Veronica asked. "That can't be good."

"That's what I was thinking," Logan said. "So are you ready to go on this stake-out?"

"You don't have to go, Logan. I'll be fine," Veronica insisted

"I know you will be because I'll be there," Logan remarked. He grabbed a pillow off the bed.

"What's that for?" Veronica asked.

"You are the one getting paid. I'm going to sleep. I'll be next to you the entire time. I'm a light sleeper," Logan said with a smirk.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "My hero. I feel safer already," she said dryly. She grabbed her purse and led the way out of the room.

*****_The Next Day on Campus_*****

Wallace didn't feel like going to class. He decided, instead, to go downstairs and do his laundry. He had some chapters to read, so he took his books with him. There was no way he was going to do his laundry at his mom's this weekend. His discussion with her earlier that morning was bad enough. She had been so upset at his actions that she cried and kept asking where did she go wrong. It took a lot for him to convince her that it was an isolated incident that would never happen again. She wouldn't believe him until he promised to see a counselor to talk about his sudden rage issues. Wallace sighed in defeat. For a guy who couldn't even stand up to his mother, he wasn't sure at all how he managed to lose it so completely last night.

It was close to noon when he put his first load in the dryer. He looked up in surprise when Sean Sorokin walked in the room. He was blocking the only exit. Wallace looked nervously at him. The guy had a strip of white tape over his obviously broken nose. His face was covered with bruises. He looked like Piz did that day Logan lost it on him. Wallace still couldn't believe he had done that. No matter his suspicions about this guy, Wallace didn't want to be the type of man that did such a thing.

"I am really sorry, Sean. I honestly don't know what came over me," Wallace said before Sean could speak.

Sean looked at him in silent contemplation. He nodded. "I know. Can we talk?" he asked, surprising Wallace further. Wallace relaxed when he realized that Sean didn't seem determined to kick his ass. He went over to the table he was using and gestured for Sean to sit down in the open chair.

"Out of all Dick's friends, I think you'll be the most reasonable. Dick is as loyal as a puppy, so I know he won't really hear anything I have to say even though we're in the same fraternity," Sean said, a note of disapproval in his voice.

Wallace didn't know what to say to that, so he just nodded to indicate he was listening.

"I want to explain about Julie. Her family calls her Jules. She grew up chasing me and my brother Gory around. She idolizes us. She likes what we like and hates what and who we hate. She's like Dick in that way, extremely loyal. When Gory came back from Hearst full of tales of the abuse he'd experienced at the hands of certain students here, Jules was upset on his behalf. Gory never tells her things he might've done to incite. He always paints himself the victim. I know better. I know what an ass he can be. He especially doesn't handle it well whenever he feels beat by a woman. His hatred for Veronica Mars ran deep. I tried to joke about it with him, but it didn't work. Now I'm telling you this, so you'll believe me when I say you and your friends got a lot of things wrong. I'm not your enemy," Sean said sincerely. "However, my brother was. I know he hired a hitman to kill Veronica."

Wallace couldn't believe what Sean was confessing. "Why would you tell me that?" Wallace asked.

"Because I want you to trust me. Because I need someone to get through to your friends. I don't want things to keep going like this. Jules did not come here with me. She came here on her own. When my dad's right hand man gave us the name of the man he suspected killed Gory, she came unglued. Naturally, she had no idea about what Gory tried to do to Veronica. He only tells her things that paint him in a good light. We only had suspicions and no real proof. My dad and uncle said we had to wait because Gory could've just taken off. Wiedman being in town the week Gory disappeared could've been coincidence since he frequently came with Jake Kane on business," Sean shared. "This wasn't good enough for Jules. She's highly intelligent. Always been able to pick up anything very easily. Her skills range from hacking to fixing cars."

"Don't forget acting. She was a class A actress," Wallace added bitterly.

Sean nodded. "She wasn't acting completely, Wallace. When I got permission to track her down, I confronted her. She told me her plan. Duncan was immune to her appeal, but she thought you were cute and the only other single guy around Duncan."

"So she told you she was going to kill Wiedman?" Wallace asked sharply, not really wanting to discuss how she played him for a fool.

"No. She told me she was going to get the proof we needed. I didn't know she'd take matters in her own hands, especially not without consulting me," Sean said grimly. "I'm sorry she used you."

"Not as sorry as I am," Wallace said in disgust.

"I know last night I baited you. I'm sorry for that," Sean said apologetically.

Wallace kept getting one surprise after another. He felt conflicted. He knew he was talking to the enemy, but it had been Wallace and not Sean that had behaved like a crazy person last night. Looking at Sean's battered visage, Wallace couldn't help being angry with himself. Nor could he ignore the sympathy he instinctively felt for Sean. The guy may be an ass, but they really didn't know how guilty he was. Both Dick and Logan came off as real asses when he had first met them. "I am sorry for attacking you. I've never done anything like that in my life. I didn't know I was capable of that," Wallace said.

"Some of us discover things we didn't know we were capable of when we're pushed too far. I didn't plant any bombs or tell Jules to. However, the thought of your friends having killed my brother makes me really angry. Knowing that they've gotten away with it and are going on with their merry little lives fills me with rage. I want to beat someone senseless. But my dad told me if I got picked up by the police or charged with anything that he'd break both my legs. With my dad, that's no idle threat," Sean shared.

Wallace winced in sympathy. He guessed not all mob dads were like Jason's teddy-bear of a father.

"But what I want to know, Wallace, is if you can look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Did your friends have my brother killed?" Sean asked beseechingly.

Wallace gave him a straight look. "My dad is a homicide detective in Chicago. My stepfather is the Sheriff here. Do you honestly think I'd be party to anyone's murder?" Wallace replied.

"Maybe not. But from what I have learned, you are Veronica Mars best friend. Surely, she tells you everything," Sean said.

"Veronica and I are very close. But we let each other live our lives. She told me Gory was in hiding like the coward he was. I know she'd never approve of having anyone gunned down no matter who they were. She believes in the law. She's going to be an FBI agent," Wallace defended.

"Okay, but if she knew after the fact, would she report it? If it was either the man she loved or the man she used to love, would she tell?" Sean asked.

Wallace couldn't reply. Doubts were setting in. Sometimes he was better off not knowing. A part of him did have his doubts about his friends' actions. He knew Logan and Duncan were capable of things that he wasn't. He knew they'd done something to get Gory to leave Hearst. He also knew Dick would do anything they asked. Feeling a bit sick, he looked at Sean. "I honestly don't know. Veronica is not predictable," he said.

Sean nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to clear the air. If your brother disappeared, wouldn't you want to find out what happened to him? Wouldn't it bother you if the people responsible for his disappearance acted like it was nothing?" Sean asked.

"You don't know they're responsible for anything. You just said yourself that Gory was guilty of trying to kill Veronica and nearly killing Logan. He could very well be on the run," Wallace pointed out.

"True. I can't believe he'd go so long without contacting me, though," Sean said doubtfully.

"What if it was the only way he thought he could stay hidden and free?" Wallace suggested.

Sean looked thoughtful a minute. Then he said, "The truth will come out, Wallace. You need to quit putting your head in the sand and pretending you're not involved. You are. As long as you're friends with all of them the way that you are, you're involved. I understand loyalty. I admire it even. Just make sure you're loyalty to your friends doesn't come with too high a price." After saying that, Sean got up. "As far as you and I go, I'm not going to press charges. I'm not after you. I know you had nothing to do with my brother's disappearance. I just want the truth. Maybe you can help me find it."

Wallace watched him leave. Wallace may have told his dad and Sean that his friends were innocent. However, a part of him never could believe it. They had too many discussions without him. The talk going on today with Keith later was an example of that. He knew they wanted to protect him, and he appreciated their tact. A part of him understood why they'd have Gory killed. Logan and Duncan saw the world in greys. Veronica was more like him, but she loved her friends. They were her family. Wallace didn't think she had it in her to turn any of them in to the cops unless they were a continuous threat. Wallace thought about what he did last night. He didn't like the person he was becoming. He betrayed Jazmin, a truly wonderful woman. Now he was doing things he never would've believed. Wallace knew that he needed to make some major changes in his life. Things couldn't continue like this.

****_*At the Beach House_*****

Veronica couldn't believe she hadn't managed to corner Wallace yet today. He wouldn't return any of her calls. Nor was he in his room when she went by his dorm. She knew him well enough to know he was probably very upset with himself. The doorbell rung. Since the guys were out on the patio, she went to answer it. Her dad gave her a smile, so she relaxed a bit. "Come in," she said. Instead of complying with her offer, he grabbed her hand.

"Honey, I just want to know before I talk to everyone if you've told Logan about the baby," Keith inquired.

"No, not yet. We had an issue to get through first. I was thinking of telling him this weekend, though. But I'm not sure. He's acting overly protective enough. If he found out I was pregnant, he wouldn't let me help Eli and Jason on their new case," Veronica admitted.

"Honey, you can't keep this from him. You know he'll be upset if you keep waiting to tell him. Nor would he appreciate you putting yourself at risk for a case," Keith said.

"I'm in no danger. He even went with me last night on a stake-out. He insists on babysitting me like I'm a child. If he found out I was pregnant, he'd be even worse," Veronica explained.

"Only because he loves you. Don't do anything to hurt that love, sweetie. When you take it for granted, it can be lost," Keith advised.

"I'm going to tell him soon. I promise," Veronica assured him. She didn't want to risk losing Logan. She'd tell him when the timing was perfect. Being wrapped in cotton so early wasn't what she wanted, however. The news could wait a few more days.

Logan came into the room to see who'd arrived. Dick and Duncan were right behind him. They greeted Keith. Keith walked into the living room and sat down in a chair. "Have a seat. We need to clear the air," he said to them.

They exchanged looks. Feeling a bit nervous to have Keith's piercing intelligence focused on them, the boys sat down.

Veronica, however, was used to her dad and easily sat down on Logan's lap. "What's up, Pops?" she asked with a grin.

He gave her a silent, contemplative look. He couldn't use her pregnancy in this talk, but it was the reason he decided to go this route. "The time for secrets, evasions, and lies is at an end. The four of you are going to tell me the truth. Only the truth will help you now. Do you understand me?" he asked, looking them each in the eye.

They nodded. Dick looked a bit terrified. Veronica had lost her easy manner while Duncan and Logan carried guarded expressions. "I need to know. I cannot help you unless I know the truth. Did any of you have anything to do with Gory's disappearance? Is he dead?" Keith asked pointedly.

Dick wanted to throw up. He looked to Logan. Logan and Duncan looked at Veronica. They knew that it was up to her. Could she continuing lying to her father?

*****_TO BE CONTINUED*_****

_I hope since I've bombarded you with more chapters than usual this week, you'll forgive me if I don't update for a week or two. I've got to change gears and focus on "Ricochet". I've been neglecting it. Don't worry, though, I won't leave you waiting for long. Your thoughts and reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated._


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry I left you waiting so long for an update! April is a really busy month for me. I hope you enjoy this one. I was unsatisfied with the way chapter 20 ended, so I sort of re-shot the scene at the beginning of this chapter and added some more detail. If it's confusing, I apologize!**

Chapter 21: Keith Reacts

*****_At the Beach House Not exactly Where We Left off_******

Duncan entered the beach house a bit warily. He respected Veronica's dad, but he had no idea what Keith wanted. However, he had a bad feeling it involved him. When he got inside the house, he found Dick pacing in front of the TV, obviously stressed.

"This is not good! Not good at all! Why does your dad need to see us? Does he know about Gory? Does he?" Dick asked Veronica, an edge of panic in his voice.

"Relax, Dick. It'll work out. I'm going to go get something to drink," Logan said.

"My dad is not that scarey. You need to chill, Dick. You're making me dizzy with all the pacing. Sit down!" Veronica ordered. She smiled at Duncan when she noticed his arrival.

"Thank God you're here! Did you tell Daddy Mars something?" Dick asked anxiously.

"Of course not," Duncan replied.

"We're going to jail. Mac's going to kill me!" Dick moaned.

"Quit being a drama queen! You're getting on my nerves!" Veronica yelled.

The doorbell rang, and Veronica got up to answer it. Duncan went over to Dick and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Dick. You really didn't do anything. If anyone's going to get in trouble for anything, it's me," Duncan said.

"That's true. You are the one who first had Gory kidnapped and then killed," Dick said, relieved at the reminder.

Duncan looked sharply over his shoulder to see if Keith had overheard. To his relief, the Sheriff was focused intently on Veronica and had not even glanced their way.

Logan came into the room. He greeted Keith. They all sat down waiting to hear what Keith had to say. Only Veronica seemed relaxed as she sat down on Logan's lap and waited expectantly.

"I want you all to know that I am not here as the Sheriff but as Veronica's dad. I need you all to trust me. Trust me like you've never trusted anyone else before in your life," Keith said, giving them each an intent look.

"We trust you, Dad," Veronica said.

"I hope so because Sean has brought up some interesting questions. Questions that I need answered. Sean is too determined to find answers about his missing brother. I'm beginning to believe that Sean isn't wrong in his suspicions. I need you all to lay down your cards," Keith said. He looked at Duncan. "Did you have Clarence kill Gory Sorokin?"

Duncan looked a moment at his friends. Logan was prepared to go any direction Duncan wanted him to go in. Duncan could tell from his years of knowing him that Logan was with him no matter what he decided to say to Veronica's dad. Dick looked terrified. Suddenly, Duncan felt a strong sense of calm come over him. This was the end of the road. Maybe he needed to pay for the act that he could not take back. An act he still wasn't sure he wanted to take back. Maybe if he took responsibility, then it would finally be over and his family and friends safe. He looked Keith in the eye and answered honestly, "Yes, I did."

Veronica instinctively reached for Logan's hand. They both braced themselves for whatever happened next.

Not showing surprise, Keith turned to his daughter and Logan. "Did you know about what he did?" he asked them.

Feeling sick, Veronica answered, "Yes, we did."

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The four of them waited anxiously for his response.

*****_Wallace*_****

Wanting to appease his upset mother, Wallace went to see one of the school's counselors. He figured it was better to get it over with. He had an appointment to see a judge Monday, and Cliff told him showing initiative would win him favor. Even though Sean wasn't pressing charges, the judge could still come down on him if he wanted.

He was a bit surprised that the counselor that was available to see him was a large African American man in his sixties.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Addison. What can I help you with?" the man said in a friendly way.

"You're a counselor?" Wallace asked, thinking maybe he'd gotten the office wrong.

"Yes. I have my own practice, but I see students twice a week in the afternoons because Hearst is home. I was one of the first African Americans to graduate here over forty years ago. The sixties was a much different time," Dr. Addison said.

"Wow. Yeah, I can imagine," Wallace said.

"But you didn't come here to talk about me. What can I do for you, young man?" Dr. Addison asked.

So Wallace introduced himself and told him about the events that led him to seek out some help.

"I take it that turning to violence isn't something you normally do," Dr. Addison said.

"No. Never. Once I slugged my roommate because he had broken up with Veronica and was trashing her and that was the first time I'd hit anyone since junior high," Wallace shared.

"Veronica's important to you, isn't she?" Dr. Addison asked.

"Yes. She's my best friend. Now that her dad is married to my mom, she's my sister. There's really not anyone more important in my life since I'm single," Wallace said.

"And this Sean guy you attacked has been trying to harm your friends? He's behind this bomb situation that already killed someone? I heard about it on the news," Dr. Addison said.

"That's what we were thinking because he keeps accusing my friends of having something to do with his brother disappearing," Wallace said.

"Why would he think your friends had something to do with it?" Dr. Addison asked.

"His brother is a whack job. He did some really mean things to Veronica last school year and threatened to kill her and Logan when Logan beat the crap out of him. Logan's Veronica's boyfriend," Wallace clarified. "Sean's brother is the guy who hired a hitman to kill Veronica."

"When Logan was shot? That's the man the Sheriff wanted to question? The news seem to play that news conference over and over," Dr. Addison asked.

Wallace nodded.

"You and your friends have an exciting life. I can see why you might need someone to talk to. If things like that keep happening, it's a lot to take," Dr. Addison said.

"Exactly! I'm just sick of it all. Knowing I was so stupid that I couldn't see through Julie's act has really bummed me out," Wallace said his frustration obvious.

"Did you care about her?" Dr. Addison asked.

"I didn't know her long enough to care too much about her. I liked her a lot. She seemed so sweet. She was so different from my normal type. I thought maybe..." his voice trailed off.

Dr. Addison waited to see if he would add more. "You liked the idea of her," Dr. Addison observed.

"Yes," Wallace said, relieved the doctor seemed to get him so well. It was so easy to talk to this man. Wallace found himself happy that he decided to come.

"No one likes to be played a fool," Dr. Addison said.

"That's how I feel. Like a fool. And when I saw Sean all this anger just came out of me like a volcano. I'd had several drinks, so I wasn't thinking too clearly. I just wanted him to pay. I just couldn't imagine Julie doing such a thing unless she'd been talked into it," Wallace said.

"So you blamed Sean. That's natural, Wallace. I think the important thing is for you to understand what led you to losing your temper and what steps you need to take in the future to prevent such a thing," Dr. Addison said.

"I don't want to be the kind of guy that loses it like that. That's how Logan always was in high school and sometimes still is. He just reacts. He's very impulsive. Highly volatile at times. I'm not like that at all. I don't want to be either. I want to play basketball. Get my degree. Make my mom proud. I don't want to be the kind of guy people are intimidated by or avoid. I like being liked," Wallace said.

Dr. Addison gave him a thoughtful look. "It sounds like to me you've surrounded yourself with a group of people that are very different from yourself. Now that can be a very good thing normally. However, it seems like your friends have a very complicated life. You're allowing their life to become the focus of yours," he said.

"You know, you're right. I love my friends. They are great. I couldn't ask for better friends. But Veronica doesn't really need me like she used to. She's not alone anymore. In fact, none of my friends are that dependent on me. Some space could be a good thing," Wallace stated.

"Well, you just need to focus on what you said was important, your basketball and your studies. Create a circle of friends outside of them and their complicated life. I think you'll find some of the pressure will ease off. If you're happier, I'm sure they'll be happier, too," Dr. Addison told him.

"You're right. I can't go on like this. Sean found me today and told me he wasn't going to press charges. He told me that he had no idea what Julie was doing. He wants me to be like some emissary for him. I'm just sick of this entire mess," Wallace said tiredly.

"I think if you want to be free, keeping away from this Sean fella is a good idea. Whether he's guilty or innocent isn't the point. Either way would make your life complicated. You don't want to be in a position to defend this guy to your friends. That would make your life highly stressful," Dr. Addison said.

"Good point. Veronica would never believe it anyway. She's the most untrusting person I've ever met. She'd probably tazer me at the suggestion!" Wallace said with a laugh.

"Tazer you? She tazers people?" Dr. Addison asked in surprise.

"Well, she's very tiny and is a licensed private investigator. Her dad gave her one in high school. He's the Sheriff," Wallace said his pride evident.

"She sounds like an interesting gal. It's obvious you love her a lot," Dr. Addison stated.

"I do. She's the whitest white girl, but we've been through so much together. There's not much she won't do for a friend. Or for anyone really. Anyone who needs help," Wallace said.

"Those are the kind of friends to have. It makes sense that you'd be so protective and upset whenever someone threatened her," Dr. Addison said. "Isn't it really the possible threat against her that really upsets you?"

Wallace looked at him in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that. I was thinking about Julie, but I hadn't known her long enough for her to matter that much," Wallace said thoughtfully. "You're right. It does really upset me. Veronica pushes the limits all the time, and I'm usually helpless to stop her or protect her. Logan has about went nuts trying to. I don't usually let it get to me because I understand her need to always act. But when Logan almost died last year and knowing she was the target, it did change things. Now this guy's here making accusations. She's at risk again. There's nothing I can do," Wallace said.

"Veronica knows you love her, right?" Dr. Addison asked.

"Of course," Wallace replied.

"Maybe you should talk to her. Let her know how important she is to you, but explain that the stress of her life is getting to you. Tell her you need some space," Dr. Addison suggested.

Wallace thought about it. Veronica wasn't clingy or needy. She could survive without him for awhile. She had more friends now than she had back in high school when it was just the two of them against the world. Things changed. She would always be his family, but maybe getting a life outside of hers wouldn't be so bad.

*****_Back at the Beach House_*****

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Veronica. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret. Where did he go wrong? She kept so many things from him. She was going to be a mother and now she was involved in a murder cover up. He was so disappointed. He wanted so much more for her.

Veronica could read the disappointment in her father's gaze. It made her flinch. She got up from Logan's lap and went and knelt at her dad's feet. She took his hand. "I swear, Dad, I didn't know until after it happened," she assured him.

Duncan added, "I acted alone. I didn't even tell Logan. He was so upset at the hit on Veronica. He almost died. I didn't think Gory would stop and was afraid Logan would do something to ruin his life."

"So you decided to ruin yours an Lily's instead?" Keith asked bluntly.

For the first time, Duncan felt true regret and was unable to hold Kieth's gaze. He was silent for a moment. He sought to make Keith understand. "They were still in danger. My daughter was in danger. I just couldn't sit back and lose someone else I loved," he told Keith, not convincingly. He knew there was nothing he could say to make what he did okay, especially not to this man who loved the law.

Keith looked at Dick, Logan, and Veronica. "By keeping Duncan's little secret, you all are just as guilty in the eyes of the law. Accessories," he said to them. Then he looked back at Duncan. "Why couldn't you trust me, Duncan, to keep my daughter safe? Why would you think it was your place to protect _my_ daughter? I am trained to protect her. The law was on my side."

"My own sister wasn't safe in her own backyard. Veronica wasn't safe coming out of class. Hell, I wasn't safe walking out of my house. And poor CW wasn't safe in his own car!" Duncan exclaimed, getting angry the more he thought about it. "No disrespect, Sheriff Mars, but you play by the rules. How can you expect me to sit back and do nothing when they're are people that ignore the law?"

"They are other ways," Keith insisted tiredly. "But we can't go back. We can't change what has happened. All we can do now is move forward. We can't live with this threat over our heads. It won't end until Sean is convinced Gory is alive and leaves town."

Dick was so confused by Keith's remark that he forgot his fear of Keith. "How can a dead person be alive?" he asked.

Duncan looked at Keith and smiled, understanding what he meant. "A false trail," Duncan said. "CW told me he was working on that the day he died."

Keith nodded. "Exactly. I am taking a road trip. I'll take care of this. Quit antagonizing Sean. Avoid him as much as possible," Keith advised.

"I have him in class and can't always avoid him," Veronica said. She had gotten up while Keith was talking and sat back down on the sofa next to Logan.

"Well, you could at least refrain from inciting him by not tazering him," Logan said with a knowing smirk.

Veronica looked outraged. "I can't believe you just ratted on me to my dad!" she exclaimed.

"The time for secrets is over," Keith said. The looked he gave Veronica held a meaning only she understood. Feeling guilty, she looked away.

"You should just arrest me. I can't let you risk your career and your life for me. This is my mess," Duncan said.

"I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Veronica and Logan and their future as a family. You're not the only one that would do anything to keep your daughter safe," Keith said grimly, the note of resignation clear in his voice.

He got up. "Do not say a word about this to _anyone. _No one can know I'm involved. Do you understand?" he asked them. He waited for them each to nod. Then he looked at Veronica. "I'll be out of touch for a few days. If anyone asks, tell them I'm working on a special assignment for the Feds." He leaned down and kissed her goodbye. Then he left.

They all look at one another in silence for a moment. Then Dick let out a relieved sigh. "I feel like I just escaped a firing squad, dudes!" Dick exclaimed.

His friends laughed in agreement, glad to release the tension.

****_More to Come*_***

_Sorry this wasn't longer, but I wanted to give you an update! Let me know what you think. I always so appreciate all your reviews!_


	22. Chapter 22

**A note to Fluco 1 who left a review anonymously, so I can't reply: No, my stories are in no way a reflection of my life! A dark turn doesn't occur because I'm feeling dark. LOL! I had all these main plot lines for LoVe decided on before I even wrote the first chapter. The title of this story is called "Road to Epic" for a reason. How does a couple achieve epic status? By overcoming epic obstacles. I don't plan on making it easy for them. This story is much more complex than any of my other stories mainly because I wanted to expand my VM world that I created with the first story. It's not a commentary on my life or my moods. I will put LoVe through a lot in this story. At times, some of the readers will be upset, but I hope the emotional pay off will make it worth it. I just want to tell the story I envision. And I envision a LoVe story that is epic and hard and bound together with ties that no one and nothing can truly ever sever, not even themselves! I hope you will continue to read my story and go with me on the journey I have planned! **

Chapter 22: A Sad Goodbye

****_Later that Friday Night****_

After the stressful talk with her Dad, Veronica had taken a nap for a few hours. She had agreed to take the midnight shift tonight for Eli and Jason. Hopefully, it will take her mind off of other things. She was really stressed out, especially when Duncan announced after her dad left that he was getting his mother to take Lily out of the country until this situation with Sean was resolved. Although Veronica understood his reasoning, she hated that Lily had to leave.

Unlike her, Logan did not get a chance to take a nap and once again dragged his pillow along on the stake out. Veronica looked over at him in amusement. He had curled up with his pillow and promptly went to sleep as soon as she shut off the car. He insisted on going on the stake-outs. Veronica didn't have the heart to really fight him on it. She knew that if he knew she was pregnant he would not easily forgive her putting their child at risk. She would tell him as soon as this job was over. At least that was what she told herself whenever the guilt began to bother her. But it had only been a few weeks. She had barely gotten used to the idea herself.

She looked out at the client's house. The boyfriend was there now. A car slowly drove by and paused in front of the house. Veronica snapped a picture. It drove slowly away. That was the second time that car had driven by. It was close to 1am now. A few minutes later, the boyfriend came out of the house and drove off. Veronica opened a bag of chips and started munching. She was either sick to her stomach all the time or ravenous. She was taking a sip of her herbal tea when a car drove up to the front of the house and parked. Veronica sat up. She snapped a picture. When a man got out of the car, she snapped another picture and nudged Logan. He slept on. The guy went to the door and knocked on it. Veronica snapped yet another picture and grew concerned, especially when the client, Elizabeth, opened the door. The guy shoved his way inside the house.

"Logan! Wake up!" Veronica shouted. Logan woke up instantly. "Call 9-1-1! The guy's here. Give them the address." Before Logan had a chance to reply, Veronica reached down and grabbed her tazer and jumped out of the car.

"Damn it, Veronica!" Logan shouted. He pulled out his phone to dial as he opened the car. He gave the operator the address and quickly disconnected and caught up to Veronica. They heard shouting. Veronica tried to charge ahead, but Logan grabbed her arm. "Give me the tazer!" he ordered. Veronica reluctantly surrendered it to him. They made it to the door as the woman's scream pierced the night air. Logan jumped ahead to the doorway and peered inside. The man had the woman pinned against the wall by her throat. Instead of shouting out a warning, Logan slowly approached the man and jabbed the tazer into his back and dropped the man. He quickly flipped the man over and locked his arms behind his back. Resting his knee on the man's back to pin him down, he ordered, "Don't move! The cops are coming."

Veronica went to the woman and consoled her. "It's okay. You're safe. The police are coming," she told the woman. The woman was crying but was in control. "I'm Veronica. I work for the P.I. you hired."

"I'm so glad you were out there," Elizabeth said in relief.

"I'm going to go out to greet the cops and give them a heads up," Veronica said when the sirens could be heard.

"I got this guy," Logan told her.

Two deputies were getting out of their car when Veronica got outside. She didn't recognize them. She told them who she was and what was going on. They went inside to relieve Logan. She got out her phone to call Eli. She was explaining to him what went down when one of the deputies came out with the guy who was now handcuffed. He zeroed in on Veronica. "You bitch! This wasn't any of your business!" the guy yelled at her. Logan was behind them. He went to Veronica. Veronica said goodbye to Eli. "Eli's going to call Nico," she told Logan. They watched the guy get put in the backseat of the squad car.

The deputy came up to Veronica to get her statement. Veronica told them about the pictures she took. She walked across the street to her car to get the camera. The deputy went with her. She showed her P.I. license and then went through the photos with the deputy. Logan joined them and added his statement. Neither of them noticed the man in the backseat malevolently watching them.

Ten minutes later, Nico and Eli arrived on the scene. Nico immediately went inside the house to talk to the client. Eli looked at the perp still sitting in the backseat of the car. The guy looked angry. He walked across the street to Veronica. "Are you okay, V?" he asked her.

"Thanks to me she is," Logan said, obviously pissed. "Job not going to be dangerous, my ass!"

"It was fine. You got to be the hero and tazer the guy," Veronica said, putting her arms around his waist.

"Veronica could've just as easily wielded the tazer. After all, she's had more practice," Eli said with a grin.

Logan wasn't appeased. He just glared at Eli.

Veronica was pumped to have taken out a bad guy and wouldn't let his bad mood discourage her. It'd been a long time. She leaned up whispered, "Take me home, snookums. I'll let you work off some of that anger."

Eli snickered. Logan glared but turned to leave without further comment.

Logan was silent the entire drive home. Veronica tried to be sympathetic to his plight, but she couldn't. She felt great. It had been too long since she'd felt like this. She loved her life, but there was nothing like solving a case or taking down a bad guy. She frowned over at Logan. She wished he'd get it. When they got home, he doesn't say anything until they were in their room.

"I don't like this, Veronica," Logan complained.

Veronica stepped out of her shoes and pulled off her shirt. "You don't like what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. You working again. When you're a fully trained FBI Agent with trained FBI back-up, I'll be able to deal with you being put in danger. But not now. Not when things are already so stressful," he said.

Veronica let him talk and slipped out of her pants. He finally registered her state of undress. It distracted him a moment, but he plowed on. "If I hadn't been there, you could've gotten hurt!" he said with a frown.

"But you were there. Everything worked out perfectly," she said with a cheeky grin. "You have too many clothes on." She pushed him down on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Veronica, I want to talk about this!" Logan insisted.

"Well, I'm a woman of action," she replied. She slipped off her bra. "I thought that was something we had in common." She flashed him a seductive smile.

Logan finally shook off his annoyance and fear for her long enough to realize that she was trying to seduce him. He grinned. And just like that his annoyance fled. "Action? You want to see some action? I think I can arrange that." He moved quickly and flipped her onto her back causing her to laugh out loud.

"I do love a man who is full of surprises," she said coyly, her arms around his neck.

"I think I still have a few surprises left," he said. Instead of kissing her like she expected, he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. Veronica's eyes widened in surprise as she realized how much more sensitive her breasts were now that she was pregnant. Finally, one of the perks to being pregnant!

****_*The Next Day*_****

Daisy woke up early Saturday morning still feeling a wee bit guilty for what had happened Thursday night with Jason and the stake-out. He had to work most of the day Friday, and she only saw him in class. He smiled at her like always, but they hadn't really had a chance to talk. Daisy decided to do something that she rarely did. Since she knew she wasn't going back to sleep, she decided to make a breakfast for Jason and take it to him. For some reason, Daisy found herself wanting him to know she was more than just a spoiled, pretty face.

Two hours later, she rang the doorbell at Jason's. She had a basket full of fresh baked blueberry muffins and two coffees and one orange juice that she picked up at Java Hut. She had to ring the bell again before the door was opened. A half-naked Jason squinted down at her. When he realized who was at his door, he broke into a slow grin.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," he said. He stepped back to let her in.

Daisy turned to face him after she walked through the door. His disheveled appearance caused her heart to race. She had never seen him shirtless and unshaven. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She smiled. "I really like this look on you," she said coyly.

Jason rubbed his face. He grimaced at the growth he felt. He had to shave twice a day most days, and he didn't shave yesterday afternoon so his face was well on its way to beard status. "I was asleep. You're here kind of early. What time is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I woke up as soon as the sun rose. It's a bit after nine. I felt like baking, so I made you some muffins," she said, suddenly feeling shy. To cover the awkwardness she was feeling, she turned and walked to his kitchen. He trailed after her.

"That was really thoughtful of you. Give me a minute, and I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab a shirt," he said.

"Don't bother on my account," she said, flashing him a flirtatious grin.

Jason smiled and went into his room. He headed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed down his hair. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he didn't shave. Instead, he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

When he got back to Daisy, she had placed the muffins on a plate. "I didn't know you baked," he said.

"Every girl can bake-even the ones that can't cook. However, I can cook _and_ bake," she said smugly. "I brought you a coffee and juice, too."

"Thanks," Jason said. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he reached down and took a sip of the coffee.

"I really am sorry about purposely distracting you the other night when you were working. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your client," Daisy said apologetically.

Jason looked at her in surprise. "Hey, you don't owe me an apology. I wanted you there, so you _could_ distract me. Stake-outs are definitely not for me. I'm really glad I don't plan on making a career out of this," Jason told her.

"So you're not upset with me?" she asked a bit tentatively.

"Is that why you baked? You thought I was mad?" he asked, grinning.

Daisy felt embarrassed. "Maybe. I just don't want you to think I only care about myself," she admitted.

Jason swallowed the bit of muffin he had bit into. She always surprised him. He took a sip of the coffee to wash down the muffin. "Great muffin, by the way," he said. "Just so you know, I never thought you only cared about yourself. I know there's more to you than what you show. Just like there's more to me. It's fun getting to peel back the layers. And so far, I like all your layers." He pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

The kiss was just getting interesting when a voice interrupted them. "It's too early for this!" Jazmin complained when she came into the kitchen to see her brother making out with Daisy.

Jason lifted his head and grinned at his disgruntled sister. "Didn't I catch you and Eli kissing just last night? Did I complain?"

"Yes, actually you did!" she said, feeling vindicated.

"Is Eli here?" Jason asked. "Daisy brought breakfast."

"I brought breakfast for _you," _Daisy said with a frown.

"There's enough to share," Jason said, giving her a pointed look.

Jazmin wanted to turn her nose up at the offer, but she knew it'd annoy Daisy more if she took a muffin. She reached over and grabbed one. "I love blueberry muffins! Thanks, Daisy!" she said cheerfully. She couldn't help but enjoy Daisy's disgruntled expression.

"So is Eli here?" Jason asked again.

"He left already. He was too keyed up to sleep much. It was around one last night when Veronica called. They got the guy. He strong armed his way inside your client's house. Logan was with Veronica and held the guy until the cops arrived. Eli called Nico," Jazmin said.

"Why didn't he wake me up?" Jason asked.

"He figured someone should get some sleep. He'll tell you all about it when you go into the office today," Jazmin said. She opened the fridge to pour some juice. Then she left them alone.

"That's great. The case is over," Daisy said.

"Yes, what a relief! Now I will have more time to focus on you!" Jason exclaimed with a grin. "How about dinner tonight? I'll cook for you this time."

"Really? You don't have to do that. We can go out," Daisy said.

"I make a really great Chicken Marsala. Why don't you come over at seven? That will give me time to deal with work stuff and go shopping," Jason said.

Daisy smiled in pleasure. He was full of surprises.

*****_The Kanes Residence_*****

Logan, Veronica, Dick, Mac, Wallace, and Parker all went over to Duncan's house Saturday morning to say goodbye to Lily before she left with Celeste. It was a gloomy group that gathered at Duncan's door. Before they rang the bell, Mac said, "We probably should put on a happy face for Lily so that she won't be more upset. Make out like she's going to have a grand adventure or something with her grandma."

"She's going to Australia, right?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Logan answered.

"We can talk about kangaroos," Dick suggested.

Mac smiled at him and rang the bell. A subdued Duncan answered and welcomed them in. Lily ran up to the group very excited to see so many of her favorites all at once.

"Logie! Dick! Wally!" she yelled. But Veronica got to her first and picked her up for a hug.

"You are getting so big! I almost can't pick you up anymore!" Veronica said to her.

"I'm almost four!" she proudly exclaimed. "I'm a big girl now!"

"Yes, you are," Logan said and took her from Veronica.

While they were smothering Lily with attention, Veronica walked over to a clearly dejected Duncan.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected," he replied grimly. He looked over at his daughter surrounded by so many people who loved her. He wanted that for her always. Maybe Keith was right. His arrogance and short-sightedness has put his life with her at risk. Nothing mattered more than her. She was the most important thing in his life. She was Lily, Meg, and himself wrapped up in one beautiful, precocious package. "I've really made a mess of things," he said to Veronica.

"It was not a mess you created alone. Remember, this all started with me. A video of me. I pissed off Gory first. Then Logan. So don't take this all on yourself," Veronica said quietly. She gave him a hug.

Celeste appeared. "It's time for us to head to the airport," she told Duncan.

"Dick, you and Logie need to come wif us!" Lily said excitedly. She clapped her hands at the idea. "Grandma, can they come, can they?"

"I'm never going to be her favorite, am I?" Veronica said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. When she's older and realizes how ridiculous Dick is and depressing Logan is, you'll be the favorite!" Duncan assured her with a grin. He threw his arm around her shoulder in consolation.

Logan and Dick distracted Lily from disappointment by explaining that Mac and Veronica would cry and be lonesome without them. "Don't cry, Mac!" Lily said, instantly concerned. She gave Mac a hug.

Wallace said, "Don't forget me! I want you to get a picture of the biggest, baddest kangaroo that you can find."

Lily seemed excited at the prospect. Duncan walked over to her and pulled her out of the group. He hugged her against him. He had never spent more than a night away from her since he took her from the hospital. Letting her go so far away from him for an undetermined amount of time really upset him. However, the alternative was more than he could bear. A bomb was planted on his mother's car. It was obvious that the Sorokins didn't care who got killed in their vendetta against him. He just couldn't let Lily take any such risk. A few weeks away from her was a small prize to pay to know that she was safe.

"I will talk to you every night on the computer, so you can see me," he told her. "Have Grandma call me anytime you want to talk to me, okay, sweetheart?"

"'Kay, Daddy. I'll buy you a present, too," she said happily. Duncan sat her down, and they all walked out to the car. His driver had already checked the car carefully for devices and had been instructed to make no stops before the airport. Of course, Jake had already hired people to check the jet and tightened up security everywhere. They would have guards with them on the trip. No expense would be spared to keep them safe. He carried her to the car where everyone gave her one last kiss goodbye.

Parker held back. She felt a bit awkward. She and Duncan were in that almost dating stage but not quite together. She felt really bad for him, but she was unsure of her place. As the car drove off, Duncan walked next to her and took her hand. "I'm really glad you came," he told her. She smiled. They all stood and stared morosely after the car until it disappeared.

Veronica started crying. She felt very emotional. Logan hugged her close and tried to comfort her.

"Hopefully, she won't have to be gone too long," Duncan said to Veronica.

"Surely this will be over soon," Parker added.

"It's only a matter of time before Sean does something to implicate himself," Logan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Wallace said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Veronica stopped crying. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Wallace shared with them his conversation with Sean the day before. They all listened without comment until he said, "I am no longer convinced Sean orchestrated this."

Logan scoffed in disbelief. "There is no way a brother of Gory's is innocent. No way. That's not how it works in mob families. Ask Jason," Logan said.

Duncan remained grim and silent.

Veronica laughed in disbelief. "Please tell me, you're joking, Wallace? And by the way, what the hell were you thinking attacking Sean and making yourself a target? I have enough to worry about without worrying about you getting hurt!" she admonished.

"I'm not the one that goes around making enemies everywhere I turn. I was drunk. What's your excuse?" he snapped at her. Before she could respond, he continued, "I am sick of this drama. I'm sick of you making enemies everytime you turn around. You are incapable of not putting yourself at risk. Just last night, you were confronting an angry boyfriend. Yes, I already heard about that."

"I've learned my lesson. Logan was with me last night. I was perfectly safe," Veronica argued defensively.

Logan ignored his instinct to come to her defense mainly because Wallace rarely got upset with Veronica and could sometimes get through to her when he could not.

"Congratulations, Veronica. One time you _actually_ had back-up. However, I bet it was only because Logan insisted on going," Wallace said pointedly. He looked at Veronica who immediately looked guilty. "I'm right, aren't I? If Logan hadn't insisted on going, you would've plowed ahead solo and confronted the guy by yourself. Don't you know what it does to us, the people who care about you, when you go around looking for trouble?"

"I don't look for trouble," she insisted.

All of her friends looked at her in disbelief, even Parker. She squirmed under the scrutiny and didn't argue.

"Maybe everyone should consider the fact that Sean is innocent. We all know that women are just as capable of being devious and clever as a man," Wallace looked at Veronica just in case no one knew who he was referring to. "Maybe Julie _did_ act alone."

Mac spoke for the first time. "Consider this, Wallace. If Sean isn't innocent, he's even more diabolical than we thought. By not pressing charges and trying to get you on his side, he's dividing us. If he _is_ the mastermind, it's a bold move," she said.

"Don't go over to the darkside, Wally-world!" Dick joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Wallace, however, was disgusted with the entire mess and wouldn't be moved. "Whatever. I don't want to be involved in any of this," Wallace said and turned to leave.

"What did I say?" Dick asked in surprise at his behavior.

Mac put her arm around his waist and hugged him. "Don't worry about it, hon," Mac said. "Let's get going." They said goodbye to the rest of their friends and left. Parker had came with them, so she gave Duncan a hug and whispered something to him. He thanked her for coming and promised to call her later.

"I don't understand," Veronica said after it was just the three of them.

"Understand what?" Duncan asked.

"What's going on with Wallace. I've never seen him like this. He's really upset with me. He believes Sean. I could tell," Veronica said, the hurt apparent.

"Don't take it personally. It's not easy being your best friend. He worries," Logan said.

"Wallace never yells at me," Veronica said sadly.

"We're all stressed," Duncan stated. Then he added, "You know Mac has a good point. If Sean is guilty like we're convinced, it was a bold move to get at Wallace that way."

"Wallace always wants to believe the best in people. He's not like us," Veronica said.

"Exactly. Sean knew that. I'm sure Julie picked up on that right away. He was an easy target in some ways," Duncan said.

"Let's hope your dad's plan works," Logan said. "Trina's about to give birth in a week or so. I'd hate to bring a child into this world with this kind of threat hanging over our heads. Worry about her is enough to keep me up at nights."

"That's why I had to get Lily out of here. I hate being separated from her. But I'd hate it more if something happened to her. I'd never forgive myself. Having a baby like Trina soon will have in this mess isn't good. Remember, Lily was at the beach house asleep last year when Gory was throwing bricks through the house," Duncan reminded them.

Logan's expression darkened at the reminder while Veronica's got pale. A wave of nausea hit her. She wished they'd shut up.

"This needs to be resolved before Trina has her baby. She's not sure if she wants to keep her baby or not, but I don't want this mess to factor into her decision," Logan said.

Veronica suddenly ran into the house as she lost her battle with her stomach. She made it to the downstairs bathroom just in time.

"Veronica's so stressed about this, she can't even keep food down. I'm worried about her," Logan said as they walked into the house to check on her.

"This will end soon. One way or another," Duncan said.

"I hope your right," Logan replied grimly. He didn't like his sister or Veronica being at risk like this. If something happened to her, he'd got nuts. Logan silently prayed that Keith's plan would work.

*****_Chapter End*_****

_Those of you that are angry at me and/or Veronica about her still not telling Logan, I want to remind you that not much time has actually passed. Only two weeks really. Logan will know for sure in 2 or 3 chapters. Sorry!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Couples' Night

***_**Friday Evening*_****

Parker debated all afternoon on what she could do to cheer up Duncan. She knew that saying goodbye to his daughter had to be one of the hardest things he had done, especially since he didn't know how long she would have to be gone. Their relationship was still new, so she wasn't yet confident of her place or what he would want or even appreciate from her. However, it wasn't in her nature to not try and help someone she cared about. She decided for a casual approach. Bringing by a pizza to share with him wouldn't be too pushy. At least that's what she hoped. Both Jazmin and Mac had plans for the evening, so she had nothing else to do. Parker didn't know if she should call and ask him or not. When she was depressed, she often avoided people. But people were always what made her feel better.

Deciding to take a risk, she stopped and bought a large supreme pizza to take by to him. Most men she knew liked supreme. She had developed a habit at a young age of picking off toppings she didn't like. It saved time and arguments over food toppings growing up.

When the doorbell rang, Duncan got up to answer it. He had seen all his friends today, and his dad was out of town for the weekend. He looked through the peek hole and smiled in surprise when he realized it was Parker. He opened the door. "This is a nice surprise. Come in. I was meaning to call you," he said.

"I hope it's okay that I just dropped by like this. I thought you might be feeling a bit lonely with your mom and Lily gone," Parker said. "I brought dinner. Have you ate yet?"

"Actually, I haven't, so I'm really glad you stopped by," Duncan said, offering her a grateful smile. He had wanted to call her, but he didn't feel that he was good company. Now, however, she was here, and he felt better already.

He led her into the kitchen and got out some plates and napkins. "What would you like to drink? Coke? Beer? Water?" he asked.

"Whatever you're having," she replied. She sat down the box and opened it up.

Duncan got out two ice cold beers. "It seems like forever since I've had a beer and pizza. Mom doesn't like Lily to eat pizza," Duncan said. He sat down next to her and handed her a beer.

"My first semester at Hearst I ate it all the time. When I went home, I stayed away from it for awhile. No one makes pizza back home like Mr. Cho does," Parker said. She dished them both out a slice.

They ate in companionable silence. Duncan liked the fact that they were able to do that. It was something he had always been able to do with Veronica. She loved to eat, and he had loved to watch her relish in the art of eating. With her, it had been an art form. Meg had barely ate. Jazmin had a healthy appetite, but she had such perfect manners. She was as different from Veronica as any girl he'd ever known. Parker was more like Meg in personality, but at times he saw a much more outgoing side to her. Then she reminded him of Veronica. Duncan knew that it was past time for him to quit comparing all women to Veronica. The person Veronica was now didn't fit him. He knew that. But the memory of the girl she was before Lilly died still haunted him at times. If he hadn't been so hell bent on recapturing what they'd had before Lilly died, maybe he would've been a better boyfriend to Meg. Maybe she'd still be alive and his daughter would have her mother with her. Sometimes that thought kept him awake at night.

Parker finally spoke and broke him out of his nostalgic musings. "What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked.

"I was thinking how nice it was to share a simple meal like this with a pretty girl. It seems like it has been forever," Duncan said. "The lengths I've had to go through to get you to finally spend time with me!" he teased.

Parker smiled at the compliment. She felt relieved that he was happy about her impromptu drop by. "I'm glad. I thought you could use it and the company. I hate what you've had to go through lately," she told him. She lightly touched his arm in consolation.

"Well, it's mostly my fault. I'm the reason the Sorokins are hell bent on revenge," Duncan said, a note of self-loathing in his voice.

"People are responsible for their own actions. You for yours and Sean and his family for theirs. Your friend's death is not your fault. You didn't plant a bomb or make them go that route. As my grandma always told me growing up, 'Don't borrow trouble.' Don't take things on you that don't belong there. We all mess up. None of us are perfect. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and move on. Teach our children what we've learned," Parker said.

Duncan looked at her in amazement. Her complete acceptance of him and what he had done floored him. She was always surprising him that way. It'd been such a long time since he'd felt that kind of acceptance from a woman. Only from Lilly really. His sister was never one to cast stones on him even though their parents always blamed her for everything. Without giving it much thought, he leaned over and kissed her. It was a kiss of friendship and admiration. A kiss that wasn't allowed to turn into anything else before he pulled back. "Thank you, Parker. You can't know how much your acceptance means to me," Duncan said.

"I'd like to think I could be a good friend to you if you'd like," she said.

"I think I'd like a whole lot more than friendship from you, Parker Lee. I'm starting to find it harder and harder to resist you," Duncan confessed. He gave her a look that spoke volumes.

Parker felt her body grow a bit warm at his heated glance. She took a risk and leaned forward to kiss him. This time she opened her mouth slightly to let him know that a kiss of friendship wasn't what she was hoping for.

Duncan took the hint and gave her the kiss she wanted. Before the kiss got out of hand, he pulled back. They gazed at each other in wonderment. He grabbed her hands in his, and they stared at each other. Duncan brushed a hand across her face. "I am crazy about you, Parker," he confessed.

Parker gave him a searching look before replying. Was she ready to get close to another man again? The pain of Piz's abandonment still stung. "You're pretty amazing yourself. Piz really hurt me. We have to go slow," she told him.

"We can go as slow as you like. I know you'll be worth waiting for," he said.

Her brilliant smile warmed him. Finally, something in his life was falling into place.

*****_Jazmin and Eli*_****

Jazmin was waiting for Eli outside of the maintenance building on campus. She hadn't got to spend much time with Eli due to the case they just wrapped up. When she slept over his place, she'd be asleep when he got in, and sometimes he'd be gone when she got up working on the case. Now that it was over, she was determined that they spend some quality time together. She was sending a text message to her brother when a voice called out to her. She looked up and saw David walking toward her. Feigning a friendly smile, she said, "Hello," as he came up to her.

"I'm glad that I ran into you. How have you been?" David asked.

"Fine. And you?" she asked politely.

"Good. I wanted to apologize to you. I know I was an ass the last time we saw each other. I don't take rejection well," he admitted with a rueful smile.

Jazmin was relieved at his overture and gave him a genuine smile. "I hope we can be friends," she offered. "I know what it's like to be in a new place and not know anyone. That was me last year."

David's expression brightened at her warm smile. "I could never disappoint a beautiful lady," he told her. "I'll be seeing you." Jazmin waved goodbye, feeling good about their encounter. She hated conflict.

Eli was coming out of his building and saw David walking away from Jazmin. He couldn't prevent the annoyance and possessiveness that came over him at the thought of another guy sniffing around her. He didn't like Wallace's roommate. A guy that went out of his way to appear like a harmless cowboy had to be hiding something. Eli's suspicious nature refused to take his Texas Southern charm at face value. He went to Jazmin. "Was he bothering you?" he asked her, his annoyance obvious.

Jazmin rose when she saw him. "Actually, he was very nice. He apologized for being a jerk the last time I saw him," she said.

"He was a jerk to you? What did he do?" Eli asked, his fist clenched at the thought of anyone being less than cordial to her.

"It was nothing. He just didn't like the fact that I'd rather date you than him," she said, giving him a teasing grin. She put her arms around his neck. "Are you jealous?"

"Of that dumb cowboy? Hardly," he scoffed.

"I kind of like you all jealous and protective. It's kind of sexy," she said. She leaned closer to him and nibbled on his ear, knowing the affect that would have on him.

A low growl erupted at her boldness. "I don't like other guys sniffing around you," he admitted. Then he punctuated that confession with a passionate kiss, feeling the need to remind her that she was his.

Jazmin pulled back, breathing heavy. "This is too public a place for a kiss like that," she said looking around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. PDA wasn't something she ever did.

Eli laughed at her sudden shyness, finding it sweet. "It's not my fault your irresistible. You started it!" he accused, taking her hand, so they could walk to his car. "Did you drive?"

"No, I came to campus with Parker. She was working up her courage to go see Duncan when I last saw her," Jazmin shared.

Eli gave her a quizzical look. "Does that bother you? Her dating your ex?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Jazmin, of course, saw through his attempt at casualness. The subject of Duncan Kane was never a topic he could be casual about. She laughed. "No, not at all. I don't care who Duncan dates. Parker would be a good match for him," she said.

"He cares who _you _date," Eli said. "He doesn't like you dating me."

"Well, that's his problem. Not mine and not ours. Not unless you try to make it our problem. Duncan and I broke up several months ago. I never loved him. If I did, I wouldn't have been able to move on so quickly and date Wallace," she said.

Eli gave her a sour look. He didn't like to be reminded of the other guys she had been with before him. He hadn't been able to even think about another girl since he first met her a year ago. He didn't reply to her comment.

Jazmin waited for him to say something. When they made it to his car, he opened the passenger door for her. She looked at his grim face and realized he was upset. She reached out and touched his face. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you upset with me?" she asked, puzzled.

"No. I just don't like to be reminded that I wasn't your first choice," he said. He turned to go to the driver's side of the car.

Jazmin was stunned by his comment. She got in the car and stopped him from starting the car by putting her hand on his. "Eli, we need to talk about that. Look at me," she ordered.

Eli looked up at her expectantly. "It's okay. I know I'm lucky that a girl like you would even look twice at me. I shouldn't have said that," he said, not wanting to upset her. They hadn't been dating long enough for a true disagreement. He had waited too long for her to let anything come between him, especially not his stupid insecurities or jealousies.

"You were _always_ my first choice, Eli. Don't you know that by now?" she said earnestly. "I wanted you from the first day we met. But you were so intense and so abrasive with me. I didn't know how to handle a guy like you. You didn't seem to want me, remember?"

Eli frowned at the reminder of what an ass he'd been when they met. She'd already met and liked Duncan, and he'd been insanely jealous from the start. "You were already dating Duncan when we met," he reminded her.

"It's not my fault I met him first. But no man has ever made me feel so much so fast the way you have," she said, wanting him to understand how important he was to her.

"I get you hot, huh?" he teased.

She blushed at his comment and his searing look. "You know that you do," she said. He leaned over and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him close. Their tongues dueled for dominance. He kissed her like he would never get enough of her. Once again, she pulled back and looked at him. "I love you, Eli Navarro," she said softly. "I really do. And I don't want you to ever feel like you're not good enough for me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that."

Eli felt a lump in his throat at her words. She had never told him before that she loved him. Not even when he said it to her. He hadn't minded because he had just been so grateful to be with her. Now, however, after hearing the words, he realized that a part of him had been waiting for her to say it. Feeling emotional, he cleared his throat before replying. "I love you, Princess. More than anyone or anything." Then he kissed her once again, wanting her to know how much she meant to him. When he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get inside of her soon, he ended the kiss. "We need to go somewhere more private before I make love to you right here in the car," he said.

Jazmin took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing pulse. She smiled at his words. She loved the affect she had on him. Reaching over to grab the seatbelt, she felt a burst of happiness flow through her. No matter what else was going on in her life being with Eli made her feel so much better. She had been waiting her entire life to feel this way. When he reached over to hold onto her hand after they pulled out, she smiled happily at him. No guy she'd ever been with had ever felt such a need to constantly touch her. It made her feel so special, so loved. He may look rough, but he was so sweet with her, so loving. She never was allowed to forget for one moment that he treasured her. It was like he had been waiting his entire life to love her. Duncan may make more sense on paper, and Wallace may have been the safe choice in some ways. However, both guys disappointed her. The very nice Wallace had betrayed her. With Eli, no part of her doubted him. He may not look like a Prince Charming, but he was hers.

She looked over at him and said, "You know I am very lucky to have found a guy like you. A guy who makes me feel so treasured."

Eli gave her that slow, sexy smile of his. It never failed to make her melt. "Lucky for you, I love Italian," he teased.

Her laughter rang out. Eli smiled a smile that few ever saw. A smile of pure joy.

****_*Dick and Mac*_*****

Dick went over to see Mac feeling restless and out of sorts. Mac was on her laptop in the living room when Dick came in. She smiled to see him. "I'm glad you came by. We have the house to ourselves this evening," she shared happily.

Dick nodded and sat down next to her. Mac frowned. He usually would've had his shirt off by now if she told him they were alone. "What? Tired of me already? Have we already become like an old married couple?" she joked, expecting him to either laugh or looked horrified at her suggestion. When he did neither but picked up the remote, she grew concerned. She nudged him and asked, "Dick, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Dick looked at her and shrugged. "I'm okay. Things have just been kind of sucky lately, especially at the house," he shared morosely.

He was so rarely in a bad mood that Mac was taken aback. She had gotten so used to him letting everything role off his back that she took his congeniality and laid back nature for granted. She moved closer and took the remote from him. Turning off the TV, she said, "Please tell me what's bothering you. I hate seeing you so down."

"The guys at the house are giving me a hard time. Some of them are really mad about Sean being accused of stuff. Then since Wallace attacked him, they've gone ape-shit. A few have always resented the fact that I have close friends outside of the fraternity. Like I'm betraying them or something. I'm sick of defending myself. Defending my friends. I'm thinking of quitting," Dick admitted.

Mac waited a few beats before replying. Although as a rule, she hated frat guys and frat-boy mentality, she knew how much Dick loved it. He loved being a part of something with tradition and structure. He had no family to speak of and loyalty was bred into his bones. He loved the entire Greek system, and she knew he would seriously hate it if he walked away.

"Well, I can understand why your fraternity brothers would be angry. They can't really understand why your high school friends are so important to you. You can't really blame them for that. If Wallace had been another guy you didn't know attacking one of your fraternity brothers, you'd be just as angry as them," she said.

Dick nodded and gave a loud sigh. "Yes, you're right. But it wasn't some other guy. It was Wallace. He never gets mad about anything. He's kind of like me that way. That's why he's so cool to hang out with it. Logan, Duncan, and Veronica are always so intense and easily worked up about stuff. Wallace just goes with the flow. He'd have never acted like that if he hadn't been drinking. The booze combined with all the shit that's been going on was just like too much, ya know?"

Mac nodded and rubbed his shoulders to let him know she understood and was listening. She had to hide her smile. Not even for a second did it occur to Dick to be upset with Wallace for putting him in this position. His absolute loyalty always astounded her.

"I sort of wanted to hit Sean a time or two myself. This is some insane shit we're having to worry about. Sweet Lily having to leave town just so we don't have to worry about her being blown to smithereens. It's crazy. I hate it! And I just can't deal with my fraternity brothers giving me such crap because I can't really explain everything to them. Not to their satisfaction anyway. I'm mean Chip gets it, I think, but no one else really," Dick said.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Always," Dick replied.

"I think you shouldn't quit something you love because of a shithead like Sean," Mac said.

Dick's eyes widened at Mac's use of profanity. "You said shit!" he exclaimed. Then he grinned, obviously pleased by her crassness.

"I also think that you need to use some of that famous Casablancas charm to win over your fraternity brothers. Start sharing with them about Julie, the mad bomber, using Wallace and him feeling like a chump. Remind them that she _is_ Sean's cousin. Plant some doubts about Sean without actually saying anything against him. If you come out against him because of your non-Greek friends, they are honor bound to defend him. However, if you just share some crucial details and let them draw their own conclusions, you'll find more of them looking at him with distrust. I guarantee," Mac advised.

Dick grinned at her. "You've been hiding your deviousness from me! I knew you were like a genius, but I didn't know you could compete with Ronnie as the master manipulater," he said, pleased at seeing a new side to her.

"I am Q to her Bond for a reason," she replied smugly. "Besides, guys are fairly easy to lead-no offense. Now conniving bitches, that's another thing."

"You said bitch! You're turning into a bad girl! It's so hot!" Dick exclaimed. Then he wondered, "What bitch are you referring to?"

"Madison Sinclair, of course. I have to go to a family brunch tomorrow. It's with both families, so I know she won't be able to get out of it," Mac shared. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure. I can handle Maddy. Lots of practice dealing with her bitchiness. I'm like immune by now," Dick said proudly.

"Good. Do you want me to order some Chinese? I'm hungry," Mac said.

Dick agreed, feeling a ton better. Mac always made him feel so good about himself. Just one of the many reasons why he loved her. After she ordered some food, she said, "So it'll be at least a half hour before delivery. Whatever will we do until then?" She gave him a saucy grin.

He returned it with a wolfish grin of his own, knowing what she wanted from him. "I can think of something," he said. She giggled as he covered her body, pressing her back onto the couch.

*****_Jason and Daisy*_*****

Daisy was a bit nervous as she rang Jason's doorbell. She had never liked a guy as much as she liked him. However, her natural inclination was to be wary of all men, especially a guy like him. He was too smooth, too confident. Too much like her in so many ways. But he was just different enough to keep her guessing, to keep her interested.

Jason greeted her at the door with a warm smile. He cast an admiring look as he took in the outfit she had on. She wore a very short black dress with a square bodice. "You are too beautiful for words," he said, giving her a whistle. "Come in. Dinner is almost ready. Just a few light touches."

She followed him into the kitchen and watched him finish getting everything ready. "Can I help?" she asked.

He gave her two dishes to take to the table and followed her with two more. "Have a seat while I get out the wine," he said.

Daisy sat down and watched him move around the kitchen. He seemed so comfortable. Not awkward like most of the men she'd known. Chip could barely find the refrigerator most days. "You seem at home in the kitchen," she remarked.

"I have an Italian grandmother who believed that I couldn't trust American girls to keep me properly fed," he said, flashing a fond smile at the thought of her.

"The grandmother who hosted Veronica and Mac over the summer in Italy?" she asked.

"Yes. She's a special lady. She's mainly the reason Jazmin was allowed to come to school here. My grandfather can rarely refuse her anything," Jason shared.

Daisy didn't really want to talk about Jazmin, so she changed the subject. "You know, no man has ever cooked dinner for me," she confessed.

Jason looked surprised. "Really? That just goes to show you what idiots you've dated before me," he bragged.

"You know I dated your good friend Wallace, right?" she pointed out.

"Well, Wallace has his good qualities, but he can also be an idiot when it comes to girls. He did kiss another woman while dating my sister," Jason said, annoyed at the memory.

Daisy did know that, but she was still surprised. Wallace never seemed like the type to stray. His ex must've been some girl. She didn't comment further but took a bite of the Chicken Marsala. Relieved that she wouldn't have to lie, she said, "Hmmm. This is really good. I'm impressed."

"You don't have to seem so shocked!" he exclaimed as he took a bite himself. He chewed with an obvious sense of satisfaction. He loved it when something he worked on turned out the way he anticipated.

They had a very nice dinner. Each shared a little bit more about themselves. Both were pleased to discover they had the same taste in music. Jason loves Blues, but he could rarely get his sister to go to any of the Blues clubs in Chicago. Daisy shared how her dad had been a huge fan and had passed on his love to her. The music always made her think of him and the good times they had together.

After they finished eating, Jason put in his favorite B.B. King CD and held out his hand, so they could dance. "Here?" Daisy said in surprise.

"Sure. Why not? It's just the two of us," Jason replied with an easy smile.

She got up and took his hand and let him pull her close.

"It's a good way for me to get my hands on you," he teased.

She laughed and pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Are you that desperate to get your hands on me?" she asked coyly.

"You have no idea," he said. Then he pulled her back against him, and she rested her head against his chest. They fit together perfectly. For several minutes they swayed gently to the music, letting it wash over them.

After the song ended, Daisy looked up to see Jason look at her with longing. She rose up and kissed him. He returned her kiss with fervor, pulling her even closer against him. After a few minutes, he backed her up to the couch and slowly eased her down on it, never stopping or slowing the kiss. She allowed him to lower her onto the couch, enjoying the feel of his body cradled against her softness. He released her lips and moved his mouth down her neck, kissing it softly. She wanted his lips back and tugged him back up to her mouth. The kiss grew even more heated.

Jason broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. "God, can you kiss!" he moaned in admiration.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a satisfied grin. She pulled him back to her and the kissing continued. It wasn't long before he reached his hand into her bodice to squeeze her breast. She moaned in pleasure at his touch. Just when he was about to bare her breasts-it'd been too long since he'd seen them-she pushed him back and sat up.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I appreciate the dinner, but I didn't come over here to sleep with you," she told him, trying to get her own racing pulse under control.

Jason sat back a bit, trying to calm down. He pushed down his instant protest and smiled easily. "Why not? I can tell you want me," he said.

"Of course, I want you. What woman doesn't?" she said, shrugging carelessly. "But that's not the point. I'm not going to be one of your easy conquests."

"Easy? I've told you before there's nothing easy about you!" he protested. "I can barely sleep for want of you!"

Daisy smiled in delight at his confession. She leaned forward to kiss him. Before the kiss got out of hand, she broke it off. "I really like you, Jason, but I don't want to have sex yet."

"We've slept together before, so I'm having trouble understanding your hesitancy," Jason admitted, struggling to figure out her angle.

"I don't mean to be a tease. But you know how things worked out before," she replied, sitting up all the way and moving her feet to the floor. "You walked away and basically forgot it happened. That hurt me. I'm not trying to punish you, Jason. I'm really not. It's not easy for me to forgive anyone, but I have. However, forgetting will take a bit longer."

Jason gave her a contrite look. "I really am sorry about that. Life gets crazy sometimes. It wasn't because you were so forgettable. I was an idiot. I really regret it," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know you do," she said, laughter in her voice as she eyed his erection.

Jason actually flushed at her jab and looked. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap and threw a glare her way. "Not just because of _that_!" he insisted.

"Maybe not. But I know it makes it a bit harder for you. And I can appreciate it," she said. "I like sex, Jason. And I really liked sex with you. I think if we wait and get to really know each other this time, it could be even better. We could have something special. I'm tired of not being a guy's first choice. I think I deserve more than I've been holding out for from guys."

Her frankness surprised them both. For the first time in her life, Daisy felt like maybe pleasure shouldn't be all there was to a relationship. The physical shouldn't be the center. Jason made her feel so many things. It scared her. She wasn't going to give herself to him again unless she was convinced she truly meant something to him. This guy could really hurt her; she wasn't going to let him.

Jason's look softened at her confession. "You should never settle, and I don't want you to," he said.

"I should go," she said, getting up.

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to him. "How about you stay? I'll control myself. We can just be together. Watch some TV," he suggested.

Daisy hesitated for a moment. "Okay," she said slowly, a bit surprised he still wanted her to stay.

"Good!" Jason enthused. He sat back, pulling her up against him until she snuggled into his side. He kept his arm around her and grabbed the remote with his other hand, turning on the TV.

Daisy allowed herself to relax against him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She was beginning to believe that sex really wasn't all he wanted from her.

******_Logan and Veronica_******

Veronica came home after spending some time with her stepmom. She really liked having Alicia in that role. Although they had started off rocky back when she and Wallace first became friends, they now had a great relationship. Her dad had told Alicia about her pregnancy, and she was very excited. She was dying to tell Wallace, so she was pressuring Veronica to tell Logan already. Veronica tried to explain all her reasons for not telling Logan. Alicia's look of disappointment rankled. But Veronica wasn't ready. It hardly seemed real. Things were barely okay between her and Logan after the whole Hannah fiasco. And now Sean was going around planting bombs. Lily was sent away for her own safety. Things were a mess. After the P. I. job, and Duncan and Logan's latest conversation, Veronica knew Logan would go nuts with worry if she told him now. She'd barely be able to go to the bathroom without an escort. Just thinking about it made her feel suffocated.

Feeling dejected, Veronica went inside the beach house. "Logan?" she called out. The place was quiet. "Trina?" She sat her purse down and went in the bedroom. No one was there. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She turned and walked toward it. When she opened up the kitchen door, she blinked in surprise. Logan smiled at her, obviously pleased with himself. He had prepared a delicious smelling candlelight dinner for them.

Veronica stepped into the kitchen. "Wow! This looks great, Logan. What did I do to deserve this?" she asked. She went and gave him a light kiss.

He hugged her to him. "I miss you. Things have been out of control lately. You've seemed distance since the mess with Hannah. I wanted to remind you of us, and I know you're upset over Lily leaving. I thought a nice, romantic dinner was something we both could use," he said. He pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down. "I don't mean to be distance. It's just been one thing after another the past few weeks," she replied.

Logan poured her a glass of wine. Veronica mentally winced. How to get out of drinking it? She could pretend to sip it. "Can I have a glass of water, too? I'm thirsty. All the talking with Alicia," she said casually.

"Did you have a good time?" Logan asked as he got up to get her a glass of ice water.

"Yes. I'm really glad dad married Alicia. Dad's out of town doing you know what, so Alicia was missing him already. She's not had to deal with him being gone much like I did when he was a P. I. As Sheriff, he gets to mostly stay home," Veronica said. She looked down at her plate in surprise. "You ordered from Luigi's!"

Logan grinned. "Hey, why should I try to improve on perfection? You love it. I enjoy it, and I wanted to give you a nice dinner without the stress of you having to get dressed up to go out," Logan replied.

"You spoil me," she said, giving him a look of love.

"I plan on it," he replied, giving her one of those intense looks that never ceased to make her toes curl.

"How was your day?" she asked after she took her first bite.

"Good. I have some good news for you," he said. "Hannah left today to go back to New York to start her Maybelline shoot."

Veronica smiled. "That _is_ good news. Now I don't have to worry about you catting around on me," she joked.

However, the joke fell flat as Logan looked wounded at the jab. "Do you really think so little of me? Of us?" he asked.

"No! Of course not! I was just kidding. I know you'd never really cheat on me," she assured him.

"Do you really? Because I never have. And never will. In fact, I've never cheated on _any_ girl I dated. Remember, it was always Lilly stepping out on me. So did Caitlin. You always looked at my sleeping with Madison as a betrayal. You reacted like I cheated on you, but I didn't. We'd been broken up for weeks," he said flatly, as if reciting a litany he'd thought of many times before.

Veronica hated to think about that particular time between them. She knew she'd overreacted. Her insecurities and naturally distrustful nature had turned her somewhat psychotic. When it came to Madison Sinclair, she just couldn't be rational. Veronica liked to think that maybe if it had been anyone but her, she would not have broken up with him.

She put down her fork and got up from her chair. She knelt down next to him and said, "Logan, you have to forgive me for hurting you over that because I truly and honestly have forgiven you for sleeping with Madison. I never think of it, and I know you would never ever cheat on me. I really did mean nothing by that comment. It was a careless joke. Please, don't be mad. You made a beautiful dinner, and I really appreciate it. I love you more than anything."

Logan gave her a searching look. Then he pushed his chair back and reached down and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so sensitive. I just hate be reminded of those days and how I lost you," he said.

She smiled. "You never really lost me, you know. I always belonged to you. I was just kind of stupid and stubborn for awhile," she replied.

"Stupid and stubborn," he repeated as if savoring the words. "Can I quote you on that?"

She laughed. "Shut up and kiss me!" she ordered.

"My pleasure, snookums," he said. He relished in kissing her, in knowing that she was his and he was hers.

******_Chapter End******_

_I hope you liked my happy love chapter! I'm relocating the 15__th__, so I'll try to get chapter 24 written and posted before I leave. I already have chapter 25 ready to go. It's a doozy of a chapter, so I wrote it first. Love to hear from you!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Try to remember that you mostly like me!**

Chapter 24: Out of Nowhere

*****_*Sunday Afternoon*_*****

Sunday afternoon Dick went over to his dad's for lunch. Yesterday's brunch with the Mackenzie/Sinclair families was so awkward even Dick, who was usually oblivious to such things, couldn't wait until it was over. Madison's parents shared with Mac's parents how Maddy was on academic probation. Then when Mac's current 4.0 was brought up, Madison threw one of her famous fits and left the table in an angry huff. Dick thought even Mac felt sorry for her for once. He had asked Mac to come over to his dad's for lunch, but she said one bad family gathering a weekend was all she could handle. He didn't blame her. So far his dad was immune to her charms.

Dick Sr. smiled to see his son. "Hey, son. Glad you could make it. The housekeeper made those chicken salad sandwiches you like," he said.

Dick brightened up at the news and sat down at the kitchen table. At first having lunch with his dad had been strange. However, since his dad had gotten out of jail, they had become more and more frequent. Dick was finally starting to lose most of his resentment that he had for his father. They had a quiet dinner together over the summer on Beaver's birthday. He would've been nineteen. Seeing that his dad was not indifferent to his brother's death made it easier for Dick to forgive him. But his dad's unwillingness to accept Mac's relationship with Dick was not cool. Dick couldn't understand why his dad didn't get that Mac was it for him. His dad thought he was too young to be so serious and thought Dick was just pussy-whipped. Well, he was that; however, it wasn't just sex between him and Mac. He waited too long to sleep with her, so he was sure about that particular fact. Dick Sr. like the fact that Mac was really a Sinclair by blood, but he still liked to ignore Mac whenever Dick brought her around.

"So what's new?" Dick Sr. asked.

"Well, things at the frat house kind of suck. The guys are blaming me for Wallace wailing on Sean," Dick shared.

"Sean's the guy you're convinced put his cousin up to planting the bombs, right?" his dad asked.

"Yes," Dick replied.

"See, I listen," his dad said proudly.

"I was thinking about quitting," Dick shared.

His dad looked alarmed. "You can't do that, son. That would not be a wise move. The connections you make with your fraternity will help you your entire life. I can attest to that," Dick Sr. said.

"Yeah, Mac says I shouldn't let Sean run me out. She says I should start sharing a bit about what's been going on without actually speaking against Sean so that the brothers will begin to get suspicious of Sean, especially if anything else happens," Dick said.

"Plant doubts about him? That's a good idea," his dad said, sounding impressed. "She's got a cunning mind."

"I know. She's the smartest," Dick boasted proudly.

"I'm beginning to think maybe she's good for you after all," his dad surprised him by saying.

"Really?" Dick asked in surprise.

"Yes. I ran into Stephen Sinclair at the club the other day. We shared a drink. All he could talk about was his brilliant daughter Cindy. He's quite taken with her," Dick Sr. said.

"Yeah, after having the terror Maddy all these years, he realizes what a mistake he made not switching them back," Dick said with a grin.

"I'm sure he loves Madison. He raised her. But blood tells. Cindy-your Mac-is brilliant and ambitious just like Stephen. But she gets her sweet nature from her mother," Dick Sr. said.

Dick's mouth hung open. He'd never heard his dad say so many nice things about Mac at one time. "Dad, are you feeling okay? You've never approved of me and Mac. Why the sudden change?" Dick asked, eying his dad with suspicion.

"Well, you are obviously nuts about the girl, and I do listen. I know she's important to you," his dad replied.

"The most important thing," Dick said firmly.

"Stephen and I were discussing that fact. Stephen thinks she's the making of you, and I'm beginning to agree. Your grades have improved a lot since you and she began dating. And she obviously has a clever mind toward business. She and Logan already founded and sold their first company before they were twenty-one. Really, I'm not sure you could find a girl with that kind of skill set. She'll definitely be an asset," Dick Sr. said.

"I don't see her as an asset. But as my girlfriend. I'm lucky she'd even go out with me. I'm not her normal type," Dick said.

"Opposites attract. You compliment each other. Stephen and I agree that Madison and you wouldn't have been a good long term match. You were too much alike. So we think you should propose in the spring and be ready to marry after graduation. A June wedding is what Marilyn would prefer," Dick Sr. said causally while Dick choked on the bite of sandwich he had tired to swallow.

"What?" he sputtered, reaching for a glass of water to clear his throat.

"You love Cindy, right? You've told me numerous times," his dad said.

"Well, of course I love her," Dick replied.

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with her, right?" his dad asked.

Dick nodded, unable to form words. Marriage? Was his dad insane?

"You don't play around with a girl like that Dick. They expect things. They expect to be treated like the future mother of your children. They expect marriage," he told Dick.

"Children? What?" Dick sputtered. His eyes widened.

"Well, not right away, of course. There's plenty of time," his dad assured him.

Dick was so shocked by the turn of the conversation that he was unable to form a reply.

"So, son, I was thinking, how would you like to invest in my new business venture? I'd love to see you take on an active role. You'd make a good head-hunter," his dad said.

Dick couldn't really focus on his dad's pitch because all he could think about was his dad's suggestion of proposing to Mac and her being the mother of his children. The idea both terrified and excited him.

******_Two Hours Later*_******

Dick arrived back home still numb with shock from his lunch with his dad. After dropping the bomb about Mac, his dad moved on to business and then once again brought up him moving back home. Dick made the mistake of mentioning Trina's upcoming delivery and making room for the baby. Dick refused to believe Trina would actually give up the baby. His dad kept throwing one thing after another at him. Dick was really glad when he was finally able to escape.

When he walked into the living room, he saw Trina sitting on the sofa crying. Nothing Dick hated more than a crying woman. Mac rarely cried-thank God. Neither did Veronica. He knew that pregnant women were often emotional, and Trina had cried plenty of times. However, Dick never liked it. Since he was the only one home, he knew that it was up to him to cheer her up. At least that was something he was good at.

He went to the sofa and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just got back from having lunch with the perfect couple. I couldn't find a single thing about them that I didn't like!" she wailed, crying harder.

"Isn't that good?" Dick asked tentatively.

"Yes!" she cried. "They'll make perfect parents."

The proclamation, however, obviously didn't make her happy as the crying continued. "You know, if the thought of giving your baby up to perfect parents upsets you this much, maybe you shouldn't do it. You should just give up this crazy notion of adoption," Dick suggested.

Trina sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I can't raise a baby, Dick," she said sadly.

"Sure you can. You're not alone, you know," Dick said. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

Trina found herself putting her head on his shoulder and seriously thinking about what he said. She didn't know what scared her more: keeping her baby or giving it up for adoption.

*****_*Tuesday at Hearst*_*****

Veronica headed into her profiling class. She observed Jason and Daisy sitting close together, whispering to one another. Daisy giggled at something Jason said. Then she leaned over to kiss him. Veronica grinned at their obviously happy display of affection. It looked like things were going well there. She walked to them and loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me! This is a classroom. We are here to learn, not make love!" she announced in a huffy voice.

Daisy looked up and grinned, clearly feeling smug. "Hey, just because you and Logan have cornered the market on PDA, doesn't mean the rest of us can't try to compete," Daisy said, giving her a saucy grin.

Veronica sat down next to them laughing. Class started before they could talk more. The three of them walked out of class listening to Jason tell a crazy childhood tale that Veronica was convinced he was making up. Before he could finish, they were interrupted. Sean came up to them-for once ignoring Jason and Daisy. "What are you playing at, Mars?" he asked Veronica, obviously angry.

"I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about," Veronica replied. "We're talking here." She tried to dismiss him and turned back to her friends.

"Don't ignore me. I'm serious," Sean said. "I know your best friend is a hacker. So a sudden email from my brother won't be enough to convince me he's alive. I find the timing highly suspect," Sean said.

Veronica raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You got an email from your supposed dead brother? I honestly don't know anything about that," she declared firmly.

"Yeah, like I believe that. The only way I'm going to believe my brother is alive is if I lay eyes on him. This won't work," Sean said in disgust and stalked away.

They watched Sean walked off. Jason gave Veronica a questioning look. "Is there something you want to share?" he asked.

"Nope. At least not about that. Mac honestly didn't do what he said and that's all I'm going to say about the subject," Veronica replied as they walked out of the building. "But what I _can_ talk about is Wallace. Have you talked to him lately? He's not been himself. First, he attacks Sean and then he yells at me."

"He yelled at you?" Daisy asked in surprise.

"A rare occurrence, I take it?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Saint Veronica can do no wrong. Why do you think Wallace and I broke up? She doesn't like to share," Daisy said.

Veronica didn't look offended by the comment. She just shrugged and looked smug. "I'm an only child. Are we surprised?" she asked, grinning.

"So what did Wallace yell at you about?" Daisy asked, rolling her eyes.

"About working for Jason and Eli on the stake-out. Risking myself. Blah, blah, blah," she replied.

Jason winced. He'd been avoiding Logan since they arrested Elizabeth's ex, so he wasn't overly surprised Wallace was upset. "He's still stung over Julie using him. It'll blow over. He just needs time," Jason assured her. "I never knew Julie, but I know there's no way Julie acted without Sean's approval. That's not how those things work in Mob families."

"That's exactly what I thought!" Veronica exclaimed. "I wish you'd tell him that."

"He's coming by the office after basketball practice, so I'll talk to him then," Jason replied.

"When exactly? I'd like to talk to him after you do. Get to him before he talks himself out of listening to you," Veronica replied.

"Around six," Jason said.

Veronica told them both goodbye and walked across the quad. She spotted Mac who appeared to be in a heated discussion with someone. When Veronica got closer, it was obvious that Mac was getting yelled at by the girl she was talking to. As Veronica approached, she realized it was Madison Sinclair. Veronica picked up her pace and walked up to them, interrupting the rant.

Madison glared at Veronica without speaking and stomped off. "What was that about? Are you okay?" Veronica asked Mac.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can handle Madison. I'm getting pretty good at it. She's just venting because she's on academic probation," Mac shared.

"And how is that your fault?" Veronica wondered.

"It's not. She's mad because our two families had brunch on Saturday. The Sinclairs mentioned she was on probation. Then my stellar academic status was brought up. As you can imagine, Madison doesn't like feeling less. Not to mention her parents have tightened the purse strings as punishment. Naturally, I'm to blame for her parents new found sense of discipline," Mac said, a note of sympathy in her voice.

Veronica examined her closely. "Admit it. You are secretly getting pleasure out of her misery," Veronica said, grinning.

Mac tried to look outraged at the suggestion, but Veronica kept giving her that look. Finally, she snickered. "Okay, I admit it. A part of me does," Mac said. Then she looked guilty.

Veronica laughed and threw her arms around her. "That's the best news I've heard all day! I have the coolest best friend!" she said gleefully.

"Yeah, now that Wallace is mad at you I've got top billing," Mac teased.

"Now that he's my brother, you definitely have top billing!" Veronica assured her.

They laughed and headed to their next class.

****_*That Evening at J & E Investigations*_****

Jason looked up when Wallace entered his office. "Hey, Wallace. How's it going?" Jason asked.

"Okay. How's things with you?" Wallace asked as he sat down in the chair across from Jason.

"Good. Things are going well with Daisy and me," he replied.

"That's good. I'm glad for you. She's a great girl," Wallace said.

Jason handed him an envelope. "Here's your check for the hours you put in. I really appreciate the help," Jason said.

"No problem. Anytime. Let me know if you need a hand again. I need something mind-numbingly boring to do," he remarked.

"Yeah that's kind of how I see surveillance work myself," Jason said with a chuckle. "So Veronica mentioned to me today that you were upset with her."

Wallace looked annoyed at the reminder. "She just doesn't want to listen to anyone. She is constantly putting herself at risk. You haven't known her very long. You weren't around in high school when she took on the PCHers, the Fitzpatricks, and almost got killed by Logan's father and Dick's brother. All of that was before we even left high school! Then freshman year, she got attacked twice by the campus rapists. She's taken on two different secret societies that I know of. Now the Sorokins, and it's just too much. It's too much watching her have no boundaries. She never learns. She'll poke any bush. No matter what may jump out. I love her more than just about anything, but I honestly don't know how Logan does it," Wallace ranted. Then he paused, realizing he unloaded a lot. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. It's not all Veronica's fault. She really is getting better. I know this. She did take Logan with her this time. That's for sure an improvement. But there's _always_ something with her. It's making me a bit nuts. As you can see." He gave Jason a rueful smile.

"Wow! I can see your frustrated. How much of this is because of Veronica and not because you're embarrassed and upset over being used by Julie?" Jason inquired.

"Okay, I'll admit it. Julie threw me for a loop. I feel stupid. It stings. Still. But Veronica is now my sister, and things just keep getting crazier and crazier," Wallace said.

"Well, I gotta say that you really shouldn't be listening to Sean. He's good at turning people against each other," Jason said.

"No one could ever turn me against Veronica," Wallace insisted.

"Maybe not. But he's got you to doubt he's guilty. That he didn't know what Julie was doing," Jason pointed out. "Take it from me, Wallace. Sean knew _exactly_ what Julie was up to. I have no doubt. A girl that young in a family like that isn't allowed to do anything without the men in the family both knowing and approving. You dated my sister. You've met my dad. You know first hand how little say Jazmin gets in her own life. So do you think Julie, the daughter of a mobster and niece of another, would just come up with this plan and the means to make bombs all on her own?"

Wallace realized that Jason had a good point. He sighed tiredly. "I don't know. Probably not," Wallace conceded. "I guess I was so relieved that Sean wasn't going to press charges against me for hitting him that I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That's because you're a better man than the rest of us," Jason said. "You are good and decent and see the good in people. You expect it to be there even when it's not. That's not a quality you should ever be ashamed of. It's what I admire most about you."

Wallace was embarrassed at his praise and got up. "Well, thanks for that. I'm not sure how true it is, but it's nicer than saying, 'Wallace, you're a chump.' So I appreciate it," Wallace said. "I'll catch you later."

Jason waved goodbye as Wallace opened the front door to leave. He saw Veronica crossing the street, so he stepped out of the door to wait for her. They needed to talk. "What's up?" he asked, not noticing the car parked across the street, down from Veronica's. Neither he nor Veronica noticed the man sitting in it who was watching them so intensely.

She smiled. "Hi. I was hoping to catch you here. Are you still mad at me?" she asked without preamble.

"No. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just frustrated and mad. Mostly at myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Wallace said.

"I know it's not easy being my best friend. I don't mean to stress you out," Veronica said.

Wallace hugged her. "I love being your best friend and your brother," he assured her.

Veronica smiled in relief. "Good because I love you. I hate when you're upset with me," she said.

"I love you, too, Veronica, but I need a life outside of you and your constant drama. I don't like who I've been lately," he admitted.

Veronica sucked in a breath, feeling like he'd slapped her. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "You don't want me in your life anymore? What would I do without you? I need you."

"No, you really don't. You have Logan and Mac. But I'm not saying I don't want to be in your life, just maybe not quite so much," he said.

Veronica started to cry. Her pregnancy was making her highly sensitive and overly emotional.

Wallace looked aghast. "Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm the one with the problem here, not you," he said, pulling her against him and hugging her. "I'm seeing a counselor."

Veronica pulled back and looked at him in surprise. "You are? Who?" she asked.

"Dr. Addison. He's pretty amazing. I really like him. He just sort of suggested that I spend more time away from you," Wallace admitted.

"So where did you find this Dr. Addison? What kind of doctor advises a person to stay away from their best friend, his sister?" Veronica demanded, suspicious.

"Wait a minute. He didn't say stay away from you," Wallace said, defending his counselor. "It's just we were talking, and I told him about my life and stuff. He just observed that since I've met you that most of my life, except for basketball, has evolved around you and your needs." When Veronica opened her mouth to protest, he raised a hand to stop her. "I know that's not what you intended or wanted to happen. It just did. You're a force of nature, V. It's who you are. Like the sun, most of us orbit you. That's why we love you. Why we'd die for you. You will always be my sister, my best friend. But I need some space."

Veronica gave him a mournful look. "I don't mean to be a force of nature. I'm strong, but I still need you. Now more than ever," she admitted, thinking about the baby.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, detecting a note in her voice that alarmed him.

Veronica wanted to tell him about the baby, but she knew that Logan would be hurt if she told Wallace first. It was bad enough that Daisy knew. She brushed the tears from her cheek and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I've made your life so unbearable," she said, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to maintain her composure.

After giving him one last mournful look, she turned to leave. Wallace tried to grab her and pull her back, hating that she was so upset with him. He messed it up. He wanted her to understand, not feel betrayed. Veronica stepped into the road, out of his reach, heading toward her car.

The car that was parked two down from hers suddenly pulled out of its parking space and struck her, knocking her onto the hood of the car. Wallace watched in horror and screamed, "Veronica!"

The car stopped, and she rolled off the hood onto the ground. Wallace started to run toward her, terrified that the car was going to run her over as she lay on the ground. Instead, the car swerved and almost hit Wallace, who was forced to jump back onto the curb to avoid it.

He ran to Veronica, who was on her side, not moving.

***_*TO BE CONTINUED****_

_How much do you hate me? I will update soon!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I don't think you'll be disappointed!**

Chapter 25: Pain, Truth, and Vengeance

*****_Where We Left Off*****_

Eli once again found himself watching a nightmare unfold. A nightmare he was too late to prevent. He was in his car across from J&E Investigations digging for change to put in the parking meter. He saw Wallace and V come out of his office and start an obviously intense conversation. He decided to wait them out and not interrupt. He didn't like to get involved in drama that didn't concern him unless it couldn't be avoided. When V started across the road signaling the end of their discussion, he got out of his car and went up to feed a few quarters in the parking meter. He wasn't facing the road when he heard tires screech and a loud thump. He turned in time to see a car nearly miss Wallace. A good, experienced P.I. would've sprung into action and focused on the car: license, make, model. However, he was, instead, riveted immobile by the sight of Veronica lying in the street, obviously injured.

Wallace screaming out her name jarred him out of his sudden paralysis, and he ran to V's side as he pulled out his phone, calling for an ambulance. Deja vu hit him as he disconnected from 9-1-1 and pushed #9 on his speed dial-a number that directly connected him to Sheriff Mars. Time slowed as he took in so many things at once. Jay ran outside-the noise brought him to investigate-a look of horror on his face.

Wallace started to gather Veronica in his arms. Eli stopped him as he waited for Keith to answer his phone. "Don't. She could have a spinal injury," Eli told him. He reached for her pulse as Keith finally answered his phone. The ambulance must have been nearby because the sirens could already be heard. "Veronica was just hit by a car walking across the street in front of our office," he told Keith.

Silent, Keith tried to wrap his mind around his worst nightmare. "I'm not in Neptune. It'll be a few hours before I can get there," he told Eli.

"She's alive. Ambulance is on its way. I'll call you when I know more," Eli said, disconnecting before Keith could reply.

Wallace was near hysteria. "Oh, God! Oh God! Not Veronica! Not her!" he yelled. "Veronica? Can you hear me?" he shouted at her. Jay waved at the ambulance that was pulling up.

Eli opened his phone to call Logan. "Meet us at the hospital. Veronica's been hurt," he said as soon as Logan said hello.

"What?" Logan asked, not believing what he heard.

"Someone ran over Veronica. She's alive. They're putting her in the ambulance now," he told Logan as he watched the activity in front of him. He saw Veronica move her hands, and she said something to Wallace. Eli sucked in an air of relief. "She's conscious now," he told Logan.

"She was unconscious? _What?"_ Logan asked in stunned horror.

"We're heading to the hospital now," he said and disconnected before Logan could asked anything else.

Wallace got into the ambulance with Veronica. Eli turned to go to his car and follow when two police cars pulled up. Resigned, he knew he couldn't leave until he gave a statement. "Call your sister," he told Jason and handed his phone to him as Deputy Leo approached. Eli was glad it was Leo. A friend of V's, he wouldn't keep Eli long.

"What happened?" Leo asked in concern. "Was that Veronica?" He looked at the ambulance as the paramedic shut the door.

"Yes. Wallace saw more than me. He's in the ambulance with her. I was feeding the meter," Eli said.

Leo stopped and told the other deputy to go to hospital and get statement from Wallace Fennel.

"The Sheriff's stepson?" the deputy asked in surprise.

"Yes. The victim was Veronica Mars, the Sheriff's daughter," Leo explained. The deputy immediately turned and went to his car.

"A car hit her and took off. My back was turned. When I heard the tires screeched and a thump, I turned around. I saw a car narrowly avoid running down Wallace. Then I couldn't see anything past Veronica lying in the middle of the road. I knew right away that she'd been hit," Eli explained.

"What kind of car was it?" Leo asked.

Eli thought a moment. Then shook his head in disgust. "I don't know. It was a dark color. Compact," he said. "Some P.I. I am. When I realized V was hurt, I just didn't see anything else."

"More details will come to you after you calm down," Jay said.

"He's right," Leo agreed.

Eli shook his head. "Someone just ran over the closest thing I have to a sister. I'm not going to be calm anytime soon," Eli replied in anger and frustration.

Leo turned to Jason to find out what he saw. Jason replied, "I heard the noise and came out to see Wallace and Eli running toward Veronica in the street. The car was already gone by the time I got out here. However, my Uncle Nico is inside the office. He was on the phone. We have surveillance cameras. I'm not sure how much of the road our cameras picked up, but it's worth a look."

"I'm going to head to the hospital," Eli told Jason.

"Okay. I'm going to go introduce the deputy to Nico and go pick up Jazmin. We'll be along soon," Jason said. They turned to go into J&E Investigations while Eli got into his car to go to the hospital.

****_*Elsewhere_*****

Logan and Trina ran every red light in their urgency to get to Veronica.

"I'm sure she's okay. You know Weevil likes to torment you," Trina said, trying to reassure both of them. Fear and worry was making her ill, but she knew that Logan was about to have a major meltdown. She had never seen him like this. Since he had gotten Weevil's call, there was a look on his face that she'd never seen before. Of course, she had never been there before for him in any of his other moments of need. She hadn't even been around the days after Lilly had been murdered. Now it was her turn to finally be a good sister even though her body was more uncomfortable than normal.

Logan could not bring himself to respond to his sister. His mind was in overdrive. It was like he was someone else. Or he was outside of his body looking down. All he could think about was that Veronica was hurt. She needed him. He couldn't lose her. What would he do without her? He had already lost too much, given up too many things. There was no way the universe would demand more from him. Not her. Anything but her.

They arrived at the hospital moments after the ambulance. Logan didn't bother to park but left his car in the ER loading zone. He got out when he spotted Wallace walking behind a gurney that was going into the hospital.

"Wallace!" he called out.

Wallace turned and looked relieved to see him. He waited for Logan and Trina to catch up to him. "It was a hit and run. A car came out of nowhere as she was crossing to her car in front of Jay and Eli's work. It almost hit me, too," Wallace told them. He turned to follow after her-Logan hot on his heels.

Trina tried to follow but stopped when a sharp pain hit her back. She stopped to rub her back. Used to feeling uncomfortable, she ignored her discomfort and waddled after her brother.

Logan ran up to Veronica, who had gotten wheeled into an ER cubicle. She was pulling off the oxygen mask and trying to talk. The movement clearly caused her a lot of pain. He could see it in her eyes. Seeing an obvious sign of life caused Logan to relax slightly. She wasn't going to be taken from him, too. "Are you okay?" he asked as he finally made it to her side, practically shoving the paramedic out of his way.

Veronica started to cry when she saw him. "I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't see the car," she wailed.

Taken aback by her uncharacteristic display, Logan looked helplessly over at Wallace who tried to reassure Veronica. The paramedics attempted to get the two men to leave her side, but they refused to leave. Finally, the ER doctor arrived.

The doctor's sudden appearance created panic in Veronica. She turned fearfully toward Logan. "The baby, Logan. Tell him to check on the baby!" she said.

Confused, Logan looked back toward Trina. "Trina's okay. Don't worry," Logan assured her.

"No!" Veronica wailed. "Not her baby. _Our_ baby!"

Logan was puzzled. The doctor looked concern. "A baby was with you?" he asked.

Wallace replied, "No. She's obviously confused. She was hit by a car and hit her head pretty hard."

"No! I'm pregnant!" Veronica shouted in frustration.

At her proclamation, Logan stepped back, the news slapping him in the face. "What?" he asked in dismay.

Wallace looked equally shocked.

"Is my baby okay?" Veronica asked the doctor, frantic. The doctor immediately comprehended her concern and barked an order to the nurse and then told Wallace and Logan to leave so he could examine her.

Logan leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be close by if you need me," he said. He wiped the tears that were still coursing down her cheeks.

They all went into the waiting room without speaking. Everyone's mind was reeling at the news Veronica just shared. Finally, he turned to look at Wallace, a look of accusation on his face. "Did you know she was pregnant?" he asked, half expecting Wallace to say yes. Knowing she was taking risks while pregnant would've compelled the normally mild mannered Wallace into reprimanding her the way he did the other day.

"No way!" Wallace exclaimed. "No idea. She must've just found out."

Trina said, "We should've suspected. What with all the throwing up and stuff she's been doing lately. _ I_ should've expected."

Logan looked at her and nodded, his mind still trying to wrap his mind around the news. Then he noticed how pale his sister was. She was holding her stomach. "Are you okay? Sit down," he ordered.

"I've felt better," she replied as she sat down in one of the open chairs.

"She couldn't have known she was pregnant long or we'd know," Wallace said. He refused to believe that Veronica would take a P.I. job knowing she was with child. Not even she would be so reckless.

"Maybe," Logan murmured. He sat down next to his sister thinking about it. Unfortunately, he knew his girl too well. He also knew how much she hated being coddled and how worried she'd been about the Sorokin threat. He also recalled his conversation with Duncan a few days ago. Now Veronica's reaction to it put a whole other spin on it. "The little minx. Wait 'til I get my hands on her," he thought. Irritation at her secretiveness warred with the complete and utter joy that filled him.

"You're going to be a daddy, little brother," Trina said happily.

A smile broke out on Logan's face a full minute as he contemplated that fact. Then he was hit by fear. "What if she loses the baby?" he asked. The three of them exchanged worried looks at the possibility.

"Mom has said before that some women don't like to tell anyone they're pregnant until after the first trimester. It's the riskiest time for them," Wallace shared.

They sat there in silence as they each thought about what could happen, both the good and bad.

It wasn't long before Eli showed up. Dick was right behind him. Trina had called him before they had left the beach house. "How's V?" Eli asked.

"We don't know yet. The doctor's examining her," Logan replied. "What the hell happened?"

Wallace and Eli each shared what had happened. "The car was parked. It wasn't coming down the street. I know that for sure," Wallace said. "It was parked and just pulled out and hit her."

"Do you think it was on purpose? Or did the driver get scared and drive off?" Eli asked him.

"You're telling me this was a hit and run?" Logan asked in sudden anger.

They nodded. "There was something familiar about the car," Wallace said, thinking hard. Before he could speculate, the deputy appeared and asked to speak to him. He stepped out in the hall with the deputy to give his statement.

Dick looked at Weevil, shocked and a bit scared. "So someone just ran down Ronnie? Who would do that?" Dick asked.

Eli looked over at Logan both of them having the same thought. "I can think of someone," Logan said grimly.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Who do you think?" Eli asked in annoyance.

"Sorokin," Logan replied bitterly. "This time he's gone too far. Not only could he have killed Veronica, but she's pregnant."

"What?" Dick asked in disbelief.

"Seriously? She's expecting?" Eli asked, getting to his feet in surprise. "Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know. She was freaking out. I didn't even know she was pregnant. Wallace didn't either, so no one probably did," Logan shared.

"How could you get her pregnant now with all the shit going on?" Eli demanded angrily. He gave Logan an accusing glare.

"Dude, they go at it like rabbits. I told'em it was bound to happen eventually," Dick said smugly.

"It wasn't planned. We use birth control. Veronica's on the pill," Logan said defensively.

"Even I know the pill's not fool proof, dude," Dick said gleefully. "Ronnie pregnant. What if she has a little girl just like her? Can you imagine!"

Actually, both Logan and Eli could easily imagine a miniature Veronica running around. The imagine brought smiles to both their faces. In a rare moment of camaraderie between them, they exchanged a look of mutual understanding. Then, almost at the same time, they each were filled with hot rage. Someone dared hurt Veronica and threaten the life of her unborn child. "He needs to pay," Eli said angrily.

"We'll make sure," Logan said in agreement.

"Guys, I hate to rain on your revenge parade and all, but Sean was at the house earlier. I saw him," Dick said.

"Dick, have you ever thought that maybe Sean makes sure you see him so he can have you as an alibi, the one guy he knows I trust the most?" Logan pointed out. He let Dick think about that a moment. Then he continued, "There's a lot of guys going in and out of your frat house. I doubt you kept tabs on him all afternoon. Even if he didn't physically do it, he's behind it. Just like he put Julie up to planting the bombs. You cannot expect us to believe he's innocent. "

"You're not going to get me to believe that the timing of this is pure coincidence," Eli added.

"Exactly," Logan agreed.

Wallace came back into the waiting room. Mac, Jason, and Jazmin was with him. Mac went straight into Dick's arms. Eli got up to give Jazmin a hug. She looked upset. "Is Veronica okay?" Jazmin asked worriedly.

"The doctor's examining her now," Logan said. "Did someone call Duncan?"

"Yes, he said he'd track down Parker and bring her here right away," Mac replied.

"Dude, did you know Ronnie's prego?" Dick asked Mac.

Mac's side glance to Logan answered the question. "You knew?" Logan asked, jumping to his feet. "How long have you known? Why didn't Veronica tell me?"

Mac was very uncomfortable as all eyes looked to her, waiting for her reply. "I've only know about a week or so," she replied.

"What? A week?" Logan asked. He faced her, a look of hurt and disbelief on his face.

"Logan, don't be mad! You know Veronica. She doesn't like to share things. She took a home pregnancy test about two weeks or so ago when Daisy suggested she could be pregnant since she was always sick to her stomach," Mac explained. Before she could explain further, Logan cut in.

"_Daisy_ knows? Did you know, too?" he looked at Jason accusingly.

Jason held up his hands. "I knew nothing. Daisy isn't one to share her secrets. You should know that by now. I had no idea," Jason said.

"I didn't either," Jazmin said. She felt a bit hurt that both Daisy and Mac knew before she did. Mac she understood, but it galled her to think that Daisy knew before she did.

Mac immediately knew what Jazmin was feeling. "Veronica didn't tell Daisy. Daisy was with her one day when she got sick in the cafeteria. Veronica didn't know that taking antibiotics weakened the effectiveness of the pill, so she hadn't even suspected she might be pregnant. I know only because she wanted me to go with her to the doctor for a confirmation," Mac explained.

"So she'd rather take you than me, the father and the man she's suppose to love?" Logan asked, the hurt and confusion painfully apparent to all of them. His friends, even Eli, looked uncomfortable at the conclusion he was drawing.

"Logan, you know Veronica. And she knows you. You get crazy protective. She hates when anyone tries to curb her behavior," Wallace offered. Despite his own annoyance with her, he still felt compelled to defend her.

"She was so freaked about Sean and what was going on, she was just waiting for the right time," Mac explained. "She wanted it to be special and didn't want the stress of Sorokin over her head when she shared the happy news with you."

"So she is happy about it? She wasn't keeping it from me because she was upset?" Logan inquired, unable to keep his fears and insecurities to himself.

Mac looked at him compassionately. "Of course, she was happy. She was just scared about the timing. She was worried about something like this happening," Mac assured.

Logan thought about what she said. Then he turned to Wallace. "So you saw nothing at all? Could you see who the driver was?" Logan asked him.

"I know that the driver couldn't have possibly been trying to kill her," Wallace said.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked.

"Because the car was parked. He was obviously watching her. The hit seemed impulsive. Not planned. If you really want to kill someone, you don't pull out from a parked position. You'd come barreling down the road," Wallace said.

"Planned to run down someone recently?" Dick couldn't help asking. He threw Wallace a teasing grin.

"Of course not. I'm just saying," Wallace said.

"So you think the driver was male?" Eli inquired.

Wallace nodded. "I didn't get a good look at the face, but the profile was masculine, and the driver was sitting up high in the seat, indicating height," he replied.

"It's Sean. I know it," Logan said grimly.

"Did the cameras pick up anything?" Eli asked Jason.

"The deputy and Uncle Nico were viewing them as I left. I didn't wait around to see. We should know something soon," Jason replied.

Before they could begin to discuss the possibilities, the doctor came in. "Veronica and the baby are fine," the doctor said, knowing that was what they wanted to hear first.

The group breathed a sigh of relief. Trina suppressed a moan as another stabbing pain hit her lower back. "So she's not in danger of miscarrying?" Logan asked.

"Well, there's no sign of bleeding, but I'd like to keep her overnight just to be safe. She does have a concussion, her left arm is broken, and her right shoulder blade is dislocated. She is in a bit of pain," the doctor said.

"I'll say!" Dick exclaimed in sympathy.

"Can we see her?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, she's going to be moved to a private room within the hour. Two at a time may go back and see her in the ER," the doctor explained.

No one questioned the fact that Logan and Wallace went to see her first. Both were incredibly shaken by her brush with death. Wallace kept thinking about his last conversation with her. What if his harsh words had been the last thing she ever heard from him? Guilt racked him at the thought.

Veronica gave them a weak smile in greeting. She had a full arm cast on. The break must have been in her bicep area. Both arms were in slings.

Logan went to her side. "I want to hug you, but I don't want to cause you any pain," he said to her.

"You can kiss me. My lips are about the only thing that doesn't hurt right now," Veronica said warily.

Logan frowned at that comment, but he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm sorry you're in pain," he said.

"You scared me to death!" Wallace scalded. "Didn't your mamma teach you to watch for cars when you cross the street?" He tried to make her smile. It worked. He felt relieved to see her smile at him.

"I'm sorry I scared you. The car just came out of nowhere," Veronica said.

"Yeah, I know. It almost hit me, too. I jumped back, and it swerved around me," Wallace said.

"Do you think I was the target? Or was it an accident?" Veronica wondered.

"Let's not worry about that now. The doctor said you weren't bleeding, but I know worry and stress is never good for a pregnant lady," Logan admonished.

Veronica looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Logan, that I hadn't told you yet. I was just so scared and worried about everything," she said earnestly.

"We can talk about it later. I'm just glad you're okay. I love you even though I don't always understand you," he said, a note of resignation in his voice.

"Who does?" Wallace teased. "There's other people here who want to see you. I better call your dad. I haven't even called Mom yet. She's going to kill me for waiting."

"Don't worry her. I'm okay," Veronica insisted.

"You don't get to do that, Veronica. Keeping things from people because you decide they don't need to worry isn't right," Wallace said sternly. "You have no right to treat the people you love with such disrespect."

"He's right," Logan agreed. "That's a bad habit of yours. One we will discuss at length when you're feeling better."

"Remember, I'm the mother of your child," Veronica said sweetly.

Wallace couldn't help but laugh at her obvious manipulation. Logan narrowed his eyes and shook his finger at her. "You are shameless! You can't play that card. Not yet," he informed her. He leaned down to kiss her again. "There are other people here anxious to see you. They're going to move you to a room soon. I'll see you there in a bit. I love you even though you told Daisy you were pregnant before me, the man you love." He couldn't resist that parting shot. Her look of guilt at his reminder made him feel a bit smug. That was the least she deserved for not only keeping her pregnancy from him but taking a job that could've turned dangerous if he hadn't been there. Just the thought of that made him angry. However, he wouldn't let himself direct his anger toward Veronica. Not when there was a much more deserving target.

Logan and Wallace went out to the waiting room and told Mac and Dick they could see Veronica. Trina felt too sick to get up, so she waved her brother away. "I'll just sit and wait until everyone else has had a chance to see her. I'm feeling a bit ill," Trina said.

"Do you want me to take you home? I can wait," Logan said.

"I can run you home if you like," Jason offered.

"No, I'm good. I want to see Veronica. I'll be fine," Trina said, waving off their concern.

Logan motioned to Weevil to follow him. They went into the hall. "We need to teach Sean a lesson," Logan said to him.

"I agree," Weevil said. "He needs to learn that we're not just going to let him sit back and mess with the people we care about. Guys like him only understand one thing."

"Let's not tell anyone else. Last time I wanted to give someone payback, Duncan acted without me," Logan said grimly.

Weevil nodded his head in understanding. "We should stake out his house. There are too many witnesses at his frat house," Weevil said.

"You know where he lives?" Logan asked.

"Jason kept tabs on him as soon as he started sniffing around Daisy. The address is at our office. Let's go by there. We can check out the video while we're there," Weevil suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go," Logan said. This time he was going to make sure Sorokin understood what would happen if Veronica was threatened in any way. Now that she was pregnant the urgency to protect her was so strong he could barely see straight. His family was more important than anything. Sean would be made to see that if it was the last thing Logan did.

***_**TO BE CONTINUED*_*****

_I hope you enjoyed my update. I'm going to switch gears to my other story, so it may be a bit before I update the next chapter. I tried not to leave you too much in suspense with this chapter. I hope that Logan finally learning the truth wasn't too anti-climatic. Love to hear your thoughts._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Taking Action

*****_Where We Left Off*_****

Logan and Weevil went into J & E Investigations. Nico was still there. Logan hadn't really had much of an opportunity to really talk with Jason's uncle. He looked like Logan would've pictured an Italian mobster to look. He was big and dangerous looking. However, Jason swore that his uncle was from his mother's side and had no mob connections. Regardless, Nico wasn't someone Logan would want to piss off. "Are you sure Nico's cool?" he whispered to Weevil when they walked into the office.

"Yes, he really is. I spent all summer with him. He's smarter than he looks, and he's not going to rat us out to anyone. Not even Jason," Weevil assured him.

Eli knocked on Nico's door and went in. "Hey, Nico. We were hoping we could view the tape you showed the police," he said.

"Sure. It's still cued up in the player. How's Veronica?" Nico asked, looking at Logan.

"She's banged up pretty bad, but she's okay. A broken arm and a dislocated shoulder," Logan shared.

Nico winced in sympathy. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Nico said.

"There may be. Logan and I are done waiting for the cops to nail Sean Sorokin. V's pregnant; she could miscarry if anymore of this shit happens again," Weevil explained. "We're going to send a message."

"Pregnant? Congratulations!" Nico said with a smile.

Logan wasn't used to knowing he'd be a father, but he was pleased to hear Nico's warm wishes. "Thanks. So you can see why we'd want to make sure no more "accidents" happen to her again," Logan said, using his fingers as air quotes.

"Understood," Nico said. Weevil went over to the DVD player to start the tape. Nico continued, "Unfortunately, the tape doesn't reveal much. No positive ID."

Weevil played it anyway. The camera was angled to view the area directly in front of the office door, so they only had a few feet of the road visible. Logan could see Wallace and Veronica talking in front of the office. Veronica looked upset before she turned and stepped into the road. They heard a squeal of tires and a loud thump. Both men visibly winced, knowing that even though they couldn't see, it was Veronica that was getting hit. Logan felt sick. Wallace's heart wrenching scream could be clearly heard, and he stepped into the road. Then he quickly stepped back as the car almost hit him. The camera only got the undercarriage. It was dark, like Eli remembered.

"That's it?" Logan said in disappointment.

"Yep. The deputies will be checking cameras all over. They should get a shot of the car in one of them. Not to mention the traffic cameras," Nico said. "The perp won't get away with this. Don't worry."

"We know who's responsible," Logan said grimly.

"We're not waiting any longer," Weevil said. "Sorokin needs to be taught a lesson. Where's that address of his Jason has? We're going to catch him alone and teach him some manners."

"So what's your plan? Just go confront him and wail on him? Is that smart?" Nico asked as he pointed to the address book.

"I don't give a damn if it's smart! He needs to be punished!" Logan said hotly.

Nico nodded. "I get that. I'm not saying don't do what you need to do. If she was my woman, I'd do the same. I'm just saying be smart. Your future father-in-law is the sheriff. Sean would be happy to throw your ass in jail. He's not a thug like some of his relatives. He's like Jason. Humiliation goes a long way. If he can humiliate you or make life hell for you, he'll do it," Nico shared.

"So what do you suggest?" Weevil asked.

Nico opened a door in a file cabinet. He pulled out something and then turned back to them. He handed them each a black ski mask. Logan looked at it and scoffed. "I'm not wearing this! I'm not a criminal! Nor am I planning on robbing him at gunpoint!" he exclaimed.

"Trust me. Don't take stupid chances with a guy like this. Like Jay, he's pre-law. He's smart. You got to be smarter," Nico advised. "Don't talk to him. He may suspect, but he won't know for sure if you don't let him know who you are by giving him positive ID. Just give him the beat down he deserves and go. Don't even use your own car."

"I can get one of my uncle's repossessed cars," Weevil said.

"Repossessed? Is that what they call stolen now a days?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"It's all a matter of perspective," Weevil replied with a shrug. "I can get us a car."

"You do that. Call me if you get into any trouble," Nico said.

"We'd appreciate it if you'd not mention this to Jay or anyone else," Logan said.

"No problem," Nico said easily.

Logan and Weevil wasted no time in getting a car. They left Logan's car at his uncle's chop-shop/junkyard. "My car better be here when we get back," Logan warned. "And nothing missing from it!"

Weevil just grinned and started the car. It took about ten minutes to get over to Sean's place. They parked across the street where they had a good view. "Looks like he's not home," Logan observed.

"Now we wait," Weevil said as he turned off the car.

****_*Back at the Hospital*_****

Trina waited an hour before she went in to see Veronica. She kept waiting until she felt better. The nauseous passed but the ache didn't seem to want to dissipate. She finally just decided to go visit Veronica and then go home. Alicia was the only one still visiting Veronica.

"Good to see you, Trina. You look like you're ready to have your baby," Alicia said with a smile.

"In another week or so. Or sooner. The doctors don't know," Trina said with a shrug.

Alicia got up. "Take my seat. You shouldn't be standing around in your condition. Veronica was just complaining about being hungry, so I'm going to go down to the cafeteria," Alicia said.

Trina looked at Veronica in dismay. "You are hungry even now?" she asked in disbelief.

Veronica just grinned. "I'm eating for two now!" she exclaimed.

"Would you like anything?" Alicia asked Trina.

"No thanks," Trina replied as she sat down. The thought of food made her ill. She looked at Veronica with a critical eye. "Are you okay?"

Veronica winced. "Well, I've been better. At least the baby's okay," she replied.

"You sneaky little devil! How could you not tell me you were pregnant!" Trina chided.

Veronica looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I wanted to, but I've just been freaked about all that's been going on with Sean. Then the pregnancy was a big surprise. Did you know that you could get pregnant on the pill?" Veronica asked.

"I know you can get pregnant when you skip days on the pill," she replied ruefully.

"Is that how it happened with you?" Veronica asked with a laugh. "I was on anti-biotics and didn't know it weakened the pills effectiveness."

"How could you not know that? _Everyone_ knows that!" Trina exclaimed.

"Not everyone. I didn't!" Veronica said defensively. She noticed Trina's sudden wince.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked her in concern.

"Like you said, I've felt better, too," Trina replied, rubbing her back. "My back has been hurting on and off the past two hours, and I've felt really crummy."

Veronica's eyes widened. "Trina, you're in labor!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What? No! I'd know if I was in labor," she said dismissively.

"The pain's been coming in waves, right?" Veronica asked.

Trina nodded.

"That's labor!" Veronica said with a grin.

"But my water hasn't broken," Trina said doubtfully.

"The water breaks right before the baby comes. You can be in labor for hours before the water breaks," Veronica explained.

"Hours? You're kidding!" Trina said in disgust.

Veronica paged her nurse who appeared right away. "I think my friend's in labor," Veronica told her.

The nurse turned to Trina and talked quietly with her for a minute. Trina explained what she'd been feeling. The nurse agreed that considering how far along she was it contractions she was feeling. "We should take you down to get checked out," she said to Trina.

"Told you!" Veronica said gleefully. "I'll call everyone and let them know."

"You should wait until we know for sure," Trina said. The nurse held out her hand, and Trina got up and followed her out.

Veronica wanted to reach for her phone and call Logan, but she realized with both her hands being pretty much immobile she couldn't. The shoulder sling allowed for her to wiggle her hand, but she couldn't reach for anything. She waited impatiently for Alicia to return.

"Finally! Can you call Logan? Trina's in labor!" she shared, excitedly when Alicia reappeared. Trina having a baby made all her worries and aches and pains magically disappear.

Alicia smiled and put down the food she brought. She pulled out her phone and called Logan. It went to voicemail. She left a message.

"Try Dick and Mac. They'll need to come back," Veronica said. "We need to find out where she's at, so we can get the nurse to wheel me there!"

Alicia grinned at Veronica's excitement, glad to see her smiling. It'd been a while since she'd seen Veronica excited and happy.

****_*Logan and Eli*_****

They finally saw Sean pull up and go into his house. Luckily, he was alone.

"So how do you want to do this?" Weevil asked.

Logan thought a minute. "We could do what that ex-boyfriend did Veronica and I caught last week. He rang the doorbell and pushed into the place when the girl opened the door," Logan said.

"Yeah, but it's not completely dark yet. He can look out and see us," Weevil said.

"Veronica taught me one summer how to pick a lock," Logan shared.

"Okay, but we don't have any lock picks!" Weevil pointed out.

"I guess we'll have to ring the bell and jump out of viewing range and then jump in when the door opens," Logan finally said after a few minutes of thoughtful silent.

Weevil shrugged, figuring it was as good a plan as any. They got out of the car and slowly made their way to his door. Fortunately, there's no traffic on the street. It's a quiet neighborhood. Things went exactly like they planned. They don't put on their ski mask until they got to the house. Then Logan stayed off to the side out of window range. Weevil jumped up and rang the bell, quickly moving back out of sight. After a minute, the door was opened, and Sean poked his head out. They wasted no time in jumping in and rushing him. They pushed him into the house before he could get a chance to shut the door on them. Logan quietly shut the door. Weevil shoved the dirty sock he had brought into Sean's mouth, so that he couldn't scream. Then he pulled Sean's arms back, immobilizing him and allowing Logan to commence with the beating. Every hit brings immense satisfaction to Logan. After hitting him several times in the face, he threw some blows to his gut. Then Weevil let him fall, groaning to the floor. Weevil kicked him a few times for good measure. Logan went to the door and motioned to Weevil that was enough. Weevil kicked him one last time and then turned to quickly follow Logan out the door.

The boys got into the car and drove off feeling immensely satisfied and pleased with themselves. As Weevil drove them back to Logan's car, Logan got out his phone and saw that he missed a call from Alicia. He listened to the voicemail. "Drive to the hospital," Logan said.

"Why? Is V okay?" Weevil asked in concern.

"Yes, but my sister's in labor," Logan replied.

"Labor takes awhile, and we got to lose this car. We'll be at my uncle's place in a few minutes. We need to drive your car and go through a drive-thru and establish an alibi of sorts with a time stamp on it," Weevil suggested.

Logan nodded in understanding but couldn't help feeling anxious for his sister.

*****_Back at the Hospital_*****

Mac and Dick rushed into the hospital, heading for the information desk. Mac quickly asked where Trina was at. The lady told them, and they headed to the elevators. When they pass the gift shop, Dick stopped. "We should buy something," he suggested.

"Good idea," Mac said. They went inside and looked around. They couldn't agree on what to get. Mac wanted to buy flowers, and Dick wanted to buy a stuffed animal attached to balloons. Finally, he said, "Let's just get both." Mac smiled in agreement, and they quickly made their purchases.

They soon arrived at the maternity ward to the room Trina was in. When they went in, they found Veronica and Alicia both there. Veronica was happily consoling Trina while Alicia held her hand. "Sorry, I can't hold your hand, but my hands aren't exactly working," Veronica said from her wheelchair. She smiled and waved a few fingers at Dick and Mac. One arm was in a cast and the other in a sling.

They sat down their purchases. Trina barely glanced at them as another wave of pain hit her, and she moaned. Dick looked panicked. "Where's the doctor?" he asked, looking around.

"She doesn't need a doctor yet," Alicia answered. "She's only dilated five fingers."

When Dick looked confused at that explanation, Mac explained holding up her hand. "Five fingers worth of space in the vagina is all she's expanded. A woman has to be dilated ten fingers before the baby comes," she told him.

The horrified look on Dick's face as he finally understood was priceless. He kept looking at Trina and back at Mac. "I don't think I should be here," he finally said, looking sick.

The ladies laughed-even Trina smiled. "You can stay a bit. When the labor gets hard, you can wait in the waiting room," Alicia said.

Dick wanted to protest because it already looked hard to him, but he remained silent feeling at a complete loss.

Trina suddenly started crying. They all turn to her in concern. "Are you okay? Is the pain worse? Do you need more meds?" Veronica asked anxiously.

"I can't have this baby yet!" Trina wailed. "I don't even know if I'm going to keep it or not! I'm not ready!" She sobbed and then squeezed Alicia's hand as another contraction hit her.

They all looked on helplessly. How do they comfort her?

*****_TO BE CONTINUED*_****

_I know this chapter was kind of short, but I didn't want you to wait longer for an update. I will work on the next one, so you won't have to wait too long. l_


	27. Chapter 27

**My next three chapters will be unusually short, but I will post them very quickly! **

Chapter 27: Trina Delivers

*_*Same Time Same Place: Neptune Hospital*_*

Keith finally arrived at the hospital. It took him longer to get out of Mexico than he'd planned. He'd gotten a few things accomplished but not enough. He was probably going to have to enlist Jake's help. Once he'd gotten the call that Veronica had been hurt he couldn't think of anything but her. Alicia had called and assured him that she was okay, but until he saw her for himself he wouldn't be able to breathe. He went up to the room Alicia had told him that she was in. When he found her room empty, he felt himself freeze in fear. In a panic, he turned to go to the nurses station.

"Where's my daughter? Veronica Mars? Is she okay?" he asked the nurse, panic in his voice.

"Are you her father?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Where is she?" Keith asked again.

"She's fine. Don't worry. She's in the maternity ward," the nurse replied.

"Maternity ward? I thought the baby was okay?" he asked fearfully.

"She is perfectly fine. And the baby. Her friend Trina went into labor. Trina Echolls," the nurse explained.

Keith took a deep breath in relief. "Thank God!" he exclaimed. The nurse gave him the floor. It was one floor up. He turned to the elevator.

The elevator door opened, and he stepped in and noticed Logan, who looked at him in surprise. "Keith! You're back!" Logan said in surprise.

"Logan. I had a fright when I went to Veronica's room, and she wasn't there," Keith shared as the elevator moved up.

"She's okay. She's pretty banged up," Logan supplied. "Trina's having her baby."

"That's what the nurse said. So what's going on?" Keith asked pointedly.

"Veronica and Wallace were outside of J E and some car pulled out and hit her as she stepped into the road. Almost hit Wallace, too," Logan said grimly. "It was a hit and run. No confirmation on who did it, but we know it was Sorokin."

"No, we don't. And don't go doing anything stupid until we know for sure," Keith said, giving him a warning look.

Logan didn't comment as they made their way to the waiting room. When they stepped into waiting room, they found Dick pacing the room. He looked at them in relief. "Thank God you're here!" Dick said to Logan.

"How are the girls?" Logan asked.

"Trina's freaking. Major meltdown! Tears and screaming and everything! I couldn't take it anymore!" Dick exclaimed.

"I'm here, so I got it. Thanks," Logan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. They left him to his pacing and went to the assigned room.

They went into Trina's room. As soon as Trina saw Logan, the relief on her face was apparent. Logan headed straight for her side. For once, Veronica wasn't the only thing on his mind. She was sitting on one side of the bed in a wheelchair while Alicia was on the other side holding Trina's hand. Logan stepped around Veronica and hugged his sister. She immediately started crying on his shoulder.

"I'm not ready, Logan! I can't do this! Make it stop!" she wailed. "I don't know what I want yet."

Logan sat down on the bed nudging her over. He wiped her tears and lifted her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. "Sure you do, sis," Logan told her. "You want to deliver a healthy baby. That's all you need to focus on now. When you see your baby, you'll know. Don't waste energy worrying about anything else. Everything will fall into place. I promise." He kissed her forehead and waited for her response. She nodded and took a deep breath. Then moaned in pain as another contraction hit her.

Keith, of course, had went straight to his daughter's side. He was upset to find her so battered and injured. He took in the cast and sling and looked over to Alicia, who gave him a look of understanding. "Are you okay?" Keith asked Veronica. He crouched down and wanted to hug her but was afraid of hurting her. He settled for a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm okay, Dad. Broken arm and dislocated shoulder. It could've been worse. The baby is okay and that's the most important thing. I will heal," she assured him.

The doctor came in and took in all the people. "I know first time babies are exciting, but if you don't really need to be here, you should wait in the waiting room," he said.

"We can leave," Keith said as he motioned to Alicia. He kissed his daughter one last time. "We'll wait in the waiting room."

When they arrived back in the waiting room, they found Dick and Mac talking to Duncan. Greetings were exchanged. Mac asked for an update. "I better go back in there. I am her Lamaze partner. I came out to check on my poor, fainting man here," she said as she gave Dick a fond look.

He just shuddered. Then he turned to Duncan and Keith. "Did you know they use fingers as measurements? It's barbaric!" he exclaimed in disgust.

Keith and Alicia laughed. Duncan pulled Keith aside as Alicia tried to explain the ins and outs of childbirth to Dick. Mac slipped off to join the delivery.

"So what happened on your trip? Did you have a chance to get anything done?" Duncan asked Keith.

Keith looked cautiously over at his wife. "I got some things done. Not enough. However, this isn't the time or place to discuss it. We'll all talk about it when we can be more private," Keith said.

Duncan nodded in reluctant agreement.

Mac made it back into the room to find Logan behind his sister on the bed, holding her up and giving her words of encouragement. When Mac stood in the spot Alicia just vacated, he said, "Good, you're here. Do you want to take over for me? I don't really know what I'm doing. You literally trained for this."

"No! Don't go!" Trina insisted. "I want you here, Logan. Unless you don't feel comfortable being here."

"As long as I keep it at this end, I think I can handle it," Logan replied with a rueful grin.

"Hey, how about you video the birth with that fancy new I-Phone you bought," Veronica suggested to Mac.

Mac smiled at the suggestion and pulled out the phone.

"There had better be no head shots of me looking like this!" Trina warned.

Logan chuckled. "Always the diva," he said fondly.

"I just can see Dick putting it on YouTube," Veronica said with a grin.

When Trina glared at Mac, she held up a hand. "Don't worry, I won't let Dick get his hands on this! I promise!" she told Trina.

The nurse came in and checked Trina's progress. "It's time," she said with a smile. "I'll go get the doctor. Your baby will be here soon."

Trina turned her head and gave Logan a fearful look. "I'm not ready," she told him.

"Sure you are. Everything's going to be fine. We're here with you. You can do this," Logan said encouragingly.

Mac and Veronica added there own words of encouragement. Then the doctor came in. Mac stepped back to get him in the video. Once the doctor was in position, things seemed to progress quickly. He told her to push. She did. Logan shook his head to dislodge the ringing as her loud shouts reverberated in the room. She squeezed his hands so hard that he wanted to cry out himself. Then he locked eyes with Veronica. They both were thinking about the fact that in the not to distance future she'd be in exactly the same place Trina was. The thought of Veronica giving birth to his child made him very emotional. Feeling overwhelmed, he had to look away from her and focus on his sister, who was giving one last final push.

Veronica and Mac looked on in amazement as the slimy baby waved its arms and let out a wail. "It's a boy!" Veronica exclaimed as the doctor handed the baby off to the nurse. "Can I cut the cord?" Veronica asked eagerly.

When Trina nodded her permission, the doctor handed her the scissors. In awe, Veronica cut the chord. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the nurse began to clean up the baby. She'd never watched a woman give birth before. It was so amazing. She put her hand on her stomach. Soon it'd be her turn.

Trina took a deep breath, not believing it was over. "That sucked major ass!" she said to her brother who laughed.

"You were awesome!" he assured her, kissing her cheek.

The nurse bundled the baby up and turned to Trina. "Are you ready to hold your son?" the nurse asked with a big grin.

Trina looked up at Logan in panic. He rubs his hands down her arms in comfort. "Whatever you want to do. We're here for you," he told her.

She looked at her son. Then she glanced at Veronica and Mac, who both gave her looks of encouragement. She glanced again at her son, longing filling her. She took another deep breath and held out her arms.

*_TO BE CONTINUED**_*

_I know it's short, but I will post more very soon!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Trina Decides

*****_Still at the Hospital*_****

Trina took a nervous breath as she took her newborn son into her arms for the first time. She was thunderstruck as she gazed down at him. He had deep blue eyes and just a tiny puff of reddish orange hair. The eyes must come from his daddy, whoever he was. Or maybe his eyes would change colors like she'd read in one of those baby books. She brushed a hair lightly through his few puffs of hair and down his arms. He latched on tightly to her finger. She was transfixed. This beautiful baby came out of her. She made it. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like a failure. Her baby was proof that she did something right. How could she just turn him over to strangers? What if they hurt him? What if he grew up thinking his birth mother hated him? What if he never got over her abandonment?

Logan watched his sister looking down at her son. She seemed frozen. "Trina, are you okay?" he asked.

"How can I just give him away?" she asked, looking at Logan. She was obviously in turmoil.

"Sis, this is your son. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do or anything you can't live with," Logan told her.

"What do you feel when you look at him?" Mac asked her. She and Trina had talked about the adoption and how she felt about it many times.

"I feel incredibly happy that something so perfect came out of me," she admitted.

"Have some faith in yourself, Trina. You _can _be a mom. We'll help you," Veronica added.

Trina looked at all of them and back down at her baby. She knew that they meant it. She wasn't alone. Although she still didn't think she'd make much of a mother, she couldn't bare the thought of turning her baby over to strangers. Not knowing how he would be or what would happen to him filled her with paralyzing fear. She couldn't do it. There was no way she could give him up to strangers. Finally making the decision set her free. She looked up and smiled at her brother.

"You're right. I don't want to give my baby to strangers. I couldn't live with myself not knowing how he was or how he was being treated," Trina said.

Logan and Veronica shared a look of mutual happiness, both thrilled at her decision.

"All you got to do now is name him. Feel free to use Ronnie," Veronica said with a grin while Logan snickered at the suggestion.

Trina thought for a moment. She had always loved her father, but she knew that her son would never be a part of his legacy. He hadn't been the man she thought he was. Nor could she hurt Logan that way. Not now. Not after all he'd done for her lately. She wanted his name to be special, to say what she hoped for him. "Logan Richard Echolls. We'll call him Richie," she announced, smiling happily at her brother.

"Logan? Are you sure?" Logan asked in surprise.

"I am sure. I know if you have a son you and Veronica may want to name him Logan, but I want my son to grow up and become like his uncle. You may be the only father figure he'll have," Trina said.

"And Richard?" Mac asked, unsure if the name meant what she thought it meant.

Trina grinned. "Dick has been so sweet to me ever since he found out I was pregnant. He's wonderful with Lily, and I know he'll be wonderful to my son. We will NOT be calling him Dick. I like Richie. Two Logan's can get confusing," she said.

"I like Richie," Logan said, grinning.

"Me, too," Veronica said.

"Can we take little Richie to the waiting room? I know there's some people who would love to meet him," Logan said.

"Sure," Trina replied.

"Afterward I will wheel you back to your room," Mac said to Veronica. "You need to rest."

Logan gave her a sharp glance. She looked happy, but he could tell that her energy was wagging. "I second that. If you rest up, they'll probably let you go home tomorrow," he said to her.

"I will be. They just need me to stay overnight for observation, mainly due to my pregnancy and slight concussion," Veronica replied.

Logan nodded and held out his arms for his new nephew. Trina reluctantly handed him over. "Watch his head," she warned.

"Don't worry. I got this!" he exclaimed with a proud smile.

The baby started fussing. Logan grinned down at him as he kicked his little legs. "He must be hungry already," he said.

"Go show him off so he can have his first feeding. I wanna be there for that," Veronica said. "Are you going to breast feed?"

The disgusted look on Trina's face answered that question, and the girls laughed. Logan looked uncomfortable. "Okay, on that note, me and Richie are outta here!"

Mac followed him as they made their way to the waiting room. When they entered the room, Keith, Alicia, Dick, and Duncan all stood.

"Guys, I want you to meet my nephew. Logan Richard Echolls," Logan announced with a proud look. "Trina decided to keep him, and she wants us to call him Richie."

"Yes!" Dick said excitedly, pumping is fist in the air. Then he thought about it a moment. "Richard?"

Mac gave him a misty-eyed look. "Yes, Dick, she named him after you and Logan," Mac said. She gave him a hug.

Dick's mouth fell open in stunned amazement. When it finally sunk in, he grinned ear from ear. "That's so awesome!" he exclaimed. He went over to get a closer look.

"Can I hold him?" he asked Logan.

"Of course," Logan replied. He handed him over, giving him instructions on how to hold him.

Dick grinned down at little Richie. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed. He looked down at his tiny hands and feet. "I don't think I've ever seen a newborn before. At least not this close. They're so itty-bitty!"

Alicia, Keith, and Duncan crowed around, admiring the baby. Finally, Alicia convinced Dick that it was her turn. She cooed over the now crying baby. "He's hungry," she observed. "Oh, Keith. Just look at him. I remember when my boys were this small. I can't wait until Veronica gives us our first grandbaby!"

Keith smiled at her, finding her enthusiasm contagious. He still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of his baby having a baby, but it was becoming more real all the time. However, he couldn't help the disquiet he felt over it. Her life seemed to be a roller coaster of peaks and valleys. If she lost the baby, he wasn't sure she and Logan could survive the loss. Keith made up his mind to go find Jake before he went home for the night. He didn't want to see her in the hospital again until her own delivery time.

After a few minutes of admiring the baby, Logan took his nephew back to his mom. The nurse was there. "Just in time. I have the baby's bottle ready for momma to feed him," the nurse said.

Logan handed the baby over to Trina. The nurse gave her some instructions about feeding and demonstrated how to burp the baby. Both Logan and Veronica listened intently, knowing they'd need to know this. If Trina was keeping the baby, they were both determined to know how to help with the baby. It would be good practice for their own little tyke.

Trina felt something inside her melt as she fed her baby for the first time. His eyes stayed closed as he hungrily sucked down the bottle. The nurse reminded her about the burping. The nurse placed a small towel on her shoulder. "All newborns spit up a lot. A towel or even a receiving blanket is always handy to have around for just this thing," she advised. "Yes, just like that. Small, gentle taps."

After a minute or so, Richie let out a loud burp that had them all laughing in delight. "Wow!" Logan enthused, very impressed.

Another nurse aid appeared. "Miss Mars, you really need to come back to your room. The nurse on your floor sent me to fetch you. You need your rest, and it's time for some meds," the young woman said to Veronica.

"Miss Echolls and her baby need to rest, too," Trina's nurse aid said.

"I can take a hint. We'll leave," Logan said reluctantly. He kissed his sister and his nephew on their respective cheeks and turned back to Veronica. "Okay, Wheels, let's get you back to your room." He went behind Veronica's wheelchair. Veronica pouted a bit but knew that she needed to rest.

Back in her room, Logan waited until the nurse left and finished fussing over Veronica. Then he went over to the left side of her bed. "Skoosh over," he said. She moved over so that he could lay down next to her. He put his arms around her, careful not to jar her shoulder. "Now it's your time," he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Veronica was a bit frustrated because she couldn't hug him close. "I hate being so immobile," she complained.

"I can imagine," he said with sympathy. "I'm just so relieved it wasn't worse."

Veronica glanced up at him. "Are you really happy about our baby?" she asked.

"Happy is too mild a word to describe what I feel," he replied. "I know this is sooner than we planned, but I can't be anything but overjoyed to know we're going to start a family. That we've created something perfect like little Richie."

"Do you want a boy?" she asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be upset if it's a boy, but if I could pick, I'd rather it be a girl like Lily. I want a miniature you to run around and chase after," Logan said with a grin.

Veronica's eyes misted at the picture he painted. She didn't deserve him. "I love you. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I know," he said stroke his fingers through her hair. "I'm so relieved you're both okay. I can't lose you." His fear that he someday would was always on the edges of his consciousness. It still hurt him that she had kept her pregnancy from him and that he had to find out like this. A part of him wanted to rage and make her feel bad. However, he'd like to think he'd grown up some. He was no longer the petulant boy who'd lash out first and cause equal hurt and pain. Veronica had been on the receiving end too many times of his anger and his disdain. It would take many more years before he felt completely resolved of the many wrongs he did to her in high school. Although he knew she had forgave him completely, he still hadn't completely forgiven himself. His feelings about her secrecy were conflicted.

As Veronica snuggled into him as best she could, he continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. He loved her so much. Her pregnant with his child was his greatest dream. The fact that she waited so long to tell him and may have waited even longer if this had not happened filled him with a lot of doubt and dismay. Maybe she really didn't see him as father material. Who could blame her? Unlike Veronica, he had nothing but a monster for an example. He used to think having children was the last thing he wanted. Fear that he'd end up like his dad had convinced him fatherhood would never be for him. However, the more he loved Veronica and the more he saw himself through her eyes, the more he wanted it all. He wanted a family with her. She had given him so much, and he wanted to give her what she hadn't had really either. A family with parents that loved and respected each other equally. He wanted a future with her. Now, however, he worried that maybe she had her doubts about him. Why else would she wait so long to tell him her good news unless it wasn't good new to her? He knew her fears about Sorokin were real. He understood her concerns. But she took someone else to the doctor with her. She covered up why she was ill. She lied to him and went out of her way to deceive him. He thought they were past that. He really believed they had grown and no longer had to play those kinds of games again. So his hurt and disappointment warred with his joy. Right now he was a new uncle and the woman he loved was okay and pregnant with his child. In this moment, nothing else really mattered.

He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

*****_Chapter End******_

_I'm not trying to push what Veronica did under the rug. Logan isn't either. He will have to work through it. But like most guys, he can only focus on the task at hand! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	29. Chapter 29

**I am excited about posting this chapter because it means I can write my Eli-centered chapter 30! I love writing him!**

Chapter 29: Unsavory Connections

*****_Thursday Morning at the Beach House (two days later)**_***

Logan was preparing Veronica breakfast and thinking about what all had occurred the past two days. He had brought Veronica home yesterday morning and had been very careful with her. Having both of her arms immobilized made her somewhat helpless. She was frustrated at the confinement already. Trina was bringing the baby home today. Logan knew he probably should talk to Veronica about everything before that happened, but he just didn't want to. Just the thought of it exhausted him. Not to mention, he didn't think upsetting her would be good for her or the baby.

He brought her food on a tray to the room. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said. He sat down the food next to the bed. Veronica opened her eyes and smiled at him. She instinctively tried to stretch and groaned when the pain in her right shoulder hit her.

"Don't try to move it yet. Not until the doctor gives you the okay," Logan advised. He helped raise her up.

"This really sucks," she complained. Then she noticed the tray of food. "You cooked me breakfast! You're so sweet!" she leaned up to kiss him. Her belly rumbled. "Just in time. Looks like junior here is hungry." She patted her stomach.

"Junior? You think it's a boy?" he asked as he sat the tray across from her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Junior's better than saying it or something else. It'll be a few months before we know. I'm not quite two months yet," she shared as she took a bit of bacon. She had to bend down to put it in her mouth because she couldn't raise her right arm high enough.

"I want you to rest today. Mary Mooney is bringing Trina and the baby home from the hospital in a few hours. Rest while you can," Logan shared.

"Mary? Trina's mom? That's good. I'm glad Trina's letting her be a part of Richie's life. It will make things easier for her. The more support she has the more secure she will feel," Veronica said as she tried to grab another piece of bacon.

"Here. Let me do that. I don't want you causing yourself unnecessary pain," he said as he fed her a piece of bacon.

"The doctor told me to come back to see him tomorrow, so he can check the swelling in my shoulder. If it's gone down, he will take away the sling and make me move it around," she shared in between bites.

"It'll be good to have the use of one of your arms. The cast will be on for several weeks," Logan pointed out.

Veronica nodded and looked at her arm in disgust. "I can't believe I have to wear this ugly thing!" she complained.

"You should've had them give you a pink one or something. They do that now a days," Logan said with a grin.

"For kids. I may look like a teenager, but I think I'm too old for colored casts," she replied.

"After all your friends sign it and add to the decoration, it won't be so bad," Logan said. He fed her some scrambled eggs.

"Juice?" she asked.

Logan gave her some OJ to drink. "I can get used to this," she said with a flirtatious grin. "You take such good care of me."

"That's my job," he said. He couldn't help adding, "When you let me."

Veronica frowned. "Have you forgiven me yet for not telling you sooner about the baby?" she asked anxiously.

Logan wanted to ignore the comment, but Veronica's eyes were pleading with him. "I don't really think we should talk about that now," he finally said.

"We need to talk about it, Logan," Veronica said softly. He tried to offer her another bite, and she shook her head. He put down the fork.

"I don't want to upset you. You're too fragile now," he said, trying to end the conversation.

"I've never been fragile a day in my life, and you very well know that!" she replied sternly. Then she softened. "Do you at least understand why I hadn't told you yet?"

Logan moved back some, putting space between them and looked at her a moment before replying. "I know why," he said slowly. "But I hoped by now that we were a team."

"We are," she insisted earnestly.

"If you really believe that, why did you have Mac go with you to your first doctor's appointment? You knew how much that'd mean to me," Logan pointed out.

Veronica immediately teared up. "Damn hormones!" she complained.

Logan looked contrite and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Don't cry. I'm sorry," he said. He kissed her. "I'll get over it," he told her, not wanting to upset her. "I love you, and I am very excited to be starting a family with you."

"Really?" she asked with a sniff.

"Yes, really. We'll get through this," he assured her, pulling her in for an awkward hug. She couldn't hug him back, but he gently patted her back. His hurt feelings weren't important right now. Making sure Veronica and the baby stayed healthy was the most important thing. Keeping her and the baby safe was what he needed to focus on. He'd deal with the rest later-when she was stronger.

*****_On Campus_******

Duncan and Parker were having breakfast together.

"How's Lily and your mom?" Parker asked.

"Fine. They're having fun. I've been video chatting every night with Lily, so she's at least able to see me. But it's not the same," Duncan said with a sigh.

Parker reached over and squeezed his hand. "Let's hope this will be over soon. Surely Sean's going to get bored and leave town," Parker said.

"Well, if he is the one who hit Veronica, things will get ugly again," Duncan said with frustration.

"Hey, guys. Is it okay if I join you?" Jazmin asked as she appeared carrying a tray. She felt a bit awkward, but since she and Parker lived together and had become real friends she didn't think she could just ignore Parker when she was with Duncan.

"Of course," Parker said with a smile.

"How's things going, Jaz?" Duncan asked easily.

"Fine. How about you?" she asked.

"Duncan was just telling me that he gets to video chat with Lily every night," Parker shared.

Jazmin gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, but I bet it's not the same," she observed.

"Not even close," Duncan said glumly.

Wallace and his roommate David went through the food line and headed toward them. Wallace grabbed the table next to them. He sat down so that he was right next to Duncan. "How's it going?" Wallace asked them. "Everyone knows David, right?" They smiled and waved at David.

David acknowledged them but had eyes only for Jazmin. She gave him a small smile and concentrated on her breakfast. Why hadn't she made time to go shopping this week? Her simple breakfast was becoming even more awkward. She tried to ignore David's intent staring and look everywhere except toward them. She gasped when she saw an obviously beat up Sean Sorokin enter the cafeteria and headed straight toward them. "Guys, heads up!" she whispered urgently to Duncan and Wallace.

Duncan looked up and noticed Sean's state. He burst out laughing as Sean approached. "I see you're making friends wherever you go!" Duncan exclaimed. "Piss off some new people?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what happened!" Sean said angrily. "I thought you'd be man enough to face me, not attack me wearing a disguise!"

Duncan looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He looked at Wallace who shrugged, obviously in the dark, too.

"Well, gee, you'll have to forgive my suspicion. But when a certain Sheriff's daughter is involved in a hit and run, and the same day two masked guys shoved their way into my place and beat the shit out of me, I naturally figured you had something to do with it! Since you all love to blame me for every wrong in your life, it didn't take much thinking for me to figure out who the likely suspects would be," Sean shared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was at the hospital Tuesday and then was with Parker. Ask her," Duncan said.

"He's telling the truth," Parker added earnestly.

Sean looked at the two of them and then glanced at Wallace. He could tell they were genuinely surprised. "Figures. It must've been Logan and his dumb blond sidekick or someone else with him. I know if it wasn't you, then it was Logan. This isn't over," Sean warned angrily. He looked pointedly at Wallace. "You need to really ask yourself who your friends are. The police will soon prove that your stepsister's hit and run had nothing to do with me." Then he turned and left.

Wallace gave Duncan a questioning glance. Duncan shrugged. "I really have no idea. Logan never said a word to me. Nor did Dick," Duncan said.

"Dick and Mac were pretty much with us the entire evening," Parker reminded him.

"That's right," Duncan said, recalling. "But I guess I wouldn't be surprised if Logan gave Sean a beat down. If I hadn't promised Keith to not antagonize him any further, I might've done so myself."

Wallace sighed in resignation. It probably had been Logan. Why he had to go adding fuel to the fire was beyond him. Wallace was getting really tired of the entire mess. Now with Veronica pregnant, he was just putting her more at risk. Why couldn't he see that?

Jazmin got up to leave. Not only did she have a nagging suspicion about who helped Logan, but David's attention hadn't wavered off of her the entire time Sean was there. His stare was starting to piss her off, and she didn't want to create any drama. Things had a way of taking a dramatic turn all on their own around here.

They waved goodbye to her. "Logan isn't helping keep Veronica and the baby safe by attacking Sean. He's only making things worse. Lily will never get to come home if this keeps up!" Wallace informed him, his disgust obvious.

Duncan realized that Wallace had a point. Keith was not going to be happy when he found out about this.

*****_*Elsewhere on Campus*_*****

Jason and Daisy were talking outside of their profiling class.

"I promised Veronica that I'd take good notes for her today," Daisy said.

"Does she plan on coming back next week?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I think so," Daisy said.

"You know Logan was pretty miffed that you knew she was pregnant before he did," Jason shared.

"Well, it wasn't so much that she confided in me as much as I was in the right place at the wrong time," Daisy replied.

"Yeah, that's what I heard, but I'm not so sure Logan believed that explanation. He seemed pretty hurt," Jason said. "Who can blame him? I know I'd be upset if the woman I love told three other people she was pregnant with my baby before she told me."

"Women are different than men. We like to share things with other women first. I would bet anything that your sister would tell you and her closest girlfriend before she'd tell Eli if she got pregnant." Daisy said.

Jason looked alarmed. "What? Do you know something?" he asked.

Daisy laughed. "Relax. I'd be the last person your sister would tell! I was just giving you an example," she said. Then she was distracted by the sudden appearance of a battered and bruised Sean Sorokin coming toward them. "Check him out. What happened?"

Jason looked and saw Sean. He did look pretty beat up. When Sean saw him, he headed directly toward him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Daisy asked in concern. Although he was everyone's enemy, she still had some fond memories of him.

"I'll live. No thanks to the two thugs who shoved their way into my house and attacked me Tuesday evening," Sean said sourly.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"My doorbell rang. I opened it, and two guys wearing black ski masks shoved their way inside. One held me while the other hit me," Sean shared.

"Do you know who it was?" Jason asked.

"I have an idea. Since the Sheriff's daughter was hurt in a hit-n-run the same day and all your friends like to blame me for everything, I have a pretty good idea who the attackers were," Sean said sourly.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"I just questioned Duncan Kane, and he actually seemed surprised. That leaves Logan. Logan and one of his sidekicks. I suspect Dick although I was with him most of the day at the house," Sean said.

"How tall were the guys?" Jason asked. "Dick is your height."

"Good point. That means Dick wasn't the guy. One guy was shorter than the other but strong. Strong enough to hold me immobile while the other guy beat me. Who else does that leave? Any ideas?" Sean asked.

Jason shrugged. "Don't look at me. Not my style-as you very well know. And this is the first I've heard of this, so I don't really know what to tell you," Jason told him. "Maybe if you didn't go around making threats or orchestrating bombings those kinds of things wouldn't happen to you."

"Very true," Daisy added. "When our friends get hurt out of the blue, you're kind of prime suspect guy."

Sean gave them both dirty looks. "Well, my family is very upset," he told Jason.

"And that concerns me _how_?" Jason asked dismissively.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to," Sean said, giving him a pointed look. "You might want to rethink your new friendships because your loyalties are already claimed elsewhere." After making that claim, he turned and went into class.

"What did he mean by that?" Daisy asked, confused.

"It's not a big deal. Sean's family has some business ties to my father and my father's partner. But my father doesn't control who I'm friends with," Jason said. "He's aware of the situation here. Sean was just mad because he got caught with his pants down."

They went into class. Jason thought about Sean's comment. When will he ever be free of his father's notorious ties? He was so tired of having to navigate the complexities. He was finally connecting with people that he knew he could trust and depend on. Now his family obligations were trying to rear their ugly heads. He sighed in annoyance. Things could never be easy. If only Logan wasn't always so impulsive and hot headed!

**_**More to Come**_**

_I love your reviews like a redneck loves his beer! :) _


	30. Chapter 30

**Feel free to skip this note as I address an anonymous review I can't reply to directly: **

**Joey: I basically selected Sean as a name for Sorokin because it sounded good! I don't know any Russian names besides Vladimir or Goyra. Any Russians reading this story or anyone more knowledgeable than me is welcome to PM me any Russian names. I may use them for other Sorokins! **

**Sorry in advance for those of you that will be disappointed that this chapter contains no LoVe or MaDi. However, I hope you like it anyway because it's one of my favorites! It is rated M for Mature due to a scene near the end. It's been awhile since there's being any of those, so I hope it's okay! If you skip or skim it, just make sure you don't skip over the flashback that's in italics.**

Chapter 30: Eli Takes a Stand

*****_Thursday Afternoon at Eli and Jason's_******

After class, Jazmin headed over to her brother's and Eli's place. No one was home yet, so she hung out for a bit and did some homework. At five, Eli showed up. He smiled warmly to see her.

"Hey, Princess. This is a nice surprise!" he said happily. He went and joined her on the sofa and kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Okay. It started off kind of rocky. How was yours?" she asked.

Eli shrugged. "Okay. The Sheriff has a job for me. I just left a meeting with him," he shared.

"Really? That's great! Having the Sheriff's Department hire you guys for leg work will be good work for you guys!" she said excitedly.

"Maybe. But this was more like a private job just for me," he said.

"Oh," she said curious. "Can you talk about it?"

"Not really. But it's not dangerous or anything, so don't worry," he assured her. "Why was your day so rocky? What happened?"

"Well, first I ran into Parker and Duncan having breakfast and decided to join them," she said.

"Does it bother you that they're dating?" he asked with a frown.

"No, of course not! It wasn't that. It was other stuff," she explained. "Wallace and David came and sat in the table next to us. David gave me the creeps for some reason."

"Why? What did he do?" Eli asked in concern. "Do I need to have a talk with him? It'll be my pleasure." He gave her a blood-thirsty look.

She shook her head. "No. He didn't do anything. He just wouldn't quit staring at me. Made me uncomfortable," she explained with a shrug.

Eli gave her a slow smile. "Can't really blame the guy for staring at you. Who doesn't?" he said, looking her over with approval.

She flushed under his heated gaze and tried to stay on topic. "Well, that wasn't all. Then a beat-up Sean showed up," Jazmin said. She was interrupted by the arrival of Jason. "Hey, Jay. Just in time. I was just telling Eli about how Sean showed up this morning in the cafeteria looking all beat up. He naturally assumed it was Duncan who shoved his way inside his house Tuesday evening and attacked him."

"You'd know this yourself if you were in class today. Where were you?" Jason asked Eli with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to do something for the Sheriff," Eli said. "I'll need your notes."

"No problem. He hired you for a job? That's great! What exactly?" Jason inquired.

Eli looked wary. "I can't really talk about it. It wasn't for the department, but it could lead to more work with the department. Just some personal work for him," Eli said vaguely.

"I thought we were partners. I don't like being in the dark," Jason said with a frown.

"We are partners, but don't we have an obligation to the client if they ask us to keep the job secret?" Eli asked.

"Not secret from each other," Jason complained.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Not to change the subject, but I need to ask you something," Jazmin said, interrupting. Both guys turned to her expectantly.

"Eli, did you already know about Sean getting beat up?" she asked suspiciously. "Because he thought if it wasn't Duncan it was Logan and some other guy. A guy who was shorter than Logan and very strong. I couldn't help but wonder if that could've been you."

Eli crossed his arm defensively and looked grim. "V's pregnant, and Sean could've killed her and her baby," he said in response.

"Is that a yes?" she asked. Eli didn't answer her but gave her a steady look in way of a response.

"We don't even know for sure it was Sean yet. Attacking him was foolish and premature," Jason said to him.

"There's no doubt. It was him. He needs to know that we're not going to let him continue to endanger any of us," Eli replied determinedly.

"What if you're wrong? What if we find out it wasn't him?" Jason inquired.

Eli gave a careless shrug. "I won't regret it regardless. Sean is going around making threats against Veronica and blowing up people. I'm not going to sit back and watch her get hurt again. We don't know when Sean is going to strike again. If it wasn't him this one time, it doesn't mean it won't be him the next time! He needs to learn that we're not just going to let him get away with whatever," he explained, unapologetic.

Jazmin got to her feet and looked down at Eli in disappointment. "I can't believe you, Eli!" she exclaimed, obviously upset. "Beating people up as a warning is something my dad would do. Or even Joseph. I thought you were better than that!"

Eli got to his feet to face her. "I can only be who I am. I thought you knew that. I also thought you knew who I was and accepted me," he said in both rising anger and his own disappointment.

"I didn't know you were the kind of guy that just attacked a person without even knowing he was responsible for what happened to Veronica," she said accusingly.

"We know he put Julie up to planting bombs," Eli said.

"We don't know anything for sure," she said crossly.

Jason listened and debated on if he should step in. Finally, he said, "She's got a point. You and Logan were acting rashly."

Eli looked at him in disgust and turned back to Jazmin. "Princess, I love you more than anything or anyone, but I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. If you wanted a Boyscout, you should've stuck with Fennel, and if you wanted someone who gave orders and kept his hands clean, you should've stayed with Duncan," he informed her in no uncertain terms.

Jazmin's mouth fell open at his words. She was both hurt and offended. "How can you say that to me? I'm the bad girlfriend just because I don't want you pushing your way into houses like a thug? I don't want you to be hurt or jailed or turn into someone I can't respect!" she exclaimed in disgust. Then without waiting for him to respond, she grabbed her stuff and left.

Eli watched her leave. He hated to see her upset, but he wasn't sorry about Sean. Nor was he going to pretend to be. If she didn't like it, that was just too damn bad. He glared at the closed door.

"E, I hate to tell you this, but if you really love my sister like you say, there may come a time when you'll be forced to choose," Jason said.

"What do you mean by that?" Eli asked with a frown.

Jason sat down on the sofa and gestured for Eli to join him. When Eli did, he continued, "Well, you know that my family has some notorious ties, right?"

Eli nodded.

"When it comes to my father and my father's associates, I've learned to pick my battles," Jason said. "For example, I beat the crap out of Joseph for hurting my sister, but I still have to tolerate his presence from time to time. And I detest Sean, but it's a balancing act when it comes to my family's interest."

Eli looked questioning. "So you're telling me that your family has ties to the Russian Mob? Why haven't you mentioned it before?" Eli wondered, his disapproval obvious.

Jason shrugged. "The ties are not deep. However, Sean's uncle once saved Joseph's dad's life. There's also some common business interest," Jason replied.

"And it never occurred to you that we might need to know that?" Eli asked in annoyance.

"Forgive me if I don't like talking about all the ugly connections my family has. It's not something I'm proud of," Jason said sarcastically. "Look, I personally despise Joseph's entire family and look forward to the day I can destroy the entire network. However, today isn't that day. I have to bide my time, gather evidence, make the right connections, and surround myself with people I can trust. People like you. One day, my dad will hand over the reigns, and I can do things my way. Until then, I'm kind of stuck." It's frustration and disgust was obvious.

Eli doesn't look appeased. "I won't begin to try and understand your insanely complicated, twisted world. But I'm no man's puppet," Eli said sternly. "I'm not turning my back on Veronica for the sake of people you admitted you hate. I don't give a damn about any of your mob drama or family obligations."

"I'm not asking you to forsake your friends," Jason insisted. "I'm just warning you that if you're going to put yourself in the middle of Logan and Duncan's war with the Sorokins, we could be on opposite sides."

Eli was still not satisfied and got up from the couch. He looked down at Jason. "If you want my friendship, you have it. My loyalty-it's already yours. But neither my love for Jazmin nor my friendship with you, will cause me to step back and let anyone hurt Veronica. If you two care about me or value me as a man or as your friend, neither one of you would ask me to," Eli said.

"I really don't expect you to turn your back on Veronica. I'm just letting you know that I hate being in the dark or caught unaware," Jason said. "But as much as I hate to admit this, the time may come when you and I find ourselves on different sides."

"It's just like I told Jazmin. Either you're my friend no matter what or you're not. I will never be against you," Eli assured him. "It would kill me to walk away from Jazmin, but I would before I'd become someone I despised. And having any type of ties with people that go around planting bombs or ordering hits on a girl just because she publicly embarrassed him is not something I will ever be okay with. You need to understand that. The time for _you_ to take a stand may come sooner than you think. I'm not going to compromise who I am to fit into your world. You need to take a good hard look of your own and decide how far you're willing to keep compromising because I won't at all. Not for you and not for your sister," With those final words, Eli grabbed his keys and left.

Jason didn't try to stop him. He didn't know what to say. He admired and respected Eli all the more for his hardline stance. More than anything, he was positive that Eli was the right man to have by his side. He was exactly the type of friend he wanted to watch his back. Jason let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that the ties between Eli and Veronica were strong. However, he was a bit surprised that he took such a stance with his sister. Then again, it was what made Eli so great. His complete loyalty and sense of friendship. Jason knew he was lucky to have made a friend like Eli, and he didn't want to risk jeopardizing their friendship. He needed to call his dad and make a few things clear. He didn't ever want to be on a side that pitted him against Eli. His dad was just going to have to understand that particular fact.

*****_Jazmin_******

Jazmin had left the house and was walking blindly with no particular destination in mind. She was crying as she walked. The thought of Eli falling back into the gang-banger mentality that he'd walked away from broke her heart. Thinking he had anything in common with her dad or her ex made her physically ill. She felt guilty for thinking either of those things and knew Eli had a point. He never pretended to be anything he wasn't. That was one of the things she loved about him. He was so strong and so confident in who he was. It made him irresistible. She wiped the tears from her face. Now he'd be on the Sorokin's radar. He could be hurt by their sick vendetta against Logan and company. She was so mad at him, but she feared for him, too. The confounding man made her want to hit something. But he broke her heart when he questioned whether it was him she really wanted. Didn't he know that even though they'd only been together a short time, it seemed like they'd always been together? Didn't he get the fact that she didn't really even recall her times with Duncan and Wallace anymore because they just didn't matter to her?

She looked around and realized she was on the block that the Java Hut was located in. Deciding that a latte was just what she needed, she wiped her face and took a deep breath and walked toward it. She was at the door when it opened, and David walked out. She mentally groaned. He was the last person Jazmin wanted to see.

He smiled happily at her. "Jazmin! What a nice surprise! How are you?" he asked.

Jazmin painted on a smile and tried to fake it. "Okay. How are you?" she asked politely.

He looked at her closely. It was apparent that she'd been crying. "What's wrong? You look upset. Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just stressed," she replied. She was looking for a way to end the conversation without being rude.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener," he offered.

Before Jazmin got a chance to reply, a car honked. They both looked and saw Eli in his green car. He waved at her. Jazmin was relieved to see him. "Looks like Eli needs to see me. I'll talk to you later. Thanks," she said.

"A gentleman doesn't honk at his girlfriend," David said in annoyance. He sent a glare in Eli's direction.

She ignored his comment and waved goodbye. She got into Eli's car without a word. He examined her to make sure she was okay. Satisfied, he drove on. There was no talking between them. Jazmin didn't know what she wanted to say. Eli was done talking.

Eli drove her to her house. When he pulled up, he turned off the car. Jazmin practically jumped out of the car, tossing a goodbye over her shoulder. Eli sat there a minute, contemplating his next move. Finally, he said, "Hell no!" He got out of the car and headed to Jazmin's front door. He frowned to discover it unlocked and went in without knocking. He saw her disappear up the stairs. Quietly, he shut and locked her front door and followed her up.

Her bedroom door was open. He stood in her doorway. Instead of speaking, he waited until she noticed him. She turned away from her dresser with clothes in her hand and gave a startled gasp.

"Eli! You scared me! Next time knock or stomp loudly!" she scalded.

He didn't say anything but pierced her with his heated look. "You're not going to walk away in a huff and dismiss me," he finally said flatly.

"I'm upset. I need time to process and calm down. You need to give me space," she said in annoyance.

"Not going to happen, sweetheart. I'm not made that way," he said and walked toward her.

Jazmin tried to evade him, knowing if he touched her she'd melt and forgive him anything. However, he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him. He looked at her. "You said you loved me," he accused angrily.

She looked at him a few moments before answering softly. "I do."

"Then we'll work it out," he replied, looking back at her. Without asking for permission, he gave her a ruthless kiss, pouring all of his anger, frustration, and love into the kiss. She couldn't do anything but kiss him back, responding to his need.

After a few minutes, they fell onto her bed. He paused to take off his shirt and kick off his shoes. She did the same. He pressed his mouth to her neck and sucked hard, causing her to moan in pleasure. He threaded his hands through her black silky hair. Her softness never ceased to amaze him. He wrapped his hands around a long strand and tugged her head back, trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. In no time, he freed her breasts from her bra and was suckling on her breast, causing her to cry out. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pushing her hand inside to grab hold of him. It was his turn to gasp. He pulled back, putting distance between them and quickly stepped out of his jeans, grabbing a condom out of his back pocket. He was already so aroused that he didn't hesitate in removing her own pants.

"I want to be inside you," he told her as he covered her body with his own. He kissed her again before she could respond. Her arms clutched him close.

When he pulled back for a breath, she said, "What are you waiting for?" She gave him a saucy grin.

He grinned back and removed her panties and wiggled out of his boxers. He put on the condom. Then he put a finger inside of her, feeling her wetness. He pumped in and out, and she purred in response. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and tried to pull him up. "I don't need your fingers inside of me!" she complained.

"How about this?" he asked, plunging his tongue inside of her. This time she screamed. Before she could reach her peak, he flipped her over onto her stomach. Surprised, she asked, "What are you doing?" She turned her head trying to see him.

"Trying something new," he said. He moved her until she was on her knees, her backside pushed out toward him.

She turned her head and looked uncomfortable. "Eli?" she questioned.

"Trust me," he said. Then he plunged inside of her, causing her to gasp.

She had never had sex in this position before and was a bit freaked. However, as he pushed inside of her, she felt so full of him. In no time at all, she was pushing back against him. He hammered into her, loving the sight of her smooth backside. He reached around and rubbed a finger over her clitoris. And just like that she came. Her muscle walls clamped down hard on him, but he wasn't done with her. He kept pounding in her until she once again felt her body begin to climb. He reached another hand around her and pinched and pulled on one of breasts, knowing how sensitive they were.

Jazmin rose up on her hands, pushing hard into him making him groan her name in pleasure. He pulled out of her and turned her around. She looked confused. "I want to see your face," he said. He pushed her back onto the bed and plunged back into her a few more times until he could feel her begin to come once again. Finally, he allowed himself to join her, breathing hard. "I love you, Princess," he said, kissing her gently.

She clutched his back, relishing the feel of his weight. Then he pulled out of her and fell onto his back next to her. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Just wow!" she said again, not finding words to describe what just happened between them. No one had ever knew how to touch her like he did. He brought things out in her that she never knew existed.

Eli looked smug and pulled her close. One hand brushed down her hair as he tried to catch his own breath. "I never want to move," she said in satisfaction.

"Then don't," he replied.

"I love you so much," she grumbled into his chest. In a few minutes, she was asleep.

Eli wanted to join her but his mind was too full. He thought about his earlier talk with Keith.

_Flashback:_

_His phone woke him up before his alarm went off. "Hello," he said gruffly._

"_Eli. This is Sheriff Mars. I need your help with something. I know you have class today, but this cannot wait. Can you meet me at Kane's Industry in a half hour? Don't say anything to Jason, please," Keith asked._

"_Alright," he said, sitting up in his bed. Keith didn't add to his request before hanging up._

_He rushed through a five minute shower and brushed his teeth. In fifteen minutes, he was slipping out the door without running into Jason. When he had pulled out of the driveway, he sent Jason a short text telling him he got called away and wouldn't be able to make class. Curious, he drove to the Kane complex that employed a third of the town. He had never been inside and looked with interest at the place as he stepped inside. He went to the information desk. Eli was very surprised when he gave his name and was told that Mr. Kane was expecting him. _

_More than a little puzzled, he followed the guy's direction to Jake Kane's office. When he got to the door, he knocked. A voice told him to come in. Keith Mars stood up when Eli entered and greeted him. Eli shook his hand, eying Jake Kane warily. Never comfortable around 09ers, he was a bit floored to be in the presence of Duncan's dad, the undisputed King of Neptune and most of Southern California._

"_Eli, I don't know if you've ever met Duncan's dad, but this is Jake Kane," Keith said, introducing them._

_Jake came out from behind his desk and shook his head. Disconcerted, Eli found the moment surreal. He used to fantasize about Lilly's dad greeting him this way and was a bit taken aback that it was actually happening. Maybe that's why he found himself admitting, "I was friends with your daughter, Lilly."_

_Jake took his confession in stride. He could see how his daring and bold daughter would find Eli's air of danger exciting. He might've been horrified when she was alive, but now he felt his eyes mist thinking of her. "She had a lot of friends. Nothing is the same without her," Jake said sadly._

"_There was no one like her on this earth," Eli said, his admiration apparent._

_Jake smiled and nodded in agreement, feeling unable to voice any words.  
><em>

_Keith stepped gently into the suddenly emotional exchange. "Eli, I need your help with something that is in no way legal or authorized by the Neptune Sheriff's Department. Your complete discretion is needed as well as an understanding that you are free to decline with no hard feelings," Keith said._

"_Have a seat," Jake said, going back to sit in his chair behind the desk. Keith and Eli sat in the two chairs across from him. Keith angled his to face Eli._

"_Whatever you need, Sheriff. How can I help you?" Eli asked._

_Keith and Jake exchanged a glance. Jake said carefully, "Are you aware of any illegal activities that my son may have been involved in?"_

"_If you're referring to the fact that Duncan likes to get people killed who he deems a threat to his friends or family, then yes, I know," Eli said sourly._

_Keith gave Jake a sharp look. "People? Who else is there?" Keith questioned, having not made the connection concerning Aaron Echolls yet._

_Jake waved a dismissive hand. "We'll discuss it later. Let's focus on the task at hand," Jake ordered._

_Keith gave him an annoyed look and turned back to Eli. "Don't worry, Eli. The Kanes' habit of taking the law into their own hands is going to end. Jake and I agree about that. In fact, I've begun to take steps to assure that those kind of things won't happen again," Keith assured him._

"_So I take it you don't want me to kill Sorokin for you," Eli stated._

_Keith looked alarmed at the suggestion. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. He chose to ignore the fact that Eli was not outright refusing to kill someone for him. "However, Sean is a problem. You, I'm sure, know that my daughter Veronica and Logan both knew about Duncan's order to Weidman and are accessories after the fact."_

_Eli nodded. Keith continued, "It's too late to let the law handle this. And since my daughter and her friends think I'm incapable of protecting her, I've been compelled to go to the extremes to keep my daughter out of jail."_

"_I understand. She doesn't belong in jail," Eli said._

"_No, and now that she's pregnant we can't have this drama continue much longer," Keith explained._

"_So what's your plan?" Eli asked._

"_We need to convince Sean that Gory is alive and is in hiding," Keith replied. "I went down to Mexico to plant some rumors but was called back when Veronica got hurt before I could finish. Jake here came up with a better plan that we want to implement if you're on board. Because I can't do it. I have this investigation into Veronica's hit and run to deal with. Not to mention containing Logan and whatever other hotheaded act he tries to do." He gave Eli a look. "Don't think I'm unaware of you and Logan jumping Sean the other day. Be glad Leo took the report. At least you had the good sense to not let him get a positive ID this time. You guys have got to quit acting and let me do my damn job!"_

"_She is pregnant, and he ran her down," Eli said flatly._

"_No, you don't know that! In fact, it's looking like it wasn't him at all!" Keith said hotly. He took a deep breath. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, we have a lot to go over and do today. If you agree to take on this job, it will take you out of town five days or so. Maybe a week. I know you have class. Can you handle that?"_

_Eli shrugged. "I just have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays with Jason. He'll keep me caught up," Eli replied. "But I don't know how I'm suppose to keep this from Jay. He's like your daughter. If I'm vague and secretive, he'll push and prod 'til he knows something."_

"_When you return, you can tell him that I hired you to help a co-worker of Alicia's leave her husband with her two small children. Since it's not legal, it would make sense that I'd need to hire you," Keith offered. "We'll even have receipts to give him to bill, so that should satisfy him."_

_Eli nodded. "That's a good story. One he's bound to believe. Can I tell that to Jazmin, too?" he asked, not liking the idea having to keep things from her, too._

"_You can, but I advise you to just get in the habit of telling her that you can't talk about the things people hire you to do. Discretion is part of your job," Keith advise. "Not only is it true, but it's what I told Lianne when we were married. She understood. Alicia understands that there are still some things I cannot legally tell her."_

_Eli nodded again. "So what's the plan?" he asked._

"_Now that we know you will do the job, I'll give you the details on our way to Los Angeles. We have an appointment there," Keith said. He got up, and Eli followed. He turned to Jake. "I'll call you later and let you know how it goes."_

_Jake got up. "Eli, you will be amply compensated for doing this. I mean it. I'm not going to let you take a risk like this for your normal P.I. rate," Jake said._

_Eli wasn't about to be bought by anyone. "My normal rate is fine," Eli said flatly._

_Keith knew how he felt. He put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand, son, but this time, I have to agree with Jake. This is tricky what we're going to have you do. You should be paid for your time," Keith said._

_As they left the office, Eli asked, "So what appointment do we have?"_

"_We're interviewing some talent at an actor's studio," Keith said with a grin.  
><em>

_Surprised but willing to wait for an explanation, Eli followed Keith into the elevator._

_End of Flashback_

Keith explained as they drove down to L.A. that he was going to find two actors-one Mexican that fit Eli's description and one Russian that would pass as Gory. Eli would give the Mexican actor his credit card and cell phone. Eli's decoy would head north to Seattle, spending money on large meals and rent hotel rooms for two. The idea was to convince anyone who investigated that Eli was going north to help a woman flee a bad marriage. That way he would never be connected to what he was actually going to do. Keith and Jake were not going to tell Duncan or Veronica about his involvement. Keith was convinced that the few who knew the better.

Then Eli would travel with the Russian down to Mexico and eventually central America. Jake would have him picked up in his plane when he was done. He would go with the actor to subtle spread around that Gory had surfaced. They managed to find an actor who not only was Russian but spoke Russian pretty fluently.

Eli placed a soft kiss on Jazmin's forehead and eased out of her bed. He went to her desk and left her a note. He didn't want to leave her, but he had several things still to do before morning. Jazmin would be upset that he was gone and would be out of reach for several days. He sighed, not liking that particular fact. He hadn't been away from her a full day since they'd gotten together. This wouldn't be an easy job. He would miss her like crazy. Eli knew he'd have to see her in the morning before he left and tell her something, or she'd never forgive him. He just hoped that Keith's crazy plan worked, and Sean was drawn out of their lives for good. Or at least long enough for Veronica's baby to be born.

*****_Chapter End**_***

_It's funny the various reactions I've gotten from the way I've written Logan. I do get where some of you are coming from. I had originally intended on having Veronica's secretiveness almost break them up. However, as I wrote it, I just didn't see it. I didn't see Logan walking away or adding to her stress in her condition. He may be impulsive and hotheaded, but he's not selfish. And he doesn't always react. In season 3, he pulled away when she ignored his calls. He broke up with her. He didn't yell when found out Piz had been there when Veronica stayed in Wallace's room. When he's truly hurt, I think he retreats. That's how I'm writing him anyway. He channeled his rage on the only target he could find: Sean. Some didn't like that either, but I see that as being completely in character. He'd want to punish the man he thought almost killed his pregnant girlfriend. _

_This chapter really displays how I see Eli. Maybe because we know so little about him I find him the most interesting. I hope you like this chapter enough to review! Thanks!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Driver Revealed

_******Beach House Friday Afternoon******_

After her last class, Jazmin went over to the Beach House to see Veronica. Eli had kissed her goodbye this morning, casually mentioning he needed to be out of town for the next five days or so doing the work for the Sheriff. Jazmin wanted to talk to Veronica about what had happened between her and Eli, and she wanted to check on Veronica. She rang the bell. Logan opened it.

"Hey, Jaz. How's it going?" he asked, opening the door further to let her in.

"I wanted to check on Veronica. How's she doing?" Jazmin asked.

"See for yourself," Logan said, smiling and pointing in the living room.

Jazmin followed after Logan, who led her into the living room. She smiled at the scene. Veronica was glowing as she held little Richie and chatted to him. Jazmin had never seen this side of Veronica. It was adorable.

"We are watching little Richie while Trina is shopping for baby clothes," Logan said.

Veronica looked up and smiled. She was holding Richie in her right arm; her sling was missing. "Hey, Jazmin! Come look at my little nephew. He's so perfect!" she gushed.

Logan smiled at her enthusiasm as Jazmin sat down next to her to admire the baby. Veronica reluctantly handed Richie to Jazmin for her to hold. "You should feel fortunate. Veronica will barely let me hold him!" Logan complained.

"I can't help it. He's just so cute! Those little puffs of red on top! I wish one of us had red hair, so our baby could have it!" she said to him.

Logan smiled at her. He was trying to let go of his anger and seeing her like this helped.

"How's your arm? I see that you no longer have your sling," Jazmin observed.

"It's good. The doctor said I had to loose it and start using my arm. It aches, but it's not too bad. I'm glad to have some mobility. This cast sucks!" she complained, lifting up her left arm.

"Well, you look much better," Jazmin said. "There's this glow of happiness about you. It's surprising considering someone ran you over three days ago."

"It's because of Richie. Holding him is awesome by itself, but it's even better knowing we'll have our own little baby in seven months or so," Veronica shared eagerly.

"Any news about the driver?" Jazmin asked.

"Keith told Veronica that they had enough evidence to nail the guy, and he expects an arrest soon," Logan shared.

"Really? They're going to arrest Sean?" Jazmin asked.

Veronica frowned. "I don't know. Dad wouldn't confirm who it was. He said he couldn't. Not until an arrest is made," Veronica said. Richie started fussing.

"Why don't I take him, so you two can talk?" Logan suggested. "I'll give him a bottle."

Jazmin gave him to Logan. "Is Trina breast feeding?" she asked him.

Logan snorted. "No. She finds the whole concept barbaric," Logan said.

"She said that's why God invented breast pumps," Veronica added, grinning.

Logan snickered. "She also said that the first naked breast her son saw wasn't going to be hers!" he said.

Jazmin's mouth fell opened in shock. "I'm not sure how to respond to that," she said carefully.

"It's okay. We understand," Veronica said, patting her leg.

"Yeah, Trina's come a long way, but she still has definite ideas about things," Logan said.

"Well, my mother and grandmother would never forgive me if I didn't breast feed," Jazmin said. "I can hear the lectures now!"

"I wasn't breastfed," Veronica shared. "I'm not sure if that was a personal choice of my mother's or if it was because she was drinking. We never really talked about it, so I can't really say."

"My mom didn't start hitting the sauce until I was in grade school when Dad started cheating, so I was breastfed," Logan said.

"Well, I don't know how much milk I can actually produce," Veronica said, looking down at her chest with a grimace. "But I will want to give it a try."

Logan was noticeably affected by her statement. The picture of her breastfeeding his baby became so real to him. Richie let out a loud wail. Logan looked down at him and slipped away, needing a moment to get a grip on his emotions.

"So how's things going with you?" Veronica asked.

"Okay. Eli left today to do some work for your dad. He said he may be gone a week," Jazmin shared, frowning.

Veronica was immediately suspicious of the timing but didn't share her thoughts with Jazmin, not wanting to alarm her. "Well, Dad wouldn't put him in danger, so he's probably running down someone he can't spare a deputy to chase after," she offered.

"Well, the timing sucks because we had our first major fight yesterday," Jazmin said. Then she filled Veronica in on their argument over him beating up Sean.

Veronica's eyebrow rose. "Logan's been walking on eggshells around me since the accident, so I hadn't heard about that!" she exclaimed. "It's making me nuts. I know he's mad about me not telling him yet I was pregnant. But he won't yell at me."

"You want him to yell at you?" Jazmin asked.

"I want him to share what he's really feeling. I know I hurt him. I know he's angry, but he's holding back with me. I hate it. He feels so distant," Veronica said morosely.

Logan returned without Richie. "I put Richie in his crib. He's asleep," Logan told Veronica. He sat down on the chair across from them.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Veronica asked him, giving him a stern look.

Logan looked at Jazmin, who looked guilty. He gave her an annoyed look, correctly guessing that she somehow found out about what he and Weevil did. "Weevil and I taught Sean some manners," he said unapologetically, daring her to rebuke him for it.

"Come here," Veronica said, motioning for him to sit on the other side of her on the couch.

Logan warily got up and did so. He expected to be yelled at. Instead, she kissed him. "My hero! Defending my honor once again!" she said with admiration after the kiss ended. Then she whispered in his ear for him only to hear. "Do you know how hot it made me when you beat up Gory that day in the food court?"

Logan sucked in a breath and looked at Jazmin. "Ronnie needs to rest!" he said, clearly wanting her to leave.

Veronica and Jazmin both laughed. Jazmin got up from the couch smiling at the two of them. "I'll get out of your hair," she said, smiling.

"I'll call you later. Don't worry about Weevil. He'll be fine," Veronica said.

Jazmin nodded and said goodbye before leaving them to their privacy. Logan wasted no time and leaned in to kiss her neck. Veronica let him but started talking. "My dad's up to something. He hired Weevil for a job that is going to take him out of town for a week," she said.

Logan pulled back and frowned. "Who cares? I'd rather hear about you getting turned on when I beat up guys on your behalf," he said with a lecherous glance.

Veronica grinned, and they began making out. Logan moved and laid down on the couch, pulling her on top of him, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her. She gave him a cheeky grin and pressed her lips back to his.

"Oh. My. God! What is _wrong_ with you two!" Trina scalded as she came in and viewed the scene.

Veronica and Logan both turned their heads and looked at the interruption. "Your timing sucks!" Logan said frowning at his sister.

"You're supposed to be watching Richie! Not having sex in the living room!" Trina complained aghast.

Veronica sat up, looking guilty. She opened her mouth to apologize. Logan shook his head at her. "Richie is fine. He's asleep. The baby monitor is on the coffee table, so relax!" he ordered.

"I found the cutest outfits! Wait 'til you see!" Trina gushed, already over it.

Veronica moved off of Logan, and he sat up. He gave her a wistful look. She smiled in understanding. It'd been too long since he'd touched her like that. He had been so distant the past few days, and she relished in the fact that he'd finally touched her.

Veronica turned and focused on Trina who was already getting clothes out of bags to show them. "Maybe we should throw her a baby shower," Veronica said to him.

Logan murmured an agreement, resigning himself to not getting any action. He pulled a cushion into his lap and watched his sister and Veronica gush over clothes.

******_Later that Evening*_*****

Mac and Dick were at a mixer his fraternity was throwing with their sister house. They had been here only a half hour, and it was already obvious to Mac that Dick's fraternity brothers were noticeably cool toward Dick. It was upsetting her. She didn't like going to these things on a good day. Seeing them behave this way toward him really pissed her off. Of course, it wasn't all the guys. Chip was acting normal and so were a few other guys. But for any of Dick's brothers to take Sean's side at all really angered her. Dick had been completely devoted to this dumb fraternity, and suddenly they were going to take Sean's side? It took everything she had not to say something.

"You were right," she told Dick. "Your frat brothers are being complete asses. It's starting to piss me off!"

Dick grinned at her. He loved it when she got like this. It rarely happened. Not much made her angry enough to use profanity. "You want to pick a fight with one of them? I can blame it on it being your time of the month!" Dick suggested.

Mac rolled her eyes but smiled like he wanted. He leaned down and kissed her. "Why don't we grab a drink? It might make everything more bearable!" Dick said. She agreed, so he grabbed her hand and walked toward the drink area. He paused when he heard someone mention Logan's name. He turned toward the voice. He saw Sean holding court, so he stepped closer so he could overhear.

"So then that coward Logan had some other guy hold me down, so he could beat me! Can you believe that?" Sean was saying to some guys.

Dick took a step toward him. Mac pulled on his hand. "Ignore him, Dick. Everyone here knows Logan has never been a coward a day in his life."

Sean made another snide remark. Dick angrily stepped forward. He let go of Mac's hand, but she followed after him anyway.

"I see you can't help running your lying mouth to any idiot that will listen and believe you!" Dick said getting the guys' attention. Sean and the guys he was talking to turned to face Dick. One of the guys was Jake, and he at least had the decency to look guilty.

"I'm speaking the truth. Your best friend pushed his way inside my house Tuesday evening with another guy and jumped me," Sean said.

"I'm not sure how that could be because Logan was with me _all _evening Tuesday at the hospital making sure his pregnant girlfriend didn't lose her baby!" Dick exclaimed, getting directly in Sean's face. "You must've pissed off someone else! That's what happens when you go around having your family plant bombs and blow people up!"

"Whatever. I had nothing to do with that!" Sean scoffed dismissively.

"Dick, why would Sean say it was Logan if it wasn't?" Jake asked, honestly confused.

"Gee, Sean, maybe you should tell your friends the little detail you left out," Dick said snidely.

"What's he talking about, Sean?" Jake asked.

Chip had come up and had been listening to see if he needed to interfere. He stepped forward. "I heard that the guys were wearing masks and didn't say a word, so you couldn't give a positive ID," Chip said.

"We all know it was Logan," Sean said defensively.

"No, you don't!" Dick said loudly. Someone turned off the music. Their conversation had drawn attention. Fraternity brothers started surrounding them to listen. "What we _know_ is that your entire family is connected to the _Russian Mob _and that the Kane's head of security was killed by a car bomb _your_ cousin planted. Their security guy was the one who verified _for a fact_ that Gory _did_ put out a hit on Veronica. You are nothing but a dirty criminal, just like your family!"

Sean laughed scornfully. "You're awfully self-righteous considering your brother was a psychotic mass murderer and your dad a crook!" Sean announced.

Mac grabbed Dick's arm, knowing that the mention of Cassidy would make him nuts. Dick brushed off Mac's arm. "You don't know a damn thing about my brother, so you better shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you!" Dick exclaimed, anger completely obliterating his normal easy going nature. He had never been so angry in his life.

Chip stepped between them and pushed back both guys. "Let calm down. This is supposed to be a party," he said easily.

"I'm done," Dick announced in disgust. He scanned the faces of his so called brothers. His anger and disgust with all of them was apparent. "I have been in this house for over two years, and you all know me. And you know my friends. You _like_ my friends," Dick reminded them. He turned his gaze back to Sean. "This guy comes here out of nowhere and my _brothers _(the word dripping with sarcasm) jump to listen to him and take his side. Suddenly, no one has my back anymore. That's bullshit!"

Chip tried to say something to calm him down. Dick wouldn't let him speak. "I joined a fraternity because I wanted to be part of a brotherhood. I wanted new friends I could count on and who could count on me. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my two best friends because this douche bag spreads lies about me and my friends! That's not who I am, and everyone of you know that about me!" Dick paused and looked around at his brothers who were all listening uncomfortably. Most had the decency to be ashamed and couldn't hold his gaze. "It's _him_ or _me_!" Dick announced pointing between them.

"We can work this out, Dick. You don't need to quit," Chip said.

"I'm not quitting," Dick said. "You guys are going to choose. I want a vote. One of us is leaving the fraternity."

"Fine by me," Sean said sourly.

"Get it done," Dick told Chip before walking away. Mac and Chip follow after him.

"Slow down, Dick!" Chip ordered.

Dick stopped and waited. "I have nothing more to say. I'm leaving before I beat that smirk off of his smug face!" Dick told Chip.

"I don't think a vote is a good idea. Sean's been talking to a lot of people," Chip said.

"I don't care. Either my brothers trust me and have my back or they don't. If they don't, then I don't want to be a part of this lie anymore," Dick said. "Because that's what this is. A lie. Not a brotherhood." After saying that, Dick walked toward the exit. Mac gave Chip a helpless look and followed after him.

*****_Parker and Duncan at his Place*_****

Duncan signed for the Chinese food that he ordered and thanked the man before closing the door. He carried the food into the living room. "I'm sorry I didn't feel like going out tonight," Duncan said to Parker as he put the food down on the coffee table.

"I don't mind at all. Dinner and a video is cozy," Parker said with a smile.

Duncan smiled back and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

Parker was touched by his words but tried to laugh it off. "In Colorado," she said easily. She put her hand over his, the one on her face. He held it there a moment. Then he moved down next to her on the couch. "Well, I'm very happy that you chose to come to Hearst," he said. Then he handed her a box of food and took the other. He offered her chopsticks, but she asked for a fork.

"I don't like putting that much effort into eating my food!" she said with a rueful grin.

"My sister Lilly was like that. She could use chopsticks, but she wasn't very patient. She always rather eat and move on to something else," Duncan shared, smiling at the memory. "She wasn't one for savoring."

"I save my savoring for dessert!" Parker said.

Duncan grinned and dug into his dinner. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So I called Veronica before I came here. She's doing better. The doctor had her get rid of her sling today and start using her arm," Parker shared.

"That's good. Not being able to use either arm very well would suck," Duncan said. "I hope Lily never breaks an arm. I don't think I could deal with seeing her hurt like that."

"I can imagine. I broke my arm once in gymnastics when I was twelve. My mom came unglued," Parker said.

"You were a gymnast?" Duncan asked.

"Not a very good one. Hence the broken arm," Parker said.

"You must have retained some talent if you're cheerleading," Duncan said encouragingly.

"I'm a decent cheerleader. But I couldn't compete like a serious gymnast would. And that's fine. They have to get these massive quads. Not to mention I a bit too tall," Parker said.

"Yeah, but it's all muscle. Not fat," Duncan pointed out.

"True," she said. "Do you have anything to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Sorry! I meant to get you a drink before we started eating," Duncan said apologetic. He got up. "Diet Coke?" She nodded.

Duncan returned quickly with drinks. "I'm sorry I'm off my game tonight. I just can't seem to focus. I miss Lily so much," Duncan admitted. "I feel lost without her."

"Why don't you go visit her?" Parker suggested. "Just take a few days and go. That's something you can do when you own your own plane!"

"True. I guess I keep thinking this will be over, and she'll come back," Duncan said. "But with Veronica's hit and run this week, who knows how long this could drag on? I'm glad she's safely tucked away where I don't have to worry."

"It can't be easy on her either, so you should go see her," Parker said.

Before Duncan could reply, his phone rang. "Hey, Keith. What's up?" he said into the phone. "Okay. ..Sure. I can..It's fine...Bye." He disconnected. "Keith needs to see me at Veronica's in the morning."

"Is everything okay?" Parker asked in concern.

"As far as I know. He just needs to see me. He's probably anxious about Ronnie being pregnant and getting hurt again," Duncan said dismissively. He knew it was more than that, but he didn't see the need to involve Parker. "Would you pass me the sweet-n-sour chicken?"

Parker handed it to him. "So let's get back to what we were talking about," Parker said. "I really think you should call your parents and talk to them about going to see your daughter. You both need that."

"You know you are absolutely right. I'll call Mom right now," he said. He put down his food and picked up his cell again. He called his mom. He told her what Parker and he were talking about.

Parker was happy that he was considering her suggestion. He'd been trying to keep it together, but she could tell that it was starting to get to him. When he hung up his phone, he looked happy. "What did she say?" Parker asked.

"Mom thinks it's a good idea because Lily is no longer happy with their adventure and is missing me," Duncan said.

"Of course, she is. She's never been away from you," Parker said.

"The thing is I don't know how I can say goodbye again if I go see her," Duncan said dejectedly.

Parker thought about it a moment. Then suggested, "Why don't you bring her back but not to Neptune? Maybe take her to Los Angeles where you can drive to see her every few days. No one needs to know she's back in the USA."

Duncan flashed her a happy smile at the idea. "That's a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed. He took the food from her hand and sat it down. "You are brilliant!" He began kissing her to show his appreciation.

******_Wallace*_*****

Wallace was planning on going to a movie with David. However, it was hard for him to get in the mood. David wouldn't let him mope in his room, so he insisted they go do something. Watching a movie was the least offensive idea he had, so Wallace agreed. He needed to talk to someone and couldn't talk to David. Nor did he want to talk to any of his friends. Since it was Saturday, he couldn't go see Dr. Addison. He decided to call his dad. He filled him in on what all was going on starting with his wailing on Sean at the party, the bombings. His fear for Lilly. He poured it all out, and his dad just listened.

"And now V was involved in a hit and run, and she's pregnant," Wallace said, upset.

"I heard. Keith called me," Nathan shared.

"He did?" Wallace said, surprised.

"I think he needed to talk to someone outside the situation," Nathan said.

"I think he has some news because he called me earlier and is meeting us all at Veronica's in the morning," Wallace said.

"That's real good. I hope things calm down for you," his dad said. "Listen, Wallace, I'm working on tying up some things here, so I can get to Neptune to visit you. Maybe in a week or so. I know you need me right now."

"You know, I really do. I feel like my head's going to explode sometime. I love Veronica. She's the most important woman in my life next to Mom, but she's a magnet for drama and danger. She doesn't think or maybe she just doesn't care about the risks she takes. I don't know. Being her best friend is not easy," Wallace said.

"No great relationships are ever easy, son. You've been in love before, haven't you?" he asked.

"Once. It sucked," Wallace admitted.

"It can. But it can also be wonderful. Someday you'll find that. In the meantime, be grateful that you have such good friends," Nathan said. "Take some time. Get the space you need. Because you can't be there for Veronica if your heads not on straight."

"You're right. Thanks. I'm glad I call," Wallace said. "And I'm really glad you're going to come visit."

"Me, too. And maybe I'll have some good news to share when I see you," Nathan said.

They said their goodbyes. Wallace hung up his phone, feeling a lot better. He had really needed to unload on someone that would listen without passing judgment or automatically defending Veronica. No one but Logan knew her better, so he didn't need her defended. He would never walk away from her. He knew that. It was just sometimes his fear and worry for her made him ill. He was so glad she had Logan. Wallace didn't know how Logan dealt with all the stress. Now that she was pregnant it was worse. He was just happy his Dad was coming for a visit.

******_The Next Day at the Beach House*_*****

Saturday morning they all gathered on the patio to hear what Keith had to say. Mac, Dick, Logan, Veronica, Wallace, and Duncan were all waiting a bit warily to discover what Keith wanted to share. Trina was in her room with the baby still asleep, and they didn't want to risk her coming in and overhearing anything.

"We should've done this at my house," Duncan said. "My parents aren't home."

"It's fine. Trina was up all night with Richie. He didn't go to sleep until almost sunrise," Logan said yawning.

"So do you have news about the hit and run?" Wallace asked.

"When are you going to arrest Sean?" Dick asked.

"I'm not," Keith said.

"What?" Veronica asked in outrage.

Keith held up his hand to ward off their comments. "It wasn't Sean," he informed them flatly.

"You're kidding!" Logan said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. We made our arrest this morning when we finally tracked him down. It was Michael Nichols, the ex-husband Veronica and Logan got arrested over a week ago. He was stalking his ex-wife, remember?" Keith said. "He's got a real problem with women it seems and was enraged that Veronica was the P. I. who got him arrested."

Logan opened his mouth in shock, not believing what he was hearing. "Excuse me?" he said.

"It was the guy Logan tasered that Eli and Jason were hired to protect? Really?" Veronica asked, equally dismayed.

"It was. When I questioned him, I don't think he'd necessarily planned to run you over. He just tracked you down and his anger took over," Keith explained.

"Wow!" Veronica exclaimed, unable to process it. She had been sure it was Sean, too.

"And if you would trust me to do my job for once, Logan, and not go attacking people who are innocent, maybe bad things will quit happening," Keith said sternly.

"Logan couldn't have been the one to attack Sean. He was at the hospital with us all evening on Tuesday!" Dick protested. He elbowed Duncan.

"That's right. He was!" Duncan quickly agreed.

Keith just rolled his eyes, not buying it. "You all have _got_ to start trusting me to do my damn job! You just make things worse!" Keith said in annoyance. "I'm hoping that this entire Sorokin situation will be over soon." He got up and kissed his daughter and left.

"Well, what do you know! Looks like Sean was telling the truth for once!" Dick exclaimed, giving Mac a rueful grin.

Logan couldn't speak. He was still stunned. Veronica's investigation job almost got her and their baby killed. He looked at her and her eyes reflected her knowledge of the same fact. While their friends discussed the fact, they just looked at each other. Except for Wallace. He was thinking the same thing. Angry and upset, he quietly slipped away. He knew there was nothing he could say to Veronica that Logan wouldn't, and he didn't want to hurt her any further.

****_TO BE CONTINUED_****

_Thanks so much for all the feedback and support in this story. I think you will find the next few chapters to be exciting and full of drama and angst! I have a surprise character or two coming to town. No, I'm not referring to Wallace's dad! :) Review, please!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: LoVe Fractures

*****_Where We Left Off_*****

After Keith left and Wallace slipped away, Duncan was telling his friends that he was going to go visit Lily and would be gone the next few days. Logan wasn't really listening; he was just seething. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was Veronica's investigating that had once again almost gotten her killed. Except this time, she'd almost gotten their unborn baby killed, too.

Veronica's gut clenched. She knew instinctively what thoughts were in Logan's head. How selfish she was. How she risked not just her life but their baby's. "Logan, please. We need to talk about this," she said to him.

He held up his hand. "Stop! Just stop!" he exclaimed. He rose to his feet and looked down at her. Their friends stopped talking at his words and turned to him. He gave a bitter laugh. "You know my mom fell in love with a selfish man. Your dad fell in love with a selfish woman. And now it seems I've made the same mistake!" His voice is harsh and full of self-loathing.

Duncan stepped forward, hoping to ward off the coming explosion. "Hey, Logan, why don't we go get a coffee, so you can calm down?" he suggested easily.

"No, Duncan. Let him finish!" Veronica ordered, her own temper igniting. "I want to hear him say how our relationship is a mistake!"

Dick gave Mac a panicked look. He knew this was not a simple disagreement. Mac gave him back the look that indicated he needed to remain silent.

"You are selfish, Veronica. You only think of yourself and what you want, what's most convenient for you," Logan said flatly. "You've always been like that. Stupid me to think you loved me enough to change. God knows, I loved you enough to change almost every part of myself and my life."

"I can't believe you'd say that! Or that you'd actually even think that!" Veronica said, getting to her feet. Her outrage warred with the pain his words caused.

"So I'm wrong? Am I?" Logan asked. "Name _one_ time you put me first or when you put our relationship first!"

"I all but gave up investigating for you! For _you_!" she reminded him, her voice rising in anger.

"But it took me taking a bullet for you to even do that!" he shouted the reminder.

Veronica gasped, looking like he had hit her. Logan felt guilty for upsetting her and instinctively wanted to back down. Then she said, "You knew who I was when we started dating! You knew _exactly_ what you were getting and now suddenly I'm not enough for you! I'm selfish? I'm being who I am! The person you say you love!"

"That's not going to work, Veronica. That whole, 'this is who I am, so you have to suck it up' doesn't work anymore. It's not about you. It's about _us. _My love for you isn't in question. Not by anyone, and I know not by you. It's whether or not you love me more than yourself or your own agendas," he informed her. "Because you knew you were pregnant, and yet still saw fit to take a P. I. job that incited a man to such rage that he ran you over!"

"No, I took a _surveillance job_, and you were there with me the _entire_ time!" she reminded him, yelling at this point. "I didn't even get to tazer him! You did!"

She stopped, and they both looked at each other, the anger and hurt rolling between them. But the love that tied them together was still there. That's why it hurt so much. That's why their friends were frozen in place, helpless to do anything to help.

Finally, Veronica said, "Have you ever thought, Logan, that maybe I'd have told you sooner about the baby if I hadn't caught a scantily dressed Hannah in your lap? An ex-girlfriend! The weekend I planned on telling you was when I found out what_ you_ were keeping from _me_! You kept a secret first, and it hurt me."

Dick piped up. "Dude, we told you to tell her!" Logan shot daggers at him. Veronica and him both added an unnecessary, "Shut up, Dick!" at the same time. He cringed and closed his mouth.

"I was looking for the right time. You were ill and upset about Sean already. " he said tiredly.

"Well, I was ill because I was pregnant," she pointed out. "How is my waiting any different that what you did?"

"The difference, Veronica, is I was thinking of _you_. But you were thinking of yourself," Logan said with a bitter edge. "I knew you wouldn't see Hannah as a real threat because you know very well I never loved her. I didn't want to bring stress to your life. You just didn't want my overprotective instinct to kick in and curtail your social life. Or you were trying to punish me over Hannah!"

"That is not true!" Veronica protested, tears filling her eyes at his words. A part of her knew that their was some truth to his words. But to hear him say it like that made her actions seem more calculated and awful.

"We should go and give them some privacy to work this out," Duncan said to Mac and Dick.

"Why?" Logan said. "Veronica rather talk to Mac than me anyway, so I'll leave her to it." He turned to go back inside the house and out the front door.

"We need to talk! You can't just leave and walk away from this!" she protested to Logan's back.

Logan turned his head, his eye's connecting with hers. "You should recognize the move, Veronica. I learned it from you!" he threw at her as he left the patio. Dick and Duncan followed after him.

Trina appeared holding little Richie. "What's all the yelling about? You woke up Richie!" she complained. Logan didn't stop walking or acknowledge her. He just went out the door. Veronica walked to the patio door to watch him leave, tears coursing down her cheeks. She slowly walked into the living room. She wiped the tears and finally noticed Trina holding Richie looking perplexed.

"Please, Trina. Let me hold him!" Veronica begged, a note of desperation in her voice.

Trina gave Mac a confused look, but she placed Richie in Veronica's unbroken arm. Veronica took Richie and sat down with him. She hugged him tightly against her chest for a moment as silent tears fell. Then she took a deep breath as if refusing to give in to the pain. Instead, she held Richie out in front of her and smiled down at him.

"What's going on?" Trina asked Mac. Mac filled her in.

Trina went and sat down next to her on the couch. "Don't worry about my little brother. He's just hurt and angry. He'll be back. You're his entire world," she assured Veronica.

Veronica didn't respond. She just focused on Richie, who was too small to hurt her. He was so perfect that it hurt to look at him, but it was a good hurt. Holding him filled her with such warmth. She had never loved anything or anyone so quickly. She blocked everything out but little Richie.

*****_Logan_*****

When they made it outside, Logan said, "I need a drink!"

"Dude, it's not even noon yet," Dick said with a frown.

"It's noon somewhere. Who cares?" Logan said in annoyance.

"How about we go surfing instead? It's been a while since we did that," Duncan suggested instead.

Logan reluctantly agreed. They went into the garage where they kept their surfing stuff. "Why don't we go to the beach by my house? We can clean up there, so you can have some time to cool off."

"I'm not going to get over this in an afternoon, DK," Logan said sourly as he grabbed his board and suit.

"Some waves will do us good. It's been too long since the three of us have went surfing," Dick said.

They drove to Duncan's and got ready. Then they hit the water. They were sitting on their boards watching the water, waiting for a good wave. Dick told them about what was going on with his fraternity.

"It's good that you took a stand," Logan said. "Getting Sean out of your fraternity is the first step to getting him out of town."

"That's if I win," Dick said doubtfully.

"Of course, you will!" Duncan assured him. Then he paddled out to catch a wave. Dick and Logan followed.

The surfing helped calm Logan, and his best friends were relieved. Duncan believed he could leave town to see Lily without worrying too much about Logan and Veronica. After they were done surfing and had went back to his place to clean up, Duncan suggested they grab some lunch at Chuy's Mexican Restaurant. The guys agreed, so there they went.

While they were waiting for the food they ordered, Duncan mentioned again about going to see Lily. "Mom says she's having a hard time. It's not exciting or fun anymore, and I just hate being away from her. Parker reminded me that I had my own plane, or rather our family does, so I could go visit. Mom thought it was a good idea, too," Duncan said.

"It is. I'm glad you're getting to see her," Logan said, smiling for the first time. "I can't wait to introduce her to Richie. She's going to love him!"

"Yes, she is. She already made Mom go buy him some toys she insists he has to have," Duncan said smiley.

"Mac and I called her the other day on Mac's computer," Dick shared. "It was cool! She seemed okay, but she didn't understand why she couldn't see us in person."

"I know. I don't want to put off seeing her any longer," Duncan said.

"When are you leaving?" Logan asked.

"This afternoon. After we finish here, I'll pretty much be driving to the airport. If I leave today, I will miss less class," Duncan said.

"So do you want to talk about what happened with Ronnie?" Dick asked nervously asked Logan.

"No, I don't. There's nothing to say," he said grimly. "I always hold on too tightly and love too deeply. Disappointment is a given."

"Don't say that, Logan. You and Veronica have a great thing. This is just a bump," Duncan said. "I never got a chance to see Meg pregnant with Lily, but I know she was really rude to Veronica before the bus crash. Hormones make pregnant women act out of character. Their judgments can be affected."

"Meg was rude to Veronica because she was pregnant with _your_ baby, and you dropped her and went back to Veronica basically as soon as we broke up," Logan reminded him with a frown at that particular memory.

"Well, I didn't know that!" Duncan said a bit defensively.

"How about we change the subject?" Logan suggested. "So when's this vote, Dick?"

"Tonight at seven," Dick replied. "I could be voted out."

"If you are, you're better off," Logan said harshly. "If they don't know what a loyal friend you are by now, then they don't deserve you. They deserve to be stuck with Sean."

"I'll call some of the guys I know and see how the wind's blowing," Duncan said.

"Don't bother. If they don't want me, I don't want to be there," Dick said.

Duncan could tell that Dick was hurt by the entire mess and made a mental note to make some calls anyway. He was friends with several of Dick's frat brothers. Two of them were even on his soccer team. There was no way Sean was going to win this one. Not if he could help it.

After they had lunch, Logan had Duncan drop him back off at his house. When Dick and Logan got out of the car, Duncan rolled down his window. "Hey, Logan, I hope you work things out with Veronica by the time I get back!"

Logan ignored his comment. "Call me when you get to Australia," he said waving goodbye.

When they got inside the house, Trina and Mac were in the living room. Both women looked relieved to see that Logan came back.

"Veronica's in her room," Mac supplied. Dick sat down next to her. Logan nodded and went into their room.

He saw that Veronica was asleep on the bed. He stopped and looked at her a moment. She was so beautiful, and he loved her so much that he wasn't sure how to be away from her even a night. However, the pain of her betrayal went deep. And that's how he felt-betrayed. He felt like she didn't really want the future he wanted. If she did, why did she keep risking it?

He walked to the closet and grabbed his duffel bag and threw some clothes into it. He opened the bathroom door and grabbed his shaving kit. The sound of the door closing woke Veronica. She instinctively relaxed when she saw him. "You came back," she said in relief.

"Only to get some clothes," he told her without looking at her.

Veronica sucked in a breath at the implication. He just couldn't be..he wouldn't...no. "You're leaving me?" she asked, barely able to get the words out.

Logan finally looked at her. "No. I just need a few days to think and calm down," he told her. He didn't want to fight with her and upset her more. But he didn't completely trust himself to not lash out at her. Space was better.

Veronica could breath again. She sat up straighter in the bed. "We need to talk about this, Logan," she said quietly. It took everything she had to keep her composure. However, she didn't want to win him through tears or guilt.

Logan zipped up the bag and turned to face her. He looked at her a few minutes without speaking, trying to decide what to say. Finally, he said, "You are all I've wanted since I was seventeen. I turn twenty-one in a few weeks, and I still want you more than I ever did. I don't think there is anything on this earth that could change that. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to share my life with you."

"I want that, too, Logan. I do. More than anything," Veronica said, her voice cracking as she fought to stay composed.

"But that's the problem, Veronica. I honestly don't think that that's the case," he told her as gently as he could. He wasn't trying to punish her with words. He had grown past that at least. But he needed to let her know how he felt. "It's obvious that you are not ready to have children. It's too soon and on some level you regret being pregnant."

"It was unexpected, and the timing is bad," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want our baby. And it is _our_ baby. Not mine. I didn't make it alone."

"I know, Veronica. It's not that. It's just you're going to have to find a way to make me feel like you love me enough to be my wife and the mother of my children. Because when things like this happen, I'm not sure," he confessed.

The tears that had threatened dried up at his words. Anger replaced them. "If you don't know that already, then I don't know what to do or say," she said, her eyes flashing in anger. "I have loved you the best I know how."

Instead of matching her anger, Logan just looked sad at her words. "I just don't feel that it's enough. Not anymore," he said quietly. He grabbed his duffel bag and turned to leave.

"Don't leave, Logan. I need you," Veronica begged. Her anger leaving in the face of the panic that filled her at his departure.

Logan stopped and looked back at her. "I really wish that was true. I really do. But I honestly don't think you need anyone. That's the problem," he said. He walked out of the bedroom.

Dick spotted the bag in his and asked, "Dude, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go away for a few days. I don't want to keep upsetting Veronica. Not in her condition. But if I don't take some time, I will," Logan told them. Trina and Mac both gave him compassionate looks, upset at the turn of events.

Dick got up and followed him. "Dude. Not cool! Ronnie is difficult on a normal day. Now she's pregnant and heartbroken," Dick said, upset.

Logan gave a bitter laugh. "Me leaving won't break her heart. I'm not even sure I have the power to do that," he told Dick. Then he left before Dick could protest further.

Dick turned and faced Mac, feeling sick at Logan's words. Mac got up. "We should go check on Veronica," she said to Dick. They went to her bedroom. Mac knocked on the door but didn't wait to open it. Veronica was on the bed sobbing into her pillow. Dick sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. Mac sat on the other side, feeling helpless. Trina stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Richie started crying, and she left to go check on him.

Veronica cried like her heart was breaking. She didn't understand how this happened. How did things fall apart so fast? Why couldn't she ever make anything work right? Her mom didn't love her enough to stick around and now she was pushing Logan away. What was wrong with her? She looked up at Dick with tear filled eyes. "He left me. What am I going to do?" she asked.

"He'll be back. Don't worry. He just needs a few days. He's worried about you and the baby. That's all," Dick told her.

"I don't mean to be selfish," Veronica said softly.

"You're not selfish!" Mac argued. "You are a very generous and selfless person. Logan is just upset. He'll get over it and come back. Then you'll talk this out."

Veronica nodded. She hoped so, but she couldn't seem to stop the tears. She put her head on Dick's chest and continued to cry. What kind of mother would she be if Logan didn't believe she wanted their baby? That she didn't love him enough? How was she going to fix this? Feeling helpless and unsure, she cried harder.

*****_Later that Evening_*****

Dick and Mac left to go to Dick's frat house after spending a few hours trying to console the inconsolable Veronica. Dick's vote was at seven, and he couldn't miss it or lose by default. Mac wanted to be there to support him, so she wanted to go with him. She didn't think Trina would be enough of a support for Veronica-not with the state she was in-so she called Jazmin and Daisy to go sit with her. Parker had a football game she had to cheer at and was unable to come.

"Do you think Daisy and Jazmin will be alright with Veronica? They don't really like each other," Mac said with trepidation.

Dick shrugged. "Veronica detested me the first year or so she was with Logan, and we survived each other's company. Weevil and Logan never liked each other either," he reminded her. "If they're both friends with Veronica, I think they can manage."

"I probably should've just called Jazmin," Mac said. "But Daisy is so ridiculously fun that I thought she would be the best at cheering Veronica up."

"I don't think she's ready to be cheered up, but they'll be fine. Veronica's in good hands," Dick said. "Holding Richie seems to make her the happiest anyway."

"I've noticed," Mac remarked. "Who would've thought that the big bad Veronica Mars would melt at the sight of a baby? I can't wait to see her with her own baby."

Dick grinned, happy at the thought. He took his eyes off the road a moment to look at her. He turned into the parking lot of the frat house before speaking again. "Do you want to have kids, Mackie?" he asked, not sure how she'd respond to the question.

Mac's eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Uh..yeah. Someday. Just not now!" she told him.

He turned off the car and faced her. "Who do you see as the father?" he asked, a bit freaked at the turn of the conversation. However, he couldn't get his dad's voice out of his head. His dad said that he should propose and marry her.

Mac smiled. "You, of course, silly," she said. He looked relieved to hear that.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked, gaining some confidence. "Dad said I should propose in the spring, so we can marry after graduation. He said I would be stupid to let you get away."

Mac's mouth fell open in surprise at his words. She didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that Dick Sr. suddenly found her worthy or that Dick said the word marriage without choking. "Is that want you want, Dick?" she asked carefully.

Dick frowned, thinking about it. "Well, you're the only woman I love or have ever loved. I can't imagine getting married or being a dad. But if I was going to, you'd be the woman I'd want. You know. Eventually," Dick said.

Mac smiled, her eyes full of love for him. "You're my eventually, too, Dick," she said. She leaned in to kiss him.

Dick grinned happily when she pulled away. "So no hurry?" he asked.

"No. I'm not going anywhere," she replied.

"Me either," he assured her. They got out of the car. Dick held out his hand, and she took it. Walking hand in hand, they entered his frat house. Dick felt calm. If the vote went against him, it didn't matter. He had the best friends any guy could want anyway. And he had Mac. He didn't need anyone else.

******_Chapter End*****_

_The line "You're my eventually, too" isn't mine originally. It comes from Nora Robert's new book The Last Boyfriend. I just had to use it for MaDi because it was too perfect! Let me know what you think about this chapter! The more excited you are, the more I am! Thanks!_


	33. Chapter 33

**I knew the last chapter would get a reaction but the various ones were fun! Some were waiting for Logan to let Veronica have it. Some thought he was too mean. I hope this chapter won't disappoint! Thanks for all your reviews!**

Chapter 33: An Unwanted Guest

*****_Monday Morning**_***

Mac and Jazmin were headed over to her brother's house. "I don't know what's going on with Jay. His text wasn't clear. He just said to come right away, and he'd take me to school," Jazmin said to Mac.

"He's probably lonely. Weevil's out of town, and Daisy spent the last two days with Veronica," Mac said grinning.

Jazmin laughed. "Jay doesn't get lonely," she replied. "That would me. The needy one."

"We all need someone. Jay needs you," Mac said.

"Did Dick hear from Logan?" Jazmin asked.

"Not that I know of. We all have class this morning, so I hope he'll be there," Mac said. She arrived at Jason's house. "Well, here you go. I hope everything's okay. Let me know if it's not."

"I will. Thanks!" Jazmin said, getting out of the car.

Jazmin opened the front door without knocking. "What's going on, Jay?" she asked. She turned and stepped into the living room. Her brother stood up to greet her. A look of concern on his face. Jazmin barely noticed because she saw the person sitting in the arm chair. She looked at him in surprise then horror. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked at Jason for an explanation of his presence.

"I wanted to warn you before you saw him on campus," Jason said sympathetically.

The visitor got to his feet. "I can see your speechless at the sight of me. Some things never change," he said with a condescending smirk.

"Joseph! What are you doing here?" she demanded, a look of outrage on her face. She turned to her brother.

"He showed up an hour ago," Jason explained.

"I'm here because the family sent me here," Joseph said.

"I doubt that. Why?" she asked, looking back and forth between him and her brother.

"Because of the mess your friends are causing with the Sorokins," Joseph stated.

"It is _none_ of your business! The last thing we need is you here stirring up more trouble. Go home!" she ordered.

"I will as soon as I'm sure there are no more unwarranted attacks on Sean Sorokin," he said flatly.

"Unwarranted? You're kidding? It's obvious you know nothing!" Jazmin explained in anger. She could not believe the man. Just seeing him made her so mad. When would the day come when she could look at him and feel nothing? Hatred and disgust always clouded her vision when she was around him, followed quickly by boiling anger.

Jason stepped in between them like always. "Look, Jazzie, he's here. He's not going to leave until he's ready. You know pushing him will just make him stay longer. I'll talk to Dad," Jason said calmly. He had been playing mediator between them for awhile now.

"And since your boyfriend is out of town, I'm going to stay here," Joseph said smugly. "It'll be just like old times!"

Jazmin opened her mouth in outrage. She turned her rage on her brother. Before she could start yelling, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "Listen, sis, before you start yelling, trust me. I know Eli will be pissed, but we do have a guest room. And I am _not_ letting him out of my sight. I cannot monitor his contact with Sean if he stays elsewhere. God forbid he stay with Sean!" Jason remarked.

"You better call Dad and get Joseph out of here as soon as possible!" she ordered.

"I will. I promise," Jason assured her. "I can handle Joseph better than anyone. You know that. It'll be alright."

"Eli's going to kill you when he finds out," she warned.

"I know. I'll deal with him. Has he called you?" Jason asked.

"No. I haven't heard a word. I'm getting concerned," Jazmin said.

"I'll call Keith. I'm sure he's fine," Jason said.

"Do you think Dad really sent Joseph?" she asked.

"No, I don't. More than likely it was his dad," Jason replied. "I'll call Dad as soon as I can."

"Well, you just better keep him away from me!" she warned him.

"I will," he promised. He gave her a hug. "Just ignore him. He loves it when you get worked up. Don't give him the satisfaction." He put her arm around her shoulder and stirred her back to the living room. "Joe, behave. We're going to class, and you are going with us. I don't want you out of my sight while you're here. You are not going to cause problems," he warned.

"I'm here to bring peace and love and goodwill. Same as always," he said with calculating grin.

Jazmin rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the car," she said.

"Stay away from her, Joe. I mean it," Jason said to him in a tone filled with warning and menace.

Joseph didn't argue. He just kept the smile on his face.

*****_At Hearst_*****

Veronica headed into class with Mac and Dick. Mac had stayed the night both Saturday and Sunday. There had been no word from Logan. Veronica was sick with worry, anger, and guilt. If she didn't see him on campus, she was going to have to hunt him down. His childish disappearance was starting to piss her off. She cried off and on for the first twenty-four hours. This morning she woke up pissed. She was the mother of his baby, damn it! And he was going to treat her as such!

Dick eyed Veronica carefully. She seemed much better today. The tears were gone and that determined gleam in her eye that always made him nervous was clearly visible. He was torn between worry for his best friends and joy at defeating Sean, who was voted out on Saturday. Dick still cherished the shocked look on Sean's face when the votes were counted, and Chip told him he was out. It was one of the best moments of Dick's life.

"Do you think Sean will leave now that he's out of the fraternity?" he asked the girls.

"Doubtful," Veronica replied. "Not as long as he believes we killed Gory. Dad said he's hopeful things will change soon. I think he sent Weevil out of town to work on it, but he won't admit it."

"Really?" Dick asked in surprise.

Veronica looked at Mac. "Do you think you can trace Weevil's credit cards or phone and see if he's down south of the border? If he is, then I know that's what dad has him doing," she said.

"I'll get on it," Mac said.

"Logan better be in class," Dick said when they walked in.

Veronica was counting on it, too, but she tried not to react when they walked in and didn't see him. Instead, she was faced with a lot of well wishes, congratulations about the baby, and smiles. She was confused and a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. She gave a questioning look to her friends who looked as surprised and confused as she felt. Finally, Veronica saw the school paper. Instead of listening to her Mythology Professor, she read the article in the paper.

It seemed that the news had gotten leaked that the Sheriff's daughter, who was involved in a hit and run last Tuesday, was pregnant. The article updated the case with details of the arrest of the person responsible. Then the article went on to explore the fairy tale romance that surrounded Logan and Veronica. It even mentioned the fact that Logan had been spotted wearing a wedding band of sorts since last Christmas and the rumor that Veronica had bought it for him in a role-reversal. A modern fairy tale for a modern audience where the girl proposes to the hero of the tale. The article ended speculating that with a baby on the way would a real engagement be soon to follow.

Veronica fumed over the article. After so many times being in the center of gossip, the discussion of her love life and impending motherhood hit a nerve. With Logan being gone and so upset with her, it really angered her. She didn't like to be the source of gossip on a good day, and today definitely wasn't a good day. She passed the article on to Mac and Dick to read. When class was over, she said goodbye to them. "I'm going to go have a little chat with the editor of the school paper. Nish Sweeney graduated last year, and I think I need to introduce myself to the new one," she told them.

Mac and Dick both grinned. They were happy to see the fire back in her eyes. "Go get'em, tiger!" Mac encouraged. Dick wanted to go watch, but Mac dragged him to his next class.

The new editor was named Donnie Edwards. Veronica asked a staff writer to point him out. She was surprised that he looked more like a jock than a journalist. An extremely large African-American male, he towered over her.

"Are you Donnie Edwards, the editor and man responsible for any trash this newspapers writes?" Veronica demanded.

The man was surprised by her blast but nodded. "Yes, I'm Donnie. Can I help you?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"I'm Veronica Mars. I thought since your paper likes to write about me and my life without consulting me or my boyfriend that you ought to at least know who I am," she said angrily.

"Oh..I see," he said feeling awkward. "It's nice to meet you."

"I knew Nish, and sometimes even worked for her. She understood that you don't mess with me or mine. It seems that no one has told you that, so let me make it really clear," Veronica said. "Writing about crime is one thing. Telling the world or the people of this school that I'm pregnant is another! Then speculating about my love life is completely unacceptable!"

"Well, you see, I didn't write it, but.."

Veronica cut him off. "_You _are the editor! It's your responsibility to make sure your reporters don't cross a line!" she informed him. "I'll let this one slide, but let me make it clear: If any gossip about me or Logan show up again in your paper, I will make it my mission in life to expose publicly every dirty secret you and your entire staff have! And ask around, it's no idle threat, so you better put your staff on notice!"

Donnie was dismayed and speechless at her threat. This tiny, attractive white girl with her broken arm and blazing eyes was a bit much to take in. He opened his mouth to reply, but Veronica turned to storm away. She didn't get far before running into Jason. "Woe! Slow down!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

Veronica looked up at him, surprised to see him. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you!" she said in bemusement.

"I noticed. You really ripped into Donnie. He's not too bad. He just doesn't micro-manage his reporters," Jason said.

"Well, he better start!" Veronica said hotly.

"What a little firecracker you are!" Joseph said. "For such a little thing, you have so much passion and power!"

Veronica looked and noticed him for the first time. She gave Jason, who looked apologetic, an incredulous look. "What are _you _doing here?" she demanded to Joseph.

"Joseph, remember, Veronica carries around a tazer. If I recall, it didn't end so well for you the last time you saw her," Jason reminded him.

Joseph grimaced at the reminder but said, "It might be worth it."

Veronica glared at him and pulled Jason aside. "Why is he here?" she asked.

"It seems that Sean called his dad, who is friends with Sean's uncle," Jason shared.

"And you decided to keep that particular fact from us? What's wrong with you!" Veronica said in annoyance.

"You knew I knew him, and we're from the same city. And you know the type of ties both our families have. Is it that surprising?" Jason asked.

"I don't even want to think about that! I have enough going on in my life right now!" she said. "How is your sister handling him being here? He better not bother her! And since Weevil is out of town, it's your job to make sure he leaves her alone!"

"Don't worry, I will," Jason said. "Jazzie knows. She's upset, but she'll deal. We're used to dealing with him."

"So have you heard from Weevil?" Veronica asked curious.

"Yes, he finally called to check in with Nico at the office about an hour ago. I just talked to Nico. He assured me that Eli's fine," Jason said.

"Well, I'm a bit curious to discover what exactly he's doing for my dad," Veronica shared. "I have some suspicions."

Jason nodded in understanding. "Yes, Eli was being a bit mysterious for my taste, too, so I pulled the GPS on Weevil's phone," Jason shared with a grin.

"Really?" Veronica said, impressed.

"Yep. He went north to L.A. and stopped in Portland yesterday," Jason said.

"I told Mac to run his credit cards. My dad is wily. I want to know if my dad has him doing work to help with our little Russian problem," Veronica said quietly, eying Joseph who was hitting on a reporter.

Jason looked alarmed. "I hadn't considered that. I really hope not. That's the last thing I need. Let me know if you find out anything," Jason said.

"You, too," Veronica said. After giving Joseph one last glare, she went to her next class.

*****_*Lunch Time_******

Daisy was having lunch with Veronica in the food court. "Have you see Jason yet?" Veronica asked.

"No, why?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Joseph is in town," Veronica shared. When Daisy showed no reaction to the name, she explained, "You know the guy who used to be Jason's best friend and Jazmin's first boyfriend."

"Jason's never mentioned him to me," Daisy said with a shrug. "Why would I care about Jazmin's ex-boyfriend?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Veronica said. "His dad is their dad's best friend and business partner, so they can't avoid him. He's here to stir up stuff with Sean."

Daisy looked confused. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"It was he does. He's a complete ass," she said. Then she looked behind Daisy. "Speaking of ass. Here he comes."

Daisy turned and saw Jason coming toward them. Next to him was an extremely good-looking guy she'd never seen before. He was about two inches shorter than Jason with an expressive face. When he spotted her, he let out a whistle of appreciation. Daisy smiled, always pleased to be admired.

"Don't smile at him!" Veronica scalded. "He'll take that as encouragement. Believe me, you don't won't to get between best friends or former best friends. Both would end badly."

Daisy just grinned. Jason smiled at Daisy and bent down to kiss her. He sat down in the empty chair next to her. "Sit down and behave!" he said to Joseph. Joseph sat down across from him.

He smiled appreciatively at both Veronica and Daisy. He held out his hand to Daisy. "Jay, aren't you going to introduce me to this ravishing creature?"

Jason looked annoyed. He didn't like that Daisy was smiling back at Joseph. "Daisy this is Joseph. He's a family friend from Chicago," Jason said.

Daisy smiled warmly and took his hand. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"It won't be once you get to know him," Veronica said sourly. Her phone rang. "Excuse me," she said to them. She answered her phone. "Ratner? What's up?...You only call me when something's wrong or you need something...He is...Okay. Thanks for calling." She disconnected the phone.

"Who's Ratner?" Daisy asked.

"He's a classmate who also works at the Neptune Grand. It seems that's where Logan's been holed up the past two days. Ratner is concerned because Logan is refusing housekeeping and based on his past experience with Logan he thought I should know," Veronica shared.

"Logan left you?" Jason asked in surprise.

"No!" she said hotly. "He just wanted some space."

"That's what guys always say when they're too chicken shit to dump the girl," Joseph said.

Daisy turned to frost. "I suggest you shut your mouth, newbie, before I make Jason hurt you," she warned.

Jason fought back a grin, glad her loyalty to Veronica compelled her to defend so fiercely. She was a natural flirt, and he didn't want her drawing Joseph's attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," Jason said to Veronica.

"He's upset about finding out that it wasn't Sean who ran me over but the guy we got arrested for strong arming his ex-wife," Veronica said.

"He's an idiot!" Daisy said in annoyance. "And I'm going to go find him and tell him exactly that!"

"No, I need to talk to him," Veronica said.

"I know, but he's going to have to treat you better. Obviously, his ass of a father forgot to teach him how to treat a lady!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I know how to treat a lady," Joseph said with a flirtatious grin to Daisy.

"Yeah, hitting girls is so hot!" Veronica said in disgust. "Shut the hell up!"

Daisy was taken aback by her comment but didn't want to change the subject. "Seriously, Veronica, you are not going to run to Logan's side. He needs to come to you! Trust me on this," Daisy said.

"You don't know Logan well enough to understand what drives him, and I don't want to talk about this in front of unwanted guests," she said looking pointedly at Joseph.

"Well, if you and your friends didn't go killing friends of our family, I wouldn't be here," Joseph said easily.

Daisy looked surprised. But Jason said, "Joseph, shut your mouth! I'm not going to tell you again."

He shrugged and got up. "I'm going to go grab us some sandwiches," he said.

"How long is he going to be here?" Veronica asked.

"Hopefully not long," Jason said.

Daisy got up from her chair. "Well, I'm going to go have a little talk with Logan," Daisy said.

Veronica got up, too. "No, Daisy. I need to talk to him. Stay out of it!" she ordered.

"Sorry, I'm not made that way!" Daisy informed her. "He hurt you, and your pregnant. He's not going to get away with that!" Instead of staying and arguing about it, she turned to leave.

Veronica started to charge after her, but Jason jumped in front of her. "Wait, Veronica! Maybe you should let Daisy talk to him," Jason said. "Sometimes hearing from someone outside of your circle of close friends can provide needed prospective."

Veronica thought about it. "I don't know. She could make things worse," Veronica said doubtfully.

"She won't," Jason assured her. Joseph came back with two sandwiches.

"Ham and cheese for you and turkey for me," Joseph said handing a sandwich and Coke to Jason.

Jason accepted it and sat down. Veronica watched the two of them. She didn't get it. Jason never told Joseph wanted he wanted, but Joseph knew. Joseph treated Jason like they were still old friends while Jason treated him with barely concealed contempt and familiarity. She shook her head. "Okay, this is too weird for me. I'm going to go to the library and do some much needed homework. You two play nice. You better be right about Daisy," she told Jason.

"I am. Don't worry. I'll see you later," Jason said.

"Bye!" Joseph added cordially.

"Don't bait her," Jason warned. "She's not someone you want to mess with on a normal day. Things have been tough on her lately."

"What are you doing, Jay, with these people? This isn't your life," Joseph said in disapproval.

"College is about meeting new people and making connections. You'd know that if you'd go," Jason said disapprovingly.

"Why? It's a waste of time. I don't need it. Dad is teaching me all I need to know to take over the family business," Joseph said. "And the people you're meeting here won't help you in Chicago. Your life isn't here, and it never will be."

"Maybe," Jason said noncommittally. He knew better than to show Joseph his cards. The less he knew the better.

***_**The Neptune Grand_******

Daisy marched into the Neptune Grand and asked for Logan Echoll's room. She was arguing with the woman at the desk about getting in to see him when a guy came up to her.

"Did Veronica send you?" he asked.

"Sort of. I came instead of her," Daisy said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jeff Ratner, the guy who called her," he said. He spoke to the woman at the desk. Then he turned to Daisy. "Follow me." He took her to the elevator and up they went. "He's in the penthouse."

She followed him out of the elevator. He knocked on a door. A voice yelled, "Go away!"

"Ignore that," Daisy ordered. "Open it, please."

Jeff nodded and put in his key card. They stepped in and surveyed the room. Debris from take-out and empty bottles of booze were strung out in various places. Logan sat on the couch flipping channels on the TV. He gave them an annoyed look. "Can't you read, Ratner? 'Do Not Disturb'!" Logan said rudely.

Daisy turned to Ratner. "Thanks. I can take it from here," she said. He nodded and left.

Logan examined Daisy in bemusement. "Why are you here?" he asked crossly.

"To kick your ass!" she exclaimed. "Stand up and take it like a man!" She held up her fisted hands.

Logan grinned. "I hope you're joking!" he said.

Daisy kept her hands up. "I have a brown belt in Tae Kwon Do. I can take you. Stand up!" she ordered without smiling. "Since you like to hurt women smaller than you, I thought I'd teach you some manners!"

Logan became angry, her accusation cutting him to the quick. "What the hell are you talking about? I've never hurt a woman a day in my life!" he yelled, standing up.

"Physical violence is just one type of pain," she replied. She lowered her hands. "You hurt Veronica, the woman you claim to love. The woman who is pregnant with _your_ child!"

Guilt flooded his eyes a moment, quickly replaced by anger. "I didn't mean to hurt her! She hurt me first! I left, so I wouldn't continue to upset her!" he insisted.

Daisy shook her head and sat down in a chair. Logan sat back down on the couch. "What are you? Twelve?" she asked with an edge of disdain. "She hurt you first, so you are punishing her?"

"It's not like that!" he denied hotly. "And you don't know enough about our history or life to judge, so butt the hell out!"

"I know enough," she replied calmly. "I've spent hours with her the past two days trying to console her. She's devastated!"

"She is?" Logan asked in genuine surprise.

"How can you not know that? I know she's called and so has Dick," Daisy said.

"I turned off my phone when I checked in and haven't look at it," he said.

Daisy looked annoyed. "You can't do that, Logan! Hasn't anyone ever told you that the first trimester is the most fragile time for a woman? It's when most miscarries take place. You can't keep upsetting her like this!" Daisy said.

Logan looked upset. "I don't want to upset her. But can you imagine how maddening it is to be completely in love with a woman who tells you only what she wants you to know and frequently endangers her life? My father murdered my first girlfriend and drove my mother to suicide," Logan said grimly. "Veronica knows how crazy it makes me when she does things that risks her safety. She took a P.I. job knowing she was pregnant. How can I trust in our relationship when she does things like that?"

Daisy felt some of her anger drain away in the face of Logan's very real torment. "Logan, she's trying. Surely, you know that. I haven't known her long, but I know she's fiercely independent. Only children usually are. Or they're spoiled rotten like I am!" she said with a cheeky grin.

He gave her a small smile. She continued, "I'm very blessed. I have a mother who adores me. And even though my daddy died I have wonderful memories. Now I have a stepdad who's great. He adores my mom and treats me like a daughter. Chip isn't so bad either. So I can't imagine how much it hurts Veronica to know her momma didn't love her enough to stick around. She's got a lot of fears. Like if she's driving you away, maybe she doesn't deserve to be loved."

Logan looked at her in disbelief. "She thinks that?" he asked.

"She shared a lot with me and Jazmin Saturday. Mac and Dick had us sit with her while they attended his frat vote. Through her crying bouts a lot spilled out," Daisy shared.

Logan didn't say anything. He just sat there taking it all in.

"You're going to have to man up, Logan. Neither of you is perfect. You _both_ will screw up. But you need to ask yourself: Do you love her more than yourself? Because true love never fails," Daisy said. "And right now you both have failed each other. You walking out when she needs you the most has really hurt her."

"I wasn't trying to punish her by leaving. I was coming back. We had a bad habit of trading verbal blows in the past, and I didn't want that so I thought it would be better if I left," Logan explained.

"Do you want to marry Veronica?" Daisy asked.

"Of course!" he replied.

"There's no 'of course' about it. Husbands don't disappear every time they get angry or hurt. You leave for a few hours. Then you come back and deal. Hiding out and licking your wounds or getting drunk," she gestured at the empty bottles, "is for children or rebellious teenagers. You're neither of those. You're going to be a daddy," she reminded him.

Logan felt her words like blows. She was right. He was nursing his wounds like a child or the way he used to whenever he'd get upset. Veronica had forgiven him for some truly awful things, and he upset her while she was pregnant with his baby. His father would be so proud! "I'm a selfish bastard!" he declared, the self-loathing evident in his voice. "She deserves better than me."

Daisy rolled her eyes, impatient with his self-pity. "That may be. But it's you she wants, so be better!" she ordered. She stood up. "You better get cleaned up and go home. I don't want to have to come back here and really kick your ass!"

Logan grinned and stood up to hug her. "Thanks, Daisy. You're a good friend," he said.

"I know," she said arrogantly. "Oh, by the way, I think things are getting complicated again. Jazmin told us Eli's out of town and her ex, Joseph, was with Jason today on campus."

Logan looked alarmed. "That's not good," Logan said.

"He looked harmless to me, but Veronica seemed upset to see him," Daisy said. "Like she needs another thing to be upset about."

Logan frowned. "No, he's trouble. I don't know exactly how he hurt Jazmin, but it must've been pretty terrible because at the twins 19th birthday party Jazmin took Veronica's tazer to him, and she's normally really sweet."

"I wouldn't call her sweet, but I can't imagine that!" Daisy said, grinning at the picture. She walked to the door.

"Hey, how did you find out I was here?" Logan asked.

"That Rat guy or whatever his name is called Veronica. She was going to come here, but I insisted and left before she could protest further," Daisy said.

"You are quite a woman, Daisy Gonzalez. Not many people win an argument with Veronica," he said impressed.

"I have a lot of cousins. Arguing is a favored past time in our family. I learned to just state my case and do what I want. Works every time," she said smugly.

Logan laughed, feeling much better than he had in a long time. "I'll see you later," he said. She let herself out, and he headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot. He needed to clean up before he saw Veronica. She deserved better. They both did.

*****_Chapter End*****_

_More to come soon! Comments are welcome!_


	34. Chapter 34

**This site has made some changes that make it easier to leave comments/reviews, which is a good thing. However, the downside is that I now don't know who is reviewing. If you normally leave reviews and are not reading from your phone, I'd appreciate it if you'd log in so I know who is thinking what. Some of you have been reading my stories from the beginning, and your opinions are important to me. Also, if you have a question, please log in, so I can respond to you directly. Thanks so much for all the feedback on the last chapter. It seems that everyone was happy again! :)**

**I've decided that I will end this story in one more chapter because I have a lot of ideas I want to do, and this story is now at a happy point and the Sorokin storyline is almost wrapped up. I don't want to introduce any new plot lines. I will finish this story in one more chapter and then focus on finishing my other story, "Ricochet". Then I will continue this story in a new story. I know that will disappoint some, but I promise to continue!**

Chapter 34: Talking Things Out

****_*Monday Evening at the Beach House_*****

Keith was worried about his daughter, so he decided to stop by and check on Veronica. Trina opened the door and let him in. "Is Veronica here?" Keith asked.

"Yes, she's playing with Richie. It's what she does every spare minutes she has. I think she holds him more than I do!" Trina said, not bothered by the fact.

Keith stepped inside and followed Trina. He smiled to see Veronica cooing at the newborn. It was obvious that she adored the new baby. He had never seen her with a baby, only with Lily who was a toddler when she came back to the States. Seeing Veronica behave so maternal filled him with such joy. She would make a wonderful mother. "I see you're already vying for the favored aunt title," Keith said to her.

Veronica looked up and smiled. "I'm going to be her favorite!" Veronica bragged. "Lily still loves the boys better than me, but little Richie here is going to love me best."

Keith smiled while Trina laughed. "What a silly thing to be competitive about!" Trina remarked. She reached down to grab Richie. "Give me my son, so you can visit with your daddy."

Veronica reluctantly handed him over to his mother. "It's time for his dinner anyway," Trina said. "All he does is eat and poop. It's starting to get old."

"That's what newborns do," Keith said. "It gets better. You'll see."

"I hope so 'cause this isn't very fun," Trina complained.

"Of course, it is!" Veronica protested. "He's so sweet already!"

"I know he is. And I love him, but being a mom is so exhausting," Trina remarked. She looked down at her son, who looked up at her with his big blue eyes. Her heart constricted. Veronica was right. He was wonderful. She dismissed her tired thoughts and kissed his forehead. "Come on, sweetie. Mama's going to get you ready for bedie-by."

After Trina left, Keith sat down next to his daughter. "And how's my girl? I heard Logan is really upset," Keith said.

Veronica frowned. "He left Saturday. He's so angry and hurt with me. He told me that I was as selfish as my mom and that I obviously wasn't ready to be a mom," Veronica said, tearing up at the memory.

Keith put his arm around her and drew her close. His arms brought her comfort, and she rested against his chest. "You're the only man who's never disappointed me," she remarked.

Keith moved her back, so that he could look her in the eye. "You have a selective memory, sweetie. I've disappointed you many times over the years. I've made you cry and slam a door more than once. Just like you've disappointed me more than once," Keith told her.

Veronica looked offended and opened her mouth to protest. Keith continued, "Now don't get worked up! Families fight. They hurt one another. Only when there's a lot of love can a person hurt you. I'm not perfect and neither are you. And neither is Logan."

"I don't think I am. Obviously, there's something wrong with me because the people I love always end up leaving me in some way or another," she said mournfully.

"Veronica, you are old enough and smart enough to know that life isn't that simple or that black and white. Things happen that are often beyond our control. What happened with both Lilly and your mom had nothing to do with you," Keith said sternly.

"Maybe so," Veronica reluctantly agree. "But I obviously don't know how to keep Logan from doubting my love and commitment to our life together. He feels like I betrayed him. I was going to tell him about the baby. At first, I didn't tell him because I was mad about him keeping something from me. Then things got so bad with Sean, and I knew he'd go overboard with the whole protection detail. I was waiting until things calmed down."

Frowning, Keith shook his head at her. "You've had a bad habit of keeping things from both me and Logan over the years, especially me. I'm not sure where you got that you were the parent in this relationship or why you think so little of me, but it's a habit you need to break!"

"I don't think little of you! I think the world of you!" Veronica insisted.

"That's how it makes me feel when you do things behind my back or keep things from me that I should know," Keith shared. "I can imagine Logan feels the same."

Veronica looked upset. "I don't mean to make you feel that way. I'm just protecting you."

"Is it your job to protect me?" Keith asked pointedly. "I'm your father and a trained officer. It's both arrogant and presumptuous of you to make decisions for me and think I need protecting. Look at the mess we have now because you and your friends decided to take the law into your own hands. Or you going along with things you knew were both wrong and illegal. I raised you better than that. If you had come to me when Gory and Logan first had an alteration, I could've leaned on Gory and let him know that his actions are suspect. I might've been able to prevent things from escalating like they did. Did you ever consider that, honey?"

Veronica gave her dad a guilty look and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know I've screwed up. Logan probably feels that way, too. I love him more than anything, but he doesn't seem to believe me. I don't know what to do," Veronica admitted woefully. "And you're right. Things would've probably been better if we'd went to you."

Keith hugged her again. "It'll be okay. Logan has his own baggage and insecurities to deal with, but he'll be back. You'll work this out," Keith assured her. "You know I loved your mom so much, but I knew she never quite loved me the same. It's a horrible feeling to know that no matter how much you try, you'll never be enough. Having Alicia love me the way I love her has made me see how little I settled for."

"Mom was stupid to hang on to Jake so long," Veronica said with disgust. "Do you think that's how Logan feels?"

"I'm not sure, honey. But it may take him awhile to trust in your love for him. He has come a long way, but children of abuse usually struggle to form and keep healthy relationships," Keith warned. "It will take a lot of patience and love on your part. You can't give up or doubt yourself. Logan doesn't need you to be perfect. He just needs you to be there and love him. His insecurities will flare up from time to time. Just keep letting him know how much you love him and how much you want a life with him. Eventually, he'll quit listening to that voice inside that tells him otherwise. He just needs time and you to keep loving him."

"I want to," she said. Then she frowned. "If the dumbass will get here, so I can! He's at the Neptune Grand. Daisy went to talk to him earlier this afternoon. She called and told me that he should be back today, but I haven't heard from him yet."

"He'll be back. That man loves you more than anything, and you know it," Keith said. "Just be patient and talk to him."

"That's the problem. He doesn't want to talk! He left instead!" Veronica complained.

"Well, that's an improvement over all the lashing out he's done in the past," Keith remarked. "I know he's worried about you. He probably was just afraid of upsetting your further."

"How can he not know that him leaving would only upset me more?" she asked in annoyance.

Keith shrugged. "I never said he was the sharpest tool in the tool shed," he said dryly.

Veronica smiled finally. Keith's phone rang. "Hey, Eli. How's it going?...Good... Yes...Okay. That's fine. I'll get a full report when you get back," Keith said.

"That's Weevil? I need to talk to him!" Veronica insisted.

"Yes, I'm at Veronica's. She wants to talk to you," Keith said into the phone. He handed it to Veronica.

"Weevil, you need to hurry up with whatever job you're doing because Joseph is here," she said. "Yes, Jazmin's ex. He claims he's here to help Sean. Naturally, Jazmin is very upset...I don't know. I told Jason to keep him away from her. He's staying with Jason...Okay...I'm okay...Try to hurry and come home." She hung up and gave the phone back to her Dad. "So what's Weevil doing in Portland anyway?"

Keith's eyebrow raised. "How do you know where he's at?" he asked. He knew his precautions were a good idea. If he couldn't keep the truth from her, then there was no chance Sean would believe the storyline they were weaving.

"Jason ran the GPS on his cell phone," she admitted. "What's going on?"

"I've sent him to do something that I legally shouldn't do. It involves helping a battered woman flee an angry husband," Keith said easily. After all the tales his daughter had fed him over the years, he didn't even feel bad for lying. There were some thing she didn't need to know. He was the parent after all.

Veronica nodded in understanding. Her dad had more freedom to bend the rules when he was just an investigator. Now as sheriff he had to be careful. She knew that the situation with Sorokin had forced him to compromise enough. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're a good person. This town is very lucky to have you and so am I!"

"I'm not always sure about that, especially lately. Please, don't mention what I said to anyone. Eli will tell Jason, but I don't want anyone to know that I'm involved in helping someone circumvent the law," Keith said.

"Of course," Veronica replied.

Keith got up to leave. Veronica walked him to the door. Keith opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see Logan walking toward the door. "It looks like you can relax, honey," he said to Veronica. She peered over her shoulder and sagged in relief to see Logan. Keith stepped outside and smiled at Logan. Logan looked sheepish but shook the hand that Keith held out to Logan. "Goodnight and good luck," Keith said before leaving.

Veronica was annoyed to discover tears coursing down her cheeks. She'd turned into a complete watering pot. It was embarrassing! Wiping her cheeks, she stepped back and let Logan come inside. Their gazes locked. She smiled in happiness to see him. He drunk in the sight of her. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. They hadn't spent more than a day apart in almost a year. Veronica held out her hand for his. The ache that was inside of him disappeared. He reached out and took it. She led him to their bedroom.

Logan put down his bag and faced her. "I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have done that. I hope you can forgive me," he said sincerely.

"It's okay. You can make it up to me by loving me," she said. Then she began to undress, so he'd know exactly what she meant. She knew they had a lot of things to work through, and they would. However, she needed to be touched by him. She needed to reaffirm the bond between them and know it wasn't unbroken.

"We should talk first," he said.

She smiled. "_Now_ you want to talk?" she asked with a grin.

Logan gave her a rueful smile. "Well, I know we need to," he said.

"We will. Later. Much later," she said. "I know my cast is ugly, but I can move both my arms now, so you won't hurt me."

"It's okay? You're sure?" he asked, looking at her stomach that showed no signs yet of her pregnancy.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. She tugged on his shirt. He grinned and took the hint. He quickly pulled off his shirt. In very little time, they both were standing naked, facing one another. For the first time in a very long time, they both found themselves a bit nervous. Almost like it was their first time together.

Logan step toward her and picked her up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. He climbed in next to her and leaned over, running a hand slowly down her face and over her curves. "You are so beautiful," he said.

"I always feel beautiful when I'm with you," she said softly. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"More than I ever thought I could love anyone," she replied earnestly.

"Then we'll work everything else out," he said. He leaned down and began kissing her. His kisses were long and deep. They were slow and sweet. Usually, their kisses were frantic and consuming. Now he was kissing her as if he was savoring her. Her heart raced, and when he pulled back for air, she couldn't help but look at him in wonder. "I don't want to rush this. I want you to feel how much I love you, and how sorry I am that I walked out. You deserve better than that."

Once again Veronica's eyes filled, but this time the tears were tears of joy. "I'm sorry you found out about the baby the way you did. I messed up," she said.

"It was your turn to," he said with an easy smile, not wanting to talk anymore. He begin placing soft kisses down her neck, stopping at her breasts. He kissed each one, noticing that they already seemed fuller. Or it was wishful thinking on his part. He grinned down at them, and she noticed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just imagining your breasts feeding my child," he said.

She grinned. "Liar! You were imagining my boobs being bigger!" she accused.

His smiled widened. She knew him well. "It's a perk," he replied. Then all talk ceased as he began making love to her in earnest, kissing and caressing every part of her. It'd been too long. Things had been up and down with them for weeks now. He'd taken her for granted. He'd taken _this _for granted. As he moved over her and into her, he promised himself that he wouldn't ever again. No matter what happened, his life was nothing without her. They were going to have the family he'd always dreamed of, and it didn't matter that she'd let things keep her from sharing the news. What mattered was she wanted his child, and they were going to be a real family.

Veronica kept her eyes locked with his as he moved inside of her. He kept the pace slow and steady, dragging out ever drop of pleasure. When she gasped her completion, she kept her eyes opened. "I love you, Logan," she said softly, wanting him to believe her.

She didn't see doubt in his eyes but love and happiness. "I love you, too," he said. He moved to the side and pulled her into his arms, finally content.

*****_The Next Morning*_****

Veronica woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. Logan's arms were wrapped around her, and he was holding her tight like he used to but hadn't in a long time. She turned until she was facing him. She wanted to kiss him but a sudden bout of morning sickness hit her, and she jumped quickly out of the bed. She made it to the bathroom just in time.

Logan was jarred awake by her mad scramble. In concern, he got out of bed to check on her. He found her retching over the toilet. He grabbed a washcloth and handed it to her when she finished. "Thanks," she said with a grimace. After wiping her mouth, she went to the sink to brush her teeth. Logan grabbed his toothbrush and did the same. Between spits, he asked, "So how much longer will you be sick like this?"

Veronica shrugged. "All women are different. The first trimester usually. Some lucky women hardly get sick at all," she said enviously. "I've been doing pretty good this past week or so. I guess I had enough to keep my body occupied."

When they went back into the bedroom, Logan asked, "Exactly how far along are you?"

"I'm right at two months. In two more months, I'll be mostly past the danger zone," Veronica shared.

Logan looked alarmed. "What do you mean danger zone?" he asked.

"Most miscarriages occur before the 5th month. Some women wait until they are four months along before sharing the news. The doctor told me about this right before my accident, so I was really freaked that I was going to lose the baby," Veronica confessed.

"It wasn't an accident. That psychopath purposely ran you over!" Logan exclaimed angrily.

Veronica stepped up to him and hugged him. "I know," she said.

Logan took her hand and led her to the bed. "I'm never going to handle it well whenever you get hurt," he told her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. "I want to lash out and hurt whoever hurts you. When that's done, I just feel angry that it happened," he said.

"I think that's normal. I felt some of that last year when you got shot," she said.

"Yes, but you stayed by my side. You didn't run off to hurt someone. I attacked Sean, and he wasn't even the one who ran you over," Logan said in disgust.

"Well, it's not like he didn't have that coming anyway," she pointed out.

"I know, but I shouldn't have left you. Daisy reminded me that I wasn't a child or an angry teen anymore," he said.

"She did?" Veronica asked, raising her head to look at him.

He smiled. "Yep. She did. And she was right. If we're going to be married someday and be a family, I can't be doing that anymore."

"Well, my dad told me that I need to break my nasty habit of treating you and him like children by keeping things to myself and not trusting you both. He's right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you know that," she said earnestly.

Logan sighed. "I know. We've been doing so well, but it seems we still don't know everything yet about being in a committed relationship," he said. "I seem to take everything you do so personally. I can't seem to be rational."

"It may be wrong of me, but I kind of like it that we still drive each other crazy," she said, giving him a cheeky grin.

He kissed her. "No danger of that changing. You always drive me crazy in one way or another," he said.

"Logan, I don't want you to think that even for a minute that I'm not happy to be having your baby. That's not why I didn't tell you," she said. "For maybe a day or so I was freaked. When I took the home pregnancy test, I just couldn't believe it. It never even occurred to me that I could be pregnant. I thought I just had a flu bug because of all the stress with Sean."

"That's what I thought, too," Logan remarked.

"I was upset the first day or so because the timing was so bad. His threats were hanging over our heads. I was scared about bringing a baby into the situation," she confessed. "But it never meant I didn't want the baby or thought about terminating my pregnancy. I was so surprised that the test was positive that I wanted to get a doctor's confirmation. Then the weekend I had planned on giving you the good news, Duncan was hurt, Weidman killed, and I found out about Hannah."

"You were mad at me," he said. For once, there was no accusation in his tone.

"I was. And maybe I did want to punish you a bit by not telling you. But it was also about wanting the timing to be perfect. I didn't want to share the news with all the negative stuff hanging over our heads," Veronica said. "It was happy news, and I didn't want it to just had more stress to you. I know Duncan was already flipping out over Lily, and you're much more protective than he is by nature."

"I guess I can understand that," Logan said.

"And I did worry about you going nuts with worry if you found out," she confessed.

"Your instincts are correct. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" he exclaimed. He began kissing her.

She let the kiss go on for awhile. Then she pushed against his chest. She giggled. "Logan, we have to go to class, and some of hour classes are not the same!"

"That's true, but I'm going to talk to Dick about getting you escorts to all your classes when one of us can't be there," Logan said.

"That's not necessary," she protested. "I have a friend in every class. Not to mention, I'm rarely alone on campus."

Logan thought about it a minute. "I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you or the baby," Logan said anxiously.

"Nothing will. I'll be careful. I promise. I won't even take pictures by myself," Veronica assured him.

Logan reluctantly agreed. "But if anything else happens, I will release the frat boys!" he said dramatically.

Veronica smiled. "Okay. That's fine. I love you," she said.

"I know you do," he said.

"Do you? Because when you get that angry at me, you seem to doubt it," she said carefully.

Logan frowned a moment. "I can't seem to help it," he admitted. "Sometimes I feel like you don't need me as much as I need you."

She sat back and faced him. "Nothing could be further from the truth!" she protested. "If you died or left me, I'd survive. But I know I'd be a completely different person. I'd be harder. Much more bitter. You bring me such joy and happiness, Logan. I think you make me a better version of myself. More compassionate. You have such a big heart. I don't even want to imagine my life without you."

"You'd find someone else," he said.

"I don't want anyone else!" she argued. "It'd take me a long time to forget you, and then I'd just be forever comparing the new guy to you."

"I feel sorry for the poor sap already!" Logan teased.

Veronica punched him on the shoulder. "That's just not funny!" she complained.

Logan grinned and pulled her on top of him. "I'm not going anywhere, Sugarpuss. Not until you get sick of me and kick me to the curb," he said.

"Keep spoiling me, and I just might keep you around," she teased.

He grinned and kissed her, glad to have finally cleared the issues between them.

****_*Wallace's Dorm on Campus_******

Wallace was tying his shoes about to go grab breakfast when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and was surprised to see his dad. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Wallace asked. He gave his dad a hug.

"I told you I was coming," Nathan said, smiling.

"I know, but I thought you'd call and let me know exactly when," Wallace said. "But I'm glad you're here. I was about to go grab breakfast in the cafeteria. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I took the red eye and rented a car to come straight here," his dad replied.

Wallace led him down to the cafeteria and swiped his card twice, so his dad could eat, too. Once they had their breakfast, they located a table. "So how long are you staying?" Wallace asked as he took a bite of his bacon.

"How about for good?" Nathan said with a grin.

Wallace's mouth fell open in surprise. "What? No way! You're moving to Neptune? How?" Wallace asked.

"Well, your stepdad, Keith, hooked me up with this new job that will pay me almost triple what I was making as a Chicago police detective," Nathan shared.

"Really? He and Mom never said a word to me! What's the job?" Wallace asked.

"I wanted to tell you myself after the negotiations were done," Nathan explained. "You are looking at the new head of security for Kane Industry."

The surprises just kept coming, and Wallace put his fork down and looked at his dad in amazement. "That's so fantastic! And surprising!" Wallace remarked.

"Keith wanted to make sure the Kanes don't get involved in anymore questionable activities," Nathan said with a grin. "He figures a former Chicago cop would be the perfect choice, so he kind of strong armed Jake into hiring me."

Wallace laughed. "Keith's a smart man! That _is_ a good idea. Things have been whacked lately," Wallace said. "And here comes two of the reasons." He pointed at Sean and Joseph who had just came into view. Nathan turned his head to look. "That's Sean Sorokin, the taller one. The other guy's Joseph Romano, the son of Jason's dad's best friend and business partner. He's also Jazmin's first boyfriend. It didn't end well. Jason called me yesterday and warned me he had shown up claiming the family sent him."

"That doesn't bode well," Nathan said grimly.

"No, it doesn't. Jazmin is probably freaking. The last time she saw him at their birthday party she took Veronica's tazer to him," Wallace shared, shuddering at the memory. "I think I got out of that relationship just in time. She's got a wicked temper!" Nathan laughed and shook his head.

"So the Jalenos and Romanos are connected to the Sorokins? I should've known that," Nathan said in disgust. "How did I not know that?"

"If it's any consolation, I don't think it's a close connection. Jason told me that Sean's uncle once saved Joseph's dad's life," Wallace said.

"That's a pretty close connection. It's an obligation that an Italian would take very seriously," Nathan said.

Wallace got out his phone and called Jason. "Jay. Joseph's here in the cafeteria with Sean. I thought you told me you were going to keep him out of trouble?" Wallace asked.

"The little weasel woke up before I did and snuck out," Jason said in annoyance. "I'm on my way, so don't worry. Is he at a table or just passing through?"

"It looks like he's sitting down with Sean. That can't be good. No telling what nefarious things they're plotting," Wallace said in disgust.

"I'll be there shortly," Jason said and hung up.

Wallace disconnected his phone. "I'm really sick of all the drama," he told his dad.

"What's happened since the last time we talked?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it turns out that it wasn't Sean who ran Veronica over," Wallace shared. "It was that guy we were protecting a girl from." Wallace explained the job Eli and Jason took and how he and Veronica both kept an eye on the girl. "Her ex showed up the day Veronica and Logan were watching the house. Luckily, Logan insisted on going. But the guy was one of those women haters and couldn't get past the fact that a girl got him arrested."

"Keith got the guy?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, he's in jail. They picked him up Saturday morning," Wallace said. "But Logan and I are both pretty upset that Veronica even took the job knowing she was pregnant. It's like she never learns! Logan was so upset that he left. I'm not sure if he's still gone or not. I've been avoiding everyone."

"Veronica's your family now, and she probably needs you, son. You can't ignore her because her life stresses you out. How do you think it makes her feel? She's bringing a child into the world, and things are chaotic. If I'd been there for your mom when she was pregnant with you, things would've probably turned out really different for us. We might still be a family," Nathan said.

"But I'm not her boyfriend," Wallace said weakly.

"You're who she turns to when her boyfriend upsets her, right?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Wallace admitted. He sighed. "I know you're right. I"m being lame. It's just that worry for her sometimes keeps me up at night. Now she's got a baby, and Duncan sent Lily out of the country just to keep her safe. So is that the life my niece or nephew is supposed to have, too? The thought of that makes me nuts."

"So talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Avoiding her is kind of cowardly, son. From what I hear, she's pretty stubborn, and you're one of the few people she listens to. You can make a difference," Nathan said.

Wallace nodded. His dad had a good point. He needed to be a better friend.

"If your mom hadn't married Veronica's dad, you could choose to walk away from your friendship. However, now she's your family. You can't. Would you want to if you could?" Nathan wondered.

Wallace shook his head. "No. Of course not. If she wasn't so important to me, I wouldn't get so worked up. I'm just going to have to lay it out for her. Let her know that she's going to have to make some changes," Wallace said.

"Good," Nathan said. He looked over at Sean and Joseph. They looked too pleased with one another. Hopefully, they were just sharing dirty jokes or something. He'd hope his first week on the job would be uncomplicated. Nathan had a feeling that life in Neptune may be less dark and depressing than being a homicide detective. However, things would never be easy.

******_An Hour Later_******

Logan was holding Veronica's hand, walking her to her profiling class. They spotted Sean, Jason, and Joseph hanging out in front of the classroom building. "You know that scene doesn't bring me any comfort," Logan said unhappily. "How trustworthy is Jason really? He's not exactly an open book. He's been keeping too many secrets. I don't like it."

Veronica could understand that. But she had good instincts when it came to people. "I don't get the bad guy vibe from Jason. Not at all," she said. "It can't be easy having a father like his and being compelled to keep things to himself. You should be able to relate to that."

"Relate maybe. Trust? Not so much. He had a connection to the Sorokins and didn't even bother telling Weevil. It's suspicious," Logan said with a frown as they stopped walking, not ready to end the conversation.

"He could've told Weevil. I haven't talked to him much the past week or so. Now he's out of town," Veronica said. "Not to mention, Weevil's not one to betray a confidence. Jason could've told him to keep it to himself."

Logan shook his head. "No, there's no way Weevil wouldn't tell us something like that. Jason may be his new B.F.F, but he'd never keep something from us that could be a potential threat. I can't see that," Logan said.

"You're probably right, but he's in love with Jazmin. Sometimes his loyalties will be torn, and we can't necessarily hold that against him. Your loyalty is to me before Dick or Duncan, right?" Veronica pointed out.

"Well, sure. But neither of them would ever put you at risk," Logan argued.

"You're forgetting, sweetie, that the reason we're all in this mess with Sean is because of Duncan's actions," Veronica reminded him. "It wasn't intentional, but things can get complicated. However, I don't think we need to worry about Jason. I'd like him even if he wasn't Jazmin's sister. But there is nothing he won't do for his sister, and I'm her best friend. So that makes Jason our friend regardless. I wish I had a twin. It'd be great to have someone who always had to be on your side."

"I don't need a twin; I have Dick. He's always on my side. He'd probably be on my side against Mac," Logan said with a grin.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Not if they someday get married and have a family," Veronica pointed out. They started walking toward her class.

Logan laughed. "I cannot imagine what children with their combined DNA would be like. Either really dumb or really brilliant. Can you imagine if they had twins and one was exactly like Dick and the other Mac? That'd be hilarious!" he said laughingly.

"You're not right! Any child Mac had would be a genius!" she said loyally. Jason noticed their approach and smiled at them.

"I'm glad to see you two together," he said to them.

Logan couldn't completely shake off his suspicion. "I see you're making friends and forming new alliances," Logan said with a frown and a glance at Jason's companions.

Jason didn't appreciate what Logan was implying and was going to say something to that affect, but Joseph opened his mouth and made things worse. "Our alliances were formed long before he met you," Joseph said with an irritating smirk.

"I'm starting to see that," Logan replied grimly. The tension suddenly rose between all of them.

Veronica wanted to say something to dispel the sudden tension but found herself at a loss. Logan was shooting daggers at all three guys, and Jason was starting to get pissed. Joseph and Sean were whispering together. Then Daisy arrived. Veronica smiled in relief to see her.

"I see you're all waiting for me! As you should!" she said with an arrogant grin.

Jason rolled his eyes at her but leaned down to kiss her hello. Daisy grinned to see Logan and Veronica together. "Don't worry, I'll let you know what my fee is," Daisy said to the newly happy couple.

"Did you know that your girlfriend here has a brown belt in Tae Kwon Do?" Logan said to Jason, finally thawing.

Jason looked at her in surprise while she gave a dismissive shrug. "I have lots of hidden talents you know nothing about," she told Jason with a cool smile.

He looked very pleased to hear that and put his arm around her shoulder. "I knew you were a woman of many talents," he said. He whispered for only her to hear, "I vaguely remember a few tantalizing ones."

Daisy gave him a saucy grin. Logan smiled at her. Then told Jason, "She threatened to kick my ass if I didn't go home and make up with Veronica!"

Everyone looked at her with varying degrees of surprise and admiration. "Yes, I can kick all of yours asses, so you better behave and play nice!" she threatened. "Now go into class. I wanna talk to my girl here!" Jason took her books from her and headed into class with Sean and Joseph following him.

Logan kissed Veronica goodbye and said to Daisy, "Thanks, Daisy. You're a good friend."

"I know," she said with a grin. He just laughed and waved goodbye to the girls.

"So you worked everything out?" Daisy asked.

"We did. He came back Monday night, and we worked things out," she said with a happy grin.

"All night long I bet!" she teased with a knowing grin.

"I _am_ hard to resist," she bragged.

Daisy laughed. "I bet you rocked his world! I'm thinking of rocking Jason's again. He's almost forgotten the first and only time," she said.

Veronica looked surprised. "You mean you're _still_ not sleeping with him?" Veronica asked in disbelief.

"I want to make sure he doesn't take me for granted again," Daisy said, a look of vulnerability on her face. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about her reasons because she changed the subject. "I copied the notes for you for the class you missed."

They turned to go into class when a voice called out, "What a cliché!"

They turned back to see who was yelling and saw Madison Sinclair sneering at Veronica. "Veronica Mars gets herself knocked up in order to hold on to her man!"

Veronica clenched her teeth in anger. "Oh, look Daisy. It's desperate and stupid waking toward us!"

Daisy laughed. Veronica continued, "How's the tutoring going, Madison? I hear you're on academic probation. Must be tough to be stupid _and_ no longer a real Sinclair!"

The jab hurt like Veronica knew it would. "School isn't that important to me because I don't need to land a rich husband!" Madison sneered and flounced off.

"Does she even have a man?" Daisy asked Veronica.

"None she's willing to parade in public. She was banging the former sheriff. He was a real ass-hat," Veronica said.

"That doesn't surprise me for some reason," Daisy said with a snicker.

*****_About a Half Hour Later_*****

Joseph left Jason's side in his boring class on the pretext of finding a bathroom. Jason frowned at him, but since Sean was in class with him, he let it go. Joseph eagerly wandered around, eying the various scantly clad girls with approval. The weather was already beginning to cool in Chicago, so the girls were rarely in shorts and these cute little tops. Maybe college wasn't so bad after all. However, he didn't regret not going. He could never compete with Jason in that arena, so why bother? Joseph yawned tiredly. He decided if Jay was going to seriously drag him to another class today that he needed some more coffee. He easily located the central hub on campus that held the food court.

After purchasing a coffee, he looked around the cafeteria. He grinned when he spotted Jazmin. She was bent over something, ignoring her surroundings. When Joseph approached her, he noticed she was looking at a big album of pictures. "What are you looking at, Jazzie?" he asked as he sat down across from her. He saw a picture of that thug she was dating, and his friendly smile faded.

Jazmin looked up in alarm to see Joseph. She looked for her brother and didn't see him. "Go away!" she ordered.

"Why do you do that? Look so scared when you see me," Joseph said in annoyance. "I'd never hurt you."

"Like you could. Not anymore," she snarled. "Go away!"

"No!" he countered, getting angry. "Not 'til you talk to me for one damn minute! What is that?" he asked, indicating the pictures.

"My portfolio," she said. "In case you forgot, I'm a photographer."

"Looks like pictures of that gang-banger you're f***ing," he sneered.

"It's pictures of faces I find interesting, and yes, a few are of the man I'm currently f***ing, as you so eloquently put it," she said slowly. Then she gave him a satisfied smile. "Except that's not all we do. We make love. Lots and lots of love!"

Just like she knew it would, his eyes flashed in anger and jealousy. "I can't believe you're with that thug or that your dad allows it!" he exclaimed in disgust.

"Lucky for me, your opinion is no longer important to anyone. You killed my baby! You're lucky you can still walk straight!" she said hotly.

"It was my baby, too!" he replied just as hotly. "And I didn't kill our baby. You had a miscarriage. Those things happen!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't hit me and knocked me down a flight of stairs," she reminded him bitterly, hate and anger punctuating her words.

For a moment, Joseph's eyes were filled with regret. Then it was gone so quickly that Jazmin thought she'd imagined it. "I'm sick of the way you and your brother look at me! You act like I meant to hurt you or make you miscarry. You forget that I lost something, too! That was_ my_ baby! I wanted to marry you, in case you forgot! In fact, I begged you to marry me so that we could be a family. Your continual rejection made me crazy. I'd been drinking that afternoon. You know I'd never hurt you!" he defended.

Jazmin couldn't believe he was saying this. Not now. The painful memory of that hated day came rushing back like it always did when she saw him. Nausea filled her gut. She took a calming breath, not wanting to cause a scene. She leaned in closer to him. "So it's _my_ fault that I lost my baby? Is that what you're saying?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant!" he told her.

"You not only never truly apologized for what you did, but you have gone out of your way to hurt and torment me every chance you get!" she reminded him. "And now that I've found someone that I truly love who loves me, you wanna say you're sorry? You think that changes _anything_? You weren't just my boyfriend, you were my best friend. If you hadn't wanted to be with me, if you weren't ready, you shouldn't have touched me. You destroyed me and nothing you can say or do will ever change that!"

Joseph gave her a stormy look. "Your brother wouldn't let me near you after it happened. I was never allowed to apologize, and the way you both abandoned me made me angry. You and Jay were my family! You cut me out of your life and started looking at me like I was trash beneath your feet. I made one mistake! _One_! You actually think I don't regret it? Every damn day!" he informed her bitterly.

They looked at one another, emotions rolling between them. For once, Joseph wasn't hiding behind his normal sneer. Jazmin was caught off guard by his frankness. For a moment, she was reminded of the boy she loved and trusted once as easily as she did her brother. Then all his hurtful words echoed in her head. She shook her head, both to clear the images and to indicate her rejection of his overture.

"It's too late. We can never go back," she said softly. "It hurts to even talk to you. Please, leave me alone." Her eyes filled with tears.

For once, Joseph held back the bitter words that filled his mouth. He nodded and left in silence. Jazmin got out her phone and called Eli. It went straight to voicemail once again. "Where are you, Eli? Why aren't you calling me? I need you! Joseph is here, and.." her voice broke. "Please, call me," she said woefully, tears making her voice crack.

****_*Hotel In Portland*_****

Eli's decoy listened to the tear filled message. He dialed the number to reach Eli. "Eli, your girlfriend called again. She seems really upset about some guy named Joseph. She was crying," the young actor said.

Eli was far away in Brazil. His hand tightened on the phone as he listened. "It's time for you to start heading home," he told the man. "Call me when you get back to Neptune. Lie low until I return," Eli ordered. He hung up and dialed Keith. "Have Jake send his plane for me. I need to be back in Neptune. Jazmin needs me," he told Keith. "And I'm pretty much done here. Brazil is far enough to lay the trail."

"I understand. I"ll call Jake. We'll get you home by tomorrow," Keith said. "We'll talk more when you return."

Eli hung up. What he'd been doing for Keith was important. But being away from Jazmin sucked. Now that he knew Joseph was in town upsetting her made it even worse. Guilt for not being there when she needed him filled him. Anger at Jason quickly followed. He had to get home.

*****_Later That Afternoon at Hearst*_****

After her last class, Veronica sent her worry-wart of a boyfriend a text telling him she'd be with Wallace, so he could go home without her. Veronica went to the gym where she knew Wallace was finishing up basketball practice; she was determined to corner him and have it out. She wasn't going to let him avoid her another day.

The coach was giving his players some last minute words. Wallace saw Veronica. She went up to him when the players were heading to the showers. "Wallace, can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"I don't know. You tell me. You've not called me in over a week. Are you mad?" she asked.

"Let's sit down," he said. They moved to one of the gym benches. "I'm sorry. How are you?"

"Fine. Now. I could've used you this weekend. Where were you? I called you. You've never not called me back. Are you mad at me, too? Logan was so mad that he left for two days," she shared.

Wallace was surprised. "Logan actually left? Overnight? I'm sorry. I knew that he had left, but I figured he would've came back after a few hours. Is he back?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, he's back. We worked it out. He's forgiven me, but I guess you haven't yet," she said with a questioning note.

"What do you want me to say, Veronica? I'm like Logan. Sick of you taking unnecessary risks all the time and keeping things from us. Now you're pregnant and nothing changes," he said flatly.

Veronica winced at his pointed remark. "I really am sorry, Wallace. I know I need to quit taking risks, and I'm really going to try. But I need you. My baby will need his uncle," she said cajolingly.

"Do you like that Duncan had to send Lily away?" he asked, ignoring her attempt.

"No, of course not!" she protested hotly.

"If you don't seriously quit with your at-risk behavior, that's the kind of life your child can look forward to," Wallace said.

"I told you that I don't plan on taking unnecessary risks anymore," Veronica defended.

"I'm not sure you can keep that promise, V. You're not made to sit by and idly let someone be hurt. But if you become a parent, you're going to have to put the child first," Wallace said.

"I know that, Wallace!" she responded in annoyance. "How little you must think of me to say such a thing!"

"I don't mean to hurt you, Veronica. I just worry. All the time. I can't even sleep at night sometimes. All I do is worry about you," Wallace admitted with a grimace.

Veronica put her arm around his waist and leaned against him. "I love you, too, Papa Bear!" she said. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't mean to make you worry. I understand you need some space. But you're important to me, and I don't want to lose you."

He accepted her hug, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You won't. You may send me to an early grave, but you're my sister now. I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Just please, think before you act. Think about all of us who love you and whose life would be seriously wrecked if something happened to you."

Veronica looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wiped at them. "Stupid pregnancy hormones!" she complained.

"You're turning into such a girl!" Wallace teased.

"I know, right? It's pathetic. I cry so easily these days. I've cried more this month than I have the past year it seems," she said.

"I need to go take a shower," Wallace told her.

"I'll wait for you. You have to take me home. I told Logan I wouldn't go off by myself anywhere," Veronica said.

Wallace smiled at that news. "That's good to hear. We'll grab some take-out and eat at your place," he offered.

Veronica smiled happily. She called Logan to tell him the good news.

****_*The Next Morning (Wednesday)*_****

Jason was about to grab his car keys and head out for the day. "Hurry up, Joseph! I got stuff to do today!" he yelled upstairs.

"I'll be done in a minute," Joseph replied.

Jason's doorbell rang. Wondering who would be at his door so early in the middle of the week, he opened it. His mouth fell open in surprise. "Dad!" he exclaimed.

***_*TO BE CONTINUED_****

_I hope you're as happy with this chapter as I am. I hope to give you the final chapter soon. I would really love your thoughts on this very long chapter! Thanks!  
><em>


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm glad most of you who reviewed were satisfied with LoVe in the previous chapter. I know my glimpse into Joseph gave many of you pause. I'm not trying to turn him into a good character (or good guy), but I wanted to add some layers to him and the twins. He isn't evil, but the life of a mobster is one that is corrupt. He has allowed himself to be corrupted. Jason could've been him if not for Jazmin and a different father. By alienating himself from the twins, Joseph has no moral compass. Keith has always been the moral compass in the VM world even more than Veronica. The twins and Joseph are characters I've created that obviously come from both my imagination and a different world. Kind of like a muddy mirror of the Veronica/Logan/Duncan life with Lilly and after her death. Now that the twins have become friends with Eli and Veronica their world has been altered. Joseph isn't a part of that world and will never be happy to be an outsider when previously he was the only one they had. Remember, in my first story I said I was compelled to write it because Duncan's character irritated me so much, and I couldn't see Veronica or Logan being so devoted to such a loser? I had to make him where I could stomach him or lose respect for LoVe. Well, if Joseph is all bad, then how could Jazmin have loved him or Jason have been so close to him? That's why I gave you that glimpse. I have no plans for him to be in the sequel, but I may pull him out sometime in the future.**

**In this chapter, I have a assumed a business connection between the twins' father and Jake Kane that I hinted out in the beginning of the previous story, "Ties That Bind". Sebastian Jaleno is a gregarious man, though, and treats all business associates as friends until they prove unworthy of the title. He is very different from Jake Kane. I hope you like him!  
><strong>

**So I was at 18 pages and wasn't nearly finished. I decided to break the last chapter into two chapters. If I didn't, your head would be spinning with too much stuff!**

_**Side note: Did anyone know that the actress who plays Parker Lee is Argentina? She was born in Buenos Aires! She's on the new reboot of Dallas on TNT and is wearing her hair darker. She's a beautiful gal. I guess I should've realized with her last name she was Latino! :)  
><strong>_

Chapter 35: Taking Care of Business

*****_Wednesday Morning Where We Left Off*_****

Jason blinked in surprise to find his dad on his doorstep. His dad gave him that fun-loving smile he always wore. "Well, how long are you going to leave me on your doorstep?" his dad asked.

Jason shook off his smile and returned his dad's grin and stepped forward to give him a hug and lead him inside. "I'm just surprised to see you. Here. In Neptune. Why didn't you call?" Jason asked. He nodded to his dad's security guy Michael.

"You need me. Of course, I will come," his dad said simply. "Where's your sister?" He looked around.

"Dad, she doesn't live with me anymore, remember? Eli does. She lives with Mac and Parker. We told you this," Jason said with a fond smile. His dad had a razor sharp mind but tended to remember the details that interested him.

"Oh, yes, those girls who have guy names. Your sister assures me they are women," he said.

"Of course, they're women! They spent the summer with Grandmother in Italy," Jason reminded him with an eye roll.

"Oh, yes, and with that cute and sassy blonde girl Veronica! The one who always gets into trouble. She's cheeky. I liked her," his dad said recalling his meeting with Veronica at the twins' 19th birthday. She had befriended his sweet little girl. "Your sister talks about her all the time. Call her. Call them all. I want them to come."

Jason gave his dad a perplexed look. "Dad, we have school. It's not really the time for a get together," Jason remarked.

His dad lost his smile. "Son, I came here to clean up this mess you have gotten yourself into. I have today. I have to be back in Chicago in the morning. So call everyone involved in the Sorokin business and have them meet us here in two hours, okay? We will take care of business then we will have a nice lunch or perhaps dinner," his dad said.

Joseph finally made an appearance. He looked surprised when he saw Jason's dad. "Uncle Sebastian! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jason's dad frowned at Joseph. "Your appearance in the middle of this mess with the Sorokins forced me to come," Sebastian said. "I'm disappointed in you, my boy. You should not have come."

"But dad told me to," Joseph defended.

"I talked to him. He did not realize how involved my children were with the people here. However, _you_ knew. We should not have gotten involved. Now I will end it. You will go get the Sorokin boy and tell him to come here in two hours," Sebastian said sternly.

Joseph looked worried, but he nodded and left to obey.

Jason felt immensely relieved. He had called his dad last week when Eli had came down on him. He had told his dad that Eli had made it really clear that if Jason sided with the Sorokins, he and Jazmin could lose him. Sebastian wanted Jason to have people in his life that he trusted. His dad knew how much he was starting to depend on Eli. "Eli hasn't returned from a job yet, but I'll call Veronica," Jason said.

"You can do that in the car. I'm hungry. Michael wouldn't let me stop and eat," Sebastian joked. He was forever using his bodyguard as his scapegoat. It was a family joke. "Let's go get your sister and have some breakfast."

Jason nodded and got out his phone to give his sister a heads up.

****_*The Beach House*_****

Veronica and Logan were in bed arguing over baby names.

"No, I am not naming my son after Weevil!" Logan informed Veronica with an outraged look on his face.

"Not, Weevil. Of course, we'd name him Eli Echolls. That's a totally cool sounding name!" Veronica insisted with a stubborn edge.

"You don't pick a name on how cool it sounds," Logan argued with an eye roll.

"Sure you do. There are some names you reject because they sound too lame. However, Eli saved your life, and we love him!" Veronica said with a grin.

"_You_ love him. I tolerate him and sometimes like him. Besides,Wallace would get his feelings hurt," Logan argued, a bit lamely.

"Wallace Echolls sounds stupid," she replied. "See some names just sound dumb!"

"We can just name him after your dad. Keith Echolls," Logan suggested instead.

"Keith Eli Echolls sounds perfect!" she said with a cheeky grin.

Before Logan could protest further, Logan's cell phone rang. "Saved by the bell!" Logan exclaimed. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before answering. "Hey, Jason. What's up?" he asked. "Not much. We're currently praying Veronica has a girl, so I don't have to name my son after Weevil." He grinned at Veronica, and then his smile left as he listened to Jason.

Veronica sat up straight. Jason wouldn't call Logan for idle chit-chat. They weren't that close. Something was up. She listened closely.

"He is?..What's it about?..Really?..We can miss...This is more important...Yes, I'll let Dick know. Duncan went to visit his daughter, but I'll call him...See you then." Logan ended the call.

"What going on?" Veronica asked.

"It seems that Jason's dad is in town. He's only going to be in town today, and he wants us all to meet him at Jay's in two hours to discuss Sorokin," Logan shared grimly.

"Is that good? Should we be happy or worried?" Veronica asked anxiously. "I've never not known how to feel."

"Yeah, this is a new one for us. Is our friends' mobster dad a good person to have on our side? Will he _be_ on our side?" Logan wondered.

"Is he here to help Joseph cause trouble or to fix things?" Veronica added.

"I guess we'll find out," Logan said. "I'll call Duncan if you want to go tell Dick before he leaves for class."

"Should we tell Mac?" Veronica asked.

"It's not like we keep secrets, but I don't think it'll be a good idea for her or Wallace to be there. We've mostly keep them off the Sorokins' radar. I'd like to keep it that way. I'm sure Dick will agree," Logan said. "Dick can fill her in when it's over."

"What about Dad?" Veronica asked.

"Jason said he was going to call him next. You're dad will be there, so that should make it less nerve-racking," Logan said.

"Good," Veronica said in obvious relief. "We met Jason's dad at their party, and he didn't seem scarey. More like a cute and cuddly bear. The potential for danger is there, but you just wanted to hug him. And he loves his children. That was obvious," Veronica remarked.

"First impressions can be false, but I know what you mean. I was surprised by him, too," Logan said. "I'm going to call Duncan." He called and was surprised when Duncan picked up right away. "Duncan? I thought I'd get your voicemail," Logan said.

"I'm back in the States," Duncan said.

"Good. How's Lily?" Logan asked.

"She's fine. We had a great visit. It was hard to leave her," Duncan said. "How's Veronica?"

"She's good. She's here with me," Logan said. "We're calling because Jason's dad's in town and wants to meet all of us involved with the Sorokins in two hours. I don't suppose you can make it?"

"Actually, I should be able to. I just left Los Angeles not too long ago and am heading home now," Duncan shared.

"Really? That's great! Why don't we meet you at your place, so we can all arrive together?" Logan suggested.

"I'll come to you. Your place is closer to Jason's," Duncan replied. "I'll call my dad and let him know what's going on. He may want to be there. He knows Mr. Jaleno somewhat." He said goodbye and hung up.

"Duncan will meet us here. He's back in the area," Logan told Veronica.

"Good. He definitely needs to be there. Mac stayed over last night, so we can tell her and Dick both," Veronica said.

They got out of bed and immediately heard sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. They followed the noise. When they opened the door, they saw Mac and Dick with little Richie. He was kicking his little legs and smiling in his carrier chair.

"What are you guys doing? He's too little for real food!" Veronica said in outrage when she saw the various jars of baby food.

"We know. We're just trying to figure out what he's going to like. Dick tries the food first, and then we give him the tiniest taste," Mac explained.

"His facial expressions are hilarious!" Dick enthused. "He hates these green peas that look like puke. He's obviously a genius!"

"If he gets sick, it'll be your fault!" Veronica protested, not happy with their experiment. Trina came in.

"Relax, Ronnie. I looked it up. A taste of a few different baby foods won't hurt him," Trina said. "Sheesh! You'd think _you_ were the new mother with as freaked as you get!"

"I don't want him getting a tummy ache," Veronica said with a disgruntled expression.

"If he does, it won't kill him," Trina pointed out. "He's having fun. He loves Dick's big goofy face."

Dick grinned pleased. Then he sampled another food. "Hey, the peaches is the best! Try it!" he exclaimed, giving Mac a taste. She sampled it and agreed.

"Okay, that's enough. Dick, Mac, let Trina take over. We need to talk to you guys," Logan said.

They all went into the living room. "Jason just called me. His dad's in town and wants us to come to Jason's in two hours," Logan told Dick and Mac. "Dick, you should come."

Dick's eyes got big. "A real Italian mobster from Chicago is here and wants to meet us?" Dick asked, obviously freaked. "I don't think I need to be there. You can tell me all about it."

"Sweetie, do I need go with you and hold your hand?" Mac asked with a grin.

"No! I don't want you near any mobster! I don't care who his kids are!" Dick protested vehemently.

"You are involved. You need to come," Logan said flatly.

"It'll be fine. Mr. Jaleno isn't very scarey. We've met him," Veronica added.

"So you can drop me off for class, and we'll meet up for lunch. Then you guys can give me the scoop," Mac said.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Veronica said. "You guys can tell Logan that Keith Eli Echolls would be a perfect name if we have a boy." She flashed Logan a cheeky grin while Dick's mouth fell open in shock. She heard Dick yell, "Weevil? You want to name your baby after Weevil?" Knowing it would irritate the hell out of Dick made her more determined than ever to get her way.

****_*Almost Two Hours Later*_****

Jason and Jazmin had arrived back at his house with their father after stopping at the Java Hut. Their father took great delight in ordering a bagel from a place his children frequented. He made them take him on a quick tour of the campus. Jazmin was conflicted about her father's arrival. She loved him and was happy to see him. However, she always felt like she wasn't as important as her brother. That she didn't matter much to him. The way he handled the situation with her and Joseph had really hurt her. Most of the time, she made a conscious effort to not think about it. It was a bit harder today because Joseph was in town, and her conversation yesterday with him was fresh in her mind.

"So, Daddy, are you going to make Sean leave town? That'd be really great. Veronica's pregnant, and she doesn't need the stress," Jazmin said.

"Really? She's having a little bambino?" her dad asked with a delighted grin.

"Or a bambina. So I hope you're here to help and not make things worse," Jazmin said pointedly.

Her dad reached over and patted her hand. "Don't worry your pretty little head, sweetheart. Things will work out just fine. We must go out and celebrate your friends' good news," her dad said.

Jazmin rolled her eyes. Typical. Her father never wanted her to know what was going on. But he always found a reason to celebrate something. Her mother planned the parties, but it was her father who loved any excuse to be surrounded by people. "It's not really a good time to celebrate. Things have been rocky between Logan and Veronica. She could've lost the baby when she got hit by that car," Jazmin told him.

"Ah, but she did not. Everything worked out fine, no? Baby is fine?" her dad asked.

"Yes," Jazmin replied.

"So a celebration is in order!" her dad insisted with a grin. Jason laughed at her obvious frustration. He had come to understand his father well. He was a good man at heart; Jason really believed that. He had grown up the hard way and was truly a self-made millionaire. However, a part of his dad abhorred the business he was in. That is why he subtly encouraged Jason to be a better man and do things differently. His father knew that Jason would be able to do what he could not. His dad loved to be surrounded by people who were happy and had a reason to celebrate. He never liked to dwell on the darker things in life. He was the complete opposite of their mother. She liked to constantly remind them of every mistake they ever made. However, they both were alike in one way. They both liked to gloss over the ugly aspects of life, especially if it involved the family or the family business.

Jazmin was going to argue further when the front door opened up. They all looked toward it. Jazmin and Jason both got to their feet when they saw Eli had finally arrived home.

Eli took in the scene, noting the presence of their father. However, he didn't care. Only two things were on his mind: making sure Jazmin was okay and his rage that Jason allowed Joseph near her. He went to Jazmin, who had lit up in happy surprise to see him. She threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly for a moment. Then he pulled her back and examined her closely as if checking for injury. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, and he pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

Jason watched the scene warily. He could sense Eli's tightly suppressed rage. Jazmin's dad watched with avid interest. He had never before witnessed Eli in the role of his daughter's boyfriend. When Eli had spent the summer with them, he had worked hard, and Sebastian had seen him only as Jason's new friend. Although he knew that his daughter was currently dating the man, he had not realized how serious it was. The way the man was kissing his daughter indicated things were definitely more serious than he realized.

Eli ended the kiss. "I'm sorry, Princess, that I was gone so long. It couldn't be help. I headed back as soon as I got your message about Joseph," he told her.

"You got my messages? Why didn't you call me? I was worried sick!" she scalded.

Eli ignored her and turned to face Jason. He took a step forward and without preamble punched Jason hard in the face. Jazmin gasped in dismay while Jason rubbed his jaw and eyed Eli in anger. However, he didn't hit back.

"What the hell were you thinking letting Joseph stay here?" Eli demanded angrily. He reached out and grabbed Jazmin's hand, knowing instinctively she needed his comfort.

"I kept him away from her. He even went with me to class," Jason said defensively.

"Then why did she call me crying yesterday when he obviously managed to corner and upset her?" Eli asked angrily.

Jason looked surprised and glanced at his sister, who looked embarrassed. "I was in the food court when he popped up," she admitted.

"I'm sorry. He snuck off when I was in class with Sean. I figured since Sean was with me, he couldn't get into too much trouble," Jason said.

Sebastian watched the exchange without interfering. His children thought the world of this man, but Sebastian had found him a difficult nut to crack. Although Eli had worked hard for him all summer, he had kept his thoughts to himself. Sebastian had been unsure and a bit wary of what thoughts the self-contained man held. Was he a good man? He looked so rough. However, one thing was now clear; Eli was no yes-man. His anger toward his son was very apparent. His care and protectiveness toward his daughter was a good thing to see.

"Well, you were wrong!" Eli yelled. He looked at Sebastian and addressed him finally. "Hello, sir," he said to him. "Your son has done a piss-poor job of looking out for his sister. No disrespect to you, sir," Then he turned back to Jason, "but if you ever again put your family's interests ahead of your sister's happiness, you and I are going to have serious problems! No connections are worth hurting her!" He glared at both men.

It had been a very long time since anyone dared look at Sebastian like that. He was torn between admiration and annoyance. Now he understood why Jason insisted he help end this feud with the Sorokins and keep Eli happy. How could you fault a man who put his precious daughter first? He knew that he had allowed business to hurt his daughter. It warmed his heart to see that this man loved his daughter enough to take such care of her. He was strong enough to insist she come first. Sebastian was very pleased.

The doorbell rang before Jason could respond. He stepped to open it. Veronica, Logan, Dick, and Duncan were at the door. "Come in," he said to them. "Duncan, I'm glad you could make it. Logan wasn't sure."

"Yeah, I was on my way back from L.A. when Logan called," Duncan said. "My dad should be here soon."

"And mine," Veronica said. Then she spotted Weevil. "Weevil! Hey!" She went over to greet him.

"You returned home just in time," she said to him.

"I headed back as soon as I found out that rat was in town bothering Jazmin. Thanks for letting me know," Eli said. "Jason didn't bother to give me a heads up." He directed a sour look Jason's way.

"I'm sorry!" Jason said, rubbing his still aching jaw.

"Eli slugged him," Jazmin said, somewhat conflicted about the entire thing. She adored her brother, but she hated that they were forced to tolerate Joseph. Not many people were able to stand toe to toe with her brother. She loved that Eli could.

Veronica looked surprised while Dick grinned. He always loved to see someone sucker punched. And the too confident Jason had often intimidated Dick a bit. Nice to see Weevil put him in his place. Dick hadn't exactly been sure who was in charge in that relationship. In Dick's world, there was always a leader who made the big decisions. In his life, it was Logan or Mac. And he was perfectly happy with that. He trusted them to know what to do when he didn't. He had never wanted the responsibility of calling the shots. Of course, his Mackie always made it really clear what choice was best. She never made him feel less or talked down to him like Ronnie sometimes did. He wished she was here. He got out his phone and sent her a text with the first bit of juicy gossip she was missing.

"What, am I invisible?" Sebastian Jaleno said. "I am unused to being ignored."

Veronica grinned at him. "Hello, Mr. Jaleno. It's good to see you again," Veronica said. She sat down next to him and shook his hand.

"You, too. You look radiant, my dear. I hear congratulations are in order," Sebastian said with a wide grin. "When is your baby due?" He nodded at Logan who greeted him with a guarded expression. Sebastian understood his natural hesitation. This was a young man who had been raised by a monster and didn't trust easily. All strangers were suspect until proven worthy. Sebastian respected a man who had built-in caution. It made him dependable. Another good man for his children to call friend. A man whose own morals were a bit gray. Fiercely loyal and protective of those he loved. Jason admired him, but, curiously, it was Veronica who his son most respected. Too bad her affections were clearly engaged elsewhere. She would've made a fine daughter-in-law.

"In May. Thanks," Veronica said, smiling. "Sir, this is Dick Casablancas, our friend. I think you know Duncan."

"Good to see you again, Duncan," he said standing and shaking Duncan's hand, offering him a warm smile. It still pained him a bit that his daughter broke it off with this man. Although he had hoped Joseph and her would one day reconcile, Duncan Kane would have fit perfectly into their world. He turned to Dick and held out his hand. "And you, young man. I would like to offer my condolences at the loss of your brother. So sad to have such tragedy. Both of you have loss siblings. The world is an ugly place sometimes."

Dick was trying not to panic to have the man's attention focused on him. However, his words floored Dick. No one ever mentioned his brother to him. And when they did, they never did without judgment or scorn. This man actually seemed truly sympathetic that Cassidy was dead. He didn't seem to care that his brother had been a monster. As Dick shook his hand, he realized that a guy in his line of work probably wasn't so judgmental. "It's been a few years, but thank you," he finally spit out.

"The death of a brother is not one a man ever gets over," Sebastian said in sympathy. He had lost a brother himself once to violence. Although Joseph's dad, Antonio, filled the void somewhat, some hurts never completely healed.

Dick gave him a nod and a small, grateful smile. Then he moved and sat down as far from everyone as he could-for once not wanting any attention. He felt completely out of his depth.

The front door opened again. It was Joseph accompanied by Sean. As soon as Eli spotted him, he charged. Logan and Duncan immediately stepped forward and intercepted Sean, who instinctively tried to aid Joseph. Logan shook his head, letting Sean know they wouldn't allow him to interfere.

Joseph was trying to defend himself against Eli, who was smaller, but Eli's rage was too strong. He had wrestled Joseph to the ground and was pounding on him.

Sebastian allowed it to continue for a few minutes. Then he sighed. "Enough!" he whipped out loudly, causing Dick to jump. Dick started texting Mac again.

Jason immediately went and pulled Eli off of him. "Enough!" Sebastian said again, eying Joseph when he stepped forward like he was going to take a swing at Eli. Joseph put his hand to his now bleeding mouth.

"He had better stay the hell away from your daughter, or I'll kill him!" Eli yelled angrily.

"I will deal with Joseph, Eli," Sebastian said in a tone that broke no argument.

Joseph looked at him and said, "Uncle Sebastian, I tried to be nice. I even apologized to Jazzie, and she just gets so upset."

"Maybe you should take the hint!" Eli said. Jazmin went to him to make sure he was okay. He hugged her reassuringly.

"Joseph, you so disappoint me. But this is my fault," Jazmin's dad said regretfully. He looked at his daughter. "I am so sorry, my beautiful child. I truly thought you would get over your hurt and forgive Joseph."

"You told me we belonged together," Joseph blurted out, his anger making him foolish.

Jazmin turned to her dad, looking betrayed and hurt. Eli glared. Sebastian shook his head. "I was obviously mistaken. My daughter has chosen another, and you keep screwing up. It's enough. We must move on. You go too far. You shouldn't have came here and involved yourself in this mess. You made her cry once again. You must stay away from her. Time has past, and she still has not forgiven you. And you still keep behaving foolishly," Sebastian said with a disapproving shake of his head. "It's over. You will not be welcome in our home again until she says it is okay. Your father will be upset, but I will talk to him."

"Uncle! That's not fair! What happened was an accident! I never meant for her to lose our baby!" Joseph protested.

Logan and Dick both were surprised by the confession. Dick more than Logan. Duncan winced in sympathy, knowing how hard this confrontation must be on Jazmin.

"You put your hands on my daughter in anger!" Sebastian whipped out, taking a step toward Joseph. His air of geniality vanished as a hint of his ruthlessness was revealed for the first time to his audience. "You are lucky that I chose to view it as a foolish mistake brought on by disappointment and alcohol. You are lucky that I let you live. My grandbaby is dead. Be grateful that you are alive and were allowed back in the family! Now you go too far. You continue to upset my daughter. Go home! Stay out of this business. If you try to involve yourself in anyway, you will regret it. I will talk to you further when I return home."

Joseph knew better than to argue further. He gave the room an angry glare and went upstairs to get his stuff.

Sebastian looked at his daughter with sorrowful eyes. "Come here, sweetheart," he said to her. She stepped to him. He kissed both her cheeks. "I'm so sorry that I allowed Joseph to continue to upset you. Your young man's defense of you has shamed me." He looked at Eli with approval. He took her hands into his. "You chased after Joseph your entire life. Your mother and I truly thought you'd get over your hurt and anger. We mistakenly believed you would eventually put aside the pain and welcome him back into your heart."

"I will never do that," she said, a note of finality in her voice.

"I can see that now. You have chosen another. A better man. One who is not afraid to stand up to your formidable brother. I like that," Sebastian said with another look of approval toward Eli. "I know you were hurt by the way I seemed to ignore what happened. I want you to know that isn't true. You are the most important person in my life. I love and treasure you above all others. I have told your brother since he could walk and talk that he must always watch out for you. You are the best part of us all. We both let you down. Forgive me."

Jazmin was caught off guard by her father's words. She felt overwhelmed. For years, she had felt like her parents didn't really see her. "Really? You mean that? I always feel like you don't really see me. That I'm not as important to you as Jason," she admitted.

"How could I not see you? You are beautiful, talented, and kind-hearted. Everything a father could ever want in a daughter. I am very proud of you, Jazzie-Belle," he said sincerely. "A son has a specific role and inheritance. Jason is my pride and joy and will take over for me one day, but he will put your welfare first. Always. You are our heart."

Jazmin's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged her father. Then the doorbell rang.

Jason opened it and welcomed in the rest of their guests. Jake Kane, Keith Mars, and Nathan Woods all stepped inside. Each man cast a look at the scene. Sean Sorokin was leaning sullenly in the corner near Dick. Veronica and Logan were on the couch watching the scene unfold with the Jalenos. Veronica felt their presence was very intrusive and wished for once to not know exactly what was going on. Duncan stood behind the sofa keeping a distrustful eye on Sean. He looked relieved to see his dad.

"Ah, the rest of our guests have arrived," Sebastian said, pulling his daughter to his side. "Do you all know my beautiful daughter Jazmin?"

"Yes, I know her. She dated Duncan," Jake said. "It's good to see you, Jazmin. Sebastian, how are you?"

"Good. I see you've found a capable replacement for your late friend and head of your security," Sebastian said, pointing to Nathan.

"Yes, Keith here recommended Nathan. Nathan, this is Sebastian Jaleno. Sebastian this is Nathan Woods and Keith Mars," Jake introduced. It wasn't necessary to remind him of Keith's title since he was in full uniform.

Veronica elbowed Logan at Jake's announced. "No, I didn't know," he whispered, knowing what she was thinking. They watched the scene without further discussion.

"So, Detective Woods, congratulations on your new job. A much better fit, I believe," Sebastian said with a knowing smile.

Nathan gave him a grim smile. "I'm sure it's much more convenient for you anyway," Nathan said, unable to resist the jab. It irked him that he was no longer in a position to properly threaten and intimidate men like Sebastian.

"Sheriff Mars, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your daughter is a delight! You must be proud," Sebastian said smiling at Keith as he shook his hand.

Keith returned his friendly smile but withheld judgment on the man. He didn't think the man could be a monster. Not if he raised such good kids. However, he knew how corrupt the Chicago family's business was and planned on treading carefully. "Thanks. It's good to finally meet you. And yes, I am always proud of my daughter. Daughters are a wonderful thing," Keith said easily, smiling at his daughter.

"We were just talking about that. I was telling my Jazzie-Belle here how proud of her I am," Sebastian said. "Have a seat, please." Jason had spread kitchen chairs throughout the living room to ensure everyone would have a seat if they wanted one.

Keith sat down next to his daughter on the couch while Sebastian sat in the recliner as relaxed as any king would be holding court. Nathan remained standing in the background by Dick. Jake sat down in a chair on the other side of Sebastian.

Joseph came downstairs with his bag. He glanced at the group assembled. Sebastian waved at him. "Joseph, wait a few minutes. I want you to witness our discussion. Then you may leave," Sebastian ordered. Joseph eyed Eli warily. He put his bag down and sat down on the steps to observe. Sebastian turned his eagle sharp gaze on Sean Sorokin. "Young man, come here," Sebastian ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Sean. Even though Sean was standing up looking down at him, it was clear that Sebastian was in charge.

"Yes," Sean said. "Are you going to make them pay for killing my brother? The Sheriff doesn't seem to care." He glared at Veronica and her father.

"I admire your desire to avenge your brother," Sebastian said.

Veronica opened her mouth to protest. Logan and Keith both immediately looked at her with a disapproving look, hoping to keep her from interfering. Logan knew instinctively that things would turn out fine if they didn't, for once, interfere. Veronica gave them a disgruntled look but closed her mouth.

"However, your brother was a rash and foolish man who ordered a hit on these two young people because his ego was bruised," Sebastian said, pointing to Logan and Veronica. "That I cannot admire or respect."

"He did not! That's a lie!" Sean denied hotly.

"No, it is not!" Sebastian said, raising his voice. "Before my son came to this school, we discovered everything there was to know about your brother and his interaction with my children's friends. I know your brother ordered the hit."

"But they're not dead; my brother is! They killed him!" Sean protested angrily.

"No one in this room killed your brother, and you know it," Sebastian said easily. "You killed my friend Jake's head of security. Call it even. What I find despicable is how you involved your young cousin Julie. You used her and had her kill a man. Women are to be protected and treasured. Not used and endangered. They are to be shielded from the ugly side of our business. Your uncle, Julie's dad, was most upset when I talked to him about this yesterday."

Sean's anger left his face as fear replaced it. "You talked to Uncle Alexi?" Sean asked in surprise.

"I did. I also talked to your father. Both men are very unhappy with you and the mess you've created. Your brother acted rashly. You are older and should know better," Sebastian admonished. "Instead, you came here and made things worse. You ruined your cousin's life. This ends _now_. Your family wants you home immediately. If you do another thing to hurt any of my children's friends, I will take it as a personal insult. You've made enough enemies. You don't want to add me to your list. Our families have never been enemies. However, that could change."

Sean looked noticeably scared at Sebastian's veiled threat as well as at the mention of his family. "I will leave. I apologize for causing you to have to come here," Sean said quickly, knowing the words Sebastian wanted to hear. His father had coached him from an early age.

Sebastian grinned. "I am happy to hear that! I promised your father and uncle that I'd try to remove you from this situation before things got anymore out of hand," he said pleased. Then he lost the smile and narrowed his eyes at Sean. "Just to be clear, Veronica Mars is my daughter's best friend. Therefore, I consider her family. You know what happens to people who hurt or threaten my family, don't you?"

Sean swallowed his suddenly too dry throat. He nodded.

"She is going to have a baby and her health is a priority for all of us. Jazmin and I don't want her upset. Hurting her friends or the father of her baby would upset her. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked Sean, a touch of menace in his voice.

Sean again nodded. "I..I understand. I'll leave tomorrow. I promise," Sean assured him quickly.

"You will leave tonight," Sebastian said firmly. He nodded to his security man Michael, who was so unobtrusive everyone forgot his presence-some hadn't even noticed him at all. He stepped forward. "Michael here will accompany you home and help you pack. He will drive you to the airport."

Sean turned wordlessly and left. Michael followed after him.

Veronica looked at Logan in amazement. In mere minutes, the twins' father had effectively ended the feud with the Sorokins. It was finally over. She leaned against Logan in relief. He put his arm around her in comfort. He looked at Duncan and Dick, who both looked as relieved as he felt.

"Now that business is taken care of, we must celebrate the good news!" Sebastian said to them all.

Dick was still in awe and forgot himself enough to ask, "What good news?"

"Why the new baby, of course! We should have dinner tonight to celebrate. I must leave in the morning," Sebastian said. He turned to Keith. "I would love to meet your wife. She is Wallace's mother, correct?"

Keith nodded, still trying to take in how seamlessly and effortlessly the man had put an end to his greatest fear. All his efforts had been in vain. However, he was too grateful to be resentful.

Sebastian turned to Jake. "Is your wife in town? She could join us," he said.

"She's not, but I will call her and see if she can be back," Jake said. He knew that his wife was nearer than everyone else knew. With the threat ended, it would be safe to bring her and Lily back to town.

"Bring your grandchild. I would love to meet her," Sebastian said. "Let's go get a drink and catch up." He turned to Keith. "Can you join us?" Keith nodded.

The four parents all rose and left after a few words to the children. Sebastian told Jason, "You will make arrangements for a nice dinner?

"We can reserve the back room at Luigi's," Veronica said with a happy grin. "It's not as good as your grandmother's cooking, but it's the best Italian restaurant in town."

"That sounds perfect, my dear," Sebastian said. He kissed his daughter goodbye and shook Eli's hand. "I know you won't agree, but Joseph is not bad. He is just young and foolish. He will get better. At least he would if he had friends like you." He gave Eli a pointed look and left.

"I hope your dad doesn't expect us to befriend your ex because hell will have to freeze over before that happens," Eli said in annoyance to the twins.

"The comment was directed more to me," Jason said flatly, knowing how his father's mind worked. He was going to have to forgive Joseph and work on making him someone they all could tolerate at least.

Veronica jumped up. "It's over!" she shouted in glee. She clapped and hugged Jason then Jazmin. "I totally love your dad! I can't believe what he just did!"

"It was impressive," Logan agreed. He looked at Jason with renewed respect and envy. Keith Mars would always be his ideal-the man he hoped to be-the father he would model himself after. However, he never expected to be able to meet those expectations. Nor did Keith have true power. Not like Mr. Jaleno. Wow! To be able to get people to do whatever you wanted. That was heady stuff. And dangerous. Logan's enthusiasm dimmed a bit as he suddenly saw all the pitfalls and knew it was a dangerous edge that Jason walked. His respect for Jason increased. To not fold under that charisma and power but to be able to emulate it and take it to a new level took a lot of guts and determination. Not to mention sense of self. He said to Jason, "It must've been a challenge to grow up with him as a father."

"You have no idea," Jason said. "He's a good man at heart, but he grew up rough and on the streets. How he managed to meet and marry our mother is still a mystery to me. I'm just glad I convinced him to help."

"How did you manage to do that?" Veronica asked curiously.

They all looked at him waiting for his response. He looked at Eli. "You can thank Eli here. He made it really clear that I had no choice," Jason admitted.

"You had a choice," Eli replied. "I'm glad you made the right choice." He held out his hand to Jason. "I'm sorry I hit you." Jason took his hand, glad his anger was gone. "It made me crazy knowing your sister was so upset, and I was so far away."

"Yeah, how was Portland?" Veronica asked with a sneaky expression on her face.

Eli frowned, and Jason looked a bit guilty. "I'll tell you later. I am going to take my beautiful girlfriend home," he said, looking at Jazmin heatedly. Everyone knew exactly why he wanted to take her home. Dick snickered while Jazmin blushed. They turned and left.

"I'm going to go check in with Nico and fill him in on what's going on. Then I have an afternoon class I'd rather not miss. Would you mind making the dinner arrangements?" Jason asked Veronica.

"It's the least I can do. I'll call everyone and get a count. Then I'll call the restaurant. A party is definitely in order!" Veronica exclaimed eagerly.

"I've got to go home and check in with my soccer coach and some professors. And get some work done myself. I need to catch up before mid-terms," Duncan said.

The friends all left Jason's relieved and happy that things could finally go back to normal.

******_TO BE CONTINUED*******_

_So it is truly over with Sorokins. Do you like how I wrapped it up? I hope you weren't disappointed! Let me know! I can take it! Final chapter will be posted soon! Thanks for taking time to review!_


	36. Chapter 36

**This is it, the final chapter but not the end of the story...Thanks so much for all of you who have marked favorite and/or author/story alert. I will probably find ideas to write as long as you are interested in reading what I write! :) If you've been reading faithfully but haven't taken time yet to tell me what you think, now's a perfect time!**

**The sequel to this tale will go through the rest of the semester. It will begin on a happy LoVe note and end on one. But there will be tears and angst in between! :) It will be edgier. I have two storylines that I will focus on. One for LoVe and one that will center around Jazmin/Eli/Jason. It does not mean I won't feature MaDi or Duncan. It's just MaDi's storyline will once again be more of an extension of LoVe for the most part. However, since I have only written the outline and not the actual story yet who knows what ideas may hit me? Feel free to share your own! :)**

Chapter 36: Reasons to Celebrate

*****_*A Few Hours Later Back on Campus_******

Duncan went to two of his professors' offices to apologize for missing class and to turn in an outline for his midterm business proposal. It was lunch time when he finished. He went to the Child Development Center, knowing Parker should be coming out. He couldn't wait to see her. There she was walking with a classmate. "Parker!" he said loudly with a wave to get her attention. She looked toward him and broke out into a happy smile. She walked quickly toward him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you're back! I'm so glad! I missed you!" She hugged him. She pulled back and started to ask about his trip, but Duncan had other plans. He kissed her. He meant for it to be just a friendly kiss, but the moment his lips touched hers he couldn't resist. He had missed her more than he realized.

When the kiss ended, he looked down at her. "I missed you, too," he said with a warm smile.

"I can see that," she said with a pleased expression. "How's Lily? Did you have a nice visit?" she asked.

"I have a lot to tell you. How about we grab some lunch, so I can fill you in?" Duncan suggested.

She agreed. He took her hand, and they headed toward the food court.

When they made it to the cafeteria, Duncan grabbed a tray for them while they each made a selection.

Across the cafeteria, Wallace was finishing up his lunch when his phone rang. He smiled when he recognized the voice. "Piz! It's about time you called, man! Emails are not the same thing as a phone call! I was beginning to think you had dumped me!" Wallace teased.

Back in New York, Piz smiled into the phone. It was good to hear Wallace's voice. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a lazy friend. From your last email, I could tell you were pretty stressed out. I wanted to call and see how you were," Piz replied.

"I'm okay. Feeling better today. My dad is moving to Neptune!" Wallace said. Then he filled Piz in on his dad's new job change.

"That's good news. I know it's not easy being away from your family. I've been torn between being homesick for home and missing everyone in Neptune," Piz admitted. "New York is great, but it's really easy to feel alone in a crowd."

"Yeah, that's how I felt at first when I was in Chicago. But I had my dad and friends from Neptune in town, so it wasn't too bad. How's the job?" Wallace asked.

"It's really great. Every thing I hoped it'd be," Piz said. However, Wallace could sense he was leaving out something.

"That's good. I'm glad for you," Wallace said.

"How's Parker?" Piz finally asked.

"She's fine. It took her awhile, but she's joined the cheerleading squad, trying to stay busy and meet new people. She's living with Mac and Jazmin," Wallace said carefully. He didn't want to bring up Duncan.

"Is she over me?" Piz asked gloomily.

"Well, you could call her yourself and find out," Wallace pointed out. "I can't believe you not only broke up with her for no good reason, but you haven't even called her. I thought you were in love with her."

"I was. I am!" Piz insisted.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Wallace asked, not for the first time. However, maybe enough time had passed, and Piz would be willing to talk about it.

Piz sighed heavily. Wallace could easily picture his expression. "I guess I got scared. I was just afraid of her slipping away like Veronica did," Piz admitted.

"Do you really think your relationship with Veronica was the same as the one you had with Parker?" Wallace asked.

"No, of course not!" Piz exclaimed. "I mean I was crazy about Veronica. You know that. But it was more like infatuation. She never felt the same."

"So if you loved Parker so much why'd you give up so easily and just let her go?" Wallace wondered.

"I don't know," Piz admitted quietly. "I really wanted to stay in New York for this job, and I figured a long distance relationship would be doomed to failure, especially since I knew Duncan Kane was into her and would be sniffing around." When Wallace failed to comment, he asked, "They're together, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I'm pretty sure they haven't slept together, but I know they've been going out," Wallace said.

"How do you know that?" Piz asked. "Are you and Duncan best friends now, too?" There was a definite note of resentment in his voice.

"No, we're friends. But I'm not his confidante," Wallace said. "However, I am Dick's, and he's got a big mouth about that kind of thing. He's teased Duncan about not getting any a few times recently."

Piz snorted. That sounded like Dick. The guy never knew when to shut up. "So do you think I've lost her?" Piz inquired.

"I don't know, man. I'm not privy to Parker's feelings. However, I know she loved you a lot, and I don't see her as just forgetting you so easily. Do you?"

"It's been almost two months," Piz reminded him.

"All I know is if you stay gone, she will move on. Maybe with Duncan or maybe some other guy. You really hurt her, you know," Wallace said.

Piz put his head on his hand and was silent a moment. Finally, he said, "I'm an idiot. No wonder Veronica never loved me. It's a miracle Parker did. No woman has ever looked at me the way she did, and I just threw what we had away. Who does that?" His self-loathing was evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to give romantic advise," Wallace said. "But if I've learned anything from watching Logan with Veronica, it's that persistence pays off. Logan never gave up on Veronica. He never stopped loving her. Or fighting for her." Wallace knew he didn't need to explain. "If you want Parker or a future with her, you're going to have to do something before it's too late."

Wallace spotted Duncan and Parker with food and drinks looking for a table. They spotted him and were coming toward him. Parker was laughing at something Duncan said. It was obvious the connection between them was growing. Wallace felt torn. "I gotta go, man."

"Okay. Thanks for talking to me," Piz said.

"Thanks for finally calling. Oh, by the way, I now know all the words to every damn Toby Keith song ever written. Thanks a lot for that!" Wallace scalded.

"What? I don't play country music on my station," Piz said confused.

"I have a Texan roommate who loves country music," Wallace said. "I never thought the day would come when I'd actually miss that weird music of yours or those cheesy ballads you wrote!"

Piz laughed. "College is all about new experiences," Piz said.

Duncan and Parker approached. Duncan sat his tray down. "Can we join you?" he asked.

Wallace smiled and nodded. "I gotta go, Piz. I'll talk to you later," Wallace said quickly and hung up.

Parker sat down next to him. "That was Piz? Is he okay?" she asked in concern.

"He's fine. Just called to chat," Wallace said, very uncomfortable. Duncan looked put out to see Parker's concern.

"Oh," Parker said softly. She blinked hard at the sudden tears. It hurt to be reminded of Piz or the fact that she hadn't heard a word from him since she left New York. He must not have really loved her after all.

The silence was awkward between the three of them. "So I have some very good news for you guys," Duncan said, filling in the silence.

Parker and Wallace looked at him expectantly. "You'll never guess who showed up today and quickly ended the feud with Sorokin," Duncan said.

"Really? It's over? Tell me!" Wallace demanded excitedly.

Then Duncan began sharing the events that occurred just a few hours earlier.

*****_Jazmin and Eli*_****

After making love twice, Eli rolled to Jazmin's side and hugged her close. "God, I missed you!" he said, placing a kiss on her neck.

Jazmin turned in his arms and frowned. "So where were you and why were you gone so long?" she asked. "And don't give me any of that 'don't worry your pretty little head' crap my dad gives me! I'm not some helpless little woman for you to shield, damn it!"

Eli grinned at her sudden anger. "Although I find you incredibly sexy when you're angry, I'm not your father or Jason," he said.

"Well, then tell me!" she insisted. "Because doing secret business and making me pretend I don't know about it or keeping secrets is what my dad and Jay do. I don't want that for us."

"Neither do I. I don't want to keep things from you, but sometimes the nature of the work I do for clients won't allow me to tell you," Eli told her.

"I get that I can't know all the details. But I can't handle you just disappearing for days and not calling or telling me a single thing. I don't think it's fair for you to expect me to just accept that," Jazmin said, upset.

Eli sat up in the bed. "Well, since your dad effectively ended the threat of the Sorokins, I guess I can tell you. However, don't say anything to Veronica or your brother. I think Keith enjoyed pulling one over on V. And I know I liked doing that to your brother," Eli said with a smug grin.

Her curiosity was peaked. "Okay, so now you've got to tell me!" Jazmin said.

"Keith was determined to convince Sean that Gory had resurfaced. Naturally, he didn't want anyone to know he was involved. We laid a false trail for Jason and Veronica. He knew that his daughter would be suspicious, so I gave my cell phone to this decoy we hired who went up north. I went south with an actor we hired to play Gory," Eli shared.

"You hired an actor? Really?" Jazmin asked surprised.

"Well, Keith wanted to be able to give a real impression that Gory was alive. We found a Russian actor who actually spoke Russian. He went with me. We went into some dives that people running from the law would go to. We ended our trip in Brazil. That's when my decoy called with the message from you. I decided I had done enough and had to come on home. So Keith had Jake Kane send his plane," Eli shared.

"So you didn't call me because you didn't have your phone?" Jazmin asked.

"No. I gave it to the decoy. Since Veronica mentioned Portland, I know Keith's instincts were correct. She tracked me," Eli said in disgust.

Jazmin laughed. "Mac might've or Jason. That's what you get for having too clever friends!" she teased.

"Thanks to your dad, I basically wasted my time," Eli said sourly. "Speaking of your dad, are you okay?"

She laid her head down on his shoulder. "Now that you're back I am," she said.

"How are you feeling about what your dad said?" he inquired.

She sat back up. "I'm trying not to think too hard about it. I don't know whether to be happy that he apologized and said those nice things about me or angry that he and Mother really thought I was going to get back with Joseph. Their complete lack of knowledge of who I am or what I am about kind of hurts me. Not to mention offends me. I caught him in bed with TWO WOMEN! Why in the world would I just forget that and take him back? It makes me really angry if I think about it," she admitted.

"I get that. It kind of pissed me off, too," Eli said. "But I could tell how much your dad loves you. He wants the best for you."

Jazmin nodded. "I know he does. But he's so frustrating. Sometimes I just want to scream. But it wouldn't do any good. He'd either find my show of spirit delightful or pat me on the head like a child. It's very patronizing," Jazmin complained.

Eli patted her head. "But it's such a pretty little head!" he teased.

She pulled up the sheet and shield her breast in outrage. "Don't make me withhold from you! Women can go much longer than men without sex!" she boasted.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" he said raising an eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Not going to work!" she insisted.

Eli grinned and continued nibbling on her neck. She giggled. But when he made it to her earlobe, she began to melt. For some reason, her earlobes were very sensitive. Eli had been tickled to discover that particular fact-even more so than her breasts. He brought one of his hands down her body, stroking her gently. He stopped and rested his hand right below her belly button causing her to quiver in anticipation. When he made no move to go further, she squirmed. Eli let out a low chuckle. "Are you wanting something, Princess?" he asked.

"No. Not at all," she said firmly, but she closed her eyes when his mouth moved down her chest.

He was kissing her belly when a moan finally escaped her lips. Eli moved his hand and put a finger inside of her causing her to gasp. Feeling smug, he pulled out his finger and sat up. He crossed his arms and waited. She opened her eyes in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. I thought I'd turn on the TV and watch some football. You know how I love the sports," he said with a mocking grin on his face.

"Why you!" she sputtered in rage. She threw herself at him, hitting his shoulder. "That is so mean! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"You don't have the killer instinct, babe, but you can punish me all you like," he said laughing as her naked body fell on top of his. He laid on his back and pulled her on top of him, her hair blanketing them both. She was pouting. He moved some of the hair, so he could see her face. He loved running his hands through her silky strands. His grin faded as he got serious and said, "God, I love you. I promise I won't ever lie to you or treat you the way your dad and brother do. I don't want you to ever feel inferior because the truth is I think you are too good for me. And I will never take you for granted or forget how lucky I am."

Jazmin's eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt vow. "I'm the lucky one. In all my life, no one has ever loved me the way you do or made me feel like you do. I was so proud of you today. And I know my dad was impressed. You are quite the man, Eli Manuel Navarro. I love you, too," she said. Then she place her lips on his.

****_*Logan*_****

After they left Jason's, Logan, Veronica, and Dick went to campus to find Mac. While they were giving her the play by play of the events of the morning, Logan slipped away to call Daisy.

"Daisy, I need a favor. Are you free for the next hour?" Logan asked, watching his friends a few feet away. Dick was giving a lively impersonation of Sebastian.

"I can be. Why?" she asked.

"Has Jason called you and filled you in?" he asked.

"No, what's going on?" she asked curious.

"I don't have time to explain. All good things. I want to do something nice and surprise Veronica. I need you to pull her away from me like right now. Call her and when she starts telling you the news and our plans for this evening offer to help or something. Anything to give me a few hours free without her noticing I'm up to something," Logan said. "Do you think you can do that? Distract her?"

"Now I'm dying of curiosity. Of course, I'll help. I'll call her right now," Daisy said.

Logan said goodbye and stepped back to rejoin his friends. "And then Jazmin's dad was like, 'Party time!' He blew my mind! He dealt with Sean like it was nothing and then said let's party!" Dick was saying to Mac.

"That's not exactly what he said," Veronica protested. "He wanted to have a nice dinner with everyone to celebrate my baby!" She patted her stomach proudly.

Logan came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't you mean _our_ baby?" he corrected.

Veronica grinned up at him. Her phone rang. "Hello," she said when she answered. "Hey, Daisy. Do I have a story to tell you!"... "Where are you? I'll come to you and fill you in." She disconnected. "That's Daisy. Let's go meet her and tell her the good news."

"Actually, I need to have a quick meeting with Mac and Dick about a new client at Faces. We'll catch up with you later, okay?" Logan said casually. Dick looked confused and started to ask what Logan was talking about. Logan looked at him and gave a slight shake of his head. For once, Dick caught the hint and waited for Veronica to kiss him goodbye and wave at him and Mac.

When she was gone, Dick looked at Logan. "What client? Why didn't Trina say something?" Dick asked.

"There is no client. I just wanted to talk to you two without Veronica," Logan said.

Dick frowned in disapproval. "Haven't you learned not to keep things from Ronnie yet?" Dick asked.

Mac smiled affectionately at him. She could tell Logan had something else in mind, but she found Dick's sense of loyalty so endearing. "You are so wonderful. I really love you, Dick," she said as she put her arm around his waist and leaned against him.

Dick was caught off guard at her sudden declaration. He looked down at her. "Well, thanks. I love you, too. Why is everyone acting so weird?" he asked confused by their odd behavior.

Mac giggled while Logan rolled his eyes. "Relax, Dick. I want to surprise Veronica and thought you two would like to help me," Logan said.

"Sure," Mac said eagerly. "I would love to actually be part of something Veronica doesn't see coming!"

"Pull a fast one on Ronnie? Count me totally in, dude!" Dick said enthusiastically.

"Great! Let's go!" Logan said, not wanting to waste a moment.

******_Daisy and Veronica*_*****

Veronica and Daisy were sitting on a bench in front of the library. Veronica had just finished telling Daisy how Sebastian Jaleno had single-handedly ended the feud with the Sorokins.

Daisy smiled to see Veronica's obvious happiness. It'd been too long since Daisy had seen a real smile on her face. "I'm so glad for you, Barbie. It's good to see you so happy once again," Daisy said with a smile.

"So whatever you have planned tonight, you're going to have to cancel it!" Veronica exclaimed. "Jason's dad wants to have a dinner party. Hasn't Jason called yet to tell you?"

Daisy frowned. "No, he has not," she said.

Veronica could tell Jason's delay in calling her was bothering Daisy, so she tried to shrug it off. "I'm sure he will. He said he had a class to go to before he could get back to his dad."

Daisy knew Jason's schedule as well as she knew her own. She knew that he's had time to call her if he wanted to. However, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she said, "What can I do to help? I only have one more class today, and then I'm free."

Veronica got out a notebook and pen. "I need to make a guest list first. I can't call and reserve space at Luigi's without a head count. There's you, me, Logan, Mac, Dick, Jason, Jazmin, Weevil, Wallace, my dad and Alicia. Probably Trina. She can bring the baby. Then Parker and Duncan, and Jake Kane. I don't think Lily and Celeste are back home yet. I'm sure Duncan's called and told them to head home, but it takes time to get back to the United States. But I'll have to call Jake and find out. Who am I forgetting?"

"Doesn't Wallace have a roommate? If I know Wallace, he'll assume his roommate is invited," Daisy said.

Veronica grimaced. "You're right. But Weevil won't be happy. David's got a crush on Jazmin," she said.

Daisy gave her a devious smile. "That'll make the evening much more interesting!"

Veronica laughed. "Your shameless!" she said. "Hey, invite your brother Chip. He's been really supportive of Dick and that whole fraternity mess with Sean."

"I'll call him," Daisy replied.

Veronica got a particular look in her eye that had Daisy wondering. "What?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you could ask Chip if he knows any nice girls we could set Wallace up with? No bimbos. I can't tolerate any Madison Sinclair types," Veronica said. "But just someone that might make Wallace smile some. He's not been very happy lately, especially with me."

"I'm not sure how well I'd trust Chip with the assignment," Daisy said dryly. "However, he's been dating this new girl lately that is very tolerable. She's Theta Beta. Maybe she has a friend."

"Of course, she has a friend! She's got a sisterhood!" Veronica cheered.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Most of those girls make me want to hurl," she said.

"Some aren't too bad," Veronica said. "Oh, I just remembered. Wallace's dad is in town. I think he's moving here permanently. So I've got to add him to the list. Numbers are getting a bit large here." She looked down at her list with a frown.

"Why don't you make the calls and find out who is coming for sure? I'll deal with the restaurant and the food. We can get them to set up like a buffet style catering thing. Order all the most popular dishes like spaghetti and chicken alfredo and a few pizza's," Daisy said.

"Don't forget the baked ziti! Dad loves that stuff," Veronica said. "I'd really appreciate your help. I told Jason I'd do it, but I really do have some school work to do. I've gotten a bit behind."

"I'm good at details. Let me do this for you. I'll go directly to the restaurant in about an hour. I have time," Daisy said.

"You're the best! Thanks!" Veronica said happily. "I'll tell everyone to be there at seven. Tell them food for twenty-five enough-though it'll probably be closer to twenty. Too much food is better than two little. Then we can take home the leftovers!"

Daisy smiled at her enthusiasm. She got up. "I'll call you after I talk to the manager at the restaurant," Daisy said.

"This is late notice, so tell them money is no object. With more than one millionaire there, the tab can be whatever. If we can get a few servers, we'll give them an obscene tip. Tell the manager that," Veronica said.

"No problem. You make the calls, and I'll see to the food," Daisy said. Then she turned to leave. As she walked away, she pulled out her phone to see if she missed any calls or texts from Jason. There was none. He hadn't been in their morning Shakespeare class, but she had notes for class. She decided to send him a quick text. _I have notes from class for you. Missed you. _She had made it to her car when he finally sent a reply. _Thanks. Dad showed up unannounced this morning. Will call you later. _Although Daisy was glad he replied, she couldn't help but be irked that he still didn't mention the dinner. Did he not want her there? Maybe he didn't want her to meet his dad. The idea pissed her off. It was too damn bad. She'd meet his dad if she wanted. If he didn't call her before dinner, she'd have a whole lot to say to him when she saw him.

******_Later that Night at Luigi's*_*****

Veronica examined the room with a pleased expression on her face. Daisy had done well. They had set up a long table close to one wall with the tables for the food adjacent. They left open a lot of space so that everyone could visit and mingle before and after dinner. Daisy had told the restaurant to bring out the food out at 7:30pm because she knew everyone would show up at various times. Veronica had talked to Daisy before arriving at the restaurant. Daisy went home to change. She laughingly told Veronica that she had to make an entrance. Sometimes she reminded Veronica too much of Lilly Kane. However, Veronica could admit now that Daisy was much kinder than Lilly had ever been.

The Jalenos arrived with Weevil and Nico. Veronica watched as Jazmin laughed at something Weevil said. Weevil's love for Jazmin was so obvious. It warmed Veronica's heart to see them together, to see Weevil so relaxed and carefree. Sebastian made it to her side and smiled. "This is perfect. Some privacy and great food. I hope there will be plenty of wine," he said.

Veronica laughed. "Yes, I ordered a few bottles, but you can definitely order whatever you like when we start eating. The servers will be happy to get it for you," Veronica said. Jason was talking to Nico a few feet away and hadn't yet made it to her side to say hi. Veronica looked over again at the happy couple and smiled.

Sebastian noticed her smile. "You look pleased about something," he observed.

"Yes, it makes me happy to see Weevil so happy," she replied.

Sebastian looked and frowned in confusion. "Who is this Weevil?" he asked her.

Veronica laughed. "That's Eli's nickname. He always went by Weevil in school. Those of us who went to high school with him still call him that," she explained. "Jazmin hates it though, so she calls him by his real name. Of course, my dad always did, too."

"Eli is a fine name," Sebastian said.

"I think so, too. I was telling Logan this morning that if we have a son we should name him Eli Echolls. Don't you think that sounds great?" Veronica asked enthusiastically.

"You wish to name your son after my daughter's boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, a note of disapproval in his voice.

"Weevil saved Logan's life last year. We wouldn't have a child without him," she explained.

Jason and Nico joined them in time to overhear her remark. Then Sebastian said, "Some women would not like a woman who was not related to them naming their son after their man."

Jason grinned and motioned to his sister and Eli. "Sis, come join this discussion," he ordered.

They walked over to them to see what the discussion was about. "I was just telling your dad that I want to name our baby Eli Echolls if it's a boy. Logan suggested Keith Echolls, so I countered with Keith Eli Echolls," Veronica shared, grinning.

Weevil laughed. "I bet that pissed him off!" he declared proudly.

Sebastian hadn't quite grasped the groups dynamics and was frowning. "You would name your son after a man that the father doesn't like?" he asked Veronica.

"Logan likes Weevil," Veronica insisted loyally. "They just have a complicated history. Now that Logan knows that Weevil isn't secretly in love with me he's relaxed a lot."

Jason laughed while Weevil snickered. "I love pissing off those rich white boys, especially the smug ones like Logan. It keeps them on their toes," Weevil said.

"Your dad is worried that you'd be upset if we named our baby after Weevil," Veronica told Jazmin.

Jazmin smiled. "You're the only woman that could get away with it," she said. Then she looked at her dad to explain. "Eli's like her older brother, Dad. I'm not jealous. But I didn't realize Logan was."

Weevil grinned. "It's a reflex with him. He can't help it. Wallace and Dick are probably the only two men on the planet he handles being around you without any qualms," Weevil said.

"That's true. He tends to be a wee bit jealous," Veronica said.

Jason looked at her in disbelief. "A little bit? Are you crazy? The first time I met you and kissed your cheek, he almost attacked me!" Jason reminded her.

Veronica looked sheepish. Sebastian said, "If the man doesn't treat you right, let me know, and I'll take care of him. I'll teach him some manners."

Keith and Alicia had arrived. Keith overheard the comment and said, "I think that's my job!"

The group looked to him. Jason's phone rang. He stepped away to answer it. Sebastian smiled in greeting. Veronica introduced Alicia to Sebastian and Nico to Alicia. Veronica explained, "We were discussing baby names. Logan doesn't like Eli Echolls. But Dick hates it, so of course, I'm going to get my way."

"I bet Logan's praying for a girl," Keith replied with a grin. The group laughed. "Don't worry about Logan, Sebastian. He's come a long way. My daughter's welfare is always his chief concern. But if he ever forgets, I'll remind him," Keith said.

"Or I will," Weevil added.

"Speaking of the devil," Veronica said as she noticed her lover arriving with Mac and Dick by his side. He looked very satisfied while Mac and Dick both had an excited air about them. Veronica figured that things must be going well at Faces. She left the group to greet them.

As Jazmin and Weevil wondered off to get a drink, the parents turned to watch Veronica and Logan. "So there's no chance we could talk her into looking at my son that way?" Sebastian asked, only half kidding.

Alica looked startled while Keith laughed at the thought. "No. Sorry. Your son is a fine young man. But Veronica is attached to Logan. We've grown quite fond of him. And she is his entire world," Keith said.

Sebastian could see that. However, he couldn't help but wish Jason had met her first. "What a daughter-in-law she would've made!" he thought.

An excited screeched pierced the air. "Logie! Dick!" a child's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see that the Kanes had arrived. The inclusion of Lily and Celeste surprised Duncan's friends who thought she was still out of the country with Lily. Lily Kane burst into the room overjoyed to see so many of her favorites in one place. Dick succeeded in getting to her first and picked her up and swung her around to gleeful cries. She was soon passed around the room to everyone.

Jake introduced his wife to Sebastian. Celeste gave him a warm greeting, unbending like always for a man she considered her equal. "I see your granddaughter has a lot of admirers," Sebastian said, watching the interaction.

Jake smiled at the group. "Yes, Duncan's friends lavish her with attention. She loves them all. It's good for her since she was gone for the first two years of her life when Duncan was overseas," Jake said.

"I think they spoil her," Celeste said disapprovingly.

"All children should be spoiled," Sebastian insisted. "I want to meet your granddaughter."

They took him over to meet her. She smiled shyly at the big stranger. "Duncan, she is a jewel. It speaks well of you to be such a good father and have such a sweet daughter," Sebastian said to him.

"Thanks. Sir, I don't think you've met Parker Lee. She's your daughter's roommate. I'm trying to convince her to be my girlfriend," Duncan said, giving her a sly smile.

Parker blushed at his declaration and held out her hand for Sebastian. "It's nice to meet your, sir. I had a great summer with your mother-in-law in Italy. It's such a beautiful place, and she was such a great hostess," Parker said sweetly.

Eli and Jazmin joined them and the girls started reminiscing about Italy. Celeste even deemed to add a comment or two.

Across the room, Veronica was holding Lily close. Lily was telling her all about her trip. "Where's the baby?" Lily asked suddenly. She looked around the room. "Daddy says you have a baby," she declared.

Veronica grinned. "I am going to have a baby, but not for many months," she explained. She patted her stomach. "It's inside me right now."

Lily looked confused. She started to asked further when her eyes lit up. She pointed. "There's a baby!" she exclaimed. Veronica looked and saw that Trina had arrived with Richie. She took Lily over to meet him.

At first Lily was happy to admire the baby. But when she noticed Alicia and Keith and all the other adults surrounding the newborn, she frowned. She was always the center of attention. Suddenly, she wasn't sure how she felt about the new interloper.

Nathan, Wallace, and David joined the fray. Nathan joined the parents while David attached himself to Jazmin's side, much to Weevil's annoyance. Wallace was there, so Weevil kept his actions to a few dark glowers at David, who pretended Weevil didn't exist.

Jason and Nico were talking to his dad about their investigation business when Jason's eyes lit up. Daisy had arrived.

Sebastian noticed his son's interest and looked to see what held his attention. He saw a very attractive, full-figured petite girl entering the room. She had a cascade of dark, curly hair and wore an expression that said she was both confidant and knew her own appeal. He smiled as he watched the couple.

Jason went to greet Daisy. He bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head so his lips hit her cheek. Jason gave her a questioning look. "I'm glad you came!" he said.

Daisy looked up at him with a somber expression. "Are you? Really?" she asked.

"Of course! Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Maybe because you didn't call me all day. Nor did you think to call and tell me what was going on. I'm only here because Veronica filled me in," she said sourly.

Jason looked surprised at her upset. "I told you my dad was in town. He's kind of distracting. I knew Veronica would fill you in and that I'd see you tonight," Jason said.

"You really don't get it, do you? If I meant something to you, you'd want to share what was going on in your life," Daisy pointed out.

"Of course, you mean something to me!" Jason protested.

Daisy gave him a searching look. He looked sincere, but she didn't care. She didn't like feeling unimportant. Suddenly, she was very grateful that she'd waited to start having sex with him again.

"Is that your dad?" she asked, looking at the only new man in the room.

"Yes. Come on, and I'll introduce you," Jason said quickly, hoping to counter her irritation. He took her hand and led her over to his dad. "Dad. I'd like you to meet Daisy, my girlfriend."

Sebastian looked surprised at the title. "Girlfriend? What a delightful surprise!" Sebastian said with a smile. He took her hand in his hand. "I'm very happy to meet my son's girlfriend. I don't think he's ever introduced a girl to me before with that title."

Daisy looked annoyed. Her anger came up like a shield to protect her from feeling the hurt Sebastian's words brought. "It's nice to meet you, sir," she said with a charming smile. She gave a cool glance toward Jason. "However, your son is overstating our relationship. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm not important enough to have that title. It's more accurate to say that I'm just the girl whose pants your son is currently trying to get in. But that's not going to happen anytime soon." With that proclamation, she turned to go talk to Veronica.

Jason's mouth was open slightly in dismay. He looked at his dad, who started to laugh. He slapped Jason on the back. "You really have a lot to learn about women, son!" his dad said. "One thing I've learned in dealing with your mother, don't let her stew in her anger. Women make up wild conjectures and imagined slights if left to their own devices. And that one looks like she's going to lead you on a merry chase!"

Jason went over to Daisy who was talking to Veronica and Lily. "Daisy, can I talk to you?" Jason asked.

"Why? It's clear that you don't really enjoy talking to me," Daisy said with a bitter edge.

Veronica's eyebrows went up at her tone. She started to comment then she saw Chip arrive with two women. He had brought a friend for Wallace. She held Lily's hand and left Jason and Daisy to go greet them. One of the women was extremely cute-the cheerleader vibe about her. That must be Chip's girlfriend. Since he was holding her hand, Veronica felt safe making that conclusion. The other girl was average height. She was average in appearance. Her hair was dark brown and straight. It fell to her shoulders. The cut framed her very serious face. As Veronica approached, she saw the girl had a slightly large nose. She wasn't ugly, but she was definitely plainer than Veronica expected. Disappointed, Veronica put on a smile to greet them. Lily looked with interest at the new people. "Who are you?" she asked them without preamble. The new arrivals looked down at the pint-size interrogator. The plain looking girl's face transformed as she smiled down at Lily. Relieved to see that her smile really made her attractive, she greeted the new arrivals.

"Hey, Veronica. This is my girlfriend, Rebecca Riley, and her roommate Thea," Chip said, introducing the girls.

"Hi. I'm glad you could join us. This is Lily Kane. Duncan's little girl," Veronica introduced.

Lily charmingly held out her hand to the guests. They grinned at her and bent down to shake her hand.

"Thea? That's an interesting name," Veronica commented.

"It's short for Athena," the girl explained. "I'm Greek. My last name is Gianopoulos. Greek parents either name their children after family members or someone else in Greek history that they think is worthy."

Veronica laughed. "Well, my last name is Mars, and I believe he was a Roman God, so we're in good company."

"You're a god?" Lily asked Thea in awe.

"No. I was named after a greek Goddess. Athena was the goddess of wisdom and war. Mars was the Roman god of War, so we are definitely well matched," Thea said with a smile to Veronica.

Veronica blinked. It was amazing how different the woman looked when she smiled. Veronica could tell that the woman was much more serious than most college students, but she was interacting well with Lily. If she didn't like children, Veronica wouldn't proceed with her plan to introduce her to Wallace.

"Chip, help yourself to a drink. We'll begin dinner shortly. I'll take Thea and introduce her around," Veronica said.

"I will!" Lily said excitedly. She took Thea's hand and pulled her along. Thea looked back helplessly at Veronica. Veronica laughed and followed as Lily led them to her father who was talking with his parents and Veronica's dad. Nathan and Wallace was there, too, so Veronica didn't try to steer them elsewhere.

"Daddy, this is Thea. She is the goddess of war!" Lily said excitedly. The group turned to look at the newcomer who grimaced at Lily's introduction.

"Hi. I'm Athena Gianopoulos. Call me Thea," she said. Lily painstakingly introduced her to the group until she got to Wallace and Nathan. She didn't know Nathan.

"Wally, who's that?" Lily demanded.

"I see your daughter isn't at all shy," Nathan said to Wallace, grinning. He bent down to get eye level with her. "I am Nathan, Wallace's daddy. I work for your grandpa now, so you'll probably see me a lot. We've met before, but you didn't pay much attention to me."

"Wally's daddy?" she asked perplexed. She looked at Keith. "Aren't you Wally's daddy?" The group laughed as Alicia calmly explained to her. Like most toddlers, she quickly lost interest and turned to her dad. "Daddy, I need to go potty."

Duncan grinned down at his daughter and led her away.

As expected, the parents began to try and find out more about the newcomer. "I'm a senior. Pre-med," Thea answered Keith's inquiry.

"You seem young to be a senior," Alicia observed.

"I'm only nineteen. I skipped a few grades," Thea said. She wasn't shy. Nor did she seem to be bragging. She had a no-nonsense air about her that instantly made adults like her, especially parents.

Jake asked about her last name. "There aren't a lot of Greek families in Neptune. Where are you from?" he asked.

"My grandparents live in San Diego. My mom isn't Greek. She went to San Diego State. My dad was raised in Greektown in Chicago," Thea said.

"Are you from Chicago? That's where I just moved from," Nathan said.

"I spent my childhood there, but I went to a special high school in Los Angeles. Since my grandparents were so close by, I spent a lot of weekends in San Diego," Thea said.

"Wallace, we should go introduce her to the twins," Veronica said, wanting to get her away from the parents so they could interact more privately. Wallace agreed, and they stepped out of the group.

"Sorry about the interrogation. We're mostly a closed group, so our parents don't meet new people often," Veronica said with a laugh. "This is Wallace, the friend Chip was telling you about."

Wallace smiled. "Glad to see a new face. I'm tired of looking at Veronica's pesky one!" he teased.

"How do you know Chip's girlfriend?" Veronica asked. "You don't seem very much alike."

"We're sorority sisters. Theta Beta," Thea replied. "I'm her roommate."

Both Wallace and Veronica looked surprised at her admittance. "You're in a sorority? You don't seem the type," Veronica observed.

"No, I'm not," Thea said with a sigh. "But I'm a legacy, so they couldn't refuse me. Not to mention, my academic standing sort of counters my lack of obvious sorority assets."

"Your mom was a member?" Wallace asked politely.

"She was president of her sorority at San Diego State," Thea said. "I'm the oldest of six, and my mother would've disowned me if I didn't pledge." She turned to Wallace. "So what fraternity are you in?"

"I'm on the basketball team. Scholarship. It takes enough of my time," Wallace admitted. "I hang out with the Pi Sigs because Dick is a good friend of mine, and he's a member. My major is tough and takes up the rest of my time."

"I'm not much of a basketball fan. Chicago is nuts over the sport, but I never saw the appeal. I think baseball games our more fun," she said. "What's your major?"

"Aerospace engineer," Wallace said. The girl didn't like basketball, so he really wasn't interested in talking more to her. What kind of girl didn't like basketball?

Suddenly, the girl smiled, and Wallace was taken aback at the transformation. "I love airplanes! My dad flies. He promised to teach me this summer after I graduate," Thea said with enthusiasm.

"Your dad's a pilot?" Veronica asked.

"No, he's a doctor. That's how my parents met. Mom was a nurse with Doctors Without Borders where my dad was a doctor. But he sometimes needed to fly himself into remote villages," she explained. "Or used that as an excuse to get his pilot's license!"

"Wow! That's cool!" Wallace said. As they began discussing their mutual love of planes, Veronica slipped away to leave them together.

She went over to Weevil and Jazmin who were obviously watching Jason and Daisy. "So it looks like your brother's screwed up with Daisy," Veronica observed.

"She seems upset. What did he do?" Weevil asked.

"Will they break up?" Jazmin asked hopefully.

"Don't be so excited, babe. It's not nice," Weevil said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Sorry. I can't help it. Daisy has heartbreaker written all over her," Jazmin said.

"Actually, I think it's your brother who continues to hurt Daisy," Veronica defended. "He didn't bother to even invite her to the dinner or call her today to tell her what's going on. Your brother may be one of the smartest guys on campus, but he's clueless when it comes to women."

Weevil smirked. "Glad to know I excel over him in some area!" he boasted.

Jazmin frowned, never liking her brother criticized.

Veronica knew they needed to change the subject, so she pointed out the newcomer. "You need to go meet Thea. She's from Chicago. Well, sort of. She said she went to elementary school there. But she's like a genius and skipped high school," Veronica said.

"What's her name?" Jazmin asked curiously.

"Athena Gia-something or another. It's a long Greek name," Veronica said.

"Athena? I knew a girl named that once. We went to elementary school together," Jazmin said. She went over to meet the newcomer.

Daisy was giving Jason a hurt look. "We're wasting our time, Jason. You don't know how to be anyone's boyfriend. I'm so insignificant to you that you're dad didn't even know I exist!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I'm a guy. We don't tell our dads everything," Jason protested.

"Yes, but you're not a normal guy. Your dad is like your best friend. I know you well enough to know this," she argued. "I bet you talk to him once a week, don't you?"

Jason looked uncomfortable but admitted. "Well, normally, yes."

"I talk to my mom once a month if that, and we're close. But I get caught up in things, so I forget to call her. She emails me though. And she knows all about you. You know why? Because you are important to me. I thought this was going somewhere. I was excited," Daisy said.

"That's good. We are going somewhere. You're important to me, too," Jason insisted.

"No, I'm really beginning to think no one is but your family. Or Eli. You easily ended the entire Sorokin mess with one phone call to your dad because Eli was upset with you. Not sure why you didn't do that sooner. I guess because Veronica isn't important to you either. But whatever. All I know is that I'm really glad I hadn't moved forward in our relationship," Daisy declared. "I don't think I want you to see me naked ever again."

With that announcement, she flounced off. Jason was at a loss. She was so different from his sister that he was unsure how to proceed. It was obvious that his oversight had really hurt her. He knew enough about her to know that she got angry when she was hurt.

The servers had brought in the food. "It's time to eat!" Veronica announced to the room.

"Before we eat, I need to do something first," Logan said as he made his way to Veronica's side.

Mac and Dick shared an excited grin. This was it. Finally.

Logan took Veronica's hand and lifted it to his mouth for a kiss. Then he looked around the room at his friends and family. "Most of you here know that Veronica and I started dating our junior year of high school. That's when she broke my heart for the first time and ran back to her loser ex-boyfriend," Logan said, looking pointedly at Duncan, who was a few feet away. The group laughed as expected.

Duncan grinned. "Glad to do my part!" Duncan said.

"Well, I finally won her over for good last fall. Almost a year ago," Logan said. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with adoration. "I convinced her that her life was meaningless without me!"

Veronica's mouth fell open in outrage. "I wouldn't go that far!" she protested, while the group chuckled.

Logan got serious. "Well, I knew that _my _life was meaningless without her in it. She was the only thing that always made sense. My parents are dead; my sister and I have no real extended family. Veronica and I grew up together. She was my anchor. Knowing that we're going to be a family has made me so happy," Logan said to her. Then he looked at the group. "Having you all here today to celebrate our happiness means a lot to both of us. So I decided that now was a perfect time to do something I've been waiting to do for a while now." He pulled a small box out of his pocket that instantly caused the group to murmur excitedly. He got down on one knee. "Veronica Mars, love of my life, mother of my unborn child, keeper of my sanity and my heart, you know that I love you and that we've already pledged to get married someday. I want to make it official in front of our family and friends. Will you make my dreams complete and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a sapphire ring, surrounded by small diamonds.

Veronica looked at the ring, her eyes filling with tears. She brushed her hand across Logan's face. "Only in my dreams did I ever think I could be this happy. Of course, I will marry you!" she announced. Logan got to his feet to kiss her. The room broke out in cheers and clapping.

He pulled her off her feet and swung her around, much to the rooms delight. Then he put her on her feet and placed the ring on her finger. Veronica admired it. It wasn't too ostentatious. "I love it!" she told him. "And I love you!" She kissed him again.

"The blue sapphire matches your eyes. It's not traditional. We're not, so I thought it appropriate that our ring not be," Logan said.

Dick and Mac crowded around. "We helped him pick it out!" Dick announced proudly.

"That's why you were so excited when you came in! I just thought you had a good work day!" Veronica said.

"See, we pulled one over on her!" Dick bragged to Mac who smiled at the happy couple.

Veronica took off her promise ring and moved it to her right hand and put her new engagement ring back on. Everyone took turns crowding around to admire the ring. When Sebastian made it their side, he offered his congratulations and looked over at his daughter and Eli. "We should have a double wedding!" he announced, sweeping his hand toward his daughter and Eli.

Veronica and Logan looked at him in surprise. Jazmin's eyes got big. "Dad! Are you insane?" she asked in outrage.

"What? You love Eli. He loves you. You marry and have your own bambinos!" Sebastian said simply.

Keith laughed and said, "I don't think it works that way."

"We'll get there, sir," Eli said calmly.

"Dad, we've only been together a few weeks! We are not ready for marriage!" Jazmin said.

Sebastian shrugged. "Youth is wasted on the young," he said to Keith. "Why waste time? Life sometimes gets in the way."

"That's true but there's no reason to rush into marriage," Alicia said firmly.

"Let's eat! I'm starved!" Veronica said loudly, hoping to end Jazmin's humiliation. She gave Veronica a grateful smile and hid her face on Weevil's shoulder.

Logan whispered to Veronica as they sat down, "I'm beginning to appreciate your dad more and more!" They gave Jazmin a sympathetic look.

The group began to grab plates and fill them with various items. Logan left Veronica's side to fill a plate for her. Daisy sat down in his vacated seat. She admired the ring and offered her congratulations.

"Thanks. He really surprised me. I didn't suspect a thing!" she said.

"Well, he did call me and ask me to distract you," Daisy admitted with a grin.

"Really? You sneak! I didn't even have a clue!" she exclaimed.

"I know. It was perfect really," Daisy said, pleased.

"So is everything okay with you and Jason? You looked like you were annoyed with him," Veronica probed.

"Annoyed is putting it mildly!" she exclaimed. "He didn't even tell his dad he had a girlfriend!"

"Ouch!" Veronica said with sympathy.

"Yeah, right. I think I should quit wasting my time. He's totally clueless," Daisy said in disgust.

"Well, do you really like him?" Veronica asked.

Daisy looked over at him talking to his dad and sighed. "Yeah, I really do," she admitted. "But I just don't feel that he likes me as much as I like him. I just want him to look at me like Logan looks at you. Is that too much to ask?"

Veronica laughed. "Probably!" she said. "You know, not everyone gets to the same place at the same time. But as long as you eventually get there, it's okay. You know Logan loved me months before I truly loved him. Even though Lilly had cheated on him with two guys, he still opened his heart to me. But I didn't trust him. Nor would I let myself love him. I kept running. But he never gave up on me. On us. And look at us now. If you want that type of relationship, it doesn't come easy. But it's totally worth it!"

"I don't know if we'll ever get there," Daisy said.

"Maybe you should quit putting so much pressure on each other. I know that when Logan pushed me I either pushed back or ran. It never worked. What worked was him being there and just loving me. Give yourself a break. Give Jason a break," Veronica advised.

Daisy knew that was good advice, but she was still unsure. She wasn't sure if Jason was boyfriend material or if she had it in her to be patient enough.

A few feet away, Jazmin and Eli were sitting down with their full plates. Eli watched Jazmin carefully. She was still upset. "Princess, it's okay. I'm not planning on getting down on one knee, so relax," he said.

She looked up at him and flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. It's not that I don't hope for a future with you, but it's really humiliating for my dad to try to force your hand," she said. She glared over at her oblivious father. "He is so controlling sometimes. He kept Joseph around hoping we'd get back together. Now that he finally realizes that's not happening he wants to marry me off to you!"

"I don't mind," Eli said grinning.

"_I_ mind! It's just wrong on so many levels!" she protested.

Eli covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. "Don't let it bother you. Just be happy that he wouldn't oppose our union. I wasn't so sure myself, so I'm happy to have his approval. We all know you can do better!" Eli said.

"No, I can't!" she said hotly. "I don't want anyone but you. You are perfect for me!" She punctuated her words with a kiss.

The couple was oblivious to the ugly look David was giving them from across the table. However, Sebastian noticed. He said to Jason, "Who is that overly large blonde man?" He pointed to David.

"That's David. He's Wallace's roommate. A freshman football player from Texas," Jason replied.

"I don't like the look of him," Sebastian said with a frown.

Jason looked surprised. David had those all-American good looks that most preferred. "He seems nice enough to me. He has a crush on Jazmin. She went out with him once before Eli came to his senses and surrendered to the inevitable," Jason said.

"Keep an eye on him," Sebastian advised. "Your sister is finally happy. I don't want anything to mess with that. Sometimes a rejected suitor can cause problems."

"Okay, but I don't think you need to worry. He lives on campus, and Jazmin has no classes with him. When she sees him, Eli or Wallace is always there," Jason said.

"That is good. I like the friends you and your sister have accumulated here in Neptune. Too bad none of them live in Chicago. Don't get too attached to this place," his dad advised.

"Well, Eli's close to his family, but I hope that some day he'll consider moving to Chicago," Jason said.

"Your sister is very happy here. She may choose to be where ever he wants to live," his dad pointed out.

"I know. But I plan long term. Maybe in ten years he'll be ready for a change of scenery," Jason said with a grin.

His dad laughed and slapped him on the back. "Now that's my boy!" he exclaimed proudly. "Did you work things out with your sweetheart?"

Jason sighed. "No. She's stubborn and hot-headed. Sometimes I think she lives to keep me tied up in knots," Jason complained. "I didn't call her today and invite her to the dinner. She thinks it's a personal slight-a reflection on my lack of regard for her."

Sebastian smiled. "No woman that falls easily into your arms will keep your attention for long," his dad said. "A woman must always be shown how important she is to you. We may be busy men, but the people we care about should not be neglected."

Jason nodded. "I know. You're right. I guess it's not natural for me to think of another woman besides Jazzie," he admitted.

"It's a fine thing the way you look after your sister. It's something we'll always do," Sebastian said. "But she's not alone now. She has a strong man to watch out for her. It's okay for you to start paying attention to your own personal life." He looked over at Daisy who was talking to Duncan and playing with Lily. "She likes children. That is good."

Jason rolled his eyes. Sometimes his dad had a one track mind. However, he was right about one thing. He needed to pay more attention to Daisy before he lost her for good.

Keith watched Alicia with Trina's baby. She cooed down at Richie. He smiled at the scene. Then he looked around the room. What a funny world this was! His wife's ex-husband was here talking easily with Jake and Celeste Kane, and he was just fine with that. Alicia didn't mind his presence. Nor did the twins' father cause any discomfort. Keith couldn't feel anything but gratitude for the man. And since Sebastian Jaleno did not live in Keith's town, he wasn't his problem. Wallace seemed to be enjoying his dinner conversation with the new girl. He looked over at his daughter, who was glowing with utter joy. The stress of the past few weeks had washed away from her countenance. Her excitement for the baby was tangible. As Logan teased and whispered in her ear, she laughed in response. Finally, his world was perfect. He knew that life was fragile and unpredictable and often messy. However, now in this moment, Keith was happy that all the people he cared about were doing so well. His daughter was finally getting the happy ending she deserved.

Veronica flushed as Logan whispered into her ear all the things he wanted to do to her after they got home. "Stop! I can't listen to anymore!" she protested, her heart racing in response to murmured sex talk.

Logan chuckled. "How soon before we can leave?" he asked with a suggestive leer.

"It's a party celebrating us! We can't leave first! It would be rude!" she insisted.

"It's rude to keep a newly engaged couple from privately celebrating their engagement!" Logan replied.

Veronica looked down again at her ring. It was white gold. It was perfect. "I really love my new ring. You did good!" she bragged.

"You really will have to thank Dick. He spotted it, and Mac thought it was perfect, too. I was eying a very big pink diamond," Logan said.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"What? I like you in pink!" Logan informed her.

"I never thought I'd be so grateful for Dick!" Veronica said.

They shared a smile. Then Logan gave her an intent look. "You know, right, that you being pregnant isn't why I proposed?" he asked.

"I know, but it's nice to be assured," she replied.

"I knew the perfect time would present itself ever since you proposed to me last Christmas. It would take a lot to top that, and I know tonight really didn't, but I felt it was the right time. Fall break is in two weeks. I want to take you away for the weekend and celebrate properly," Logan said.

"That sounds perfect!" she said. "So when do you want to get hitched?"

"Tomorrow?" he suggested hopefully.

She laughed. "Well, I only want to do this once, and a bit of planning couldn't hurt!" she said.

"How about New Year's Eve?" Logan suggested. "We can have a week to honeymoon before the spring semester."

"I'll be showing," she said.

"Some, but you're so tiny. A few curves will just make you more appealing," he said with a lecherous grin.

She shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that, but New Year's Eve it is. I like the idea of toasting the new year as your wife," she said.

"I like the sound of that, too," he said. He leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled back, he said, "I can't wait to make you Veronica Echolls."

"That's Veronica Mars-Echolls," she corrected.

"As long as you call yourself mine, I don't really care," he replied.

"I am. Yours. Always," she said softly. "I love you, Logan, and I am so grateful that you never gave up on us and that you fought for our future. I promise to be the kind of wife you deserve. You won't regret this."

"Of course, I won't. Marrying you-with or without kids-is the greatest dream I have. I hope you know that. I'm glad about the baby, but I know it would've been better if we'd had more time together as a couple. To work out all the kinks. This is a bit of a curveball, but we'll handle it like we do everything else. Together," Logan said.

"Together," she agreed. Then she gave him a mischievous grin. "Just so you know, Jazmin said it was okay with her if we name our son after Weevil!"

Logan groaned. "Since you are going to have a perfect little girl, it doesn't matter!" he insisted.

Veronica laughed. "Nope, it's going to be a boy!"

The newly engaged couple argued good-naturedly. Neither really cared about the sex or the name as long as the baby was healthy.

Mac watched the happy couple with pleasure. She put her head on Dick's shoulder. "Today has been a perfect day," she said with a happy sigh.

Dick smiled down at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you one of those?" he asked, indicating Veronica's engagement ring.

"Tempting. But no. I like living in the moment with you. I like the fact that you are unpredictable sometimes. And I know that our life together will be whatever we make it. We don't need to conform to some time table that works for others," Mac assured him.

"I could get you a promise ring, so you'll know that I'm serious about you," Dick suggested. He had really enjoyed looking at the rings and didn't want Mac to feel slighted.

Mac laughed. "Dick, I know that you're serious about me. You were the biggest playboy in our high school. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that you're serious about me," she told him. She leaned up and kissed him.

Dick looked at her in awe. "I really am the luckiest guy ever!" he said.

"And don't you forget it!" Mac said happily.

"I just want to make sure you know that I love you as much as Logan loves Ronnie. He thinks their so epic because he and Ronnie make everything so hard. They're very drama-proned. But you and I don't need the drama!" he proclaimed with a smug grin.

"Well, I doubt that things with us will always be smooth sailing, but we are different from Logan and Veronica and that's okay. They deserve their happy ending, and I'm happy for them," Mac said as she watched the happy couple kissing. She smiled. Life was good.

****_*THE END*****_

_So I hope you liked this insanely long (longest in the story) chapter ending this story. I know I've kind of spoiled you with the quick and consistent updates between chapters and even between stories. Although I for sure have more planned for this series, I can't promise it will be as soon as normal. Classes start back in a few weeks, and I'm teaching eight classes at three different colleges. I'll be very busy. I want to get a lot written this time before I begin posting, so it may be the fall before the new story is up. Also, I need to finish "Ricochet". Thanks so much for those of you who have shared your thoughts about this story and my characters. It's been a fun ride, and I've enjoyed every moment!_


	37. Chapter 37

I wanted to let everyone that alerted to "Road to Epic" know that I do have a sequel up called "LoVe Forged in Fire." Over a hundred people were following "Road" so I wanted to tell you about the sequel in case you hadn't author alerted. The sequel continues just a few weeks after "Road" ended. It will be an angst-filled, exciting LoVe tale with lots of stuff for the secondary characters. So please check it out and tell me what you think!


End file.
